For Family and Fulfillment
by Snipersphere900
Summary: Yang Xiao Long has a perfect life. With a beautiful wife, Weiss Schnee, and two wonderful daughters, she spends every day surrounded by love. But there are still challenges she must face when a raven appears from seemingly nowhere, and she will need support from her family to overcome them. Story of Yang as she learns what being a family is all about. Sequel to Project Freezerburn.
1. A New Day

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to my new story, Of Family and Fulfillment! This is the sequel to Project Freezerburn, so if you have not read that yet, I suggest you do (although it is not technically required, it will help you better enjoy what this story has to offer)! **

* * *

Yang breathed in the crisp morning air of a new summer day on Patch. She had yet to open her eyes, choosing to enjoy the feeling of the soft bedsheets against her skin for a moment more.

With a yawn, she rolled over and reached out to the cool, empty space beside her, expecting the warm body of her sleeping partner.

She reluctantly cracked open an eye. Her wife was nowhere to be found.

After resting her eyes for a few more minutes, Yang slowly sat up, the blankets pooling at her waist, and stretched. She stood up with a content sigh and shuffled toward the window, pulling the curtains open and allowing warm sunlight to flood the dim room.

She yawned again as she turned to her empty, disheveled bed. She carefully made the bed and stopped as her gaze fell onto a photo on her bedside table.

A small smile fell upon her face as she lifted the picture frame and looked at it more closely.

It was her favorite picture from her wedding. She and her wife both wore magnificent, white wedding gowns and were sharing a chaste kiss under a great oak tree. The best part was that the tree in the photo was only a short walk from where she now lived.

Yang carefully set the frame down in the exact position she found it and sniffed at the air. Something smelled _heavenly_.

She quickly walked into the bathroom, brushed her teeth and followed her nose into the hallway. She quietly moved through the house, down the stairs, and froze as two pairs of wide, curious eyes stared at her from the living room.

Yang lifted her finger and placed it in front of her lips with a hush, ignoring the small, stifled giggles that followed.

As she tiptoed towards the kitchen, a soft, sweet melody met her ears. That beautiful voice that filled her dreams was begging her to find the source.

She carefully peeked around the corner, finding her beautiful wife, already dressed, standing in front of the stove and humming quietly. Careful not to make a sound, she walked up behind her, gently weaved her strong arms around her waist, and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Weiss," Yang smiled.

Weiss jumped, slightly, and stopped humming, not expecting the sudden contact. The surprised look on her face quickly changed into an amused pout, "You weren't supposed to wake up yet," she giggled as she turned her head and kissed her, "I was going to surprise you with some breakfast in bed."

Yang gasped and stood beside Weiss, "Aw, you don't have to do that."

"I thought you earned it after your hunt."

Yang smiled and nodded. She had just gotten back from a three-day-long hunt in Vale yesterday morning.

"I've actually got another one next week," said Yang, "This one will only take a day, though. It's on Patch, too."

"I guess I could cook breakfast for you when you get back form that one as well," Weiss giggled, "I've been practicing while you were gone."

Yang raised her eyebrows and grinned, "Oh, really? I can't wait to taste this… What are you making?" she said as she looked into the pan Weiss was handling.

"It's an omelet, and it's almost done," Weiss smiled, "I doubt it'll be anywhere _near _as delicious as anything you make, but I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Yang leaned against the counter beside the stove, "Don't let me discourage you. I've been cooking basically all my life. I practically taught my dad how to cook."

"Oh, I'm not discouraged. Trust me," Weiss laughed, "I'd be lucky to be half the cook you are. Could you brew up some coffee while you're here?"

"Aw, don't say that. Anyone can cook, they've just got to learn how," said Yang as she made her way to the coffee maker.

"Are you telling me _I _can become an even better cook than _you _if I learned," Weiss smirked.

Yang chuckled, "Now, I didn't say _that._ I'm just saying, maybe the kids will start liking your food with a little more direction from yours truly."

Weiss scoffed and smiled at Yang, "Wow, you're a humble one, aren't you? Sit down, your breakfast is ready."

Yang quickly finished setting up the coffee maker, moved to the dining table, and sat down with a chuckle, "What can I say? I take pride in my cooking."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Here are your scrambled eggs," said Weiss, playfully rolling her eyes.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were making an omelet?"

"Yeah, well, I had to make a few creative alterations because you were distraction me," said Weiss as she turned back to the stove.

Yang huffed with a smile, "Yeah, right," she said as she breathed in the scent of Weiss' creation, "Wow, this actually smells _great."_

"I know!" Weiss cheered gleefully, "Now eat it!"

"You don't have to tell _me_ twice," giggled Yang as she picked up a forkful of eggs and plopped it into her mouth.

The taste was… interesting. It was a little salty and the texture was a tad rubbery. The minced vegetables and spices _did _mix well, however.

"So… what do you think?" Weiss asked, expectantly.

Yang chewed and swallowed, "It's good. A major improvement from last time," she smiled.

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, "You hate it."

"I do not! It's honestly good! There's just a teensy tiny bit of room for _more_ improvement. One of these days, I'll teach you, okay?" asked Yang.

"Fine," Weiss chuckled, "I would've asked for lessons from someone else, but, lucky for you, you're the best cook I know."

Yang smirked and leaned back in her chair, "Damn straight."

"Damn straight!" cheered a little voice from behind Yang.

Weiss and Yang looked behind them to find their youngest daughter, Wilma, smiling sweetly at them.

Weiss eyed Yang, who smiled sheepishly back at her, "Wilma, Sweetie, that's a very bad word you just said."

"Damn straight?" asked Wilma, tilting her head, curiously.

Yang hoisted Wilma onto her lap, "Yes, Baby. You can't say that word, okay?"

"But _you_ said it, Mommy," said Wilma.

"Mommy did say it," said Weiss as she placed two more plates of scrambled eggs on the table, "And now she's in time out, so don't say that word anymore, unless you want to be in time out too."

Wilma looked at Yang with her mouth ajar.

"Mommy's in time out, Baby," said Yang, feigning a frown.

"Oh no!" Wilma said as she hopped off Yang's lap.

Yang smiled at her youngest daughter. She was a near carbon copy of Weiss. The only major difference was the color of her eyes. Instead of the famous icy blue color the Schnee family was known for, Wilma's eyes were a deep red, the color of Yang's eyes when she was angry.

"Mommy will be out of time out as soon as you and your sister finish your breakfast," said Weiss as she placed two cups of milk next to the plates of food, "Hurry, go get your sister or Mommy will get bored!"

Wilma dashed out of the kitchen, her short, white pigtails bouncing all over the place, "Wendy, quick! Mommy's in time out!"

Yang could only hear a loud gasp from the couch in the living room before two pairs of small feet came running into the kitchen.

"Mommy! What did you do!?" shouted Wendy, the elder of Weiss and Yang's children.

"She said a bad word!" cried Wilma before Yang could answer.

Wendy gasped and pointed a finger at Yang's face, "Potty mouth!"

Yang laughed and grabbed Wendy, pulling her closer, "Yeah? Well, Mommy's going to kiss you all over with her potty mouth," she said as she attacked Wendy with an onslaught of smooches.

Wendy screamed in disgust, trying her best to flee from her mommy's strong grasp. Her resistance was futile.

"Yang, their breakfast is getting cold," Weiss playfully chided.

Yang smiled at Wendy and brushed curly, platinum blonde locks away from bluebell eyes, "Alright girls, eat your food so we can have some fun!"

Wendy cheered as she and Wilma climbed onto their chairs and began to eat their breakfast.

Weiss placed a mug of coffee in front of Yang and sat down across from her with a mug of her own.

"Mother, I don't like this," Wendy pouted as she picked up a forkful of eggs and let it fall back to the plate.

Weiss glanced at Yang and received a shrug in response, "That's okay, Sweetie. I'll take that," she said as she took Wendy's plate and put it in front of herself, "Yang, could you make something for Wendy?"

Yang took a long sip of her coffee and stood up, "Sure thing."

She picked her empty plate off the table and brought it to the sink. As soon as the dish was on the drying rack, she took out a pan and a few eggs.

Weiss turned back to her daughters with a small smile, "Wilma, do you want something else too?"

Wilma looked up at Weiss, chewing her eggs messily, "No."

"No _thank you," _Weiss corrected.

Wilma chewed some more and swallowed, "No _thank you," _she echoed.

"She's going to be a real classy lady when she grows up," chuckled Yang over the sizzling of eggs on the pan.

"That's the plan," Weiss sighed as she picked up a napkin and wiped the food off of Wilma's mouth.

"What about _me,_ Mother!? Will _I _be a classy lady when I grow up?" Wendy all but shouted.

"Of course you will, Sweetheart. You can be whatever you want to be," Weiss smiled.

"Damn straight!" said Yang, over her shoulder.

"She said it again!" cried Wilma.

"That's because Mommy is _not _a classy lady," said Weiss as she shot a playful glare at Yang.

Yang laughed and turned her attention back to the pan as Weiss ate her scrambled eggs. Wendy and Wilma were talking about some show they both liked to watch together as Weiss finished up and began to wash her and Wilma's dishes.

"Your eggs were good, Wendy's just a really picky eater," said Yang as she glanced beside her at her wife.

"Oh, I know. I knew she wouldn't like them," said Weiss with a huge grin on her face.

Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss and turned back to her pan, "Are you _happy_ that she didn't like your food?"

"What? No, why would you even think that?" Weiss asked.

"You were smiling. More so than usual."

"Oh, well that was because I got a very exciting call this morning," said Weiss, jubilantly.

"Oh? Was it Winter? Is she going to visit again?"

"No, but good guess," Weiss smiled, "It was from my father."

Yang briefly smiled at Weiss, "So, your parents are visiting?"

"No! Listen!" laughed Weiss, "My father called and told me that in two months… he's going to retire!"

Yang gasped and smiled, "Wow! Good for him!" she said as she moved a perfect omelet from the pan to a plate.

Weiss smile fell as she stared at Yang, incredulously, "Yang, you know what this means, don't you?"

Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss and stared off to the side in thought.

_What, is there going to be some huge party or something? Gods, I feel like a complete idiot… Oh man, she's going to be so mad at me if I'm wrong._

Yang gasped and grinned at Weiss as everything became clear, "You're going to take over!"

A huge smile erupted from Weiss' face as she nodded excitedly, "Yes! I'm finally going to take over!"

"Oh, I'm so _proud _of you!" cheered Yang as she locked Weiss in a crushing hug, "My little CEO, you! Ugh, I love you _so _much!"

Weiss giggled as Yang planted kiss after kiss all over her face.

"What's going on here?" asked Wendy.

Weiss smiled and took the plate from the counter, placing it in front of Wendy, "Your grandfather is going to retire soon, so that means I will be the boss of the family company."

Wendy frowned, "Does that mean we're going to get a different house? I don't want a different house!"

"No, we're not getting a new house," Weiss giggled.

"So, when are you going to take over?" asked Yang.

"In two months' time. My father's last day with the company will by my first day with the company," explained Weiss, "Oh, and get this. He even left a newly discovered dust mine untouched for me. He said it's the largest one ever found in Mistral!"

"Oh, wow. You're going to have your hands full, huh."

"Yeah, I'm planning on leading a search and destroy mission throughout the mine as a way to shoot off my career with the company. All that uncharted territory is bound to be crawling with Grimm," said Weiss, "I called your uncle and hired him to recon the area just so I know what to expect. That's what he's best at, after all."

"Oh yeah, he loves that stuff," said Yang.

Her Uncle Qrow was the best huntsman in the market at the moment. He was the one to call for any mission thought to be impossible.

"Gods, I'm so _excited!" _Weiss laughed, "It's all coming together!"

Yang took a moment to look at everything she had. Her beautiful wife was smiling and laughing, her children were happy and healthy. This life was a dream. She could not believe how perfect her life was, and now that Weiss was finally achieving her dream, her life would be perfect too.

"Mommy, my tooth is _super _loose now," said Wendy as she wiggled her front tooth with her tongue.

Yang chuckled as she bent down and looked closely at Wendy's tooth, "Yep, that thing won't be there much longer."

"Is it going to hurt when it comes out?" Wendy asked, worriedly.

"No, Sweetie," said Weiss, "In fact, you might not even notice when it comes out. You have to be careful not to swallow it."

"I'm done, Mother," Wendy said, hoisting her empty plate over her head.

"Well, a deal's a deal. Looks like Mommy is out of time out," Weiss smiled as she took the last plate to the sink.

Wendy and Wilma cheered as they ran out of the kitchen and back to the living room.

"Yang, come sit with me," Weiss ordered as she followed her children.

Yang smiled and did not dare keep her wife waiting. She sat on the couch, wrapping her arm around Weiss' waist when she curled up beside her. Looking up at the television, there were reruns of old huntsmen tournaments playing.

"Is this the only thing you two watch nowadays?" Yang asked as she poked Wendy's bottom with her toe.

"Yeah! It's _so _cool!" Wendy cheered as she picked up one of the many toy swords from the floor and pointed it at Yang, "I wanna be a huntress when I grow up!"

"Me too!" cheered Wilma as she also picked up a sword.

Weiss chuckled and rested her head in the crook of Yang's neck, "Looks like we've got another generation of huntsmen coming in the family."

"The world could always use more of them," sighed Yang as she pressed a soft kiss to Weiss' temple.

This is what would always dominate Yang's mind when she was out for a relatively long hunt. Having Weiss by her side and her kids not far. The feeling of being surrounded by people you love. Yang was fueled by that feeling. She knew Weiss felt the same.

She knew they both loved their children, but it had been a while since they had time to themselves.

Yang smiled as an idea popped into her mind, "Hey, Babe. You know what we should do to celebrate you taking over the company?"

Weiss only shut her eyes and snuggled closer, "Hm?"

"We should go out tomorrow night and have a celebratory dinner, just the two of us. It's been ages since we've done anything like that without the kids," suggested Yang.

Weiss opened her eyes and leaned back to look at Yang, "That actually sounds wonderful! To be honest, I've been craving some _private _attention from you… especially after how _badly _I missed you for the last three days," she whispered so the kids could not hear.

"Same here," Yang chuckled, "We'll call it a date?"

"Sure, okay," Weiss laughed, "But what are we going to do about the kids?"

"We can drop them off at my dad's house for the day. He'd be happy to look after them," Yang said with a wave of her hand, "He loves to spoil them."

The doorbell rang loudly, causing Weiss and Yang to turn towards the front door.

"I've got it," said Weiss as she stood up and weaved through her children, who showed no signs of even noticing the doorbell.

Weiss unlocked the door and pulled it wide open, smiling at the woman on the other side, "Cinder! Hi!" she greeted as she pulled her old physician in for a hug.

"Good morning, Weiss," Cinder smiled as Yang came to the door, "Oh, Yang. You're back! I apologize for dropping by unannounced," she said as Yang hugged her.

Weiss smiled, "Nonsense, You're always welcome! Come on in. To what do we owe this pleasure?" she asked, stepping aside and allowing Cinder to come inside their home.

"Oh, I won't be here long. I just came by to return a few things," said Cinder as she reached into her purse and pulled out a stuffed animal, "Wendy left this at my house the other day."

A gasp could be heard from behind Yang.

"Lion!" screeched Wendy as she hastily weaved through Weiss and Yang's legs, "Thank you, Miss Cindy!" she said as she grabbed the stuffed lion from Cinder's hand and hugged her leg before running off to rejoin Wilma in whatever game they were playing now.

Cinder chuckled tiredly, "What an energetic little angel," she said as she pulled out another object from her purse and handed it to Yang, "Wilma also forgot her tiara."

"Thanks _so_ much," Weiss smiled and studied Cinder's tired face, "Cinder, you look tired. Are you okay?"

Cinder smiled back, "Oh, I'll be alright. I've just been dealing with a particularly… _stubborn_ patient lately."

Yang and Weiss nodded in understanding. Ever since they graduated from Beacon and moved to live together on Patch, Cinder has been acting as one of the island's few doctors. Weiss very generously provided all the funding Cinder could ever need for her own office. Cinder wanted to repay her by at least letting Weiss and her family have free appointments whenever they needed them, but Weiss insisted that she was simply another paying customer.

Ever since then, Cinder's small doctor's office in town has saved the people of Patch hundreds of lien that were previously used to buy airship tickets to Vale where their previous doctors were located. Overall, anyone on the island would only say good things about Cinder if they were asked about her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Weiss frowned, "Would you like some coffee? We made a pot just a moment ago."

"Oh, no thank you. I never meant to even come inside," Cinder smiled, tiredly and turned to leave.

"Come on, I'm sure a nice hot cup of coffee will pick you right up," insisted Weiss.

Cinder looked outside, seemingly staring at something, and turned back to Weiss, "I suppose just _one _cup couldn't hurt."

"Wonderful!" said Weiss as she shut the door and led the way to the kitchen.

They did not get far, however.

"Wilma, look! Miss Cindy is here," Wendy said as she pointed up at Cinder.

"Hi, Miss Cindy!" waved Wilma.

Cinder smiled and bent down so she could softly pinch Wilma's cheek, "Hello Wilma. It's good to see you again. You forgot your tiara at my house, you know."

"Yeah, I know I forgot," Wilma frowned, "Did you bring it?"

"Of course I did, Honey. Your mommy has it now."

"It's right here, Baby," said Yang as she kneeled down beside Wilma and placed the tiara between her pigtails.

Wilma giggled and ran off back to Wendy.

"You two really are _blessed_ with those kids," Cinder smiled as she watched the two girls playing with toy swords.

Weiss smiled, "Let's go sit down," she said as she found a seat at the dining table and gestured for Cinder to sit across from her.

"So, what's up with this patient that's giving you so much trouble?" asked Yang as she brought two mugs of coffee to the table; setting one down in front of Weiss, and the other in front of Cinder.

"Thank you," Cinder began as she gazed into the black liquid, "I can't say much. I have a confidentiality contract, after all. She's just a real handful."

Weiss nodded in understanding, "Anything else new going on? I feel like it's been a month since we have had the chance to sit down and talk."

At the lack of a response, Weiss looked up at Cinder to find the physician staring blankly out the glass door.

Yang raised an eyebrow and turned around, looking out at the backyard for what Cinder might be looking at.

"Uh, Cinder?" asked Yang as she waved her hand in front of Cinder's face.

Cinder blinked at the movement before her eyes and looked back at Weiss and Yang, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"She asked if anything else was new," said Yang as she curiously furrowed her eyebrows at Cinder, "Are you sure you're okay? You seem kind of…"

"Aloof," Weiss finished as she shared a look with Yang.

Cinder took one last look out the window and sighed, "Please, forgive me."

"Is there something outside?" Weiss asked as she looked out into the backyard.

"No, not at all," said Cinder as she took a sip of her coffee, "I'm just having a bit of trouble focusing, is all. What about you two? Anything interesting happen lately?"

"Weiss cooked breakfast this morning," Yang smiled.

"Oh, that's right. You told me you were going to give Yang breakfast in bed the other day," Cinder smiled at Weiss.

Yang turned to Weiss, "Did you visit Cinder while I was gone or something?"

"Yeah, your sister needed some extra help moving some of her old comic books from Tai's house to a storage unit downtown. We just thought it would go more smoothly without the kids running around, so we left them with Cinder for the day," Weiss explained as Cinder nodded along.

"Gotcha," said Yang, "In other news, Weiss has something she'd like to share."

Cinder raised an eyebrow and looked at Weiss.

"I'm taking over the company in two months!" Weiss cheered.

"Oh! Congratulations!" Cinder smiled, "Wow, this is something of a dream that's finally come true for you!"

"I know, right!? Ugh, there's just _so _much to do in the meantime though," said Weiss.

Cinder's smile slowly faded as she glanced out the glass door again, "I'm sorry, you'll have to fill me in on the details another time. I should really be going."

"So soon?" Weiss asked.

"It was never my intention to stay this long," said Cinder, "Thank you for the coffee."

"Are you sure you should be driving in this state?" asked Yang, "There's an empty room upstairs that you're more than welcome to use for a short nap."

Cinder stood up and smiled weakly, "You are so kind. I really do appreciate your concern, but I'll manage."

Weiss and Yang followed Cinder back to the front door but was stopped by Wendy.

"Miss Cindy! Can you play with us?" the exuberant girl asked.

Cinder knelt down in front of Wendy and brushed her messy hair out of her face, "I'm afraid I can't right now, Honey, but next time you come over, we can play all you want, okay?"

"Aw… Okay," Wendy pouted.

Yang opened the door and allowed Cinder to step outside.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Cinder with a nod of her head.

"You're welcome! I hope you feel better," smiled Weiss as she and Yang stepped outside.

Cinder smiled back and turned, walking back to her car in the driveway.

"See you later, Miss Cindy!" cried Wendy who had somehow snuck between Weiss and Yang with Wilma not far behind.

Cinder waved and climbed into her car, driving along the gravel road that led to town.

"That was… odd," said Yang.

"Yeah… I hope everything's alright," frowned Weiss.

"Mommy, look at that bird!" cried Wendy.

Yang followed Wendy's pointing finger at the trees and tilted her head in confusion.

"A raven?" Weiss asked, "I thought ravens don't live on Patch."

"They don't," said Yang as she stared at the bird.

It was strange… The bird almost seemed to be staring back.

With a throaty caw, the dark bird spread its wings and took off, following the gravel road.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I hope you guys like Wendy and Wilma. They are carrying the tradition of names starting with 'W' in the schnee family. In this story, Wendy is 5 and Wilma is 3. Yang and Weiss are both 29 at this point and Cinder is 48. Weiss is 'Mother' and Yang is 'Mommy.' That's about it for now! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Patch

"Wendy! Wilma! We're leaving now!" Yang called up the stairs as she grabbed her car keys from a cup by the door.

"Yang, come over here," said Weiss from a mirror that was hung on a wall near the staircase. She was fussing about with her blouse and looking over her outfit.

"What's up?"

"How do I look?" asked Weiss.

Yang smiled and stood beside Weiss, looking at both of them in the mirror, "As beautiful as ever."

"Good," said Weiss, unembellished, as she picked up two pairs of shoes and put one of each kind on her feet, "Now, which pair do you like better?"

Yang watched as Weiss showed off both shoes with different poses, "I think they both look great."

Weiss sighed, "Okay, but which one do you like _better?"_

Yang giggled and rolled her eyes, "The one on the right. Now can we _please_ go on our date?"

Weiss quickly changed her left shoe to match the right, posing in front of the mirror again and smirking at Yang, "I think I liked the other one, actually."

"Ha ha. Very funny. C'mere, you," Yang laughed as she wrapped her arms around Weiss and stole a kiss on her lips, "Gods, I love you _so _much."

Weiss smiled and pecked Yang's lips again, "I love you too."

The two women turned towards the stairs as two pairs of little feet hastily dashed down them.

"Girls, don't run down the stairs!" scolded Weiss as she kneeled down in front of Wilma, "Put your shoes on, Sweetie. Wendy, can you tie your shoes?"

Wendy nodded happily and excitedly pulled her shoes onto her feet as she sat down on the stairs to tie them.

Yang sat down beside her daughter and nudged her shoulder, "Do you have everything you need?" she asked as she watched Weiss tie Wilma's shoelaces.

"Yes!" Wendy all but shouted.

"Do you want to make a list?" Yang asked.

"Okay!"

"Alrighty, let's start with… Lion?"

"Check!" Wendy smiled, holding up her favorite stuffed animal.

"Swords?"

"Check!" cheered Wendy as she pointed at the two toy swords poking out of her backpack.

"How about your sister's tiara?"

Wendy looked around until her gaze fell on Wilma's head, "Oh, no! It's gone! Wilma, where's your tiara?"

Wilma looked up from her mother tying her shoes at Wendy and felt her head with her hand, "Uh oh… Mother, do you have my tiara?"

"No, Sweetie. Where did you last see it?" asked Weiss with a frown.

"I don't know…" sniffled Wilma.

"Did you put it in your bag?" asked Weiss as she turned Wilma around, unzipped her bag, and sifted through several toys.

"No, it's not in there. I see it," said Yang as she stood up from the stair step, walked into the living room, and picked up a shiny silver tiara with red gemstones from the floor.

"Wilma look! Mommy found your tiara, see? Don't cry, Sweetie," said Weiss as she wiped Wilma's face and Yang placed the tiara in her hand. Weiss carefully placed the tiara on Wilma's head and smiled, "There we go. Now you're dressed up just like Mother," she said as she tapped her own tiara in her hair.

"Okay! Is that everything?" Yang asked as she clasped her hands together and received two nods in response, "Great! Now, everyone in the car!"

Wendy dashed out the door in a fit of laughter and reached the car well before the rest of her family.

When the rest of the family was outside, Yang locked the front door and followed Weiss and Wilma down the steps and to the small, red sport utility vehicle in the driveway.

Wendy pulled at the door handle excitedly, "Unlock it! Unlock it!"

"Yeesh, _someone's _excited to see Grandpa today," Yang chuckled as she clicked the unlock button on her keys.

As soon as the car was unlocked, Wendy tore the door open, threw her backpack inside, and sat on her booster seat.

Weiss walked around the car, helped Wilma into her booster seat, and fastened the seatbelt over her.

"Wendy, make sure _your_ seatbelt is on too," Yang reminded as she and Weiss climbed into the front seats.

Satisfied with the clicking sound of Wendy's seatbelt, Yang started the car, turned it around, and drove down the gravel path.

Yang was _so _ready to start this day. After the wonderful news of Weiss's impending takeover of the Schnee Dust Company yesterday, her excitement for their celebratory date night only grew. All they needed to do was drop the kids off at her dad's house.

Tai also lived away from town in the Cliffside Forest, appropriately named for the large cliff that split the forest—and the island for that matter—in half and served as the protective landform that kept the Grimm away from the people living on Patch.

After a short, five-minute drive, the family was parked in his driveway.

Wendy jumped out of the car and sprinted to the door, incessantly pressing the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing Taiyang Xiao Long.

"Grandpa!" cheered Wendy, reaching up to the man.

"Hey, Kiddo! How've you been? Having fun away from school for the summer?" asked Tai, jovially, as he picked up Wendy and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah! I have so many new moves to show you!" said Wendy.

"Oh, I can't wait to see them! Where's your sister?"

As if on cue, Wilma tugged at the bottom of Tai's shorts as Yang and Weiss walked up, carrying Wendy and Wilma's backpacks.

"I'm right here, Grandpa," said Wilma before walking into the house.

Tai chuckled to himself as he set Wendy on the ground, "Go keep an eye on your little sister, okay Wendy?"

Wendy nodded excitedly and she ran into the house.

"Hey, Dad," Yang smiled as she hugged Tai, "Thanks for watching the kids for us."

"Any time, Kiddo," said Tai as he smiled at Weiss, "Weiss! Good to see you again!"

"Hi, Tai," Weiss smiled as she hugged her father-in-law, "Here are the kids' backpacks."

"Oh, yes! We wouldn't want to forget the swords again," Tai laughed as he took the bags from Weiss and set them inside, "Are you guys going to stay for a bit?"

Yang briefly looked at Weiss, "Nah, we're just going to go right now. Maybe we could stay a little when we come to pick the girls up."

"Well, don't let _me _keep you waiting," Tai laughed.

"Wendy! Wilma! Come say goodbye!" Weiss called into the house.

Within seconds, Wendy came running back to the front door, dragging Wilma behind her, "Bye Mother! Bye Mommy!"

Weiss and Yang knelt down, hugging their daughters.

"You two behave. We'll be back later tonight," said Weiss as she kissed Wendy and Wilma's heads.

"Okay, Mother," said Wendy as Weiss and Yang stepped outside.

"You two have fun!" said Tai with a wave.

"Oh, we _will,"_ Yang chuckled as she nudged Weiss with her hip, "See you later, Dad."

Tai waved goodbye and shut the door as Weiss and Yang walked back to their car.

"I'm glad to see how much you've matured over the years," Weiss rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

Yang laughed as she and Weiss climbed into the car, "Oh, hush. You know you love me."

"I do," sighed Weiss, "For better or worse."

Yang smiled and started the car, driving toward the town, "So, have you thought about what you want to do?"

"I thought we could come up with everything as we go. Mix things up a little," shrugged Weiss.

"I have taught you well," Yang hummed, "You hungry? I know we had breakfast a little bit ago."

"Yeah, let's save food for later," Weiss said as she hummed in thought, "Oh! We should _totally…_ Never mind, it would be too much of a hassle."

"Wait, no. What were you going to say? A bad suggestion is better than no suggestions."

"Well, I was going to say we should take Bumblebee out of storage and ride her around for a while, but I don't want to trouble you with that," explained Weiss.

Yang blinked and glanced at her wife, "Weiss, that's a _great _idea! Let's give Bumblebee a spin, just like old times," she smiled.

"Yang, it was just a suggestion. We don't _have _to do it."

"Well, _I_ want to do it. _You _want to do it… Looks like we're doing it!" chuckled Yang as she haphazardly turned the car around and started for their house.

"Gods, Yang! How about we _don't _crash our car into a tree before we get home," Weiss suggested.

"He he. Sorry, Babe."

Yang excitedly drove home, albeit more carefully. When she parked in the driveway, she dashed out of the car, laughing like a lunatic.

"And _that,_ is where Wendy gets it from," said Weiss.

Yang ignored Weiss and opened the garage door before skipping to a large, tarped object in the corner of the garage.

"Weiss Schnee, my I present to you after Oum knows how long, the one, _the _only…," Yang began as she gripped the tarp and tore it away, "Bumblebee!"

Yang watched expectantly as a soft smile fell on Weiss' features. Her motorcycle was in perfect condition. The black and yellow of its chassis gleamed brightly as it always did.

Yang tossed the tarp onto the ground and plucked her helmet from a shelf. After dusting it off, she set it on Bumblebee's seat and grabbed a fuel can to fill up the gas tank.

"You still have your helmet, Babe?"

"Always," said Weiss as she walked to the trunk of her personal sports car and pulled out a white, full-face helmet.

Yang laughed, giddily, as she finished fueling her bike and hopped on. She started the ignition and sighed at the roar of Bumblebee's engine.

"Oh, how I've missed you…," said Yang as she gently stroked the chassis.

Yang felt slender arms wrap around her waist from behind and looked over her shoulder to see her wife's helmeted face.

"I'm ready," said Weiss.

Yang smirked and plucked her sunglasses from her shirt, putting them on her face, "Hold on tight. We're going to go fast."

Without another word, Yang pulled out of the garage and jerked the throttle back, sending them flying forward.

Yang's ears were immediately filled with Weiss' angelic laughter. She knew she would have to slow down when they reached the town, but she wanted to hear that laughter for as long as she could.

Speeding down the paths and through the forest, Yang always had the throttle pulled back. She could feel the wind licking at her face and the pressure of Weiss' tight grasp around her waist.

Oh, how she missed this!

The time flew by almost as fast as Yang sped through the trails and gravel paths. Yang slowed down as Weiss' laughter faded away and giddy giggles took their place.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time you've laughed that long," Yang said over her shoulder.

"I won't lie to you," Weiss giggled, "I _really _wanted to do this again, and I'm _really_ glad you wanted to as well."

Yang laughed and looked back at the trail, "You hungry yet?"

"A little," answered Weiss.

"How about we stop at that café you like?"

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!"

Yang smirked and took off towards the town. As the dense forest cleared up into developed roads and buildings, Yang reluctantly slowed down.

She looked around and remembered how she would ride her motorcycle through here before Wendy and Wilma were born. It was a regular thing for Yang to take Weiss for rides through here at the time.

Something caught her eye.

_What the… Is that…?_

Yang narrowed her eyes at a raven perched on top of a sign.

_That can't be the same one from yesterday, right?_

It was so strange to see a raven on Patch.

_Maybe it was brought here by accident on an airship or something and… Is it looking at me?_

"Yang! Look out!"

Yang pulled as hard as she could on the breaks, screeching to a stop, mere _inches _away from a truck in front of them.

"What is wrong with you? Be more careful!" Weiss scolded and lightly slapped Yang on the shoulder.

"I-I am _so _sorry," Yang stuttered, "Wow, I haven't been that close to getting into an accident since I was sixteen." Yang was thankful that Weiss could not see her face due to how badly she was blushing, "Gods, this is embarrassing… Ugh! Stupid bird!"

Yang looked back to where the raven was perched only to find it was gone.

_Where the hell did it go?_

"You got distracted by a bird?" asked Weiss.

"Uh…"

"It's okay, Yang. Let's just go to the café, and I'll pretend that you _didn't_ just do something stupid," Weiss chuckled.

Yang sheepishly laughed and made her way through town until she stopped in the parking lot of a café.

Weiss carefully got off the motorcycle, taking off her helmet and setting it down on the seat as Yang did the same. Neither of them was worried about leaving their helmets alone while they went about their business.

Everyone on Patch was so kind and friendly, no one would ever dream of stealing them, especially since they were on top of Bumblebee, the bike _everyone_ knew belonged to Yang.

Weiss swiftly pulled her tiara out of her purse and redid her side-tail within a few short seconds while they walked towards the storefront.

"Gods, it will never _not _be impressive that you can do your hair _that _fast," Yang commented, "And you don't even need a mirror!"

Weiss shrugged and smirked over her shoulder at Yang, "That's what years of practice does for you."

Yang chuckled and grasped Weiss' hand in her own as they walked together. Before they even reached the door, some of their friends from around the island recognized them.

"Hey, Yang! Is that your bike I see in the parking lot?" asked a rather short man with a beard.

"You better believe it, Dave!" Yang laughed as she and Weiss stopped to chat.

"Man, it's been a while since I've seen her," said Dave.

"Yeah, me and the wife decided to take her for a spin before we have a date night," said Yang as she squeezed Weiss' hand.

"Oh, don't let us keep you, then," said Dave as he shared a look with his wife.

"Before we go, I just wanted to say you look lovely today, Weiss," said Dave's wife.

"Aw, thank you, Alex! I love your sunhat!" said Weiss.

"Thank you! It's Coco's line," Alex explained as she and Dave began to walk down the sidewalk.

"No wonder I like it," Weiss laughed as she and Yang waved, "Goodbye! It was nice seeing you!"

The couple walked into the café, opting to sit on the outdoor portion of the place so they could enjoy the beautiful summer weather.

Yang did not even have time to start a conversation before the waitress was at their table.

"Hi, Yang! Hi, Weiss! Can I get you two the regular?" the waitress asked.

"Yes please," Yang smiled.

"Actually, could I order a small salad and a glass of water this time?" Weiss asked.

"Certainly! I'll be right back," smiled the waitress as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're going back to salads?" Yang asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Salads are healthy, and I need to stay away from fatty foods," Weiss explained.

"What?" Yang laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," Weiss pouted, "I was looking at myself in the mirror this morning, and I was still looking a little pudgy. I don't think I recovered fully from the last pregnancy."

Yang nearly burst into laughter, "Weiss, you aren't pudgy. Your body looks as hot as ever!"

"How would _you _know? You weren't the one who carried, not one, but _two _children for nine months each," said Weiss.

Before Yang could retort, the waitress set their food on the table and went back inside.

"You're not pudgy," said Yang as she bit into her sandwich, "So, you're going to be a CEO soon!"

Weiss smiled, completely distracted by Yang's mention of her career, "I know! I can hardly believe it! It all happened so fast!"

Yang smiled internally at having the last word in their little disagreement as she took her sunglasses off and placed them on the table.

"I have a whole plan for what I'm going to do when I'm in control of the SDC," Weiss explained, "But first, as I said yesterday, there's a massive dust mine in Mistral just waiting to be explored. All I'm waiting for now is for Qrow to return and fill me in on what I can expect in terms of Grimm."

"Right, I remember," Yang said and sipped her drink, "This'll be interesting! It's been a while since we've been on a hunt together."

Weiss frowned and stared at her salad, "Um… about that…"

Yang looked up at Weiss, concern filling her features, "Weiss, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to come with me on this hunt."

Yang shook her head, "Why not?"

Weiss sighed and looked Yang dead in the eye, "This dust mine is no joke, Yang. I'm already expecting this mission to be extremely dangerous. If anything happens during the mission… I don't want the kids to be alone."

Yang looked at Weiss incredulously as she gripped her hand, "Hey, don't think like that. We can protect each other if we go _together._ Nothing will happen to us, especially with dozens of other hired huntsmen with us."

Weiss shook her head, "There's not much we can do if a stray fire dust crystal combusts and causes a collapse, regardless of how many huntsmen and Atlesian troops we have with us."

Yang huffed and sat back in her chair. She did not know how to feel about this information. She wanted to go with Weiss on her mission, but she also understood where she was coming from.

She would not dare let her children grow up as orphans.

"Alright, Weiss. But you better come back," said Yang with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you for understanding," Weiss said as she resumed eating her salad, "Now, how about we lighten the mood a bit?"

"Yeah, really," Yang laughed, "Anything interesting happen with the kids while I was gone?"

"No, actually," said Weiss, "They were very well behaved. Well, there was an incident when—"

Yang's focus on her wife was broken as a shadow passed over the table. She looked into the sky to just barely catch the raven from before flying over the café.

"Yang, are you even listening?" Weiss asked, impatiently tapping her nails on the table.

Yang snapped her attention back to Weiss, "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm listening."

"Really? What did I just say?" Weiss smirked.

"You said… Um…," Yang sighed as Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Dammit."

"You are one distracted woman, Yang Xiao Long," said Weiss, playfully shaking her head, "What got you this time?"

"You're going to laugh at me if I tell you," said Yang.

Weiss hummed in mock thought, "Yeah, probably. But you're going to tell me anyway."

"I saw that bird again."

To Yang's surprise, Weiss did not laugh.

"What, did you think the bird would just vanish into thin air?" Weiss teased.

"It did last time," Yang said under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

After a few more minutes of Weiss making fun of Yang, the couple finished their lunch and returned to the sidewalk.

"Hey, we should go for a walk to that bakery down the street," Yang suggested, "I'm kind of in the mood for some dessert."

"Yang, no," said Weiss, "I'm trying to watch what I eat."

Yang grabbed Weiss' hand and gently pulled her towards the bakery, "For the last time, Weiss! You're _not_ pudgy! You're smoking hot, as always!"

"Stop yelling! We're in public," hushed Weiss.

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Yang begged.

"Oh my gods, _alright!_ Who knew I was signing up to raise _three _children when I married you," Weiss chided.

"Yeah!" cheered Yang as she stood beside Weiss and walked with her hand in her own.

As they walked, Weiss scowled and turned away from Yang.

"Weiss, please don't be mad at me," Yang pouted as she squeezed Weiss' hand, "I love you."

Weiss scowl shifted as her thoughts conflicted within her head. After a few seconds of silence, Weiss responded.

"I love you too," said Weiss, brusquely.

Yang smiled and planted a kiss on Weiss' cheek.

Weiss could not keep a smile from forming on her face and quickly found herself leaning on Yang's shoulder as they walked.

As they entered the bakery, the boy behind the counter grinned, "Hi, Yang! Give me _one _second."

The boy ran behind the counter and into a room in the back of the store.

"So, what are you hungry for?" Weiss asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not hungry at all. That sandwich I had was really filling," said Yang with a smirk.

Weiss furrowed her brows, "Then why did we come here?"

"Here's your order, Yang," said the boy who had returned from the back rooms with a small box in his hands.

Yang took the box from the boy and presented it to Weiss, "Congratulations!"

Weiss chuckled with a raised eyebrow as she took the box from Yang and opened it. Inside the box was a large chocolate cupcake with light blue frosting and a little sign sticking out of the top that read: "_Congratulations Weiss!"_

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes, "I can't _believe _I didn't see this coming."

Yang laughed, "That's only the beginning. There may or may not be another surprise _after _you actually take over the SDC."

"Oh? Yet another thing to look forward to in two months' time," smirked Weiss as she looked down at the cupcake, "Yang, I'm not going to eat this."

"Come on, Babe! You know you want to," Yang sang as she pushed the box closer to Weiss.

Weiss glanced at the cupcake and at Yang, "Yang, I really don't… it _does _look rather enticing… Ugh! _Fine._"

"It's about time you satisfy that sweet tooth," Yang giggled as she and Weiss walked out of the bakery.

"Yeah, yeah," said Weiss as she took the cupcake out of the box and took a bite.

"Now all we need to do is get you to stop thinking that you're—," Yang paused as her gaze landed on the raven, staring at her from atop a shop sign down the street, "Am I going crazy or something!? I swear that stupid bird is following me!"

"What bird?" asked Weiss.

"The bird! The raven sitting right on that sign," said Yang as she pointed at the sign, only to find that the raven was gone, "Yep. I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy. It's a bird. Birds fly wherever they want, whenever they want to. It was probably just looking for scraps around town," chuckled Weiss as she handed the other half of the cupcake to Yang.

"Yeah, you're right," Yang smiled as she dabbed some frosting on Weiss' nose and took a bite of the cupcake, "So, what do you want to do next? I don't have any more surprises for today."

Weiss wiped the frosting off her nose with her finger and put it in her mouth, "I've already had a lot of fun today, so I was thinking we could just go home," she said as she held Yang's hand and began to walk back to Bumblebee.

Yang popped the rest of the cupcake in her mouth, "Already?" she said, her mouth full.

Weiss looked into Yang's eyes, "Well, there's plenty of stuff we could do there… especially with the kids at Tai's house," she said, playfully as she ran her finger down the length of Yang's arm.

Yang raised an eyebrow and swallowed, "And here I thought I would have to wait until tonight," she smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Unfortunately, classes are starting up soon. Updates may be few and far between, but I will finish this story! I promise!**


	3. The Raven

Wide, red irises stared at the television. The young girl watched the warriors on-screen, entranced by how they danced around each other.

Wilma was sitting on the couch next to Wendy, who was lazily waving a toy sword around in the air as she watched the tournament just as closely.

"You girls hungry yet? It's just about lunchtime," called Taiyang from the kitchen.

"No," said Wendy, not bothering to tear her gaze from the television.

"Okay, just tell me when, and I can whip something up for you guys," said Tai as he picked up a stack of papers and sat down at the dining table.

Wendy jumped off the couch with a cheer as one of the fighters on screen was knocked out of the arena.

"Lightning dust!" Wendy shouted as she pointed her sword at Wilma while making explosion sounds with her mouth.

Wilma climbed off the couch and picked her sword off the ground, "Lightning dust!" she cheered as she swung the toy around.

"No, that's not how you do lightning dust!" said Wendy as she moved Wilma aside, "This is how you do lightning dust." Wendy thrusted her sword in front of her while making explosion noises, "Now you!"

Wilma swung her sword horizontally, "Lightning dust!"

"No! Like _this!" _said Wendy with a huff as she demonstrated the move again.

Wilma hopped around Wendy, swinging her sword randomly as she made countless explosion noises.

Wendy groaned as she walked past Wilma and into the kitchen.

Seeing her big sister leave the room, Wilma scampered after her while swinging her sword.

"Grandpa, can we play outside?" Wendy asked as she pulled on Taiyang's shirt.

He set his pen down and smiled at Wendy, "Sure thing, kiddo. Just give me one second."

"What are you doing?" asked Wendy as she sat down in a chair across from Taiyang.

"Oh, I'm just grading a few reports for the school. I'm almost done with this one."

Wilma remembered Mommy mention once or twice that Grandpa was a teacher at Signal Academy. She wondered why he still had things to do even though it was summer break.

"But it's summer," said Wendy, as if the same thoughts were going through her mind.

"I know. You both have a vacation now, but the _older_ kids are starting school right now and finish up in the spring. That way, they get into the swing of things before they go to a huntsmen academy," Taiyang explained.

Wendy hopped down from the chair and dashed over to the glass door leading to the back yard, "Can we go outside now?"

Taiyang put the paper he had just finished grading on top of a different pile and stood up, "You bet!"

"Yay!" Wendy cheered as Wilma stood beside her sister, patiently waiting for the door to open.

Taiyang picked up the pile of ungraded papers from the table and opened the door.

Wendy zoomed outside as Wilma trotted behind her, doing her best to keep up.

"Don't go farther than the tree line, girls!" Taiyang called as he sat down on an outdoor chair and resumed his grading.

Wendy laughed and turned to where Taiyang was sitting, "Grandpa, look at my new moves!"

"I'm watching," said Taiyang as he marked something on the paper.

"No, you're not! Grandpa, look!" Wendy ordered.

Taiyang looked up from his paper and grinned, "I'm looking! I swear!"

Wendy got into her battle stance, "I'm using fire dust right now," she said and spun in a circle, slashing the air around her.

Wilma saw her big sister's cool moves and echoed them with her own sword.

"Wow! Look at you two go! At this rate, you'll both be huntresses in no time! _You _look just like your mother when she's swingin' around her rapier, Wilma!" smiled Taiyang.

"What about _me, _Grandpa! Do I look like Mother too!?" Wendy whined.

Taiyang chuckled to himself, "Yeah, you've definitely got her genes in you, but I would say you look a little more like your mommy. But when _she _was growing up, Yang didn't use a sword."

"Mommy uses her gloves!" said Wendy as she handed her sword to Wilma and brought her fists up.

"Woah, now you _really _look like your mommy," chuckled Taiyang, "She and your auntie Ruby used to play back here, just like you are, every day."

As Wendy continued to talk with Taiyang about their mommy, Wilma trotted as far as she could go without entering the forest while swinging her swords lazily.

She began singing one of the songs her mother sang to them before they went to bed.

No one was better at singing than Mother. Wilma and Wendy could never fall asleep without her lullaby. It never sounded the same when Wilma sang it, but it still made her happy, nonetheless.

Wilma was just about to pick a little dandelion at the base of a tree when she heard some rustling coming from above.

Her singing stopped as wide, curious eyes looked up and scanned the green leaves. She stared, her mouth hanging slightly, at a beautiful, black bird on a tree branch. It looked at her and then at Taiyang, whose attention was back on the pages in his lap.

Wilma watched as the black bird leaped out of the tree and glided through the air. It flapped its strong wings and flew behind Taiyang, through a window that was left open.

Wilma resumed her singing, dropping her swords in the grass and plucking the dandelion. She ran back to Wendy, who was now punching and kicking at the air, dandelion in hand and laughing.

"Wendy, look what I found!" she cheered and presented the white ball of fuzz with a stem.

Wendy gasped and took the flower from Wilma, "Let's make a wish! What do you wish for?"

"I wish for the pretty bird to play with us," said Wilma as she tried to blow on the dandelion.

Wendy pulled the dandelion away from Wilma's face and furrowed her brows, "What pretty bird? I want to see it!"

"It flew into Grandpa's house," said Wilma, pointing at the window as the black bird emerged and went for the trees.

Wendy looked over, just missing the bird. She frowned and looked back at Wilma.

"There's no bird there," Wendy whined, "Oh, well. I wish to be an even better huntress than Mommy _and_ Mother combined!"

Wendy held out the dandelion and let Wilma blow it out with her. As the little seeds fluttered away with the wind, the children giggled and chased after them. Wilma watched as they were slowly engulfed in a light grey smoke that was coming from the window.

Soon, Taiyang began to sniff at the air. His blue eyes widened, and his head snapped towards the window.

"Kids, stay outside!" Taiyang shouted as he barged inside the kitchen.

The instant Taiyang was inside, the black bird flew overhead and landed on the outdoor chair.

Wilma gasped and slowly approached the bird.

The bird simply watched as Wilma inched closer with its beady, red eyes.

She stood directly in front of the chair, her eyes just barely level with the black bird's.

The black bird curiously tilted its head as it gazed into Wilma's red eyes and looked the young girl up and down.

Wilma's wide eyes did not leave the black bird for a second.

"Hello," Wilma quietly greeted as she slowly reached out with her hand. She stopped as the bird recoiled, stepping back and freezing.

Wilma continued to reach out until her fingers were feeling the soft feathers on the bird's wings, "Pretty bird," she giggled as she petted the creature.

The black bird cooed under Wilma's soft petting.

"Thank you for making my wish come true," said Wilma.

The bird looked over its shoulder at the window and hopped off the chair.

"Where are you going?" Wilma asked as she followed the black bird away from the back door of the house.

The bird turned around and looked up at Wilma. With a curious tilt of its head, it watched Wilma sit down in front of it.

"Do you want to play a game?" Wilma asked.

The black bird picked at a few stray feathers on its wing. With one taloned foot, it clawed at the grass.

Wilma giggled and picked up the loose clippings of grass. She brought up a fistful above the bird and let them fall onto its head.

The black bird shook off the clippings before picking one blade of grass with its beak and placing it on Wilma's head.

Wilma laughed, shaking her head until the grass flew off, and looked at Wendy over her shoulder, "Wendy! Come play with me and the pretty bird!"

She watched as Wendy punched and kicked at the air before pretending to get hit and falling to the ground with a groan.

Wilma smiled and turned back to the pretty bird. She reached out to touch its head but frowned when it stepped back and took to the sky.

Her red irises tracked the bird in the sky as she clumsily got to her feet. After a moment, the bird swooped down and perched in a tree on the edge of the forest.

Wilma slowly toddled to the base of the tree in hopes of not scaring the bird away, "Come here, Birdy. I won't hurt you."

The bird looked at Wilma and then somewhere on the grass behind her.

"Woah!" cried Wendy as she shot up from the spot she was lying on in the grass, "Look at that bird!"

Wilma turned and pouted at her big sister, "I said he was here!"

Wendy ran to the tree in awe of the large black bird.

"Hi, Birdy!" she shouted with an excited wave of her hand.

"Can you _please _come back down, Pretty Bird? _Please?" _Wilma begged.

The black bird picked at something in its feathers with its beak and spread its wings. With a mighty flap, the bird swooped down to the ground a few dozen feet into the forest.

"Birdy, no! We can't play over there. _Please _come back," Wilma whined, tears forming in her eyes.

The black bird clawed at the dirt of the path it was standing on and shifted its incessant gaze to Wendy. Slowly, it turned its body and lifted one of its wings, pointing down the path.

Wilma sniffled as Wendy gasped and clutched her shoulder.

"Wilma, I think the birdy wants us to follow him!" grinned Wendy, "Maybe he will lead us to some treasure!"

"Treasure?" asked Wilma, wiping at her eyes.

"Yeah! Buried treasure!" cheered Wendy, "It could be dangerous, so you'll have to bring your swords!"

"Okay," smiled Wilma as she ran off, picked up the two swords from where she dropped them, and brought them back to Wendy, "Here you go."

Wendy shook her head at the sword offered to her, "You take the swords. I'm going to use gloves like Mommy does!"

Wilma glanced at the two swords in her hands and smiled.

"Ready to go, Little Sis?" Wendy asked as she looked at the black bird waiting patiently on the dirt path.

Wilma nodded, "Yes!"

Wendy laughed and grasped Wilma's forearm, pulling her down the path with her.

As they approached the black bird, it spread its wings and flew to a branch in a tree down the path. Still, the two, young girls followed the bird. The trees began to get thicker; the forest, denser. Light began to shine through small cracks in the canopy above.

Wide eyes scanned the dirt path and the large trees and bushes around them. She looked at the ground, marveling at the way the sunlight created strange shapes on the dirt as it passed through the leaves above.

"Be careful, Wilma. We have to be on the lookout for pirates!" said Wendy, finally letting go of Wilma's forearm.

"Pirates?" asked Wilma, "But there are no boats."

"Land pirates! They want our buried treasure too!"

"Oh, no!"

"It's okay! Together, we can kill them!" said Wendy as she punched at the air.

Wilma looked up at the black bird in the trees as it tilted its head curiously.

"How long until we get to the buried treasure, Pretty Bird?" Wilma asked.

The black bird croaked and flew to another tree branch farther down the path.

"That means we're almost there!" Wendy cheered as she did a jumping kick in the air.

Wilma idly swung her swords around herself as she looked up at the trees. The leaves were getting thicker, and the path was getting darker. She squinted at the light coming from ahead.

"Wendy, look! A bright spot!"

"Where!" shouted Wendy as she maniacally searched the area and froze with her arm in front of Wilma, "That's definitely a pirate camp!"

"What are we going to do?" Wilma hushed.

"We have to sneak up on them!" Wendy whispered, "Stay behind me and don't make any noises."

Wilma closed her mouth and nodded.

The black bird croaked as it flew into the bright area and perched on a tree branch.

Wendy and Wilma carefully tip-toed towards the area. Wendy looked back at Wilma, holding up two fingers and pointing around a tree.

Wilma readied her swords, waiting for Wendy to make the first move.

Wendy jumped out from behind the tree, Wilma not far behind, and punched the air with a loud battle cry.

Meanwhile, Wilma sliced at the air in a spinning move, "Fire dust!"

Wendy laughed and pumped her fist in the air, "Yeah! Pirates down! Good job, Sis!"

Wilma giggled and looked up at the black bird, "Did you see that, Pretty Bird?"

The black bird croaked and pointed its large wing down the path.

"Woah! Wilma, look!" said Wendy, pointing at the bright area.

Wilma looked over to find a small, stony creek flowing just off the dirt path they were on. The trees were more spread out in this area, letting a little more light shine on the ground here than the rest of the forest.

"Wow… It's so pretty," said Wilma.

"Let's play in the water!" cheered Wendy as she started for the creek.

The black bird frantically croaked and swooped down from the tree, planting its talons in the soft ground directly between the girls and the creek.

"Birdy! You came down!" Wendy smiled as she crouched in front of the bird, "Do you want to play in the water too?"

The bird pointed its wing toward the path.

Wendy turned her head to look down the path and giggled, "The treasure can wait. We already killed the pirates!"

The bird croaked and fidgeted as the two girls walked down to the creek.

Wendy hopped onto a wet stone, laughing as she kicked at the flowing water.

"Come on, Wilma!" she laughed as she hopped to the next stone.

"Okay!" Wilma giggled as she dropped her swords and followed her older sister's example.

Before Wendy could hop to the next stone, the black bird landed on it and croaked, sternly.

"Hey, you _are _going to play with us," Wendy laughed.

The bird pointed down the path.

Wendy frowned, "Can't we play here for a little while?"

The bird croaked and picked at its feathers.

Wendy pouted and turned around, "We have to find the treasure first, Wilma."

"Okay," said Wilma, indifferently.

Satisfied, the black bird flew from the stone to the ground on the dirt path.

Wilma crouched, charging her jump from the stone to the soft ground on the other side. She pushed against the wet stone. Her foot slipped and she fell onto the ground, her foot soaked in the creek.

"Wilma! Are you okay?" asked Wendy as she hastily jumped beside her little sister.

Wilma sniffled as Wendy kneeled beside her and helped her sit up. She slowly began to wail, messy tears streaming down her cheeks as Wendy began to rub small circles on her back.

"Do you have a boo-boo?" Wendy asked, concerned.

Wilma nodded her head as she continued to cry, pointing at her knee.

Wendy carefully brushed the dirt and grass off Wilma's knee to reveal a small bruise.

"It's okay, Wilma," Wendy pouted, "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Wilma only continued to cry as she gave a weak nod.

Wendy softly kissed Wilma's bruise and gave her a big fat hug.

"Does it feel better now?"

Wilma sniffled and wiped her eyes on Wendy's shirt as she nodded again.

Wendy and Wilma froze as a sound found their ears from behind them. They slowly peered across the creek at the rustling leaves of a massive bush.

"Stay behind me, Wilma," said Wendy as she picked up one of Wilma's swords and stood in front of her little sister.

The black bird let out a panicked croak as it shot through and disappeared behind the rustling bush.

Wilma watched as the bush's rustling leaves shook violently for a moment and then stopped moving.

Both girls were silent; listening for any sign of danger.

After a moment, the black bird flew out from behind the bush and landed on the dirt path behind them.

Wilma looked at the bush. A cloud of thick, black smoke was now drifting away with the breeze.

"Good job, Birdy!" Wendy cheered, "I thought there was a monster behind the bush!"

The bird pointed its wing down the path.

Wilma looked up at her sister, "Can we get the treasure now?"

"Yeah!" cheered Wendy as she picked up the other sword and handed them both to Wilma.

The two girls, now back on track, walked down the path. Instead of flying from branch to branch to lead them, the black bird was now walking on the dirt path ahead of them.

Wilma giggled at how awkwardly the bird walked.

As they walked down the path, Wilma began to sing loudly. This part of the adventure was more boring than the part with the creek, but singing the songs Wendy taught her after learning them at school was always fun.

Sometimes, Wendy would even join in for a verse or two, but it seemed her mind was always focused on the pretend fighting that she always did to pass the time.

Wendy was now ahead of Wilma and the black bird, punching and kicking and laughing.

Wilma looked down at the bird, wanting to talk to it.

"Grandpa says Wendy looks just like Mommy when she fights with her hands," Wilma said to the bird.

The black bird did not look away from the path.

"Mommy is a really good huntress. She always tells me and Wendy stories about when she went on adventures with Mother before bedtime," said Wilma as she tried to fit her feet within her sister's footprints on the soft dirt, "Mommy says they were the best out of _everyone_ around."

The black bird continued to walk as if Wilma was not talking at all.

"You should play with us when Mommy gets here. I think she would like you," said Wilma, "She likes _everyone."_

The black bird hesitated for a moment; stopping and looking at the ground.

"Come on, Pretty Bird," Wilma called and waved for the black bird to follow.

Wilma let the black bird catch up before continuing down the path.

"Grandpa said I look a lot like Mother," Wilma continued, "When I grow up, I want to use a sword, like her. Oh! And I want to use all kinds of dust! My favorite is fire dust. What's _yours?"_

The black bird croaked.

"Yeah, Wendy likes fire dust too," smiled Wilma, "_And _It's Mommy's favorite too. But _Mother's _favorite is _ice _dust."

Wilma looked down at the bird, thinking about the next topic she wanted to discuss with him.

"Today, Mommy and Mother are going on a date! That's why me and Wendy are at Grandpa's house," Wilma explained before gasping, "Did you come to Grandpa's house to play with us?"

Wilma waited patiently for the black bird to reply. After a moment, the bird looked at Wilma and chirped.

"I can't wait for Mommy and Mother to see you!"

"Wilma, I see the treasure!" Wendy shouted from ahead of the path.

Wilma gasped and trotted to her older sister, "Where is it?"

"Look!" commanded Wendy as she pointed her finger at a clearing at the end of the path.

The black bird took to the air, letting out a loud call before soaring towards the clearing and landing.

"Let's go!" Wendy laughed as she and Wilma ran towards the clearing.

The trees became thinner; the light, shining brighter. The sun was now lower in the sky and there was a golden glow covering the cliffside that was coming into view.

"Pretty…," Wilma whispered to herself as she and Wendy slowed down to a walk.

They continued walking closer to the black bird that stood a few feet from the edge of the cliff.

"That's where the treasure is," Wendy whispered as she pointed at a spot just in front of the bird.

Wilma slowly ambled up to the bird.

Its back was towards them, and it was standing still, looking down at a large, grey stone on the ground.

"Woah… What kind of treasure is this?" Wendy whispered.

The black bird sat down in front of the stone, staring at the words that were carved in it.

Wilma's eyes traced over the picture, "That's Auntie Ruby's sign."

"Oh, yeah," recalled Wendy as she felt the engraving with her fingers.

Wilma followed her sister's example and touched the stone. It was smooth and square-shaped. It had an engraving of a burning rose, just like the one Ruby Rose wore on her red cloak.

Wilma's fingers went lower and felt the contours of some strange letters on the bottom of the stone.

"It feels smooth," Wilma whispered to herself.

"Wait… Wilma, that's cursive!" said Wendy as she prodded Wilma's hand away from the words.

"What's cursive mean?" asked Wilma.

"It's like words, but you write it squiggly and all the letters are connected," Wendy explained, "I learned it in school!"

"What does it say?"

Wendy frowned and stuck her tongue out as she traced her finger under the curvy letters. She slowly sounded out each letter until she could say a word.

"Summer Rose… Thus… Kind-ly I… Scatter," Wendy sounded out.

The black bird cooed sadly.

"What does that mean, Wendy?" Wilma asked as she stared at the burning rose engraving.

"Summer Rose thus kindly I scatter…," Wendy repeated to herself, "I don't know what 'thus' means… Maybe it's a different language!"

"I don't know any other languages," frowned Wilma.

"Let's ask Mother when she comes back," Wendy shrugged, "Mother knows _everything. _Then, we can _all _find the treasure!"

All heads turned to the path at the sound of someone calling after them.

"Wendy! Wilma! Where are you two!?" called the voice.

After a short second, Taiyang came running out of the forest, sliding to a stop a few feet from the girls.

"There you are! I was worried _sick!"_ scolded Taiyang as he got down on one knee and hugged his granddaughters.

"Sorry, Grandpa. We were going on a treasure hunt!" said Wendy.

"Okay, but I said _not _to go into the forest, remember?" asked Taiyang as he stood up and rested his hands on his hips.

"Yeah… I remember," said Wendy with a frown.

Wilma looked behind herself, only to find that the black bird was gone. She frowned and looked at the soft grass under her shoes.

Taiyang frowned and looked at the stone behind them, "Why here, of all places?" he said with a sad shake of his head. He looked up and his mouth fell open.

Wilma looked above her head and watched as a black feather fluttered to the ground at the base of the stone. She looked back at her grandfather and watched as his expression hardened.

Taiyang sighed.

"Come on, girls. Let's head back home."

* * *

**A/N: I know the words on Summer's grave are not actually cursive, but I figured a five-year-old would not really be able to recognize the difference. Anyway, there is the chapter! I honestly don't know how I got this one done on time. Classes have barely started and I already feel overwhelmed! It probably will not happen again, but we can hope! Please leave a review! They really help with motivation in these trying times!**


	4. The Lecture

Yang let out a content sigh as she idly stroked her wife's flawless hair. She could have sworn the bedsheets had never felt more comfortable in her whole _life._ The combination of a warm, orange glow throughout the room, the small, slender body clinging onto her, and the soft mattress and comforters was like a dream.

Weiss hummed and wrapped an arm around Yang's back, "We have to pick up the kids," she mumbled.

Yang groaned and turned her head to looked out the window, "I know…" she pouted.

Weiss leaned up, prodding Yang's face closer to hers with her knuckle, and stole a chaste kiss before lying back down with her head on Yang's shoulder.

"You know, we could always just pick them up tomorrow. Dad really wouldn't mind," Yang whispered, her voice groggy from overuse, "We would have all night to just mess around… or continue where we left off…"

"No, we can't do that to him," sighed Weiss, not bothering to open her eyes, "It wouldn't be fair to change plans without giving him any kind of warning in advance."

Yang rubbed the hand that was not trapped under Weiss over her face, "Yeah… And I _did _say we would stay over there for a while when we pick up the kids."

"Well, I suppose we should get out of bed _now,_ then," purred Weiss.

"Yeah, I guess we should…" Yang sighed.

Neither Yang nor Weiss moved as minutes ticked by. Weiss kept her arms around Yang while Yang continued to stroke Weiss' hair.

"Mmm, you first," Weiss hummed as she slipped her arm across Yang's stomach and back to herself.

"As you wish, my queen," Yang chuckled as she slowly pulled the covers off herself and sat up with her legs over the side of the bed. She stretched her arms and back as far as she could and groaned in relief at the sound of several pops and cracks echoing throughout the room.

Yang stood up with a sigh and searched the floor for her clothes. Eventually, she spotted her panties under Weiss' blouse in the corner and her bra on the dresser. As she put her underwear on, Weiss sat up in bed, holding the sheets against her chest.

"Wow… we _really _made a mess of our bedroom," said Weiss as she prodded at a damp spot on the bedsheet with her fingers, "More so than usual."

Yang looked over her shoulder at Weiss and sniffed at her fingers, "Yeah, I actually think I'm going to need a shower."

"Same here," said Weiss.

Yang walked the short distance to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame, "Care to join me?" she purred and traced her finger down her navel.

Weiss looked her wife up and down, contemplating, "Fine, but quickly! And this is the last time for today!" she said as she hopped out of bed and walked past Yang into the bathroom.

"If you insist," Yang giggled.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Yang and Weiss were in the car and heading for Taiyang's house. The forest and trees threw comfortable shadows over the roads that were otherwise washed in warm hues of orange light.

Yang looked to her right and found Weiss looking out the window at brief glimpses of the slowly setting sun between the trees. She always loved how light just seemed to make her wife's hair glow whether it be warm from the sun or cool in the moonlight.

She smiled and looked back at the dirt road, "Did you have fun today?"

Weiss turned to Yang, "I did," she smiled.

"Good," said Yang as she turned into Taiyang's driveway, "Maybe we should take the kids out somewhere after my hunt next week."

"Yeah, I feel like I've been leaving them with the babysitters a lot lately," said Weiss as she and Yang got out of the car.

"Oh! Let's take them out for some ice cream," offered Yang as she and Weiss walked up to Taiyang's front door.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of an amusement park or something," said Weiss as Yang knocked on the door.

"Oh, like a vacation?" asked Yang, raising an eyebrow, "_You _would be okay with going to an amusement park?"

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Weiss glowered.

"Nothing, Babe," Yang laughed as she poked Weiss' cheek with her finger, "I just never thought you would be the type of mom to take her kids to an amusement park."

"I could…," Weiss began before closing her mouth and contemplating, "Ugh, we'll figure something out," she said just as the door opened.

Yang looked way from her wife, just barely keeping her giggles to herself, and up at the man in the doorway.

"Hey! You're finally back," Taiyang smiled as he stood aside, "Come on in."

"Hey, Dad," said Yang as she and Weiss entered her childhood home, "Where are the kids?"

"Oh, they're out in the backyard. Why don't you both sit down? I've got some tea ready in the kitchen," said Tai as he walked into the kitchen.

Yang sighed as she flopped down on the couch in front of the television, propping her feet on the coffee table. Meanwhile, Weiss politely sat down beside her, her posture perfect as ever.

After a few moments, Taiyang came walking into the living room with a tray of tea. He set the tray on the coffee table and handed Weiss and Yang a cup each before taking his own.

"So! How was Date Night?" Taiyang asked as he sat down in an armchair towards the end of the coffee table, setting his teacup on its surface.

"It was wonderful," Weiss smiled, "I think today I realized how much I missed going on dates and whatnot."

"Oh, for sure. We were also thinking about taking the whole family on a vacation, too," Yang added.

"Oh, that sounds great," said Taiyang as the smile from his face faltered slightly.

"Yeah, nothing like some time away with the family to wind down from a hunt, am I right Dad?" Yang chuckled.

Taiyang hummed and bit his tongue.

"Yang… I know this might seem out of the blue… but it's time I talked to you about your mother," frowned Taiyang.

The grin from Yang's face dropped. With a deep sigh, she shook her head, pulled her feet off the coffee table, and placed her teacup on it. She could feel how stiff Weiss had become after the sudden mention of her mom.

"Dad, we've already been over this," Yang glared, "I don't care about her. I don't want to hear anything abo—"

"Yang," said Taiyang, sternly, effectively stopping Yang in her tracks, "You are going to listen to what I have to say. You _need _to know a few things."

Yang was surprised, to say the least. Taiyang has occasionally brought up her mother for the last five or so years, but he always backed off when she said she did not want to talk about it. She closed her mouth, which had fallen ajar at the demand her dad had made, and stared at the carpet under her feet.

Yang felt the delicate hand of her wife squeeze her own. She looked up to find Weiss smiling sadly at her.

"Why don't I go out back and watch the kids for a while?" Weiss declared more than asked as she set her teacup down, stood up, and nodded respectfully at Taiyang before taking her leave.

Taiyang nodded back with a forced smile, opting to watch her leave before he would start.

Then it was quiet. The distant calls and laughs of Wendy and Wilma outside were the only things keeping them from hearing a pin drop.

"So… What on Remnant made you want to talk about mom so bad," said Yang, brusquely.

Taiyang thought for a moment and let out a heavy sigh, "I know this seems to be coming from out of nowhere. I know I never pushed you to learn about everything your mother was before, but while I was watching the kids I… I just saw some sort of sign that made me realize that enough is enough. This is an important topic and you need to know about it."

"Fair enough," said Yang, rolling her eyes with a huff.

Taiyang sighed again, pulled something off a shelf nearby, and placed it on the coffee table.

Yang examined it cautiously as she picked up a photo. It looked worn and faded with small tears around the edges and bends on the corners.

Her eyes traced the image, looking over her real mom, Summer Rose, clad in her voluminous white cloak, her dad who was leaning against a tree, and Uncle Qrow, standing off to the side with Harbinger resting on his shoulder. Her thumb brushed over the face of the last person on the picture, her birth mother, Raven Branwen. She had a hint of a smile on her face.

The picture always made her feel uneasy. She always thought her mother was a monster, and it felt jarring to see the very human face she had in this photo.

"I know you've seen this picture before from your uncle. He really liked to flaunt it around claiming to be the best team to graduate from Beacon."

Yang barely nodded as she stared into red eyes in the image.

"We took that during our third year at Beacon. We were all set to leave for a training mission the next morning," explained Taiyang.

At the lack of a reaction from Yang, Taiyang slowly took the photo from her hand and set it on the table. For a moment longer, Yang's eyes were trained on the photo before she looked up at her dad.

Yang crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch, "Okay, Dad. Let's get this over with."

Taiyang nodded and wiped a hand over his face. He paused, seemingly gathering his thoughts, "Your mom is… a complicated person. When I met her, she was always cold, and distant, and… well, she could be _really_ hostile at times."

A hint of a smile formed on Yang's mouth as she slowly sat up, "That sounds a lot like how Weiss was when I met _her."_

"Yeah, it does, now that you mention it," Taiyang briefly chuckled, "After our team was selected, Summer and I ended up bonding really easily. We were practically 'besties,' as she put it. As you could have guessed, your mom was a different story. We tried our best to include her, but she was not having any of it. She hardly talked to anyone with the exception of Qrow. At the time, Qrow didn't talk much either, but even then, it took Raven nearly triple the time it took for Qrow to open up."

Taiyang shifted in his seat and glanced out the window, briefly, "After that, we finally started acting like a team. We would all go to the dining hall together, train together. We even went out to Vale to have some fun in the city a few times. And Raven actually talked to us _willingly. _But I felt like she was hiding something about herself, so, naturally, I started trying my best to chip away at her shell to try to get to know her better."

Taiyang bit his tongue with a small chuckle, "About four months later, I was still at square one. Your mom was just too much for my charisma and the infamous Xiao-Long charm. I don't know why, but that resistance from her only made me want to go after her even _more."_

"Oh, man. You can say that again," Yang chuckled as she glanced at a photo of Weiss and herself on the adjacent wall.

"Yeah, I guess that runs in the family," smiled Taiyang, "Anyway, after months of trying and failing to get through to your mom, I decided that I would just hang out with her until she decided to open up, herself. I would tag along on her errands, and, later, we ended up hanging out a _ton,_ just the two of us. It was sometime around then that I realized I had feelings for her, but I knew she would never feel the same. I had to tell her how I felt, though. I even made up a whole plan to ask her out. You know: go out with a bang sort of deal. So, I ask her out, and guess what she said."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "She said no?"

"She said _yes!_ Can you believe that? I was so surprised by her answer that I didn't know what to say next. I really did not expect that from her because after months of bugging her, she wanted to _date _me. Raven is so unbelievably complicated and unpredictable," Taiyang rambled.

Yang's smiled slowly faded at the mention of her mother's name, "That unpredictability… It makes her dangerous."

Taiyang frowned and leaned forward, looking Yang straight in the eyes, "Yang. Your mother was great in _so _many ways. She was always so determined, she would never give up, and she would always stand up for what she believed in, no matter what," He explained and looked down at his feet, "When she left, I completely fell apart. You were too young to remember, but I was heartbroken, and, if it wasn't for Summer, I'm not sure if I would be where I am today. And when _Summer _passed… I _know _you remember how devastated I was. I let the grief overcome me, and you had to mature so early and rise up to pick up the pieces of our family. You practically raised Ruby and kept us together with your sheer will-power."

Taiyang looked up into Yang's eyes again, "I know you think very highly of me, Yang, but that will-power you have? You inherited _that_ from your mom, not me," Taiyang continued, "But you're stubborn, and brash, and you have a bad temper… You got _that _from Raven too. You both think the best way to deal with an obstacle is to go _through _it, but the world isn't as black and white as that. There is _always _another way to overcome your issues."

Yang frowned and crossed her arms again, "It's a shame you didn't tell that to mom before she left. Maybe she even would have _stayed!"_ she chuckled sardonically.

"Your mom was a complicated person, and complicated people do complicated things… Which begs a question that I _know_ you've been asking yourself for your whole life: Why did Raven leave?" asked Taiyang causing Yang to visibly flinch in her seat, "The only person who can answer that question accurately would be Raven herself, and it's your choice whether to let that bother you or not."

Yang watched as Taiyang dragged the photo off the coffee table and put it on a shelf behind him.

"All I want is for you to be better than Raven and me," Taiyang continued, "Right now, you definitely _are._ I mean, just look at you! You're a grown woman with a wife and kids, and, so far, I think you've done an _excellent_ job of raising them! But you still need to learn to be more _understanding._ Don't let your grudges influence your future. Forgive the people in your life that have done wrong by you. Then, maybe you can be at peace with what your mom did."

Yang furrowed her eyebrows, absent-mindedly staring at the coffee table.

_What the hell is he talking about? Forgive the people in my life that have done wrong by me?_

Yang felt the heat rise in her ears and snapped her gaze to Taiyang, shooting up from her seat.

"Wait a second… Are you saying I should forgive mom? That _monster_ that couldn't even be bothered to say _goodbye_ before up and _leaving_ her loving husband and only _child_ behind!?" Yang roared.

Taiyang held his hands up defensively, "Yang, remember what I was just talking about."

"Oh, I remember!" Yang shouted, her burning red eyes, simmering slightly as she pointed a finger in her father's face, "But I will _never _forgive that _coward."_

Yang swiftly turned and walked through the kitchen, leaning out the back door that led into the backyard.

Weiss was kneeling on the grass in front of Wilma and her head was already turned towards the door, "Yang, is everything okay?"

"Dandy. We're leaving," she said, turning back into the house, _"Now."_

Yang heard Weiss telling the kids to pack up their stuff as she waited in the kitchen. After watching the kids scramble around the house to collect their belongings, Yang finally walked back through the living room and opened the door.

"Bye, Grandpa!" shouted Wendy as she bolted out the door.

Taiyang waved and stood up as Weiss approached him.

"It was nice seeing you, Tai," said Weiss as she hugged the aging man.

"Yeah, it was. Drive home safe, will ya?"

Weiss smiled with a nod, grasped Wilma's hand, and walked out the door.

Yang did not even want to look at her dad right now, but as she was walking out, he had to say something.

"Just be prepared, Yang."

She nearly slammed the door shut.

_Be prepared… What the hell is that even supposed to mean?_

As she approached the car, Weiss was finishing up buckling Wilma's seatbelt, "Yang, what happened?" Weiss asked after closing the car door and turning to face Yang.

"Nothing," said Yang, brusquely, "Just get in the damn car."

Weiss' mouth fell ajar as Yang flung open the driver side door and climbed in. As soon as Weiss was in the car, Yang sped off.

She was seething. The audacity of her dad to ask something so absurd of her. Raven didn't _deserve _to be forgiven.

As she drove down the path, listening to Wendy and Wilma talk to Weiss about their day and admiring the way the sunset spread beautiful light through the trees, she slowly felt her fiery anger smolder.

"Wilma, do you want to tell Mommy what you saw today?" Weiss asked.

Wendy gasped loudly and began to bounce in her seat, "Mommy! Today, me and Wilma saw a pretty bird!" she answered for Wilma.

Yang could not help but smile at Wendy's excitability, "A pretty bird, huh? Sounds like a party," she chuckled.

"Wendy, tell Mommy about what the bird looked like," Weiss smirked.

"It was gigantic and it had black wings and a sharp beak and it came with us to find buried treasure!" cheered Wendy.

Yang gasped and turned around in her seat to briefly look at her kids, "You saw it too!? I'm _not _crazy?"

"I suppose not," Weiss smiled and looked out the window.

Yang glanced at Weiss and turned back to the road. When they finally got home, Yang pulled into the driveway and waited for the kids to run up to the front door before stopping Weiss.

"Hey, I'm sorry for cussing at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that," Yang said, gently grasping Weiss' bicep, "Can I tell you about what happened tonight?"

Weiss smiled and stole a kiss from Yang, "I forgive you, and yes. I would like that," she said, letting her hand linger on Yang's jaw as she turned to the house.

"_Gods,_ I love that woman," Yang whispered to herself as she walked up to the front door, unlocking it and letting her family enter. Yang stretched and yawned loudly as she slipped her boots off and left them by the door.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," said Wilma, pulling at Yang's shirt.

"You're hungry?" smiled Yang as she hoisted Wilma into her arms and sniffed at her, "Ugh, you really need a bath," she said as she looked down at Wendy's muddy shorts, "And it looks like your sister needs one, too."

Weiss giggled, "Do you want to cook dinner while I take them upstairs for a bath?"

"Actually, I want to cook dinner, _together._ I thought I'd start teaching you, today."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Okay, why don't you give them a bath while I get everything set in the kitchen?"

"Sounds like a plan," Yang winked as she began climbing the stairs, "Come on Wendy! It's bath time!"

Weiss watched, amused, as Wendy scampered up the stairs after Yang. With a small giggle, Weiss walked into the kitchen and looked through the ingredients they had in the refrigerator.

She was just about to pull something out when there was a knock on the door. She furrowed her brows and closed the refrigerator before walking to the front door.

_Who's dropping by this late in the afternoon?_

Weiss glanced through the opaque glass beside the door and opened it to find a tall, aged man with dark hair and dull red eyes, hunched over in front of her.

"Qrow? You're back already?" Weiss asked as she stepped aside to let the renowned huntsman inside.

"Yeah, I reconed the dust mine like you asked me to," said Qrow, his voice, gruff and tired.

"That was… _really _fast. I'm impressed," Weiss chuckled and gestured to the couch, "Do you want to sit down? I'm sure you'd like some coffee after your trip."

"No thanks. Oh, by the way, I saw Winter while I was in Mistral. She says hi," said Qrow as he leaned against the staircase.

"Oh, I'll have to call her later and say hi back," smiled Weiss, "So… I'm sure you have a lot to tell me."

Qrow cleared his throat and looked at the carpet, "Yeah… So, do you want the bad news or the good news first?"

Weiss bit her tongue and took a deep breath. She knew something was bound to be difficult about the search and destroy she was leading through the dust mine.

"Give me the good news first," said Weiss.

"The good news is that the Grimm are only concentrated inside the mine. We have standard Grimm activity around the cave opening," Qrow explained, "The Grimm inside aren't too hard to deal with either. You've got Creeps, Beowolves, Ursai, and a few Deathstalkers. A few squads of Atlesian soldiers should be enough to take care of the little guys while we and the other huntsmen deal with the big guys."

Weiss was confused, "That's good to hear, but… what could possibly be bad about that?" she asked.

"Oh, there's absolutely nothing bad with that. The bad news is that there is some heavy bandit tribe activity in the area around the mine," said Qrow as he pulled a flask out of his shirt, "A tribe I'm all too familiar with, I'm afraid. They won't take too kindly to a battalion of soldiers invading their territory."

"Bandits?" Weiss almost laughed, "We can handle a few bandits, Qrow."

"These guys aren't just 'a few bandits,' Weiss. There are hundreds of them and their leader's ruthless," said Qrow, taking a swig from his flask, "I would know. I've known her my entire life, for better or worse."

Weiss' eyebrows shot up as a realization dawned on her, "Wait… You're not telling me that this tribe is…"

"That's right," Qrow frowned, slipping his flask back into his shirt, "Raven Branwen's bandit tribe is holding your dust mine hostage. Unfortunate, isn't it?"

Weiss sighed and ran her fingers over her hair, "What am I going to say to Yang…"

Qrow frowned and kicked at the carpet, "I would tell her as soon as you can… but preferably after leave."

Weiss scoffed, "Now is _not _an appropriate time," she said.

"Sorry," Qrow apologized as Weiss began to pace.

"What should I do, Qrow. You know Raven best," Weiss reasoned, "Is there any way we can convince her to let us raid the dust mine without provoking her tribe?"

"Raven's pretty stubborn," Qrow shook his head, "I don't think there's an easy way to deal with this."

"Easy way to deal with what?" asked a voice coming from upstairs.

Qrow looked up and quickly shot a look at Weiss, "Hey, Firecracker. How's everything going."

"Fine. I didn't know you were going to be back so soon," said Yang as she made her way down the stairs.

"Ah, so Weiss _did _tell you where I was," said Qrow as Yang walked around him to stand beside Weiss.

"Yang, I thought you were giving the kids a bath?" asked Weiss.

"I did," said Yang, "They're drying off now. So, what were you guys talking about."

"Oh, just some information about what we're going up against for this dust raid," said Qrow, "I'm sure Weiss can fill you in. For now, I've got to go. See you around, Firecracker."

"Alright, Uncle Qrow," smiled Yang as she bumped her uncle's fist with her own, "I'll catch you later."

Qrow waved and walked out, shutting the door behind himself.

The smile from Yang's face slowly vanished as she sighed and sat down at the stairs. She flashed a small smile to Wendy and Wilma as they passed her, all dressed and ready for bed as soon as dinner was over.

Weiss slowly found a seat beside Yang and placed a hand on her thigh, "Talk to me, Yang."

Yang sighed again and dragged her palm over her face, "My dad talked to me about my mom. You know that." Weiss nodded her head, prompting Yang to continue, "He went on about how a lot of the great things about me, I got from _her_, but also that I got a few bad things from her. He said I should be more understanding."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Weiss as she moved her hand to Yang's back.

"No, I think he was totally _right._ But he wants me to forgive my mom for leaving… I just _can't _do that. I _won't."_

"Oh…" Weiss nearly whispered as she looked forward and pulled her hand back.

"And the weirdest part was what he said after that. He told me to be prepared."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Weiss.

"Exactly! I have no idea! And the way he was lecturing me and talking about my mom was just _really _strange."

Weiss smiled softly and patted Yang's back, "Why don't we cook dinner, and then you can talk to me some more about this, okay?"

"Yeah… That's actually exactly what I need right now," Yang chuckled as she stood up and began walking with Weiss to the kitchen, "How about some chicken stir fry tonight?"

"Oh! That sounds like f—"

"Mommy! Look outside!" cheered Wendy as she pointed out of a window, "The pretty bird is back!"

Yang snapped her attention to the window, just barely seeing the raven that has been tormenting her all day fly out of view, "That's it! I'm going to _kill _that damn bird!" she growled as she stomped to the front door and barged through it.

She froze as her gaze fell upon a tall, pale woman with dark black hair highlighted by a few greying streaks. The woman's eyes, a deep red color, were trained on her.

A moment later, Weiss was skidding to a stop just behind Yang and gasped at what she saw, confirming that the sight before them was indeed real.

A dozen yards away from the porch stood Raven Branwen with Cinder Fall, who was staring at the ground with a pained expression on her face and her arms tightly wrapped around her torso, just behind her.

Raven stepped forward, looking Yang up and down.

"Yang…" hummed Raven, "Look at how you've grown."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone! That's another chapter for you! I really am trying my best to update every week, but college is kicking my butt, as usual. Three weeks is just a _really _long time to wait, and for that I am sorry. I'll try my best to roll these out sooner, but I won't do that if it compromises the quality of the story. Thank you for understanding and have a great week! Please leave a review! The gods of Remnant know I need them right about now!**


	5. Spinning

This could not be happening. None of it was real, right? Was this all just a bad dream that this little girl with bright blonde hair would soon wake up from?

She had already spent most of the afternoon crying in her room with her little sister, Ruby. The poor toddler did not understand the gravity of the situation. In fact, she was fast asleep.

Yang sniffled as she reached up to the door, grasping the handle and pushing it open. She watched Ruby, slowly shutting the door after crossing the threshold as to not wake her.

She padded, lightly, through the dark hallway, keeping her eyes trained on the light coming from the staircase and her ears listening for her dad.

Her dad would be angry if he found her out of bed again. He had been very clear that she was to stay in her room for the rest of the night, or she would get in serious trouble.

When she reached the stairs, she tip-toed down, careful to avoid the steps that would occasionally squeak. As she got lower, a terrible sound became louder and louder. It was so terrible that it made her want to lie on the floor and bawl her eyes out.

Yang knelt down on a lower step, as low as she could get, and peeked around the railing, into the kitchen where that depressing sound was coming from.

The whole house was dark, the curtains drawn and the lights off, besides a single light in the kitchen above the dinner table. At the table sat Yang's dad, Taiyang Xiao Long.

The man's head was in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Yang could see from her spot all the way on the stairs that he was crying. Through soft sobs and whimpers, tears spilled from his eyes and covered his hands and the table. He was facing away from Yang, so she could not see his face.

She was certain she would start crying too if she could see her dad's face right now.

Yang flinched as Taiyang suddenly pushed something on the dinner table away and slowly stood up. She ducked down farther, using the darkness on the staircase to hide. Staying absolutely still, she watched as her dad wiped at his eyes with his wrists while trying to get his shaky breathing under control.

He trudged out of the kitchen, right passed Yang on the stairs, and dropped down on the couch. He shivered there for a few seconds until his breathing became slow and even.

Yang sat there, keeping her breaths quiet and shallow, for a few minutes, making sure her dad was asleep. She slowly rose and descended the last few stair steps.

As quietly as she could, Yang moved past the couch Taiyang was sleeping on and made her way into the kitchen. She sniffled silently and wiped her nose on her arm before climbing onto the chair her dad was sitting in before.

The table had a mug of cold coffee on it, several spots where fresh tears were still drying, and a photo in the middle.

Yang's hand was drawn towards the photo as if it were a shining sliver of gold in a muddy river. Her lip began to tremble as her eyes fell upon her mom. She was reminded of the terrible news that Uncle Qrow had brought the now smaller family.

Summer Rose was dead, and she was never coming back.

Yang placed her hand over Summer in the photo. She could not risk waking her dad by crying right now. Through blurry, tear-filled eyes, Yang scanned the rest of the photo until her gaze landed on a tall, confident woman with dark black hair. Her _real _mother.

She was mesmerized by the woman before her. Still, red eyes stared back at her.

_Red eyes…_

Yang wiped away the tears in her eyes; her focus now on something else.

Taiyang was sad right now because Summer was gone.

_Maybe if my real mom came back, Daddy would feel better…_

Yang sniffled again and turned the photo over. There were words on the back. They were loopy and big. She looked closer, sounding out the letters in her head.

* * *

_ My Dearest Love, Taiyang,_

_Like the forest where this photo was taken, my love for you is vast and never-ending. If you ever feel yourself at a loss for love, simply trust in the forest and you will always find your way back to me._

—_Raven_

* * *

"Trust in the forest…" Yang whispered to herself.

She set the photo down and read the words twice more before leaving the note, words up, on the table.

Yang hurriedly made her way back through the living room and up the staircase, still being careful to avoid waking her dad up by being too loud. She dashed through the dark hallway until she found herself in her room again.

"Ruby?" Yang whispered loudly.

At the lack of a response, Yang ran up to Ruby's bed and lightly shook it.

Slowly, Ruby began to stir and whine.

Yang quickly placed her hand on Ruby's arm and shushed her, "Please don't cry, Ruby? We have to go to the forest so we can make Daddy happy again."

Ruby sniffled as Yang wiped at her eyes with her thumbs, "Why?"

"I know where my mom is," said Yang, "She can help Daddy."

Ruby yawned and nodded, slowly climbing out of bed with Yang's help.

"We have to be _really_ quiet, okay?" said Yang as she opened the door.

Ruby nodded again, stepping outside the room and letting Yang take the lead.

Yang grasped Ruby's hand, slowly pulling her through the dark hallways.

Little Ruby whimpered and clutched more tightly onto Yang's arm.

"It's okay," said Yang as she continued to lead Ruby, "It's only the dark."

As they reached the stairs, Yang put a finger to her lips, indicating for Ruby to be extra quiet, and pointed to their dad who was still sleeping on the couch.

Yang pointed to the steps she knew would not squeak and watched as Ruby quietly hopped down the stairs. She glanced at her dad and followed suit.

After standing still for a moment, listening for any rousing from her dad, Yang gripped Ruby's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. She walked up to the back door and slowly unlocked it. When the door was open, she pulled Ruby outside and closed it behind them.

Ruby yawned and sat down on the grass, "Yang, I'm tired," she whined.

"We can't sleep now. We have to help Daddy," said Yang as she pulled Ruby to her feet.

"But I'm tired," whimpered Ruby as she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes.

"Wait, don't cry," said Yang, desperately. She looked around in search of anything that could possibly give her an idea as of how to get Ruby to come with her. Eventually, her gaze fell upon her little, red wagon.

Ruby sniffled again as she watched Yang run off, "Where are you going?"

Yang grabbed the wagon's handle and dragged it over the grass to Ruby, "Here. You can sleep in _this,_ and I'll bring you with me to find my mom."

Ruby looked into the wagon and reached into it, "My cape…" she said as she pulled a small, red cape over her shoulders and climbed into the wagon, "I'm ready. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sis," Yang sighed as she began to pull the wagon. She stopped at the entrance to the forest. It was dark and the path was hardly developed. It was bumpy and messy. The vegetation was creeping its way over it.

Yang stared into the dark and took a deep breath. She looked back into the wagon.

Ruby was curled up in her cape, already fast asleep.

The little, blonde girl took a deep breath, steeling herself for the journey ahead of her sister and herself.

She took her first step into an entirely different world.

_I have to find my mom… but where is she…_

Yang tried her best to keep the wagon from shaking too much while she pulled it over the uneven terrain. The last thing she wanted was for Ruby to start crying if she woke up.

_Trust in the forest…_

She kept walking.

Soon, the path became narrower and less traversable. Bushes with thorns and needles gradually became harder to avoid, and the soil she was walking on became loose and unstable.

_I need to find my mom. It's the only way Daddy will feel better._

One small cut turned into a dozen and the few welts on her elbows transformed into ugly bruises. She had fallen over a few times now, but she refused to stop. Her family needed her.

_My mom said to trust in the forest. She is tall, has black hair, and red eyes… All I have to do is…_

Yang looked into the wagon behind her and sighed. Ruby was still asleep and did not even have a single scratch on her.

Ruby's cheeks were a soft, rosy red color, and her red cape was even more tightly wrapped around her body than earlier.

"I'm sure we're almost there, Ruby," Yang whispered and kept moving.

Her knees hurt from being scraped up. Her arms ached from pulling the little red wagon with her baby sister inside. Her head was pounding as the image of her mom's red eyes were burned into her mind.

_Red eyes… I have to look for red eyes!_

Yang stopped and looked around herself. She squinted her eyes while trying her best to look for any sign of red among the trees. Seeing nothing, Yang was not detoured and resumed her journey.

More cuts from the bushes found their way onto Yang's arms and legs and even her face. She could feel the sticky red liquid drip down to her ankles, where the cuts were the worst. She could tell the path was shrinking and stopped when she reached the end of it.

It was strange. The path suddenly stopped at a fallen tree. Yang could not see over the toppled lumber, even when she jumped.

"Looks like we have to find a way around, Ruby," sighed Yang as she turned and began to pull the wagon alongside the tree.

Traversing through the forest floor was even harder than walking down the path. Thankfully there were fewer thorns, but there were far more leaves. She could hardly see where she was going and began to wonder exactly where the tree ended.

After walking for a minute, Yang looked around, jumping in place to try and see over the bushes.

The tree was nowhere to be found.

Yang's heart sank to her stomach as tears welled in her tired eyes, "Where are you mommy…?" she sobbed quietly. She looked into the wagon with her blurry vision.

No. She would not give up. Not now. Not ever.

_My mom has to be close._

With newfound determination, Yang sniffled, wiped her nose with her arm, and pulled the wagon onward.

It did not matter that she was shivering or that her legs felt like noodles. All that mattered was that she was almost there. She could _feel _it in her bones.

Her breathing was raspy, and she was developing a cough, but Yang knew she had been through a few colds before. Another one would be worth it if it meant saving her family… helping her dad… finding her mom.

At last, Yang came across an opening in the forest. It was almost like the forest had been pushed to the sides, forming a fairly large patch of dirt. Her eyes instantly landed on a small, worn down, wooden house. None of the windows were whole and the door was kicked in.

Yang sniffled and wiped her nose. She could only stare as two, burning, red eyes popped up from within one of the windows.

_Red eyes… But they look scary…_

"Mom?" Yang whimpered.

More pairs of eyes blinked open. Low growls and snarls reverberated through the dark forest air. The first of many Grimm stepped out of the shadows, rearing before the little girl and her wagon. Its ugly, bone-covered head gazed down on her as a thick, black ooze dripped from its teeth.

Yang could only stare at the creature. She was tired and sore. Everything hurt and ached. And the fear she felt made her heart sink. She was too tired to even cry.

Yang just stood there.

But, as luck would have it…

* * *

Yang just stood there. What was she supposed to say to the woman that now stood not a dozen feet in front of the porch she was standing on.

She stared at Raven Branwen, the woman she had only ever seen in photos since the day she was born. Her mouth was slightly agape and a look of confusion was evident on her face.

Weiss glanced between Yang and Raven, and then turned her attention to Cinder, who was staring at the dirt at her feet.

"Cinder, what is this? Why are you with Raven Branwen? What is going on?"

Cinder looked up, surprised by the volley of questions, and opened her mouth to say something. Before she could, however, Raven held up her arm in front of Cinder and stepped forward.

"_That_ is not important right now," said Raven, defensively. She turned her attention to Yang, who was still staring up and down at her, "This is hardly the reaction I expected from you. Don't you have any questions? Aren't you wondering why I left and why I'm here now?"

Yang finally closed her mouth and let her world come back into focus. It was so strange to see her mom face to face; to finally hear her voice.

The woman she had spent most of her life loathing and demonizing did not look like the monster she made her out to be at all.

Raven was wearing a simple, grey sweater and jeans; a far contrast to the combination of dark, red and black gear she wore while she was at the academy. There was one thing that she was wearing that looked familiar.

Yang recognized the red and black bandana on Raven's head from the photo her dad had shown her earlier that day.

Even if Raven did not _physically_ look like a monster, Yang still new that was what she really was. What kind of person would abandon her family as if they were as worthless as garbage in a gutter?

Yang felt the heat in her chest rise as her eyes slowly bled into a deep red color, "You… you are _not _welcome here…" she seethed.

Raven frowned and shared a look with Cinder, who hastily looked away after.

With a sigh, the aging woman looked up at Yang, "Listen, I know it must be strange to see me. It's been a long time, and I've missed a lot of your life. I know you must be wondering why I'm here…" said Raven as she glanced at Cinder again, "I'm here to… make amends."

Yang's teeth clenched tightly as she nearly jumped from her place on the porch to charge her mom. Weiss' hands quickly grasped onto Yang's bicep, doing her best to keep Yang in place as her blood began to boil.

"It's been twenty-nine _years _and you come to _my _house wanting to just… _make amends!?" _Yang roared.

She opened her mouth to shout at the top of her lungs, but let her shoulders relax as Weiss softly squeezed her arm. She looked over her shoulder, ready to tell Weiss to back off until she saw the pleading look on her face.

With a short huff, Yang turned back to her mother_; _her eyes still a burning shade of red, "Get off my property. _Now."_

Raven bit her cheek and nodded as she found a particularly interesting spot to look at on the ground, "I now realize this must be a little… overwhelming. I'll give you some time to take this all in."

At that, Raven nodded at Yang and Weiss and turned around. She stopped beside Cinder, placed her hand on her shoulder, and said something that Yang could not quite hear.

She did not like how Cinder was here one bit.

Yang watched Raven walk down the path back to town. She made sure she was gone before taking her gaze off the path and trained it on Cinder.

Finally moving from where she was standing on the porch, Yang marched down the steps and quickly found herself standing over Cinder.

"What the hell were you doing with my mother!?" Yang demanded, causing Cinder to flinch and shrink under Yang's fearsome gaze.

Weiss dashed to Yang's side and pulled her away from Cinder, "Yang! What are you doing!? You need to get _a grip!"_ she scolded.

"I-it's okay, Weiss," Cinder stuttered as she nervously held her arms close to her body, "Yang _does _deserve… an explanation."

Yang jerked her arm out of Weiss' grip, "Yeah, you're right," she growled, "What is going on?"

Cinder bit her cheek and found somewhere, anywhere, else to look at, "It's sort of complicated, but the short answer is… your mom and I have known each other for quite some time."

Yang's eyes briefly flashed a deadly red color, "How long?" she snarled.

Cinder sighed and closed her eyes, "I met her when I was twenty-two."

Yang clenched her teeth as a fire raged behind her pupils and her hair began to glow, "What!?" she shrieked as she poked an accusatory finger at Cinder's chest, "You've known my mother _all _this time, and you didn't say _anything!?_ What the _fuck_ are you playing at!?"

Weiss stepped in between Yang and Cinder and placed her hand against Yang's stomach, "That is _enough!_" she demanded.

Yang pushed Weiss to the side, and towered over Cinder again, "Why on Remnant would you keep something like this from me!?"

"It was never my intention," pleaded Cinder, "If it were up to me, I would have told you _years _ago!"

Yang scoffed and shook her head in disbelief, "What do you mean 'if it were up to you?' What have you been doing with my mom all these years, anyway!?"

"I…" Cinder bit her lip and glanced at Weiss for some support, but now even Weiss looked curious, "We spent a lot of time together… She's my wife."

Yang's hair suddenly extinguished and she turned her head to the side.

"Cinder…" said Weiss, her eyebrows furrowed, "The woman you've talked so much about… The wife you always claimed to have… was Raven Branwen?"

Cinder's shoulders fell, "…Yeah…"

"Go home, Cinder," said Yang, dangerously.

Cinder did not move, "Look, I don't get to spend much time with her either, these days. All I want is for—"

"Leave!" Yang shouted as she suddenly spun around and glared at Cinder.

Cinder frowned and looked down at her feet before turning and walking back to her car that was parked farther down the property.

Yang watched Cinder drive down the path, quietly fuming where she stood. The moment the car was out of sight, she brought her hand up and placed it on her head.

She could feel Weiss' eyes on her but did not regard her. Instead, she waited for Weiss to walk back towards the house before following her.

As she stepped into the house after Weiss, she spotted Wendy and Wilma huddled together on the couch.

Weiss slowly approached the two children and helped them off the couch, "You two, please go to your room until we call you down for dinner, okay?" she quietly asked.

Wendy and Wilma nodded in unison and trotted up the stairs, not chancing a glance at Yang.

Yang let out a shaky sigh as she just barely plopped down on the couch. She rested her forehead in her palm and rubbed her hand over her face.

Weiss' irritated expression slowly faded away like an evanescent smoke as she watched Yang. With one swift movement, she was sitting on the other end of the couch.

"You lost control of your temper," Weiss said a matter of factly.

Yang was quiet for a moment, "I had a right to be angry."

"Maybe," said Weiss, "But that doesn't mean it was okay."

Yang sat up, lifting her head and resting it against the back of the couch, "My head is spinning right now. All of this talk about my mom from Dad, and now she shows up out of nowhere? I don't even know if this is all real yet."

"Oh, this is real, all right," Weiss sighed as she scooched closer to Yang and grasped her hand, "I know this must be overwhelming. Even I had trouble believing it when I saw her."

Yang looked at her hand that was now in Weiss'. She lifted her head off the couch and turned to Weiss, encasing her hand within her own hands.

"When I saw my mom… all I could think about was how messed up my family was growing up. I remembered the most painful moments of my life. I remembered the night we found out Summer died. I remembered wanting to fix our family so badly that I took it upon myself to go out into the forest and find Raven, so I could bring her back to be with Dad… I almost got myself and Ruby killed that day."

Weiss frowned at the familiar story, "Yang, I've told you before, that was not your fault."

Yang ignored Weiss' statement and looked up at all the photos on the shelves around the living room. She found a particular photo of Wendy and Wilma to be particularly wonderful.

"I was Wendy's age when Summer died, you know," whispered Yang.

Weiss looked at Yang, who was still staring at the photo, "Yes… I know," she whispered back.

A few seconds of silence passed until Yang chuckled cynically, "I've always thought my mom was a monster. I imagined the day I met her she would be old and hideous… battle-scarred and a killer… But the moment I walked outside, I recognized her. She just looked like an older version of the woman in that damned picture. She wasn't even wearing her gear. She was literally dressed like any other normal person you'd see in Patch. Even Dad made her seem like an actual person by the way he was talking about her. She just looked so… _human."_

Yang shook her head, "But then she talked about how she wanted to make it up to me for leaving? As if showing up out of nowhere would make me suddenly forget about all those years I spent wondering why my own mother didn't want to be a part of our family! And it all happened so fast and so unexpectedly that my head won't stop spinning! She doesn't just get to do that, Weiss!"

Weiss looked into Yang's eyes, feeling the pain and confusion behind them, "So, what are you going to do?"

"Twenty-nine years ago, Raven broke my family, but I will never regret that she left. If she hadn't left, my dad would never have fallen in love with Summer and given me the best mom I could have asked for and, most of all, Ruby. That doesn't excuse Raven, though. She left us and was never there for us when we needed her most, and _that _is unforgivable," Yang looked at a picture on a shelf of herself with Weiss and her daughters, "I won't give Raven another chance to break my family again. Not after how much love and care I've put into it. I don't want her anywhere near Wendy or Wilma, and I don't want them at Cinder's house unless I know without a doubt Raven isn't there."

Weiss nodded and sighed, "That is about everything I expected you to say," she said as she stood up, "Why don't you order a pizza from town while I go check on the girls."

Yang frowned as she watched Weiss stop at the base of the stairs.

"And I don't think it was Raven's shouting that had them clinging to each other in fear," said Weiss as she went upstairs.

Yang stood up, grabbed her keys and walked outside, "Yeah…"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone is having a good day! I like how this chapter came out and it only took two weeks this time, so that's a plus. I'm still trying to get one chapter out per week, so let's hope that happens next week. Anyway, thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review? Please? I really want to know what you guys think about this story so far!**


	6. The Agreement

Weiss sighed and leaned back in her chair. Looking out the glass door, she saw some clouds had filled the sky out of nowhere.

She checked the time and groaned, tiredly.

With a quick swig of her lukewarm coffee, she turned her attention back to her laptop.

Weiss still had a few dozen more messages to send out to everyone involved with the upcoming dust raid. She had to admit, she was fairly stressed over this.

The soon-to-be CEO really wished her father had informed her of his plan—to leave her a massive dust mine to raid—several months ago.

Now, half a year's worth of planning had to be done in less than two months. And it _really _did not help her situation that _Raven Branwen_ had chosen last weekend, just _one_ day after Weiss received word of her father's impending retirement, to reveal that she wanted to make amends with Yang.

That whole day was one huge rollercoaster for Weiss. It had started out so wonderful… She had woken up in the arms of her wife, spent a wonderful evening of having fun with her… Then Yang had a talk with Taiyang about Raven…

"What impeccable timing…," Weiss off-handedly whispered to herself as she scrolled through her list of contacts.

After they left Taiyang's house, it had seemed Yang was coming back to her regular self, Qrow returned from his mission with more terrible news… that also involved Raven Branwen…

Weiss looked up from her computer screen and thought for a moment.

_Why is Raven Branwen coming up everywhere all of a sudden?_

When Qrow left, it was mere minutes before Raven Branwen, herself, showed up, literally, at their doorstep.

Weiss recalled how poorly that reunion went.

Yang was furious. She had openly shouted at Cinder and Raven, alike.

Weiss wished Wendy and Wilma had not heard Yang shouting, and she was thankful they did not come outside. Weiss did not want her children to see Yang when she was like that. That image in her mind of Yang, burning with rage, did not do her kind heart justice.

Weiss looked over into the living room from her seat at the dining table. She watched as Wendy and Wilma played dress up with some old dolls Yang and Ruby used to play with when _they _were kids.

She was almost jealous of them. They were none the wiser to the situation that was now burdening their family. They did not even know that Raven existed.

Three days after that whole mess, Yang was currently away on another shorter hunt that would last for the rest of the day. Really, she was only a short drive away from home, as the hunt she was doing was about clearing a pack of beowolves that had supposedly been sneaking into town on occasion after dark.

This gave Weiss plenty of time to have a much-needed conversation with her family physician.

Ever since it was revealed to Weiss and Yang that Cinder's wife was Raven, tension has been high. Yang has been very adamant about not letting Wendy and Wilma stay at her house while Raven is in town. Unfortunately, this meant she had to wait until Yang was gone to get answers.

Weiss nearly jumped in her seat as the doorbell rang loudly throughout the house.

"Mother! Someone's here!" called the monotone voice of a certain five-year-old who was clearly too invested in playing with her dolls to care about who was visiting.

"I heard the doorbell, Sweetie," Weiss sighed as she shut her laptop and walked over to the front door.

She smiled sweetly as she pulled the door open to reveal Cinder in her casual clothes.

"Hi, Cinder! Why don't you come inside?"

Cinder nodded politely and stepped inside; muttering a soft thanks.

Wilma gasped from her seat on the carpet and pointed at Cinder, "Miss Cindy!"

Wendy's head spun around so fast, even Weiss' world was spinning.

"Miss Cindy!" Wendy cried as she shot up from her spot across from Wilma and all but slammed into Cinder's legs, "I missed you! I missed you!"

Weiss helped Cinder regain her balance as the later let out a dry chuckle.

"Wendy, it's only been four days," said Cinder as she patted Wendy's head.

Wendy looked up at Cinder and smiled, "Still!"

Cinder quietly laughed and pointed at Wilma, "It looks like your sister is taking the dress off your doll."

Wendy let go of Cinder's legs and watched as Wilma fiddled around with her doll's dress.

"Wilma, no!" shouted Wendy as she returned to playing with Wilma.

Weiss and Cinder watched the girls play for a few seconds before Weiss nudged Cinder's shoulder and beckoned for her to follow her to the kitchen.

Cinder complied and sat down at the dining table as Weiss sat across from her.

"Would you like some coffee? I made a fresh pot like… two hours ago?" offered Weiss.

"No, thank you," giggled Cinder as her smile slowly faded.

Weiss frowned and folded her hands in front of her, "Cinder, I wanted to apologize for Yang's behavior last weekend."

"Don't, Weiss," said Cinder with a wave of her hand, "I know Yang must have been feeling overwhelmed by having her mom show up after not being around for her whole life."

"Still, it was inappropriate and unacceptable," argued Weiss, "She should have cut you some slack after everything you've done for our family."

Cinder nodded her head in thought, "Then I accept your apology… Thank you for letting me stop by today to talk, by the way."

"Of course. I _do_ have quite a few questions after what happened last weekend."

"Well, I have answers," Cinder smiled, "I'll let you start before I say what I have to."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked down at the table, "So… You and Raven Branwen, hm?"

"Yes, the wife I have always told you about is actually the mother of _your _wife," Cinder chuckled dryly, "It's funny how things work out, huh."

"Yeah… how does that work with you being here on Patch and Raven being all over mistral with her… um… her tribe?" Weiss shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Cinder sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hand, "You wonder why you've never seen my wife until now? The tribe is why. She hardly spends any time with me anymore, and… Well, the answer to your question is: it really _doesn't_ work."

Weiss bit her lip, "That's… I'm really sorry to hear that."

Cinder frowned and looked up at Weiss, pulling her head off her hand, "That's why I wanted to talk to you, Weiss. I'm trying to save my marriage, and I need your help to do it."

Weiss furrowed her brows, "My help? What would you have me do? I don't know Raven well at all…"

Cinder sighed and sat up in her chair, "Please allow me to explain…"

* * *

Another sleepless night spent tossing and turning. Cinder wondered how her mind could make the decision to refuse sleep for so long.

She was not even thinking about anything anymore. She had run out of things to think about: scenarios that could possibly become a reality.

She rolled over to her side and forced her eyes closed. The minutes that ticked by felt like hours. At this point, she just wished the sun would rise and force her to get ready for the day.

Her bed felt like it was made of ice, and the blankets did little to stop her teeth from chattering.

She pulled the blanket up over her shoulder and put her hands under her pillow.

As the room only seemed to get colder with time, Cinder sighed in defeat and slowly sat up in bed. Her eyelids sluggishly rose and she scanned her bedroom while shivering.

_Why is it so cold…?_

Cinder swung her legs over the side of the bed, sliding her feet into a pair of slippers. She stood up, meandering through the dark room to the robe that was hanging off the bedpost.

She threw on her robe, very much liking the thought of warming up, and held it in place snuggly around her body.

Suppressing a yawn, Cinder walked out of her bedroom and into the living room of her relatively small home.

The air got drastically colder, making small bumps pepper Cinder's arms.

Cinder scanned the room and found that one of her windows was wide open; allowing the chilly, summer night breeze into her home.

Cinder's eyes widened briefly until the surprise on her face sunk into something much drearier.

With a deep breath and a shiver to follow, Cinder trudged over to the window and pulled it shut before making her way to the fireplace. She inserted a tube of fire dust from a box she kept on a shelf nearby. Within seconds, a roaring flame bathed the living room in a warm, orange light.

Cinder let her eyes fall shut as she basked in the warmth that tickled her rosy cheeks and shivering body.

Standing there, she waited. She knew it would be any moment now…

"I'm home, Cindy…" a familiar voice nearly whispered from behind her.

Cinder slowly opened her bright, amber eyes, but refused to turn around. She heard soft footsteps approaching her.

"Cindy… Pl—"

Cinder had stopped the woman before her with a speedy slap across her cheek.

The woman, stunned for a moment, slowly turned her head back to Cinder.

Cinder looked up at the woman, irritation clear on her features, "You're late," she hissed.

The woman looked at Cinder, crimson red meeting bright amber, and frowned, "I know… and I deserved that," she said, "I'm sorry."

The irritated scowl on Cinder's face faded and was replaced with a pained frown.

Before the red-eyed woman could say anything else, Cinder cupped her cheek and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Every ounce of yearning she had built up over the last few months for this woman was poured into it. She did not care that she could not breath; she could never breathe correctly when they were together anyway.

Soon, Cinder found that the woman was returning her kiss with a similar fervor.

Cinder finally pulled away, breathless and allowed the woman to rest her forehead against her own as she was pulled closer to her.

"I missed you _so _much," Cinder said, painfully.

"I missed you too…" said the taller woman, "And, again, I'm sorry I'm a few days late. Something came up with the tribe, and I had to stay a little longer."

Cinder pulled back from the woman and looked into her eyes, "Oh, Raven…" she whispered to herself as she backed away and turned back to the fireplace.

Raven stood there for a moment and placed her mask on a side table next to the couch.

"Cinder… what's wrong?"

Cinder huffed, almost in amusement, "You really don't see a problem here…"

"Talk to me," said Raven, moving closer to Cinder and placing a gloved hand on her arm.

Cinder sighed and turned back to Raven.

The tribal leader was wearing her standard hunting clothes. The red and black aesthetic was an eyesore to Cinder at this point, since it was the only thing she ever saw her wife wearing nowadays. She could even see Raven's katana on the dining table in the kitchen.

She briefly wondered how many lives have been taken by that horrible weapon.

"You are devoting all your time to the tribe, Raven. It's really affecting us," said Cinder, sternly, "After we got married, you would make sure to visit me _every day._ Then, after a while, it was once or twice a week. After that, once or twice a month, and now? I hardly get to see you _every other_ month."

"My friends always ask me about my wife: when they'll get to meet her and when they can invite us over for dinner, and I always have to _lie _to them," Cinder continued, "I can't tell them that my wife is never around because she's off in Mistral going around ruining people's livelihoods by robbing them blind and slaughtering them…"

Cinder stared Raven in her eyes, "Can't you see it, Raven? The tribe has been tearing you away from me just like it tore you away from Taiyang and Yang."

Raven flinched and widened her eyes at Cinder's bold claim, "Hey, the tribe didn't tear me away from Tai. I made the choice to leave on my own."

"Really?" asked Cinder, "Does that mean you'll end up leaving _me_ just as whimsically?"

Raven narrowed her eyebrows and looked Cinder dead in the eyes, "I will _never_ leave you, Cinder."

"Why? What makes _me _any different than Taiyang? You loved him then like you love me now," said Cinder, accusingly.

"I…," Raven pondered, "I did love Tai, but I just couldn't stay. I had more important things to do than become some stay-at-home mom."

"Like leading the tribe?"

"_No." _

Cinder scoffed and turned away from Raven again, "Do you realize you left Yang to grow up without a mother? Do you even care about your own daughter?"

Raven sighed and looked at the ground, "I knew she would be fine."

"How do you know that she _is _fine? When was the last time you checked on her?" Cinder asked.

Raven bit her cheek and looked away.

"What happened to the promise you made to Summer before she died, Raven?" Cinder scolded, "Did you _choose _to abandon _that _too?"

Anger flashed over Raven's features, "Watch it, Cinder."

Cinder stared at Raven with fury just as efficacious as hers until she allowed herself to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry," Cinder apologized, irritation still lingering in her demeanor, "I shouldn't have said that, but my point still stands. You promised Summer you would look after Yang."

Raven's anger dissipated as well, "I know… I've been doing my best."

"Do you even know that Yang is married now and even has two daughters?" Cinder asked.

Raven's head snapped to Cinder, _"What?"_

"Yeah… they grow up so fast, don't they," said Cinder, sardonically.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You never liked talking about Yang… so I never said anything. I also thought you didn't care."

Raven looked off at nothing in particular, contemplating the news Cinder told her.

"Who's she married to?"

"Remember when I lived in Atlas and was hired by the CEO of the SDC to be his daughter's personal physician?" Cinder asked to which Raven nodded, "Yang's married to _her."_

Raven's brows furrowed in confusion, "My daughter is married to _Weiss Schnee…? _Wait, but you said she has two daughters? Did they adopt?"

"No, the girls have genes from Yang _and _Weiss," Cinder explained, and nearly chuckled at Raven's confused expression, "It's amazing how fast research can be completed when you have a bottomless bank account."

Raven sat down on the couch and placed a hand on her head, "My daughter is married and has _children_ already…"

Cinder hummed and folded her arms, "Does that bother you?"

Raven did not respond. She only stared into the fireplace.

Cinder stepped in front of Raven, blocking her view of the fireplace, "Does it bother you that you never knew what was happening in your daughter's life, Raven?" Cinder clarified her question.

Raven looked up at Cinder and frowned, "No… It doesn't."

"I think you're lying," said Cinder, "I think you finally realize that you could have been with Yang through everything. Her first words, her first day of school, when she learned to ride a bike… her wedding day, the birth of your first grandchild… But, no. The tribe always had to come first."

Raven bit her cheek and looked at her mask that was still sitting on the table beside her.

Cinder sighed and walked back to the fireplace for some warmth.

"Why is the tribe so important? Why did it _have _to take you away from your family?" Cinder asked.

Raven narrowed her eyebrows and stood up from the couch, "If it weren't for the tribe, I wouldn't be here with _you,_ Cinder!"

"You're absolutely right," said Cinder, "I used to be so thankful for the tribe, but I realized I was being a little too hasty with my glee."

"What could have possibly changed?"

Cinder would have laughed if she was not so dumbstruck by Raven's cluelessness, "Are you serious? Raven, my life has been filled with nothing but sadness and longing for the last few years! Do you realize I think about you _every_ day, and I always wonder how it got to the point where I can only see you once every few months?"

"I told you when we decided to try this thing out that I had an obligation to my tribe, but you still wanted it anyway," Raven reminded.

Cinder let out a shaky breath and looked into the fireplace, "I know… but I just can't _live _like this anymore…"

Raven widened her eyes at Cinder and rushed to her side, "What are you saying?"

Cinder's jaw began to tremble as she looked up and wiped a stray tear from her face, "I love you _so _much, Raven… But every day I spend apart from you, I feel like I die a little more inside. It's affecting my health. I barely get enough sleep as it is with my profession, but now? I'll be lucky to get over three hours a day because I'll just be laying in bed, wondering why I'm not wrapped in the warmth of your arms. The only way that can stop is if I end this now, so I can start healing before it's too late."

Raven turned Cinder's face toward her own, "Cinder, please don't talk like that. There has to be something I can do. Tell me what I can do!"

"I want you to stay here with me! I want to do what all the other married couples get to do! I want to go out to dinner, go to neighborhood parties, and everything! I can't _do_ that while you're halfway across the planet in Mistral!"

Raven furrowed her brows and thought for a moment, "What if I came to visit every day again? We can go back to the schedule we started with."

Cinder shook her head, "Your mind would always be on the tribe!" she pleaded, "What do you even get out of the tribe? What makes _it _worth more of your time than _me?"_

"It's not about that, Cinder," said Raven, her voice quiet, "The tribe needs _me_. Not the other way around. I stay with the tribe because they need a strong leader to survive out there."

"Do you think the people in your tribe are weak, Raven?"

"Of course not. They are the most well-trained fighters in Mistral," Raven defended.

"You always used to say, 'the strong live, the weak die.' If your tribe is really as strong as you say it is, they will be fine without you!" pleaded Cinder.

Raven opened her mouth to refute but found herself at a lack of words. She grimaced and looked away with a low growl.

"Raven, please look at me," asked Cinder as she placed a gentle hand on Raven's jaw.

Raven complied and slowly met Cinder's eyes.

"You have been with that tribe for your whole life. You have done your part with them. Now it's time to move on."

"But I can't move on," whispered Raven as she tried to turn away, but could not because Cinder would not let her.

"Yes, you can," pleaded Cinder, "Raven… _please…_ be my _wife._ Enough _killing_ and _stealing."_

Raven frowned, finally breaking eye contact with Cinder to look at her mask that sat on the table. She stepped away from Cinder, picking up the helmet and looking through its empty eye holes.

Cinder held her breath.

Raven looked back at Cinder, letting her helmet drop to the floor. She pulled her into a tight hug, not wanting to ever let go.

"I'm _so _sorry," Raven breathed, shakily, "What could I ever do to make this up to you?"

Cinder let out a happy, relieved breath. She was terrified of what Raven would do. She did not know why Raven would decide to stay with _her,_ but not Taiyang, and to be frank, she could not care less at the moment.

Cinder was thankful the woman she loved did not abandon her.

But she never would have guessed that Raven would want to make it up to her for neglecting her.

She pondered for a minute or two as she basked in the feeling of being wrapped in Raven's arms.

Cinder knew it would be difficult for Raven to adapt to normal, everyday life. Perhaps Raven could find work as a legitimate huntress now? They could start going out into town together, too.

But first, there was a major problem that needed to be addressed.

Cinder opened her eyes and leaned back so she could look into Raven's eyes, "There is _one _thing you can do," Cinder began, "You have to reconnect with your daughter."

"No way," Raven said, almost immediately, "I can't do that."

"Raven, Yang has lived her entire life without a mother. The least you can do is offer her an explanation. You _owe _it to her. Then, maybe you two can start fresh."

"But… that's impossible…"

Cinder shook her head with a small smile, "It's only impossible if you _make it _impossible."

Raven sighed and shook her head, "I always had the impression that she would be the one to find _me_… Fine… I'll do it if it means I get to be with you," she said as she tilted Cinder's chin up with her knuckle and placed a searing kiss on her lips.

"You may not know this, but this will be very good for you," smiled Cinder when they broke from the kiss.

Raven chuckled, "Whatever you say, Cindy."

* * *

Weiss sat, hunched over the table with her hand sifting through her bangs while she contemplated everything Cinder just told her.

"Wait, so Raven doesn't even _want_ to reconnect with Yang? She's only doing this because she wants to stay with you?" Weiss asked, skeptically.

Cinder bit her cheek and thrummed her fingers on the table, "Truthfully… yes, that is correct. But, as I said, I think having Raven and Yang reconnect will be very good for them both. It will give Raven a chance to stop living in the shadows and actually be someone good. And, hopefully, it will help Yang become more patient with people. Who knows, maybe in a few months, they will be acting like mother and daughter!"

Weiss' skeptical attitude held strong.

Was there really a way for Yang's life to improve from this plan Cinder had? So far, all Weiss could see resulting from this situation is Yang being too stubborn to allow Raven to actually try to make up for all the time that she was not there for her. However, now even _that _seemed unlikely, considering Raven never really had any intention of making amends with Yang after all.

But what if they did, however unlikely, make up? What if after a few months like Cinder said, Yang and Raven were on good terms?

Weiss remembered how much better her life became when she and her father finally came to somewhat of an understanding. Now, look at them! Weiss was getting ready to take over the company from a father who could not be prouder of her!

Weiss' skeptical look softened and she nodded at Cinder, "I agree. I think this would be great for Yang."

"I'm so glad you feel that way," Cinder smiled, "But now you know that neither Yang nor Raven really want anything to do with each other. That means we should try to be involved with this."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking…" Cinder began, "If you can work with Yang to get her to give Raven a chance, and I work with Raven to get her to take this situation more seriously… we could possibly end up healing some very old wounds that they _both_ have."

Weiss bit her lip.

_Another thing to add to my growing pile of responsibilities…_

"It won't be easy, Cinder… But I _will _do it."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this chapter! I don't know about you guys, but I always liked the Hellbirds rare pair, so this chapter was really fun for me. I just wanted to clarify the ages I chose for everyone in this story. As of now, Weiss and Yang are both 29, Cinder is 48, Raven, Tai, and Qrow are all 55, Wendy is 5, and Wilma is 3. I designed the ages so that when Raven and Cinder met, they were 29 and 22 respectively. I hope that helps with any confusion or if anyone just wanted to know! Once again, thanks for reading and please leave a review! You all did a great job with reviews last time!**


	7. Ambush

Yang always thought the forests of Patch were the most beautiful in the summer. The near-infinite amount of green and clear blue skies made it seem like a paradise of sorts.

Of course, Yang was not here for her own pleasure. She had one more hunt to complete before she was going to take a few weeks off to be with her family.

Yang had started her hunt by asking around the town on Patch. Several of her close friends that she knew by name had reported seeing a few stray beowolves around the outskirts of town. They were fearful about whether or not they would sneak into the town at night while everyone slept.

Yang knew not to trust every story and recalling of events while questioning the townspeople. Most of the time, people would tell stories of events they _think _are true, while they were only caught up in the panic that is infamously tied to any mention of Grimm activity.

There _were _in fact, several stories, all told by different people, that checked out with each other. Nearly everyone she spoke with mentioned seeing at least two beowolves—although, the numbers _did _vary from person to person—on the southeastern border of the town.

That was fairly close to Taiyang's house, but it was still about a quarter-mile from the town.

Yang had considered asking her dad if he had seen any Grimm around his house lately but soon decided against it. She was not sure if she was ready to see Taiyang yet. Not after her mother had chosen last weekend to push her way into her life.

Yang sighed inwardly as she continued to follow a chaotic trail of pawprints, shredded bushes, and eviscerated trees. Once again, her mind had found itself bearing the topic of her deadbeat mother.

Whenever Yang was not distracted by her hunt, she would always go back to thinking about what had happened that day. It was almost like a curse; she could not stop thinking about Raven and Cinder.

To say Yang was surprised by the news of Cinder actually being _married_ to Raven all this time would be a complete and colossal understatement. She would not guess in a million years that _Cinder Fall—_the kind, patient, and caring physician who was adored and appreciated by everyone on Patch for her services to them—would love someone as _vile _and _evil_ as _Raven Branwen. _Raven's probably holding her hostage for all she knew.

It was no secret that Raven was the leader of a well-known tribe in Mistral. One that was renowned for all the wrong reasons. They would slaughter all of the guards and huntsmen that would stand in defense of the villages they pillaged and steal their food supply and valuables. Then, while everyone would cry and mourn over their lost belongings and destroyed homes, the Grimm would set in and massacre the defenseless survivors.

_Monster…_

Raven was crazy if she believed Yang would have anything to do with her. Yang was still getting over the fact that Cinder was married to her, and she was still frustrated with her for not saying anything sooner.

She was so furious when Cinder told her, Weiss had to try and hold her back. It was not like Yang was planning to hit Cinder or anything… But maybe Weiss did not want to take any chances.

Yang did, however, shout at Cinder fairly loudly. She knew Weiss was upset with her for that, and she could not really blame her either. She lost control of her anger and let her semblance do the talking.

She had not done that in _years_. She thought she was past the part of her life where she would get angry first and ask questions later. She had to admit, she regretted yelling at Cinder.

It really killed her that when she walked back into the house, Wendy and Wilma were scared and huddling together on the couch. She instantly knew they had heard her screaming. At that point, Weiss was upset with her, and Yang was upset with herself. She hated it when her kids saw or heard her when she was angry, and last weekend was probably the worst she has ever been in front of them.

And it was the worst she had been towards Cinder…

Cinder did not deserve the treatment Yang gave her, and she understood that, but that did not mean the good doctor was off the hook for hiding the truth from her all these years.

Yang knew it would take a while for Cinder to fully regain her trust.

Yang's world came back into focus as she looked further and noticed the forest getting less dense. She jogged to the last tree on the path of carnage she had been following and scanned the area.

It was a fairly large clearing covered with soft, short grass. It was almost perfect for the kids to play tag on.

Yang looked up at the sky that was finally visible due to the lack of trees. There was not a single cloud. She looked down at her feet and noticed the pawprints stopped at the grass.

She crouched down and prodded at the dirt with two fingers.

_They're fresh…_

She looked at the tree beside her and stood up; biting her cheek at the claw marks near her head.

Tracing her fingers over the claw marks, she gradually furrowed her brows.

_Strange… these gashes are too deep to be a beowolf… maybe an ursa? But no one said anything about ursai…_

If there was some misinformation about what type of Grimm there was on this hunt, it would not be the first time. There tended to be a lot of variability due to how elusive the Creatures of Grimm were.

Yang licked her drying lips as she scanned the clearing again. It did not look like the chaos continued down any other path after the clearing. This could only mean one thing…

_Classic beowolf ambush…_

Uncle Qrow had warned her and Ruby about this situation. A lot of huntsmen are killed when they run into one of these traps, only to be surrounded by beowolves and torn to shreds a few short seconds later.

Unlucky for the beowolves… that was exactly what Yang was going to do.

Yang stretched her arms, cracked her knuckles, and rotated her neck. Without wasting another second, she leisurely stepped out of the safety of the forest and into the warm sunlight. Once she was in the middle of the clearing, Yang briefly shut her eyes and took a great, deep breath of the air.

It smelled like death.

One by one, beowolf after beowolf slowly emerged from the forest.

"Bingo," Yang whispered to herself as she looked around.

She counted six beowolves.

"You freaks are a _long _way from your side of the island," Yang taunted as she extended Ember Celica.

The beowolves surrounded her; growling and snapping their jaws as they circled her.

"So… who's first…"

A beowolf charged at her from behind, but Yang heard it coming and turned.

"Looks like it's you," said Yang, as she ducked under the Grimm as it pounced at her; delivering a devastating uppercut to its jaw while it flew over her.

The shot from Ember Celica blew the beowolf's head clean off, spewing black and red ooze around the grass as its body flopped on the ground on the other side of Yang.

_One…_

Yang stood up straight as she waited for the next beowolf to make a move. She watched as the remaining beowolves looked between themselves, seemingly puzzled for a moment.

Yang raised an eyebrow. These beowolves seemed to be more competent than she thought. She would not underestimate them.

Two more beowolves rushed at her, both going for a swing at her instead of a bite.

Yang dashed out of the way with a shot from her gauntlets and watched as the beowolves regained their bearings from the missed attack. They began to stalk towards her.

Another beowolf pounced at her from behind, prompting Yang to propel herself into the air with a shot of Ember Celica.

The pouncing beowolf slammed head-first into one of the other beowolves.

Yang smirked at her opening and fired a shell behind herself, shooting herself back down to the ground while providing herself a kick with enough momentum to snap the arm of the other, distracted beowolf.

As the creature howled in pain, Yang slammed her fist into the beowolf's skull, sending a loud crack echoing through the air.

_Two…_

Yang grabbed the lifeless Grimm by its giant arm, swinging the huge creature around and throwing it at the beowolf that had accidentally pounced on its packmate.

The beowolf flew into a tree at the edge of the clearing and could not move fast enough to dodge the rocket that soon found its way into its chest; blowing it to nothing.

_Three…_

Yang watched as the three beowolves that remained began to circle her again. Soon, the circle began to shrink, leaving Yang with less room to move.

One beowolf snapped at her, missing only because she fired a shot from Ember Celica; using the force of the blast to slide between its legs and out of the circle.

With two quick punches to the beowolf's spine, there was another husk of smoking Grimm at her feet.

_Four…_

The final beowolves rushed at her, apparently tired of making calculated attacks.

Yang sidestepped a slash from one beowolf, nearly giggling like a schoolgirl as the claws collided with the other beowolf.

Yang really did enjoy hunting. This hunt, in particular, reminded her of the times she would go into the Emerald Forest at Beacon by herself. It was the perfect place to blow off steam after getting upset while she and Weiss were at each other's throats. Oh, how simple the times used to be…

Yang threw a speedy bolo punch into the beowolf's abdomen; satisfied with the way her fist emerged from the other side.

_Five…_

Yang tore her fist out of the beowolf's abdomen and turned back to the last beowolf. Part of the bony shell that covered its face was shattered from where it was struck by the other beowolf.

It turned around, trying its best to limp away.

Yang chuckled as cocked Ember Celica.

_And six…_

Yang fired a rocket at the beowolf, completely obliterating it before it reached the forest.

Satisfied with her work, Yang collapsed Ember Celica back into their bracelet form, dusted her hands off, and turned to the way she came from.

But something caught her eye.

She looked up at the sky and watched as a raven flew overhead and into the forest on the other side of the clearing. Yang stared through the forest, trying her best to see where the raven went.

She did not hear the growling that was slowly approaching her until it was right behind her.

Yang turned and brought her gauntlets up to parry a strike from another beowolf, but was left standing there as the Grimm roared in pain before its head fell to the ground.

As its body piled in a heap, Yang looked up and was immediately filled with rage.

Raven Branwen stood there with her katana now sliding back into its sheath.

"Hello again, Yang."

Yang frowned and turned around while fiddling with Ember Celica, "I didn't need your help," she said, brusquely.

"I know," said Raven as she followed Yang, "I did it because I wanted to."

"Does that raven I keep seeing belong to you or something?" Yang asked, mockingly.

"From a certain point of view, yes."

"What a clear and not suspicious answer," Yang rolled her eyes as she stopped walking, "Thanks for the help. You can go home to_ Cinder_ now."

A few moments of silence passed and Yang rose an eyebrow. She briefly wondered if Raven had actually listened to her and left before turning around.

She cursed herself for getting her hopes up as her gaze fell upon Raven a few feet in front of her. Yang looked her up and down and noticed she was in her hunting gear. The same person from that damned photo but with a few streaks of grey in her hair and one or two wrinkles around her eyes.

Once again, Raven looked surprisingly human…

"Should I be surprised that you're in your hunting gear? Or is it more like a second skin for you now?" Yang asked, sardonically.

Raven rested her hand on the hilt of her katana, "I'm dressed for the occasion," she said as she idly looked off into the forest, "This _was _a hunt, after all."

"Yeah. _My _hunt. You know, an assignment I'm _registered _to take on and complete? The same hunt that you are now distracting me from for no reason," Yang said, bitterly.

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked around them, "It appears the threat has been destroyed," she said, calmly, as she gestured to the open area around them that was filled with the smoking bodies of the Grimm, "You have completed the hunt and, therefore, cannot be distracted from it."

Yang growled and grit her teeth as she walked up to Raven and poked a finger up at her chin, "Do you think this is some kind of sick joke!?"

"I'm not laughing."

Yang gritted her teeth, "You're _sick. _You know that? You can't just show up at my house after all these years and pretend like nothing's wrong!"

Raven sighed and pushed Yang's finger out of her face, "Fair enough."

Yang shot Raven a dirty look and turned. She did not spare a glance back as she walked towards the path she came from.

"You could at least listen to what I have to say," called Raven.

"You are about twenty-nine _years_ too late to come back and talk," Yang said over her shoulder, yet keeping up her pace, "Instead, you chose to parade around Mistral, ruining people's lives with a band of killers and thieves. It's _not_ happening."

Raven rested her hand on her katana's hilt, "I believe it was Taiyang who would always say 'better late than never.' I would have thought you would follow a similar outlook."

Yang spun on her heel, glaring daggers at Raven, "Don't you _dare _talk about my dad. You aren't worthy of speaking his name!"

Raven's brows slowly turned down as she let out a growl, "Why do you insist on making this so goddamn hard!?" she shouted as she began to walk closer to Yang, "I always thought you would have grown up to be a strong, fearsome woman! It was all but guaranteed by the Branwen blood in your veins, but now I see what you _really _are:" she said, now mere inches away from Yang, "Just an immature, scared little girl!"

Anger flashed in Yang's eyes, hotter than the sun, and before she knew it, her fist was flying through the air. With a loud shriek, Yang's fist collided with Raven's jaw.

Clearly not expecting the attack, Raven stumbled backward in a daze as another punch tapped her ribs.

Yang furiously threw punch after punch at Raven but landed none after the first two.

Raven had recovered and begun to block, deflect, and dodge Yang's attacks before dashing backward in search of some space between them.

Yang stared at Raven; her teeth, bared, and her shoulders, rising and falling.

Raven grunted and took a moment to feel her jaw. After a moment, her eyes narrowed.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are!?" shouted Raven as she unhooked her katana from her belt and let it fall to the ground, "Clearly, Tai failed to teach you proper manners! I think it's about time you've learned a lesson in respect!"

Raven widened her stance and brought her arms up in front of her chest, leaving her hands open.

"I told you not to say his name!" Yang growled as she dashed forward.

Yang pulled her fist back and let it fly at Raven's head; aiming for her jaw again.

Raven swiftly used her front hand to push the fist to the side and simultaneously curled her back hand into a fist that she sent flying towards Yang's head.

Yang instinctively ducked and came back up with an uppercut that met nothing but air as Raven sidestepped the blow. Seeing an opportunity to push an offensive, Yang spun around with a right hook that she threw at Raven.

Raven stepped backward as Yang continued to follow up on each of her missed and blocked punches.

Yang refused to relent, not wanting to give Raven any windows to retaliate from her intense barrage of strikes. But her frustration grew as none of her strikes hit their mark. Her anger only compelled her to strike faster and with more power.

Raven found herself backing up halfway through the clearing before attempting to counter one of Yang's attacks.

Yang threw a jab at Raven's shoulder, but Raven blocked it and gripped her wrist just below Ember Celica.

Yang pulled her wrist back to no avail and threw a hook to try and stun Raven long enough to tear her arm from her strong grip.

Raven saw the hook coming, however, and caught Yang's fist in her free hand.

Yang roared and pulled her arms back, only for Raven to freely allow herself to be pulled while slamming her forehead into Yang's nose; using her own strength against her. She stepped back, covering her nose for a moment before blocking a left hook thrown by Raven.

Yang cursed herself for becoming so predictable and letting Raven get the upper hand. She was forced on the defensive after tanking a blow to her nose. She noticed Raven was doing exactly what she had been doing just a moment ago.

Raven was throwing an unending volley of punches and palm strikes at Yang, only to be blocked by her arms.

There was no way Raven would fall for her own trick, so Yang had to come up with a way to get out of this and fast. She was never as good at defending as she was attacking, and that made this situation very dangerous for her.

Yang could tell Raven was experienced. Definitely more so than she was, but Yang had one strength over Raven. The only drawback was that it required her to take a few hits.

Yang bit her cheek, furious about her situation. There was no way she would allow Raven to have the satisfaction from landing another hit on her. She had to wait for an opening.

Raven's teeth were clenched, and she had a dangerous expression on her face as she pelted Yang's arms with strikes.

Yang waited for Raven to throw a hook and did not waste a second when she did. She ducked under Raven's fist, delivering a powerful right hook into her side.

Raven flinched from the unexpected movement and grunted in pain as she threw a hammer fist down on Yang's head, only for her glove to meet Yang's arm instead.

Yang countered with an uppercut, which Raven deflected and followed up with a right cross. She narrowly dodged the speedy punch and threw another punch at Raven's chest.

Minutes ticked by as the two women traded blows. The anger in one of them only seemed to rise as the anger in the other rose to meet it.

Raven threw a palm strike at Yang's chin, but Yang dashed back, putting all her weight into her back leg and pressing off the ground as hard as she could. The intense amount of force in her straight punch sent Raven, who had narrowly blocked the attack, a quarter of the way through the clearing; her feet scraping against the dirt.

Yang flexed her fingers as she approached Raven.

Raven rolled her shoulders and brought her guard back up, "I'm impressed, Yang. But at the end of the day, you're still _nothing."_

Yang let out a battle cry as she rushed at Raven. She threw a powerful hook that was aimed at Raven's mouth.

Raven swiftly ducked under the strike, allowing Yang to fumble as she attempted to recover her balance, and spun around; sending a side kick straight into Yang's back.

Yang grunted in pain as she was sent face-first into the dirt. She slammed her fists on the ground and was quickly back to her feet. The air around her seemed to grow hotter by the second.

Raven narrowed her eyes and waited for Yang to make a move.

Yang walked up to Raven, throwing a right cross, but feinting it in favor of a jab with her left hand.

Raven, unfazed by Yang's feint, threw a palm strike at Yang's fist, sending her arm flailing to the side and leaving her open for an attack. She brought her knee up, slamming it into Yang's stomach.

Yang leaned over, clutching at her abdomen, as Raven gripped the fabric of her jacket and pulled her to her other side before landing a front kick to her chin and using the momentum of a spin to throw a devastating side kick into Yang's left ribs.

Yang cried in agony as she was knocked onto her knees. She propped herself up on her hands; breathing heavily as she stared at the ground.

"Pitiful," hissed Raven, "I can't believe _you _are my daughter."

Yang closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She knew she had been ignoring all her dad's lessons during this fight. She was letting her anger take control of her, and she _knew _it.

Yang took one last deep breath and opened her eyes. She stared at the ground, balling her hands into fists and letting her irises bleed into a deep red.

With unbelievable speed, a heatwave blasted throughout the clearing and Yang was back on her feet with an incredible, fiery punch colliding with Raven's jaw.

Yang seethed as Raven managed to land on her feet on the other side of the clearing.

"This changes nothing, Yang," said Raven, "You've already lost. You just don't know it."

Yang knew she only had so long before the rest of her aura would be eaten up by her semblance. She needed to break Raven's aura fast.

Not wasting any time, Yang lunged at Raven. She was in front of her with blinding speeds and already throwing a volley of punches.

Raven still managed to dodge and deflect a few punched, but every time Raven was forced to block a blow from Yang, the force behind her punch would take some of Raven's aura.

A few moments later, Yang knew Raven's aura had to be nearly depleted. She would end this with one last blow to Raven's jaw. She _really _enjoyed hitting her there.

By the time Yang's fist was heading straight for her, Raven had leaped a foot into the air. She watched, her eyes wide as her fist completely missed her target, as Raven spun in the air and brought her foot down.

Yang let out a guttural grunt and could briefly see nothing but stars as Raven's foot slammed into the back of her head; forcing her to take a knee. She stayed there for a moment, not believing what had happened.

No one had ever tried, never mind _succeeded_ in, hitting her while she had her semblance active. Now, here she was on the ground with her aura nearly gone.

_Nearly…_

Yang saw Raven bringing her leg up for another kick. Now was her chance.

Yang spun just as Raven let her kick fly; catching her foot before it contacted her chest. She noticed Raven's eyes widen slightly and screeched as she brought her fist back to deliver the final blow.

But Yang's shout was dwarfed by a vicious howl from behind her. Yang snapped her head back as the flames around her died away, her eyes turned back to their usual lilac, and her jaw dropped.

An alpha beowolf stood at the edge of the clearing with a few lesser beowolves slowly prowling by its sides.

_That explains the huge claw marks and why those other beowolves were so coordinated…_

Yang turned her head back to Raven, sharing a look with her, and reluctantly threw her foot back to the ground.

Yang turned to the beowolves and extended Ember Celica, "I'll take the alpha," said Yang, brusquely, "You go get your sword and take care of the little ones."

Raven grabbed Yang's arm and pulled her back, "Yang, your aura is dangerously low. You can't take it by yourself."

Yang tore her arm back and glared at Raven, "Just listen to what I said. If it weren't for you, all this negativity wouldn't have brought them here in the first place."

Yang stepped forward, bringing her fists up as the alpha stalked towards her. She _really _could not take any more hits. She had to stop her semblance early just so she could have a little wiggle room for this.

Right now, the lesser beowolves had Yang in their sights. Yang wondered if Raven was thinking about leaving her here, but let her suspicions rest when Raven dashed past her into the crowd of beowolves.

The alpha turned its attention to Raven, but not for long as the blast from a rocket dissipated around his boney armor plating. The alpha turned to Yang and growled.

Yang had its attention.

"Let's make this quick…"

The alpha took off, sprinting for Yang, but she already knew this tactic.

Alpha beowolves were smart. They would try to get her to make a move and study any patterns in them. It was brilliant, really.

But it was not perfect.

Yang leaped to the side as the alpha skidded to a stop where she had just been standing.

The alpha bared its teeth as if it was sneering at her. It must think it had her right where it wanted her now.

Yang took a deep breath and waited for the alpha to charge her again.

The alpha paced while staring at her before bursting toward her again.

Yang prepared to leap out of the way again but stayed her feet. She watched in satisfaction at the alpha preemptively altered its course to catch her as she leaped, only she had not leaped and had ducked instead.

From here, Yang had a clear view of the unprotected belly of the alpha: her target. She wasted no time with pelting it with as many shots from Ember Celica as she could before the alpha recovered and was on its feet again.

The alpha roared and slammed its claws deep into the dirt.

Yang could tell by how the alpha walked so awkwardly that she had done a decent amount of damage. She knew there was no way the alpha would fall for that one again.

The alpha snapped its jaws and stood up on its hind legs, exposing its unarmored stomach.

This was an obvious trap meant to draw her in closer. Despite the trap, it was possible for her to take the alpha out right about now…

Yang cocked Ember Celica and shot two rockets at the alpha's head, and then four more at its stomach.

The creature roared as it moved its head, dodging only one of the rockets, and was soon consumed by a plume of fire and smoke as the other five rockets hit their mark.

Yang listened carefully for the fading cries of the beast that was now hidden behind a wall of smoke. Suddenly, it was quiet. She stood there, watching the smoke for any movement.

Yang gasped as the alpha charged out of the smoke.

It was so unexpected that she barely moved an inch before the alpha slammed the back of its hand into her; sending her sailing across the clearing.

Yang groaned as she lifted her head off the dirt and watched in terror as the alpha trudged toward her. The rockets had done a number on it. The armor around its hands, arms, chest, and head was heavily damaged with cracks and chunks of boney armor no longer intact.

But her aura was gone, and the alpha was standing over her.

Yang bared her teeth and grew furious at herself for letting her anger get the better of herself. How could she be so stupid to waste away her aura fighting her mother in the middle of a Grimm infested forest?

It would seem, Yang would get to live another day to beat herself up about it.

Yang watched as Raven dashed in between her and the alpha, and pushed her katana deep into the cracks of the alpha's boney chest plate.

It all happened so fast, even the alpha did not realize it had begun to smoke before its shoulders sagged and its jaw fell open, lifelessly.

Raven pushed the beast back; allowing it to shake the ground as flopped against it while extracting her blade from its chest. She swiftly sheathed her weapon and turned her head to look at Yang.

Yang watched as Raven sighed, solemnly shook her head, and started for the path out of the clearing. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto the dirt for a moment.

When she opened her eyes again, Raven was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I actually did it! I uploaded two weeks in a row! Let's hope I can keep this up! Please leave a review!**


	8. Promises

Yang revved the ignition on her motorcycle and zoomed through the town of Patch. She could barely contain her frustration while she was checking in with the huntsman board at the air dock and collecting her payment after her mission.

Her gear was a complete mess. There were grass stains on her jacket, muddy prints where Raven had kicked her, and her hair was nowhere near as immaculate as it always was.

Many people gave her confused and worried looks when she marked that her mission was successful on the huntsman board.

It was extremely rare for Yang to come out of a hunt looking like that, and everyone on Patch knew that the hunt must have been very dangerous when it _did _happen. Usually, Yang would come out of hunts without a scratch. Her training and experience—as well as a few distinguished tips from her uncle—had turned her into one of the best huntresses on the market.

It had been so _long _since Yang has had her aura broken.

The hit to her ego did not improve her mood in the slightest. She twisted the handle back even further. She needed answers to some new questions she had.

Yang screeched to a stop outside of her childhood home. She forcefully threw her helmet onto the seat of Bumblebee and tucked her sunglasses away in her jacket as she stomped towards the door.

She did not bother with knocking; swinging the door wide open and barging into the house. She looked around the living room and, seeing no one, walked upstairs. Her head was snapping into rooms as she aggressively threw door after door open.

Yang growled as she walked back downstairs and quickly scanned the kitchen before walking out the back door. She turned her head to the side and found the man she was looking for watering some sunflowers that were planted along the outer wall of the house.

Taiyang looked up at Yang as he heard the back door shut, "Yang? What are y—"

"Did you know!?" shouted Yang, her eyes red with fury.

Tired blue eyes looked at the grass as a heavy sigh filled the retired huntsman's lungs, "Yes… I did."

Yang's lip twitched as her hands curled into tight fists. She groaned in frustration as she turned away from Taiyang. She weaved her fingers into her messy blonde mane and balled some into her fists.

Taiyang did not speak again, but Yang knew he had stopped watering the plants and was waiting for her to say something. He always did that when she was angry.

Yang let her hands fall from her head and clap the sides of her legs, "What the hell, Dad!? Why didn't you _warn _me!?"

"I _did_ warn you," said Taiyang, calmly.

"_No, _you _didn't," _growled Yang, "You just gave me a lecture that made no sense and wasted my time!"

"Clearly, that's because you missed the point of what I was trying to tell you," said Taiyang as he picked up his watering can and walked towards the shed a few yards towards the forest.

"You are _not _making this about _me, _Dad!" commanded Yang as she followed Tai, "I want answers! Now!"

Taiyang sighed again and put the water can in its place in the shed, "I didn't tell you about Raven because I wanted to give her a chance to say what she wanted to before you immediately dismissed her."

"What does that even mean!? Are you seriously taking _her _side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Yang," implored Taiyang as he shut the shed door and turned to Yang, "Honestly it was very odd for Raven to show herself around Patch, so I thought maybe she had something important to say to you. If I warned you about that, you would have just shut her out and tried to avoid her," he said as he began walking back to the house, "Something tells me that's what you've gone and done anyway."

Yang gritted her teeth and put herself in Taiyang's path, "Stop," she demanded.

Taiyang stopped walking and looked down at Yang, waiting patiently for what she would say next.

"Dad, I am twenty-nine years old. You can't just talk to me like a kid anymore," said Yang, her voice low and her frown, fuming, "You need to respect me and take me seriously. You can't _hide _things from me. Especially something like my mother coming back after being gone my entire life!"

"And I told you that you need to be less stubborn," said Taiyang, raising his voice, "All you do is blow up! Every time you get angry, it consumes you, and you lose control! I mean, just look at you!"

Taiyang looked Yang up and down; gesturing with his hands, "There's no way all _this _happened from a short, day-long hunt on Patch."

"She started it! She was talking bad about _you, _Dad!"

"Then, let her!" said Taiyang, "You need to learn how to take control of your anger, _not _the other way around!"

Yang glared at Taiyang; her teeth, gritting and her fists, tightening. She roared in frustration and spun on her heel.

Her question got an answer, and now she was only more frustrated. Overall, she regretted seeing her dad today.

She could not even blow off some steam right now by pummeling more Grimm in the forest because her aura was not fully recharged.

And there was no way she would go home while she was this angry. She did not want to upset Weiss again, and she _really _did not like it when her kids saw her while she was like this.

Yang hopped on her motorcycle and took off, wanting nothing more than to get away from her dad. Her mind cycled through all the activities she could do to calm down a little. Maybe she could make a short trip to Vale and find something there.

Yang shook her head and started for town. A few drinks from her favorite bar would do plenty.

* * *

Raven threw the front door open, burning with anger, as she barged into Cinder's house. She stomped into the kitchen, furiously throwing Omen, her katana, onto the kitchen table. She curled her hands into fists and growled loudly as she searched for something to break.

Cinder rushed into the kitchen with a panicked expression on her face, "Raven? What's wrong?"

Raven snapped her attention to Cinder and shook her head, "I can't do it, Cinder. I just _can't,"_ she ranted as she brushed past Cinder into the living room.

"What can't you do?" asked Cinder.

Raven spun around and poled a finger at Cinder, "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. Do _not _act like you don't."

Cinder sighed and frowned, "Fine. What is your problem with Yang?"

Raven let out a frustrated sigh and began pacing in the living room, "She is just too much, Cinder! She's _way _too much. There has to be _something _else I can do!" she shouted.

Cinder placed a hand on Raven's arm, stopping her pacing, "Stop it, Raven. You can't just give up after your first try. Just take a deep breath and tell me what happened," she said, calmly.

Raven frowned but still did at Cinder instructed—closing her eyes and taking a big deep breath, "I went to go talk to her while she was on her hunt like I said I would," she began with a calmer, but still irritated voice, "She was immediately hostile, and didn't even let me say any of the things I had planned to. She even had the _audacity _to _strike _me!"

Cinder looked surprised for a moment and bit her lip, "I can't believe Yang would do that… I know she can be hot-headed at times, but I never would have guessed she would hit you…" she said as she thought for a moment and looked up at Raven, "You didn't… hit her back, did you?"

Raven clenched her jaw and looked away from Cinder.

Cinder looked at Raven with a look of disappointment akin to that of a mother who had discovered her child with a hand in the cookie jar, "Raven," she whined.

"She needed to learn some respect. Clearly, she hasn't matured that far," said Raven, bitterly.

"Says the grown woman who started a fight with her daughter," chided Cinder, causing Raven to open her mouth only to close it again when she realized no words would come out, "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't actually trying to make up with Yang?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if you didn't ask me to," Raven reminded, "I also wouldn't have left the tribe behind if you didn't ask me to. I've already given up _so _much to be with you, so why are you making me do this now? I really don't understand!"

"Because at the end of the day, it will be good for you," answered Cinder.

"How do you know that? You were just saying earlier that Yang would never hit me, but she did exactly that!" countered Raven, "All I know is that Yang is only making my life harder."

Cinder sighed and folded her arms, "Do you _really _not see the value of having a family that loves and supports you?"

"The tribe was my family, Cinder. And I left them all behind…"

"You did the same thing to Yang after she was born," said Cinder.

Raven glanced at Cinder and sighed as she moved to sit on the couch, "I just can't win an argument against you, can I, Cindy?" she asked, cynically.

"You can, but only if your stance is just and verified," Cinder digressed as she sat down beside Raven and placed a hand on her thigh, "You have a daughter, Raven! That's a wonderful thing! Someone who was made in _your _image with the same genes and blood is only a short drive from here!" Cinder smiled at Raven, but let it fade as a few moments of silence passed, "You left Yang behind, and you know what kind of damage that can do to people… but now you have a chance to make things _right."_

"But _how, _Cinder?" asked Raven, gripping Cinder's hand between hers, "Yang's only going to be hostile towards me. She took me leaving way too personally, and now she doesn't even want to talk to me. She doesn't care about why I left or what I have to say."

"I don't think that's true. And something tells me that Yang will come around sometime soon," Cinder smiled and pecked Raven's cheek with a kiss, "All you have to do it be patient and persistent."

Raven nodded her head and looked out the window, "If that's what it takes… maybe I can try again."

Cinder cupped Raven's cheek and turned her head back to her, "I know you can do it. I love you."

Raven leaned in and softly pressed her lips against Cinder's, "I love you too… and I hope you're right."

* * *

Yang trudged through the grass and exhaustedly climbed up the steps onto the porch of her house. With Bumblebee safely sealed away in the garage, she thought it was about time she got home.

She rubbed her eye and looked up at the sky. The sun was nowhere to be found, and in its place, the stars and the shattered moon shined brightly.

"Man, I am _so _late for dinner…" Yang whispered to herself as she stared at the door in front of her.

She briefly contemplated going to Ruby's house to stay the night and avoid getting yelled at by her wife. She was still upset about Raven too, so that would really ruin her mood.

Yang let out a heavy sigh and gripped the door handle.

_Better to just rip this bandage off right now._

Despite her thoughts, Yang slowly turned the door handle and pushed it open as quietly as she could. She half expected Weiss to be waiting on the couch with a sour expression on her face and a scolding hot on her lips. Instead, she let loose a relieved cheer in her head at the absence of anyone in the lamplit living room.

She swiftly locked the door and tip-toed towards the stairs, but raised an eyebrow at the bright light that was coming from the kitchen.

Yang bit her lip and tried her best to keep her curiosity at bay. It was very late, and Weiss was usually asleep by now.

Her resistance was futile and she slowly crept to the kitchen doorway and peered inside. She saw Weiss sitting at the table tapping away at her laptop with some cold coffee at her side.

Yang was about to turn and go upstairs but stopped. She watched as Weiss stopped typing to massage her hands before letting out a stressful sigh and burying her forehead in her hands. She sighed internally and let a conflict rise within her.

After a few more seconds of watching Weiss sit there in silence, Yang stepped into the room and hugged her from behind. She could feel Weiss jump at the sudden contact before relaxing her head against Yang's shoulder.

"Yang, you scared me," whispered Weiss as she closed her eyes.

"Sorry," Yang whispered back and pressed a soft kiss to Weiss' cheek, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just working on getting this search and destroy all set," Weiss hummed in confusion and checked the time on her laptop, "Oh… Wow, I completely lost track of time… And _you _are here _much _later than I thought you would be," said Weiss as she turned in her chair to look at Yang.

Weiss' brows furrowed as she looked her wife up and down, "You are a complete mess," she said, worriedly, as she stood up from her seat, "You usually come out of hunts without a scratch. Are you okay? What happened?"

The soft smile on Yang's face fell as she was reminded of her current predicament, "My mother happened," said Yang, brusquely as she walked passed Weiss to the refrigerator.

Weiss sniffed at the air after Yang and cringed, "Have… have you been _drinking?"_

"Relax, I just had a few beers."

Yang scratched the back of her neck as she opened the refrigerator door and stuck her head inside. She scanned over everything they had and let out an irritated sigh as she pulled a carton of milk out along with a slice of leftover pizza from last weekend.

Weiss stared at Yang, disturbed by her sudden change in attitude, "What do you mean?"

Yang said nothing as she hungrily devoured the cold slice of pizza and chased it with several gulps of milk straight from the carton.

Weiss watched in disgust as Yang tossed the carton over her shoulder and into the garbage can in the corner of the kitchen. She could not believe her eyes when she saw Yang heading back to the refrigerator for more food.

"Yang, _slow down," _commanded Weiss as she stepped in front of the refrigerator and held a hand out to keep Yang away from it, "Explain to me what happened with Raven."

Yang cringed at the name Weiss uttered and folded her arms with a huff, "I was on my hunt tracking down the beowolves, and she interrupted me. I was literally finishing off the pack as she showed up."

"That's it?"

"Of course not. She was acting as if I was just okay with her abandoning my family after I was born," Yang explained and turned around, "Then she started insulting me and we had… an altercation."

"An altercation…" Weiss repeated under her breath as she eyed the state of Yang's hair and hunting gear, "Yang… _please _tell me you didn't fight her?" she practically begged.

Yang did not look at Weiss; remaining turned away from her, "She wouldn't take me seriously. She had the _audacity _to call _me _a 'scared little girl' when _she _was the one to run away from her responsibilities to this family like a coward!"

"Raven saying those things does _not _justify you starting a fight with her! Especially on a hunt where you _know _there will be Grimm!" Weiss countered.

"Look, I thought I finished the hunt when my mother showed up. How was I supposed to know an alpha was going to come out of nowhere?" Yang asked and finally turning around to face Weiss again.

Weiss tilted her head, "An alpha ambushed you!? Yang, dozens of huntsmen are _killed_ by those things every _year!_ What if you got hurt or _worse!?"_

Yang bit back the queasy feeling that briefly erupted in her stomach. She _hated _the thought of leaving her family behind if something terrible happened in the field.

"I-It wasn't _my _fault," Yang stumbled over her words, "My mom was the one who started it by barging into my hunt! She should have known it would be dangerous to distract me out there with insults and disrespect!"

Weiss folded her arms, "Is that _really _what happened?"

Yang narrowed her eyes at Weiss, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your mom made it pretty clear that she wanted to make up with you. I have a hard time believing she would just appear on your hunt and start insulting you," Weiss reasoned.

Yang let out a dry chuckle and rolled her eyes, "Wow, Weiss. Just wow."

"You aren't denying it, and you know better than to lie to me," said Weiss as she pointed a finger at Yang, "I want to know what really happened."

Yang opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Weiss.

"I want the truth!"

Yang sighed and looked away briefly, "Fine… She wasn't… _immediately_ hostile. But she _was _being condescending at first. Then she said she wanted to talk…"

"And?"

Yang narrowed her eyes at Weiss, "There _is _no 'and.' I wasn't going to talk to her. She missed that opportunity a long time ago."

Weiss took a deep breath and let her face relax.

"Yang, I know this is hard for you. You've spent your entire life not knowing where your mother went or why, and I understand that." Weiss began as she walked up to Yang and looked up into her eyes, "But she is _here _now. And she wants to talk to you."

Yang eyed Weiss cautiously and with a hint of confusion, "Yeah, I know that… so?"

Yang had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Well… I just… what I'm trying to say is…" Weiss tried, "Maybe you should consider giving Raven a chance to say what's on her mind… a chance to _redeem _herself."

Yang's eyes widened slightly as her mouth fell open, "Are you _serious _right now!? _You _are going to take my mom's side too!?"

Weiss held up her hands, "I am _not_ taking anyone's side."

Yang let out a mocking chuckle, "That's _exactly _what my dad said when I went to talk to him earlier today!"

"Maybe that's because we're both really _not _taking sides on this. We both just want you to be happy," implored Weiss.

Yang laughed again, _"Happy!? _I will never be happy with that _monster _in my life! What can _she _do to make me happy? She hasn't even been in my life for more than a week, and I'm already _miserable!"_

Yang walked to the counter and placed her hands on top of it; not wanting to look at Weiss right now, "It's exactly like you said: I spent my whole life not knowing why my mother left me. You _know _how many sleepless nights I had as a kid just thinking about all the possibilities. For most of my childhood, I thought it was because she was off trying to save people as a huntress!"

"It _killed _me finding out that she was really doing the exact opposite of that…" Yang's voice became low and shaky, "My own mother… a murderer who kills people for her own selfish needs… That's not what a huntress is supposed to do…"

"What if she's changed?" Weiss suggested, "Maybe that's what she's trying to tell you."

Yang shook her head and turned to Weiss, "No. My mother is a liar and a thief who steals for herself. Even if that were true, she doesn't deserve to have a second chance."

"Why not? You gave me a second chance back at Beacon when I reverted back to my old self before my father showed up. Look where we are now," said Weiss.

"That's different and you know it," said Yang, "You were never meant to be the person you were when I first met you. My mom is and always will be a horrible person."

"Cut her some slack, Yang," Weiss begged.

"You're acting like I _want _to say this stuff about Raven!" Yang suddenly shouted, causing Weiss to jump, "All I wanted growing up was a happy family! I wanted my dad to be happy, and I wanted to have fun with Ruby while our parents watched! It was my fantasy after Summer died! But where was Raven when that happened!? Where!?"

Yang angrily wiped her eyes and growled, "I will _never _forgive Raven for that. I _hate _her for that and I always will! There's nothing you or I can do about it! Is that so hard for you to understand!?"

Yang scoffed and looked Weiss in the eyes, "Of course not. You don't even know what it's like to want so _badly _for your family to be happy!"

As soon as those words came out of Yang's mouth, Weiss tilted her head and gave her an unamused look.

Yang opened her mouth to say something, but new there was no way out of her mistake. The truth was: Weiss knew all about wanting a happy family. She spent years under her wrathful father's thumb, and he would always bring his entire family down as if it were his job. Thankfully, Weiss' family situation has since then improved.

She closed her mouth and looked away with a frown.

Weiss took a deep breath and leaned against the counter next to Yang.

Yang refused to meet Weiss' gaze and let a few moments of silence pass, "That was really stupid of me to say. I know how much you've struggled to get to where you are with your family today. It was in the heat of the moment and I'm… I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Weiss smiled without hesitation and grasped Yang's hand, "You remember how hard my life was before my father realized how manipulative and destructive he was being with the family. I used to hate him _so _much, but I also just wanted my family to be happy. When he first wanted to make a change, I didn't trust him, but over time, I began to let him try to fix our family."

"Since then, my life has been _wonderful! _I can actually call my father and have a pleasant conversation about anything that's on my mind with him," Weiss continued, "I gave my father a chance to _redeem_ himself and look at how much better he is with the family now."

"I think you should do the same with Raven. Give her a chance to talk to you, and maybe you'll see you aren't all that uncommon."

Yang nodded and squeezed Weiss' hand, "I don't know if that will ever happen though, Weiss."

Weiss turned her body so she was facing Yang, "And that's perfectly okay. All you have to do is try."

Yang looked into Weiss' eyes. Deep in the back of her mind, she wanted what Weiss was saying to come true, but she also did not particularly trust Raven right now.

What if this all works out and, in just a few months, she could be on as good of terms with her mother as Weiss is with her father?

"Yang," Weiss snapped Yang out of her thoughts, "Promise me you'll make an _honest_ effort to work things out with Raven?"

Yang pulled Weiss into a tight hug and squeezed her eyes shut, "I… I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I really liked writing this chapter. In other news, RWBY volume 7 has _finally _started! The first episode was awesome! I've got my fingers crossed for some freezerburn moments and some more Weiss character development in general. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	9. The Party Part I

"No, Wilma. This one goes _here…_ _That _one goes there," said Yang as she pointed at the many pieces of her daughter's favorite doll.

Wilma picked up the detached arm of the doll and looked up at Yang for confirmation.

"There you go," said Yang as she pointed at the shoulder socket of the doll, "Now just pop it in _this _spot."

Wilma took the doll from Yang and examined it.

Yang watched intently as Wilma hesitated. After moments of contemplation from her daughter, she let out a groan as Wilma decided to pop the arm into where a leg should be.

"Why do you keep doing that? You know that's not where that is supposed to go," said Yang.

Wilma shrugged and popped the other arm into the remaining leg socket and popped the legs into the arm sockets.

Yang sighed and picked up her designated doll for the current playtime session she was taking part in, "At least her head is where it should be."

"Mommy, can you help me?" asked Wendy from the other side of where Wilma was sitting on the floor.

Yang looked up from her doll and smiled at Wendy trying her best to fit a doll into a miniature toy car.

"Yeah, why don't you roll on over here," offered Yang as she patted the ground beside where she was sitting.

Wendy crawled over to Yang and soon got distracted with another toy while Yang fiddled with the toy car. Seconds turned to minutes, and little progress had been made.

"What the… How are kids supposed to do this if _I _can't even do it?" Yang asked herself as she straightened up the doll's posture and attempted to insert it into the tiny car seat again.

She stuck her tongue out with one last push of the doll. It did not budge.

Yang bit her cheek and peered around the couch and into the kitchen, "Hey, W—"

Yang stopped herself at the sight of her wife sitting at the dinner table with her laptop and a cup of coffee.

_Maybe I shouldn't bother her with this while she's working…_

Yang knew Weiss was stressed out by this whole dust raid thing that was happening. She had seen the same symptoms before during her days with Weiss at Beacon. At first, she would always try to help out by talking to her or trying to take her out somewhere nice, but over the years, she learned that sometimes it was best to leave Weiss to her business.

A pang of guilt pulsed through her as she turned her attention back to the toy car. Yang knew her drama with Raven and Cinder was only making things more difficult for Weiss.

She remembered the talk she had with Weiss just last night about finally giving Raven a shot at redemption if that was even possible.

_No, I shouldn't think like that…_

Yang sighed.

"Mommy, I want to play with the car," said Wilma as she reached out to grab the car out of Yang's hands.

Yang pulled the car away and wagged her finger in front of Wilma, "Nuh, uh. What do you say?"

"Can I please have the car, Mommy?"

Yang smiled and handed the toy car to Wilma, "Yes, you can. Now what do you say?" she asked in a mushy voice and kissed Wilma's head.

"Thank you, Mommy," said Wilma as she returned her mother's favor by giving away her mangled doll.

Yang chuckled and held up the doll by its incorrectly positioned arm, "Thank _you,"_ she said to herself and got to work putting the doll back together the correct way.

With her hands distracted once again, Yang's thoughts were dominated by _her_ mother. Of course, she meant it when she promised Weiss she would give Raven a real chance, but the only issue was that Yang had no idea of how exactly she should go on with her form here.

_What am I supposed to do? Walk over to Cinder's place and tell her I'm sorry? _

Yang shook her head. That fight was just as much Raven's fault as it was hers. So, what _was _she supposed to do?

A sudden sound pulled her away from her thoughts as the phone began to ring, loudly.

"I've got it!" Yang called to the kitchen as she placed a hand on the floor to push herself to her feet.

"No, you keep playing with the kids. I can get it," said Weiss as she stood up from her seat.

"Are you sure? I can answer it if you want to keep working," Yang suggested.

"That's very kind of you, but it's okay," Weiss chuckled as she picked up the phone from its dock, "And I've already picked it up anyway."

Weiss put the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Weiss! How're you holding up?"_

"Oh, hello, Ruby," Weiss smiled, "I'm hanging in there with all of these preparations for this dust raid. How about you and Blake?"

"_We're good! I was just calling to ask if you were, for sure, coming to the twins' birthday party this weekend__. __I didn't know if you were too busy now with all of that company stuff."_

Yang peeked her head around the couch, "Who is it?"

"It's Ruby. She's calling about the twins' birthday party," Weiss told Yang, "Anyway, yes, I am still coming, Ruby. I wouldn't miss it for anything."

"_Awesome! Can't wait to see you guys!"_

"Ruby, wait!" said Weiss, an idea popping into her head as she looked at Yang. She covered the phone's speaker so Ruby could not hear, "Yang?"

Yang peeked around the couch again, "What's up, Babe?"

"I have… an idea. But before you say anything, just hear me out," said Weiss.

Yang looked at Weiss skeptically, "I _really _don't like it when you get like this…"

"What if we invite Raven to come with us to the twins' party?" said Weiss without paying any mind to Yang's comment.

Yang nearly cringed, but did not let herself, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm just saying," Weiss began, "There's going to be a ton of people there, so why not bring one more? You two can spend some time getting to know each other in a social gathering: a party!"

"I don't know, Weiss," Yang said as she refused to meet Weiss' gaze, "Ruby and Blake probably wouldn't want her there anyway."

Weiss bit her cheek and brought the phone back to her ear, "Ruby, are you still there?"

"_Yeah, what's going on?" _Ruby asked.

"You invited Cinder to the party, right?" Weiss asked; ignoring Ruby's question.

"_Of course! We love Cinder. Why do you ask?"_

"Because she might have a plus one to bring with her, if that's okay with you, of course," said Weiss, "Would it be okay if Raven Branwen came to the party?"

The other end of the call was silent for a moment.

"_Wait… Raven Branwen as in… Yang's mom?"_

"Yes," said Weiss, "You don't have to say yes, Ruby. Please don't feel pressured."

"_No, it's totally fine! The more the merrier, as they say," _Ruby giggled over the phone.

"Are you absolutely sure, Ruby?"

"_Yeah, let her come! It'll be cool meeting her," _said Ruby, _"Plus it'll make the party a little more… interesting! Anything else, Weiss?"_

"No, that's everything," Weiss smiled, "I'll see you in a few days."

"_Byeee!"_

Weiss put the phone back on the dock to find Yang looking at her with a pout.

"What?" asked Weiss.

"Do we _really _have to bring her with us?" Yang whined.

"No, she'll probably go with Cinder," said Weiss as she sat down at the dinner table.

Yang groaned and threw her head back, "Weiss, this is going to ruin everything."

"It'll only ruin the party if you choose to let it ruin the party," said Weiss as she looked Yang in her eyes, "But this _is _your choice… Just remember your promise."

Yang bit her tongue and sighed, "No, you're right. This won't be _too _bad, right?"

Weiss smiled and got back to working on her laptop, "That's the spirit! And who knows: maybe you'll find something you have in common."

Yang laid down on the carpet and stared at the ceiling, "Let's hope… For _her_ sake."

* * *

"Mommy, are we there yet!?"

Yang flinched at the sudden shout from Wendy in the backseat of the family SUV. She narrowly succeeded at keeping them from driving off the road and into a few thick bushes.

"No, we're _still _not there. Just like the last four times you asked," said Yang, tiredly.

"When will we be there?" Wendy whined and kicked the back of Yang's seat.

Weiss turned and smiled at Wendy from the front passenger seat, "We're almost there, Sweetie. Just be patient and remember it is not polite to kick the seat in front of you."

"Yes, Mother," said Wendy as she sat up straight and kept her arms and legs still.

Yang raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Wendy through the rearview mirror, "How do you do that?"

"Perks of being the authoritative parent, I suppose," Weiss smirked, "The kids listen the _first _time."

"Yeah, well at least they like to hang out with me," chuckled Yang, "Isn't that right, girls?"

"Yeah!" shouted Wendy.

Weiss pouted and glared at Yang, "They like to hang out with me too, Yang," said Weiss as she turned to face Wendy and Wilma, "Do you two like spending time with Mother?"

"Uh-huh," said Wilma.

"Only when I'm not in trouble," added Wendy.

Weiss faced forward and shrugged, "You know what? I'll take it."

Yang laughed, "Oh hush, you know they would be devastated if you weren't around anymore."

The smiles on Weiss and Yang's faces slowly faded.

"Yeah…" said Weiss as she looked out the window.

Yang bit her cheek, "That came out wrong…"

"I know what you meant."

Yang was still not completely comfortable with Weiss going on this dust raid without her. However, Weiss had already made it clear that if there was a cave-in at this new dust mine, she would only want to risk losing _one_ of Wendy and Wilma's parents. It was a compelling argument, which was why it was so hard for Yang to come up with a reason she should come with Weiss.

She did not want to think about that today.

"So… You kids excited to see your cousins?" Yang asked.

"Yeah!" shouted Wendy and Wilma in unison.

"I'm glad to hear that," said Yang as the awkward aura inside the car dissipated, "Because we're only thirty seconds away!"

Yang giggled at the way Wendy and Wilma seemed to surge with energy as they whooped and hollered in the back seat.

"You got them riled up again," Weiss smirked.

"Eh, we're almost there," Yang said as Wendy kicked her seat, "I can deal with it for a few more seconds."

Weiss giggled as Yang pulled into the driveway of Ruby and Blake's house. Unlike her own house, Ruby lived in a suburban neighborhood on the other side of town; as far from the forest as one could get on Patch.

The instant the car was unlocked, Wendy and Wilma jumped out of the car and made a beeline for the front door.

Yang and Weiss collected a few gifts wrapped in colorful paper from the trunk and managed to regroup with their daughters, who were rapidly tapping the doorbell before Ruby opened the door.

"Auntie Ruby!" Wendy and Wilma cried as they quickly found themselves wrapped in a big hug.

"Hi, Wendy! Hi, Wilma! It's so good to see you!" Ruby laughed as she squeezed the life out of the two girls, "Are you guys enjoying summer so far?"

Wendy and Wilma nodded fervently.

Ruby laughed and pointed somewhere in the house, "The twins are in the toy room. They're waiting for you, so you'd better go get 'em!"

Yang smiled as her kids pranced into the house and Ruby stood up to greet them.

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang greeted as she placed the gift she was holding on a table beside the entrance of the house, "How's life been treating you?"

Ruby hugged Yang and smiled, "Honestly, it can't get much better than this!"

Yang opened her mouth to say something else but never had the chance.

"Weiss!" Ruby grinned and slammed into Weiss with a hug that was far too tight, "I'm so glad you could make it!" she shouted directly into Weiss' ear as she pelted her face with kisses.

"Okay, Ruby. That's enough," Weiss chuckled as she blocked Ruby's face with her hand, "I always make time for family."

"That's not even close to a lie, either," Ruby chuckled to herself.

"Hey, where's _my _hug?" called another voice from the living room.

All heads turned to find Blake walking towards them with her arms spread apart.

Yang laughed and accepted the hug from her old friend, "I always save a hug for you. How are you, Blake?"

"I'm well. I'm almost finished with my book," said Blake.

"Oh, yeah! I'm glad that's going well," Yang smiled and let Weiss get passed her.

"Blake, hello again," Weiss smiled and hugged Blake, "I want to hear more about this book later."

It was no secret that Blake loved books, and it was always a dream of hers to write one of her own. Blake was never that great at showing it, but everyone could tell she was excited about it by the way she was currently beaming.

"Oh, you are going to hear about it regardless of you wanting to or not," smirked Blake as everyone laughed.

"So, where are the birthday girls?" asked Weiss as the old members of Team RWBY walked into the living room.

"They're in the toy room. Let me call them so you can say hi," said Ruby.

"No, it's okay," said Weiss, stopping Ruby in her tracks, "Let the girls play. We have all afternoon to wish them a happy birthday."

"As you wish, milady," said Ruby with an exaggerated bow.

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully and began a conversation with Blake.

Yang cleared her throat and walked closer to Ruby, "Hey, Rubes. Is Dad here yet, or are we the first ones?"

"Yeah, he's in the backyard," Ruby explained as she pointed to the back door with her thumb, "Blake and I don't know how to work the grill, so he came early to help us get it set up."

"Okay, cool. Thanks, Baby Sis," said Yang with a weak smiled as she patted Ruby's shoulder and made for the backyard.

For the last few days, Yang had been thinking about her talk with Taiyang after her fight with Raven. In hindsight, she had to admit she was acting a little immature. It seemed she always regretted losing her temper these days. She had plenty of time to think about what she would say to him over the last few days.

As soon as Yang stepped outside, the savory scent of sizzling meat on a grill filled her nostrils. Her eyes quickly found her dad humming a tune as he flipped a few patties.

She took a deep breath and awkwardly approached him.

"Uh… Hey, Dad."

Taiyang looked up from the grill and smiled, "Oh, hey, Kiddo."

Yang looked down and shuffled her feet, "I… um…" she looked up, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the other day. I was just really angry, and I realize it was unfair of me to take it out on you. I mean, a lot of what you said was true, and…"

Taiyang's smile grew even wider, "Come here," he said as he pulled Yang into a hug. He sighed deeply and kissed Yang's head before pulling away, "Apology accepted, but you also had a good point: you _are_ a grown woman, and I think I need to work on respecting that. I just wish you didn't grow up so fast."

A smile slowly found its home on Yang's face as she closed in on Taiyang for another, tighter hug and squeezed her eyes shut, "I love you, Dad."

Taiyang patted Yang's back, "And I'll always love you," he said as the two pulled away again, "So, anyway, do you mind taking over on the grill while I say hi to Weiss and the girls?"

"Yeah, of course," said Yang, the smile on her face, indefatigable.

Yang watched Taiyang enter the house and picked up the tongs he was using to tend to all the patties and hot dogs on the grill. By the look of the patties, Taiyang could not have started grilling too long ago.

_I'm glad I got that off my chest…_

Yang always found it difficult for her to apologize, and she had been worrying that she would get cold feet and hold on to the shambles of her ego. She knew that type of behavior was unhealthy.

"Ooh… That smells _so _good!"

Yang looked up from the grill and found Ruby and Blake stepping out of the house.

"Hey, guys," Yang waved with her free hand, "Let's catch up! I feel like I haven't seen you in _forever."_

"Yeah, I was thinking the same," said Blake.

"Oh! I've been meaning to tell you," said Ruby, "Blake and I were thinking of going somewhere this summer before the twins start school."

"No shit," Yang chuckled, "Weiss and I were thinking about doing the same… but then something came up and we haven't talked about it since."

Ruby and Blake shared a look.

"Raven Branwen?" Blake guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Yang asked.

"After Weiss called the other day, I was wondering why Raven Branwen was suddenly a topic of discussion," Ruby explained, "So I called Dad and he explained everything."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Yang," Ruby tilted her head, "I should have asked _you _about it. I know it's kind of personal…"

"No, don't even worry about it," Yang smiled, "I promised Weiss I would at least let her try to make it up to me for leaving. I should be the one apologizing for getting you guys caught up in it."

"Oh, believe me, it was no trouble at all," Blake smirked, "Ruby was actually excited to find out what she's like. She must have gone on an hour's worth of tangents about it."

Ruby looked at Blake incredulously, _"Blaaake!"_

Yang laughed and waived Ruby off, "It's okay! I was pretty curious, myself, before I actually met her… But I wouldn't say I was excited when I finally did."

A tense moment of quiet filled the grassy back yard.

"Is it true?" Ruby asked, "Do you think your mom really wants to make it up to you for leaving?"

That was a difficult question to answer. Yang had always thought Raven was a little too impatient to seem completely genuine. But, on the other hand, it would not surprise her to find out Raven was somewhat of an impatient person.

"I don't know," Yang sighed and flipped some patties, "I guess only time can tell if she really is serious about this."

"Something smells _wonderful," _said a voice from behind Ruby and Blake.

The three women turned to find Weiss and Taiyang walking towards them.

"Ruby said the same thing," Blake smiled.

"That, I did," chuckled Ruby, "Anyway, we've got a few minutes before the other guests get here… anybody have anything to kill the time?"

Yang checked the grill and shook her head, "Burgers and hotdogs are almost done, so maybe we could have a few before everyone else shows up?" she suggested.

"Oh, I can take it from here, Yang," said Taiyang as he took his place back at the grill.

"Auntie Yang!" Yang and Weiss turned just in time to see two little girls running at them.

One after the other, they slid to a stop before Yang, jumping up with their arms extended up.

"Oh! I was wondering when I'd get to see the birthday girls!" Yang laughed as she crouched down and hugged the two girls.

Not long after, Wendy and Wilma came running out of the house.

"Mommy!" Wendy cheered as she slammed into the group hug, knocking them all backward.

Yang laughed as she rolled onto her back and quickly found herself buried under three toddlers and a five-year-old.

Weiss crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Is someone _jealous?" _Ruby teased as she nudged Weiss with her elbow.

"This is what happens when you're the _authoritative_ parent," Weiss pouted.

"I know how you feel," Blake sighed.

Weiss caught the sound of a jingle coming from behind her and turned on her heel. She gasped and smiled wide as Zwei the corgi came running to her; his metallic name tag, bouncing all over the place.

"Zwei!" Weiss cheered as she crouched down and began to pet the adorable corgi, "At least _you _love me. Isn't that right, Zwei? You love me!" she said in an adorable voice that was always reserved for Zwei, and Zwei alone.

"So, he's been trapped with the girls this whole time," Taiyang chuckled.

"Oh! Thanks for letting him stay with us for a while, Dad," said Ruby, "The girls had a tone of fun with him."

"Maybe a little too much fun…" Blake said under her breath.

Taiyang let out a hardy laugh, "Sorry about that, Blake."

Blake looked down at Yang and smirked, "Yang, you realize you're going to have them all over you for the rest of the night at this rate."

Yang laughed as she sat up, easily unmoved by the children trying to push her down, "I could do this all day."

Blake amusingly shook her head, "Lena, Nyssa. You can play with Yang later. Aunt Weiss had to try _really _hard to be here for your birthday party."

Yang watched as the two twins stood up from the ground and walked over to Weiss.

One of them, Yelena had dark hair that morphed into a deep shade of red. Her silver eyes were nearly indistinguishable from Ruby's. The other twin, however, looked completely different.

They were actually fraternal twins that shared DNA from both Ruby and Blake, using the same process Weiss and Yang went through to get Wendy and Wilma.

The second twin, strangely, was the only of the two to be a faunus, despite faunus traits being the dominant ones. At least they are for natural procreation.

Her name was Nyssa, and she had jet black hair and bright golden eyes.

Weiss smiled and hugged Yelena and Nyssa, "Happy birthday, you two."

Yelena smiled sweetly and nodded while Nyssa shyly looked away.

Yang laughed as the sound of the doorbell ringing echoed through the house and into the backyard.

Ruby briefly checked her scroll, "Guests are arriving now. Lena, Nyssa, could you please come to the door and say hi?"

The twins took hold of one of Ruby's hands, each, and followed her inside.

Yang stood up and brushed her clothes off with a nervous deep breath. She flinched at the feeling of a hand on her back, but relaxed when she found Weiss standing beside her.

"Breathe, Yang. There's no need to worry," Weiss reassured Yang as she rubbed circles on her back, "She's only human."

Yang would say it scared her that Weiss seemed to always know what was on her mind, except that it made her life a lot easier. She would not have to explain herself, and Weiss would always know exactly what she means.

Yang nodded and waited for the Raven to come into the backyard. She soon felt silly when she saw her kids and Ruby's kids with a new member to their group run into the backyard, followed by Ruby and a new set of parents.

"Just have fun," Weiss offered with a smile, "She'll get here when she gets here. You'll have the opportunity to bond."

Yang shook the cloudiness from her mind, "Yeah, you're right," she sighed, "We should introduce ourselves to the new guests."

After several minutes of watching and meeting several new guests that entered the back yard, Yang's hopes did not fail to persist. She kept looking back and expecting to see her mother and Cinder.

_She's probably back with her tribe by now. Especially after what happened in the forest…_

Yang shook the thought from her head and focused her attention on the party. That kind of thinking was only going to bring her down.

She looked around for Weiss and spotted her talking to some guests in the corner of the yard.

As she took her first step towards her wife, Yang heard a cry from what sounded like her children as well as Yelena and Nyssa.

"Miss Cindy!"

Yang turned her head a little too quickly and watched as four little girls crowded around Cinder Fall and the woman by her side.

She tensed at the sight of her children so close to Raven. Why did she feel like they were in danger?

_No. What am I thinking? Everything is okay…_

Yang relaxed as Raven Branwen looked away from Cinder, who was trying her best to stay upright with all the children clinging to her legs, and made direct eye contact with her.

Yang pressed her lips together in a thin smile and walked up to Cinder and Raven.

Cinder looked up and smiled, "Hello, Yang," she greeted.

"Hi, Cinder," Yang chuckled as she watched Cinder try to get her feet free from the children, "Wendy, Wilma. Could you please give Miss Cindy some space?"

The two girls looked up at Yang with hesitation.

Yang sighed and rolled her eyes, "Oh, for the love of— Weiss!"

Wendy and Wilma looked at each other and promptly let go of Cinder.

Cinder laughed and nodded at Yang before taking her present for the twins to a table not far away.

As the kids went to follow Cinder, Yang cleared her throat and met Raven's gaze.

"Um… Hey," Yang greeted as her hand found a place on the back of her head.

Raven nodded and did her best to smile, "Yang."

"Thanks for coming," said Yang, "When we invited you, I wasn't entirely sure if you were going to come… No offense."

Raven smirked, "I never would have expected you to invite me… No offense."

Yang furrowed her brows and cracked a smile, "Well, there's plenty to eat and we've got some beer in the coolers. Have at it!"

With that, Yang turned around and cringed at her awkwardness. She reasoned that she had all afternoon to figure out what she should say.

For now, Yang walked back to where Weiss was.

Weiss glanced at Yang and smiled as she gestured for her to join in on her conversation with a few other guests, "Yang, come here!"

Yang did as was instructed and gave a friendly smile to the couple Weiss was talking to.

"This is my wife, Yang," Weiss introduced.

Yang greeted the guests and tried her best to not seem like she was waiting for them to leave so she could talk to Weiss.

When they finally did, Yang kept Weiss in the corner and brought her face down to hers while keeping an eye where Raven was.

"Raven's here," Yang nearly whispered.

Weiss raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder to find Raven standing near Cinder and all of the children, "See? What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what do I do now?"

Weiss looked at Yang like she was crazy, "Isn't it obvious? Just talk to her! See what you both have in common."

"Okay, but I already tried that, and I feel like I was being awkward," Yang explained.

Weiss sighed and glanced over her shoulder again, "Okay, then how about you just have fun at the party, and maybe you two will gradually start talking."

"But I—"

"Up pup pup! I don't want to hear any more of these excuses, Xiao Long!"

Yang watched as Weiss walked back to some other guests that she was talking to earlier.

"Oh boy… this is going to be a long night," Yang sighed as she looked at Raven, only to find that she was leaning against the fence with her dad.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the not-so-subtle Star Was reference at the beginning! I just thought that line was perfect for the little fluff moment. In other news, Volume 7 is looking to be good. Please leave a review!**


	10. The Party Part II

Raven carefully watched all the guests as they socialized and ate countless snacks, burgers, and hot dogs. She knew only a select few people here would recognize her, and she already knew all those people by name.

For some reason, she failed to see the one person she had been meaning to keep away from.

"Here," said Taiyang as he handed Raven an ice-cold beer.

Raven looked at the bottle and then at Taiyang before accepting it, "Thanks."

Taiyang nodded and leaned against the fence with Raven. They stood there for several minutes before Taiyang spoke up.

"I know you went to my house."

Raven bit her cheek, "You snuck up on us."

Taiyang took a sip of his beer and sighed, "You took your grandchildren to Summer's grave… Why?"

"I needed the company," said Raven as she looked down at her own beer, "You haven't told Yang, have you?"

"I've been wondering if I should have," said Taiyang, "I hear you've come back to be a part of Yang's life."

"That's the truth," Raven took a sip of her beer, "I know what you're going to say: I should just cut my losses and stay out of your family now."

Taiyang raised an eyebrow, "We were on a team at Beacon for four years, and then married for another five after that, and you _still _don't know me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Taiyang laughed, "You and Yang are _so _much alike. Raven, I haven't told Yang because I was holding out hope that maybe the reason you took Wendy and Wilma to Summer's grave was because of her. _You _need to be the one to tell her what you did and why, not me."

Raven shook her head, "You're right Tai," she smirked, "I really _don't _know you."

Taiyang chuckled and sighed. A few more moments of silence passed until Taiyang cleared his throat, "So, how did you meet Cinder?"

Raven looked up and found Cinder laughing with Blake and Ruby across the yard, "It's a long story… maybe another time, Tai."

Taiyang smiled and nodded, "Yeah… another time," he pushed off the fence and tapped Raven's shoulder with his fist, "See you around, Rae."

Raven took a big gulp of her beer, emptying the bottle, and dropped it into a recycling bin.

To be honest, Raven had no clue what she was supposed to do at parties like this. Whenever the tribe had 'parties,' they were more or less just one big feast and then everyone would retire and get some sleep so they could continue thriving the next day.

Raven rubbed her hip, still not used to the lack of the weight of Omen hanging there. She felt almost unbalanced. She probably just needed another beer.

She made her way back to the cooler and reached for the lid at the same time as another hand. She looked up and was face to face with Yang.

"Oh! Sorry, after you," Yang smiled as she gestured to the cooler.

Raven raised an eyebrow and opened the cooler, "Can I grab you a beer?"

"U-uh, yeah! That would be awesome, yeah," Yang sputtered.

Raven pulled two beers out of the cooler and handed one to Yang.

"Thanks," said Yang as she popped the lid off the bottle, "So, how are you?"

Raven took a long gulp from her beer, "I'm well, actually."

Yang smiled weakly, "I am… _so _happy to hear that."

Raven stood there with Yang, trying to think of some way to move the conversation forward.

"So, I'm going to go check on… the party games. I'll see you later," said Yang as she turned and walked away.

Raven let out a huge puff of air and walked to a foldable chair towards the center of the yard.

_This is going to be torture…_

She sat down in the chair and sipped away at her beer while thinking about her situation. She wondered if she could really adapt to this type of lifestyle.

There was no danger or group to lead. What would she do with all of this free time?

The thought of finding work as a traditional huntress had crossed her mind from time to time, but would that really be enough?

Raven sipped her beer and felt a tug on the cloth of her pants.

She looked down to find a pair of bluebell colored eyes staring up at her.

Raven looked at the little girl curiously, "Hello."

"You look like my mommy," said the girl.

Raven hummed and nodded, "You… you're Wilma, right?"

"No!" the little girl shouted as if the guess insulted her, "My name is Wendy!"

_Right, the other one… The one with the red eyes is Wilma…_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wendy," said Raven with an attempt at a smile.

"I've never seen _you _before," said Wendy, ignoring Raven's pleasantries.

"That's because I'm not from around here," said Raven.

"Then where do you live?"

"You are quite the curious little girl," Raven smirked and thought for a moment, "I suppose I live at Cinder's house."

Wendy gasped and looked around, "Miss Cindy!? I always go to her house! You weren't there!"

"Well, just ask her and she'll vouch for me," said Raven as she leaned over to whisper into Wendy's ear, "She's actually my best friend."

"Really!?" Wendy shouted and ran off.

"Sorry, Cindy," Raven chuckled to herself as a crowd by the back door caught her eye.

Yang, Ruby, and Taiyang were huddled around it as someone else walked outside.

She bit her cheek when she saw her brother and tried her best to listen over the other guests talking.

"By the way, sorry I'm late, Kid," said Qrow with his gruff voice.

"It's totally fine! There's still plenty of drinks in the cooler," smiled Ruby as she gestured to the tables behind her.

Qrow laughed and pulled out his flask, "I've got all the drink I need right here, but thanks anyway."

The old huntsman glanced past Ruby and met Raven's eyes.

"I'd better go wish the kids a happy birthday," Qrow huffed with a playful smile, "I already know I'm in trouble for being late."

Ruby and Yang laughed as Qrow nodded at Taiyang and made his way to Raven.

He stopped in front of Raven and refused to break eye contact with her.

Raven raised her eyebrow.

A few moments of tangible silence passed until a smirk formed on Qrow's face.

"Glad you could make it, Sis," said Qrow as he walked off towards the group of kids running around.

Raven watched Qrow skeptically for a few moments longer before she caught sight of Cinder sitting with Blake along the white fence that went about the perimeter of the yard.

She got stood up from her chair and approached Cinder.

Blake noticed her coming first and sat a little straighter, "Miss Branwen," she greeted, "Are you enjoying the party?"

"Just call me Raven," said Raven with a forced smile, "And yes, I am having fun."

Blake stood up and gestured to her now vacant seat, "I'm glad to hear that. Please sit. I think I'm going to go get another drink."

Raven raised an eyebrow and watched Blake walk towards the cooler before taking a seat beside Cinder.

"So, you're enjoying the party," said Cinder, "That's good."

"I always enjoy free drinks," shrugged Raven as she sipped her beer.

"Have you been talking to Yang at all?"

"A little."

Cinder looked at Raven, "Really? Tell me one thing you've learned about her today."

Raven thought for a moment and bit her cheek.

"Every time I've seen you during this party, you've been sitting alone. Why don't you socialize?" Cinder encouraged, "Get to know the people that you're going to see a lot more often now."

Raven watched Cinder stand up and walk over to a group of other guests and Weiss. She sighed and finished off the rest of her beer.

After glancing at her empty bottle with a pout, she set it on the grass and wiped a hand over her face. When she opened her eyes, she saw Yang walking towards her.

_Here we go again…_

"Hey," said Yang, "I hope you like the party."

Raven nodded, "It's not the type of party I'm used to."

Yang hummed in understanding and pointed at the grill, "I didn't see you eat. There are still a few burgers left. Can I get you one?"

Raven's eyebrows rose at the kind gesture, "Um, it's alright, I can go get one."

"Oh, no. You're a guest," Yang held her hand out to stop Raven from standing up, "I'll be right back. Anything else you want on the burger?"

Raven relaxed in her chair, "Just give me the works," she smiled.

Yang smiled back and left to get the burger.

_What the hell is going on here…? Why is she suddenly being so… patient?_

Raven pondered until Yang returned and handed her a paper plate with a neatly constructed burger on it.

"I got you another beer, too," Yang smiled sweetly and handed Raven a new bottle.

"Thanks," said Raven as she accepted the items, "That's, um… very kind of you, Yang."

Yang nodded and sat down beside Raven. She would occasionally glance at her and her knee would start idly bouncing until she caught Raven watching as she ate. But she said nothing.

_Is there something Yang wants to say?_

As Raven finished her burger, Yang finally spoke up.

"So… did you like it?"

"Yeah… did you grill it?"

Yang chuckled, "Guilty."

Raven eyed Yang skeptically and opened her mouth to speak.

"Everyone!" Ruby suddenly shouted over the conversations among all the guests, "We're going to cut the cake now! Everyone, gather around!"

Yang turned to Raven and nodded toward Ruby, "We're not going to want to miss this," she said as she stood up, "Are you coming?"

Raven glanced past Yang and saw Cinder watching them, "Yeah, of course."

* * *

The backyard that was once filled with friendly chatter was now nearly empty. The leftover hamburger meat was put inside, and several cups, bottles, and paper plates were scattered everywhere.

The only sounds that filled the area were the giggles and laughter of children as they enjoyed the new toys that Yelena and Nyssa got for their birthday.

That and the pleasant talk between the adults that remained after all the other guests had left.

The old members of Team RWBY, Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, and Cinder were sitting in foldable chairs around a bonfire that had yet to be lit; away from the children.

Yang breathed in the cooling air that resulted from the sun as it approached the horizon.

This was her favorite part of the night so far. Sitting in a circle with the closest people to her as they relaxed together after a long few hours of celebrating.

"Yang."

Yang turned to her right and accepted a bottle of beer from Raven with a smile and thanks. She popped the top off and took a small sip before setting the bottle down on the grass.

When she looked back up, she noticed that Ruby was smiling at her mischievously.

Yang cautiously furrowed her brows at her little sister, "Rubes… Why?"

"It's time, Sis," Ruby grinned and dashed out of her seat next to Blake and into the house.

"What was _that _about?" Raven whispered to Yang.

Yang nearly giggled at how insane Ruby must seem to Raven, "Oh, it could be a few different things… but if I had to guess…"

Ruby dashed back outside with her arms behind her back, "It's been _so _long since we've all done this!"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Oh, no… _please _don't tell me…"

Ruby smiled and pulled the item hidden behind her back out in front of her, "Rubber Chicken!"

"Yep, I knew it," smirked Yang as everyone else began to laugh and sit up in their chairs.

Yang felt Raven nudge her with her elbow.

"Um… What is going on?" asked Raven.

"Oh, yeah. Let me explain," Yang chuckled, "Basically, Rubber Chicken is a game we like to play where you have to make someone else laugh using a rubber chicken as your only prop."

Raven still looked confused and turned to Cinder on her other side, "You didn't tell me about any games."

Cinder smirked and shrugged as Ruby placed the chicken on her lap.

"Cinder's going first!" Ruby cheered.

After several rounds of passing the rubber chicken between people, Yang had managed to laugh at a stupid inside joke she had with her uncle and received the chicken for the third time.

"Okay, who's turn is it to laugh so hard that they piss themselves?" Yang chuckled as she stood up and looked around at the lack of laughing family members, "Ouch. Tough crowd."

Yang walked within the perimeter of the circle, eyeing anyone and everyone who she could possibly make laugh with this rubber chicken.

The obvious choice was Ruby. She laughed at everything.

But Ruby had already had the chicken half a dozen times at this point, so she wanted to try someone else.

Blake briefly popped into her head, but it seemed only Ruby knew what can actually make her laugh, so she did not even want to try.

Weiss had only had the chicken once so far, but she was already somewhat desensitized to all her jokes.

And she had just gotten the chicken from Qrow, so that was not going to happen…

At last, Yang's gaze landed on Raven who raised an eyebrow in response.

No one had even _tried_ to make Raven laugh yet. Not even Cinder or Taiyang.

Yang decided that would change now. A devilish smile formed on her face as she slowly approached Raven with the chicken behind her back.

Raven kept her face void of any emotions.

Yang stepped around Raven's chair and decided to try one of the very first tactics she developed while playing this game over the years.

She tried her best to contain her own laughter as she slowly stuck the chickens head into Raven's field of view and squeezed it ever so slightly; creating a soft, and absolutely absurd squeaking noise.

Yang immediately noticed Raven bite her cheek and took the opportunity to walk around her so she was in front of her. In her new position, she tried as hard as she could to suppress her grin as she continued assaulting Raven with the soft chicken squeaks.

After a few more seconds, Yang pulled the chicken away and pouted at the lack of any laughing from Raven.

Raven folded her arms, rested one leg over the other, and let out a huff of amusement.

Everyone in the circle gasped as Yang pointed at Raven, "That counts!" she laughed, triumphantly.

"What? No, it doesn't!" defended Raven as she sat on the edge of her seat.

"What's the matter, Sis?" asked Qrow, barely containing his amusement, "You think you'll have some trouble making any of us laugh?"

Raven eyed her brother as Yang turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, did that count?" she asked.

Ruby glanced at Blake for support, but quickly realized she would not receive any, "Well… Um… Technically, the rule is if the person laughs, they get the chicken… So, yeah. That counts."

"Is that so?" pouted Raven as she stood up and plucked the chicken out of Yang's hand, "Fine. I challenge you to resist laughing at _this!"_

Raven stomped over to Ruby and violently shook the rubber chicken in front of her face for a few seconds. After the horrible squeaks stopped erupting from the rubber chicken's beak, Raven pouted at the lack of laughs and rested her hands on her hips, "Huh… I really thought that would work…"

Ruby giggled at Raven's pouting face and quickly realized her mistake as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ha!" Raven shouted as she pointed a finger in Ruby's face, "That counts too! I got you!"

"Dang it! Why am I like this!" Ruby whined as Raven shoved the chicken into her hands and everyone laughed.

Yang laughed and watched Raven as she came back to her seat. Perhaps that was the first genuine smile on her mother's face she had ever seen.

* * *

It was quiet. The yard that had been filled with joyful and obnoxious laughter at the start of the afternoon had died out like the orange glow of the sun after it had set.

The clear night sky was dark and some brilliant stars twinkled brightly among the shattered moon.

Were it not for the blazing bonfire, the yard would be completely dark and cold.

Yang sighed deeply as she stared into the flames. She was standing, alone, outside of the circle or chairs and had been lost in thought.

Nearly all the chairs were now empty. Taiyang and Qrow had already left to go back to their respective homes and Ruby and Blake had taken Yelena and Nyssa inside to go to sleep for the night.

After that, they started cleaning up inside the house, which Cinder so kindly offered to help them with.

Now all that remained was Weiss, who looked like she was about to doze off with her two little girls, asleep and curled up against her on either side with the help of some more chairs that they used to form some kind of bench.

She glanced at Raven who had not moved from her seat since they stopped playing with the rubber chicken.

Ever since they stopped playing that ridiculous game, the awkwardness between them seemed to return. She had a feeling Raven knew what had been causing Yang to turn aloof every time they interacted.

Yang had been standing just out of sight and thinking about how she could start the inevitable conversation in a way where she did not come across as a complete idiot.

_This is stupid… She's just another person. Why am I making this so hard?_

Yang shook her head and frowned until an idea popped into her head. She looked around and reached into a nearly empty cooler on the ground; extracting two bottled waters from it.

She walked back to the circle and sat down beside Raven while handing her a bottle, "Here."

Raven gave Yang a half-smile and accepted the bottle, "Just what I needed."

"Yeah, I figured we needed something else after all those beers," Yang chuckled softly.

Raven nodded and stared into the fire as she kept her hands and the bottle in her lap.

Yang opened her bottle and took a few sips as she relaxed into her chair.

"So, what's the final verdict on the party? Did you have a good time?" Yang asked, softly.

"Um… yes. I did, actually," said Raven as she gave Yang a sideways glance.

"Favorite part?"

Raven cracked a smile, "Definitely the part with the chicken."

Yang laughed softly, "Yeah, I thought so."

"You know, when my brother asked me if I could make any of you laugh, I really didn't think so. I suppose I'm funnier than I thought," Raven smirked.

"Well, you made Ruby laugh," Yang pointed out with a playful smile, "Anyone can make Ruby laugh."

Raven shrugged, "I stand by what I said."

Yang laughed again as Raven smiled. She looked up at the night sky and sighed.

"Look at all those stars…" said Yang, "It's so clear… There's got to be millions of them."

Raven looked up, "Yeah… If you like this, you should see the night skies in Mistral," she said, "It's so dark in the forests there. If you got too far from the camp, you would barely be able to see your hand if it was right in front of your face."

"You can look up and see billions of stars and countless galaxies. The sheer amount of them makes them look almost like a bunch of colorful clouds," Raven explained, "It really _is_ beautiful. One of the best parts of living in the forests of Mistral."

"Weiss and I _were _talking about going somewhere on vacation this summer," Yang shrugged, "Maybe Mistral would be a…"

Raven looked at Yang, "Something wrong?"

"No," said Yang as she watched her family all huddled together on the other side of the bonfire, "I just remembered Weiss has something going on in Mistral later this summer. Something work-related. Maybe that wouldn't be the best place for now."

Raven hummed and nodded in understanding.

It was quiet again except for the crackling pops of the fire and chirping of crickets in the grass.

"Hey," Yang began, "Um… about the other day…"

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked into the fire.

Yang took Raven's silence as an invitation to continue.

"I know I haven't been the most… _open _person in the world these past few days. I had a lot of time to think about things after the fight, and I realize I might have overreacted a little bit," said Yang, "I should have listened to what you had to say, and not immediately dismissed you. I think that was really unfair of me, and I… I'm…," Yang took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Yang looked at Raven in time to see her eyebrows raise slightly.

"Yang, I don't think I can really blame you for acting the way you were," said Raven as she looked up at the stars, "Just today, while I watched the children play with each other and interact with their parents… The way their children's eyes light up when they look at them… I realized that maybe that _connection_—the one between mother and child—is more important than I thought."

Yang nodded and looked at her family again, "You have no idea."

She could feel Raven's eyes on her.

"Speaking of children," Raven began and nodded towards Weiss and the kids, "You have two already?"

Yang bit her cheek. She still felt uncomfortable with Raven having anything to do with her kids.

"Yeah," said Yang, hiding her discomfort with a soft chuckle, "They're everything to me. Sometimes they can be a handful, but I would give my life in an instant if it meant saving theirs."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Raven, "Your father said the same thing after _you _were born."

A short moment of silence went by before Raven began chuckling; earning herself a curious glance from Yang.

"I'm blown away by how time seems to fly by. So much has changed since I could hold _you _in my arms. Now, you're a full-grown woman with two children of her own… Gods I feel old."

Yang said nothing and kept her eyes trained on the fire. Why did she feel so weird right now? She was enjoying the conversation with Raven until she mentioned her children.

Her mind wandered for a moment. Today was a great day. She had much more fun than she thought she would with Raven, so why did she feel like this?

"Yang."

Yang turned to listen to Raven.

"Thank you again for inviting me. I really had a great time here."

Yang smiled and nodded, "Yeah, of course. No problem…" she looked up at her family again, "Um… I've got to take my family home…"

"Oh," said Raven, "Um… Yeah, okay."

Yang stood up and set her water bottle on her chair. She gave Raven a thinly pressed smile and walked around the bonfire to nudge Weiss awake.

Weiss yawned and nodded at Yang. She slowly stood up and lifted Wilma from the chair as Yang did the same with Wendy.

"Hey, Yang," Raven spoke up as Yang turned her head, "Drive safe, alright?"

Yang gave Raven a small smile, "Yeah… You too."

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I wanted to mention a review I got from WeikWriter. First of all, thanks so much for your review! For everyone else, basically, he/she asked if you could get a side story about Ruby and Blake with their kids. And to that I say... What a great idea! That probably will not happen in _this _story, as it is a freezerburn centered story, but perhaps I could write a few one-shots or another shorter story about our ladybugs. Tell me what you guys think because I have a ton of stuff planned for all the RWBY kids that I came up with: Wendy Xiao-Long, Wilma Schnee, Yelena Rose, and Nyssa Belladonna. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	11. Long Nights

The night air continued to chill Raven's bones, despite it being the warmest time of the year.

What was she even doing here: standing behind a tree not fifty feet away from her daughter's home?

Raven rested her hand on the hilt of Omen. She always found comfort in the familiar weight of her blade at her side, and now was no exception.

She peeked around the tree, confirming that there was still no light shining through the window to Yang's bedroom.

Cinder's voice kept nagging at her inside her head.

_What do you think you're doing?_

_This is not a good idea._

Raven sighed and dragged her hand down her tired face.

She was curious. She needed to know more… and she could not wait for Yang to open up to her.

That could take weeks, months, maybe even _years._

Raven scanned the perimeter of the house from the shadows of the forest and slipped her mask over her face. She crouched, preparing to leap into the air and let her curse take effect.

In the blink of an eye, her form changed. Limbs morphed into wings and the cloth of her huntress gear grew sleek, black feathers.

She let herself be carried by the cooling summer breeze as she took to the sky.

Circling the house twice, Raven made absolutely sure that no one was awake. She listened closely to the swaying of leaves in the wind and took note of the way the dim light from the moon reflected off the cars parked outside.

Feeling comfortable with her observations, Raven glided to the front door and landed; her feet like feathers against the wooden deck.

She took a moment to put her ear to the door and listen again. It was dead silent on the other side.

_Perfect._

Raven prodded her beak into the flexible flaps of a small door that was most likely meant for Taiyang's dog whenever it stayed there.

Tonight, it would serve a different purpose.

Raven slowly pushed her head through the door and scanned the living room before entering.

In a short instant, she was back in her human form.

The air was almost stiff with the creaking of the house's settling over its foundation, and the ever so soft, heavy breaths of its inhabitants sleeping upstairs.

Raven frowned and briefly glanced at the door. Turning back now was certainly an option…

Cold, red eyes, hidden behind her bleeding Grimm mask, tore away from the door and squinted through the dark room for anything that might prove to be interesting to her.

She stopped her search at what looked like a bookshelf judging by its vague shape. Careful not to let her footsteps make any noise, Raven glided through the room.

Years of practice hiding in the dark and avoiding detection during raids have provided her with the skill of maintaining a silence like death while on the move. This was nothing new to her.

She could not, however, see in the dark. That was always a trait she envied about the faunus. She was always sure to have a few around while she was leading the tribe for that reason.

Raven tried her best to see what was on the shelf, but could only come up with a few guesses. The modicum of moonlight that glowed through the windows did little to help her distinguish what dark shapes were what.

Biting her cheek, Raven glanced at the staircase behind her that led to the bedrooms upstairs. She reluctantly reached into her pocket and removed a silver lighter: a gift from a close friend from her tribe.

With a flick of the starter, a small flame sparked to life and lit the small corner of the room she was in just enough for her to see what was on the shelves.

There were a few books that undoubtedly belonged to Weiss; being all about business and economics. A few shelves lower were some children's books with plenty of pictures. Plenty of trinkets and knick-knacks spread about.

What truly caught Raven's eye was a small picture frame that was on the top shelf. She held the lighter up and examined the image.

It was a photograph that must have been from Yang's first year at Beacon of her team with the words, "New Friends," and a heart written in red marker.

Raven briefly smirked and wondered if Yang could have ever guessed that one of the girls in this photo would be the person she married at the time it was taken. She looked at the image for a few more seconds until she realized there was a reflection in the glass.

She turned and was met with another set of shelves on the adjacent wall of the living room.

More books and even more photos in picture frames.

The first picture of many was one that was unequivocally in Atlas. Yang and her wife were dressed in warm, winter clothing and woolen beanies. Weiss was laughing while Yang was holding the camera in one hand and kissing her rosy cheek.

Raven could not help but smile fondly. She knew that feeling of holding someone you love close. That feeling of knowing there was nowhere you would rather be than with each other.

Unfiltered happiness.

She had yet to get over the guilt she felt for depriving Cinder of that while she was away in Mistral.

Raven shook away the thought as she moved on to the next picture.

Many of them were from fond memories that Yang has shared with her wife. A few nice pictures from around Remnant, some while in the field together, and one or two nights out with the rest of their friends.

There were so many different pictures, but they all shared one thing in common. Yang had an ineradicable smile in every single one of them.

Even then, none of them compared to the smile on Yang's face in the picture from her wedding day.

Raven reached out for the picture frame and hesitated. She wanted a good look at this photo, and a miniature battle raged in her head to decide whether she should really even touch it.

She let her hand move without her brain's consent and held the light closer to the picture frame in her hand.

Yang and Weiss were both in beautiful, white wedding dresses. The background was blurred so that the focus was on the two newly-weds. They were facing each other with their foreheads nearly touching.

They looked like they were having the time of their lives in each other's arms.

After examining the photograph for a few more seconds, Raven carefully placed it exactly where she picked it up from and turned her attention to the last object.

Instead of being on the shelf with the others, this larger photograph hung on the wall in an ornate, platinum-colored frame.

She held up her light and curiously tilted her head at it.

Yang and her wife stood with their two children and were all dressed in nice clothing. It looked to be somewhat recent, judging by how old the children looked.

Raven was not entirely sure about what Yang's children were like. She had barely been able to interact with them at the party, and she only spent an hour or so with them at Taiyang's house. She was not even in her human form during the latter.

Regardless, Yang looked as happy as she did in all the other photos.

Raven frowned as her eyes traced every detail of the family portrait.

Cinder had said that she and Yang could be so happy if they made up and put the past behind them… But it looked like Yang was _already_ happy.

Raven had missed every important event in Yang's life. Yang's first trip to Beacon, her wedding day, the birth of Raven's first grandchild… All because she was devoted to something else; a different family.

Yet Yang was able to find happiness anyway all by herself. She did not need Raven, did she?

It seemed like her presence has only proved to have the opposite effect anyway. Yang did not even trust her enough to interact with her children.

Raven was no fool. She could tell Yang felt uncomfortable whenever Wendy or Wilma went anywhere near her at the party. The way she would cringe said it all.

Was there really any chance any of that could change?

Raven sighed through her nose and shut her lighter; bathing the room in complete darkness. She could only hope at this point.

She turned back to the front door to make her exit, but halted as a sprout of curiosity was kindled within her. Listening again, all she could hear was soft snores.

Perhaps now could be her chance to get a good look at Wendy and Wilma. Who knew how long it would take for Yang to let her see them?

But she had already overstepped her bounds by sneaking into Yang's house. If she somehow found out about this, it would mean the end of their brief reconnection… And she truly did enjoy the time with her at the party.

Raven crouched in front of the door in preparation to leave but hesitated. She was never one to pass up on an opportunity.

Her curiosity got the better of her.

Raven swiftly stood up and silently made her way up the stairs. She followed the sounds past Yang and Weiss' bedroom all the way to one of the last rooms down the hall. The door was ajar and made no sound as Raven peaked her head into the room.

It was much easier to see thanks to the moonlight coming through the window. On either side of the room, she saw what was drawing her curiosity out.

Careful not to make a sound, she slipped into the room and slowly shut the door behind her. She crept to one of the two beds in the room and looked down on the sleeping child that laid under the thick blankets.

The moonlight bounced, vibrantly, off of the small girl's platinum blonde hair.

_This one is Wendy…_

Raven tilted her head at the little girl. She had a small interaction with her at the party. Nothing that would cement Raven's existence into her memory; that was certain.

She would be surprised if Wendy would remember her the next time they meet, whenever that will be.

Raven turned around and made her way to the other side of the room where the second bed was.

Now, _this _sleeping child. This one was very interesting to Raven.

Wilma Schnee, the child that was a spitting image of her mother, Weiss Schnee, with the exception of her eyes. Instead of the cool, icy blue that was commonplace in the Schnee family, Wilma's eyes were a deep shade of red, not much different to her own.

At last, Raven could get a close look at the girl while in her human form.

After a few moments, Raven could not help but cringe at the fact that these two little girls were her grandchildren. She did not feel like she was old enough to be a grandmother at all.

Now as she looked down on Wilma, she thought the very same thing she did when she first held Yang in her arms after she was born.

How could something so small and weak as these two children be related to her? The Branwen blood _did _flow through their veins, but it certainly did not seem like it. They hardly even looked like her.

Perhaps when they grow up, they will be as ruthless as she is. As ruthless as their mom is…

Raven sighed as she rested her hand on Omen. From the few interactions she has had with Yang so far, she could tell she was a Branwen at heart.

She was stubborn and foolish. Always gung-ho and aggressive. But that behavior spawned from what she believed in, and how dearly those beliefs mattered to her.

_That_ was the definition of a Branwen in Raven's book. Someone who never gives up on what matters to them.

Raven frowned. Could she even call herself a Branwen anymore? She wished it were not the case, but the tribe she left mattered to her, yet she gave that up for a new life with her family.

Because Cinder also mattered to her, and she never wanted to give up on her. But Yang was not all that bad either.

It was almost like Yang had already forgiven her for leaving in the first place, although she doubted that was the case.

Regardless, Raven had a newfound respect for Yang. After seeing how much a parent matters to a growing child at the party, she realized that Yang turned out to be a much greater person than she should have. Or maybe she was overestimating Yang? She did not know.

She _did _know that, despite all the struggles Yang went through: growing up without a mother, having to raise her younger sister… Losing Summer… She managed to keep moving forward and find love and happiness.

All without Raven Branwen.

Raven focused her vision on Wilma again as she rubbed a hand over her masked face.

These two little girls were the culmination of the love Yang found… The love she shared with her family…

Maybe Raven _could _use someone like that in her life.

She flinched at the creak of the bedframe behind her, and her gaze met with the bluebell irises of a small, shaking girl sitting up in bed while hiding behind her covers.

Raven froze momentarily and drew Omen from its sheath, slashing at the air beside her.

The blade tore a blood-red hole in the air just large enough for her to dash through, leaving the poor, frightened girl alone.

* * *

Weiss yawned groggily as she stirred in her sleep. Despite waking up in the middle of the night, she was always comfortable wrapped in Yang's arms and feeling her warmth pressed up against her back.

She still felt exhausted from the party and had yet to open her eyes. She did not need to see to know the moon was still up.

There had been some strange noises that caused Weiss to stir. It was quiet and could easily have been the house settling or some appliance running a self-diagnostic or something, so Weiss did not feel the need to leave the soft warmth of her comforter.

Instead, Weiss opted to enjoy the feeling of Yang's warm breaths on her neck and the heavenly pillow under her head before she would eventually drift off to sleep again.

That was until she heard what sounded like quiet footstep pattering about on the other side of her bedroom door.

She sighed and softly grumbled to herself. It looked like she would have to get up after all.

The kids were undoubtedly awake now. Probably because of the same noises that woke Weiss up.

Weiss _really _felt tethered to her bed, but she knew she had to put the kids back to sleep.

_Let me just rest for a few more seconds…_

Weiss drew in a deep breath through her nose and relaxed into Yang's embrace for a few more seconds. She would have certainly fallen back to sleep if it were not for the sound of the bedroom door being swung open.

Weiss finally opened her eyes and lifted her head off her pillow to look at the door. Peering through the darkness, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted.

Wendy was standing in the doorway, and Weiss could see that she was shaking, even in the darkness of the room.

"Wendy?" Weiss called out with a raspy voice as she propped herself up on her elbow, "What are you doing up so late?"

"C-can I sleep w-with you, Mother?" Wendy sniffled.

Weiss furrowed her brows as concern for her daughter flooded her mind and chased away any tiredness she had left in her, "Oh, Baby… come here," Weiss beckoned.

Wendy sniffled again and shuffled to the bed on Weiss' side.

Weiss used her thumbs to wipe at the tears that were covering Wendy's cheeks, "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I s-saw a m-monster," Wendy choked out.

Weiss frowned, "A monster?" she repeated as she lifted the comforters open for Wendy, "Oh… Of course you can sleep with Mother."

Wendy all but scrambled into the bed and sniffled as she wrapped her arms around Weiss' midsection; clinging onto her as if her life depended on it.

Weiss moved the comforter back over herself so it was covering Wendy as well.

The poor girl was still shaking but soon became still as Weiss rubbed circles on her back and pressed a few kisses on her head.

"I love you _so _much, Sweetie. Mommy and I won't let any monsters get you, okay?" Weiss whispered.

"Okay."

Weiss began to hum a soft tune as she continued to comfort Wendy. It was barely minutes until Wendy was asleep in her arms.

_Poor thing… She was shaking so much…_

"Is she okay?" Yang whispered from behind her.

Weiss could not say she was surprised that Yang had awoken. Wendy was causing the whole bed to shake, the poor little thing.

She turned her head as to not whisper directly into Wendy's ear.

"She said she saw a monster, but I think she just had a nightmare," Weiss whispered.

Yang just hummed in acknowledgment as she moved her arm to encompass Wendy as well.

"We can worry about it in the morning. You should get some rest for now," said Yang.

"Yeah," Weiss agreed. She had to give up a whole day's worth of planning for the dust raid to go to the party. She would have to work twice as hard to make up for it tomorrow.

"Good night…"

* * *

Cinder rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes as she wrapped a blanket tighter around herself.

She was still waiting for Raven to return and decided to watch some television in the meantime.

Raven had said she needed a walk to think about things, which made sense to Cinder.

Cinder had watched Raven quite a bit while at the party, and she noticed how quickly she loosened up while playing that chicken game. She thought that maybe Raven surprised herself in all the fun.

As if on cue, a red and black hole materialized in her living room that vanished as soon as Raven came through with her mask in her hand.

Cinder looked at the mask and then at Raven, "You know I don't like it when you make portals in the house."

Raven winced, "Sorry. I was in a hurry."

Cinder hummed and pointed at the mask that she certainly did _not_ see Raven leave the house with, "Does it have something to do with _that?" _

Raven looked at the mask in her hand and sighed in defeat.

"Where were you?" Cinder asked.

"I went out to think."

Cinder stood up with a look of betrayal on her face, "Raven… Did you visit the tribe?"

Raven's eyes widened as she held her hands out in front of her, "No! I promise I didn't! I… I went to Yang's house," she admitted.

Cinder's face changed to portray an expression of confusion, "Yang's house? What were you doing at Yang's house?"

Raven hesitated and set her mask down on a table, "I was curious… I wanted to find out if Yang really needs me to be here."

"So that you could have a reason to leave?" Cinder frowned.

"No," said Raven as she looked Cinder in the eye, "So I could find out whether or not it is a good idea to stay."

Cinder looked at Raven skeptically, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want this to work," Raven smiled as she took Cinder's hands in her own, "After everything that happened at the party… I think maybe I should stay for a while."

Cinder's mouth fell agape. She was not expecting this at all. She made a mental note to congratulate Weiss on a fantastic job with Yang.

"Raven, that's wonderful," Cinder chuckled as she leaned up and stole a loving kiss from Raven, "I promise you won't regret this. This is the first step to begin the process of healing your connection with Yang."

Raven's smile was substantial but faded away nonetheless.

Cinder furrowed her brows, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No," Raven answered limply, "It's just that I know Yang was already happy before I came into her life… Would it _really _be better for her if I stayed?"

Cinder smiled and cupped Raven's cheek, "You are the only person who can make sure her life only gets better with you around. And I have always believed you could do that."

Raven thought for a moment and huffed amusedly, "You always know what to say."

"I only say what I see," Cinder smirked as she turned off the television, "Now, how about you change out of those clothes, and we can call it a night. I'm _exhausted." _

Raven nodded. With a new goal to work towards, she finally felt like she had a purpose here on Patch… With her family.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry it took so long to get another chapter out. I tried to get this one out three weeks ago, but I got really sick, then it was Thanksgiving, and then I had finals. Really it was the perfect storm and I had to hold off on writing for a lot longer than I would have liked. In other news, Volume 7 is in full swing. More bad episodes than good ones so far in my opinion, but I have hope that the show will turn around soon! Anyway, thanks for reading! Expect the usual schedule of one chapter every weekend for the foreseeable future. I'll try to be more vocal about big breaks like this one. Please leave a review! You guys did a great job with those last time!**


	12. The Monster

It was a relatively quiet morning in the Xiao Long-Schnee household. After the party the night prior, the whole family was more or less content with enjoying some peace and quiet at home.

But _this_ amount of peace could almost never be achieved with two energetic little girls always running around.

Besides the clacking of keys on Weiss' laptop, only the sputtering of oil and hissing of pancake batter on a frying pan filled the kitchen.

"Pancakes are almost done, girls," Yang called out to the dining table, over her shoulder, only to do a double-take, "Oh, you're all already here."

"I'm hungry," declared Wilma as she absentmindedly began to play with her fork.

Weiss looked up from her laptop and gently made Wilma's hands still, "Just a little while longer, Sweetie."

That was the second or third time Wilma spoke this morning.

Weiss looked down at her other daughter, who had yet to move from her seat in Weiss' lap.

Wendy had a nightmare last night, and woke up, crying earlier this morning. She had not said a word since then and adamantly refused to be left alone.

"Wendy, do you want to sit in a chair so you can eat your pancakes?" Weiss asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Wendy frowned and turned so she could cling onto Weiss while shyly shaking her head.

Weiss sighed and wrapped an arm around her five-year-old daughter, "I'll be right here, Wendy. You have to eat, okay?"

She tried to lightly pull Wendy off of herself but soon realized the girl would never allow it.

"Wendy, can I put a show on for you while you eat?" Yang asked over her shoulder as she held up her scroll.

Weiss cringed as she saw Wendy's head turn to stare at the scroll. She had a strict no scrolls while eating policy at the dining table, but she opted to let this one slide since Wendy was in such an unusual condition today.

Yang set her scroll down on the table as Wendy reluctantly let go of Weiss and sat down in a chair beside her sister.

The girls were soon mesmerized by some reruns of old tournament fights.

"Don't forget that you two still have to eat," Yang chuckled as she placed a stack of pancakes on the table, "Do you girls want some banana slices on your pancakes?"

"Yes," said Wilma, distracted by the scroll on the table.

"Yes, _please," _Weiss corrected, causing Wilma to repeat what her mother said.

"Wendy, how about you?" Yang asked.

Wendy nodded timidly.

Weiss and Yang shared a look. Bananas were Wendy's favorite fruit, and she usually went wild over them.

Weiss glanced at Wendy and stood up from her chair, "Let me get you two some milk."

After pouring two cups of milk and placing them in front of Wendy and Wilma while Yang gave them their banana slices, Weiss walked over to the stove.

"Yang, I'm starting to get really worried about Wendy," Weiss nearly whispered.

"Me too," Yang concurred in a quiet voice as she briefly watched Wendy at the table, "I thought she would be back to normal by now like every other time she's had a nightmare… But this? This is different."

"She's been far clingier to me than usual, and she _still _hasn't said a thing since last night," Weiss frowned as she nodded her head.

"What do you think we should do?" Yang asked.

"I'm not sure… I just don't understand how _one _nightmare could have done this."

Yang hummed in thought for a moment and held up a finger, "She said she saw a monster, right?"

"Yes," Weiss answered curiously.

"That's why _this _specific nightmare had such an effect on her. It must have been so surreal that she thought she _actually _saw a monster," Yang explained.

Weiss pressed her lips into a thin line and nodded, "That makes sense to me… Any idea of what we should do with that?"

"Yeah, I think we just have to help her understand that there is no threat. You know, reassure her that she's not in any danger," said Yang, "It worked with Ruby all the time when we were younger."

Weiss hummed, "Okay… I'll follow your lead on this one."

Yang nodded and stood with Weiss in front of the stove while they waited for Wendy to finish her breakfast.

Once she and Wilma were ready, Yang took the plates to the sink while Weiss excused Wilma to the living room.

Yang positioned herself behind where Wendy was sitting and lightly placed her hands on her shoulders, "Wendy… what's wrong, Hun?" she asked in a soft, caring voice.

Wendy looked up at Yang and pouted as she shook her head.

Weiss paused the fight playing on Yang's scroll and took it off the table, "Wendy, you know you can tell us anything."

Wendy clenched her eyes shut and rested her head on her arms.

"Was it the nightmare?" offered Yang as she gently squeezed Wendy's shoulders.

Wendy whined and pouted.

Weiss curiously furrowed her brows at Yang and placed her hand on Wendy's back as she leaned down to her, "Did the monster scare you?"

This time, Wendy looked up and nodded with a frown.

"No monster is ever going to hurt you while you're here, Sweetie," Weiss reassured.

Wendy lifted her head from the table and solemnly looked down at the small, folded hands in her lap, "He almost got Wilma, Mother."

Yang frowned and glanced at Weiss, "What a terrible nightmare…"

"It was real!" Wendy whined and kicked at the table.

Yang sighed and leaned against the table, "Do you remember what it looked like?" she said, earning a curious glare from Weiss.

"Yang, how is that going to help?" chided Weiss.

"If it wasn't a nightmare, it could've been an animal or something," Yang explained as she turned her attention to Wendy.

Wendy thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding her head.

"What did it look like?" Yang asked.

Wendy looked visibly uncomfortable as she shrunk in her chair, "Scary…"

Weiss and Yang shared a concerned look.

"Could you… draw it if we gave you some paper?" Weiss asked.

Once Wendy nodded, Weiss and Yang retrieved a sheet of paper and some crayons for Wendy. The little girl's hand went straight for the black crayon and she went to work.

Weiss and Yang watched, curiously, as Wendy scribbled on the page. Black shapes soon connected and overlapped until Wendy switched to a red crayon and scribbled some more.

"I'm finished…" whimpered Wendy as she set the red crayon down and hugged herself.

Weiss picked up the page as Yang looked over her shoulder to get a better look at the drawing.

The monster's whole body was like that of a black stick-figure with a red circle for a head and angry, red eyes. In one of its hands was a big, red stick.

Yang's mouth fell slightly as she narrowed her eyes at the page, "It looks almost like an apathy…"

Weiss hummed skeptically, "Now that you mention it… It does resemble an apathy…"

"What's an apathy?" Wendy asked, fearfully.

Weiss frowned at Yang and crouched in front of Wendy, "An apathy is a type of Grimm. They don't live on Patch, so it would be impossible for one to be in the house."

"But I saw it…" Wendy sniffled.

"Don't cry, Sweetie," Weiss cooed as she wiped at Wendy's cheek with her thumb, "You probably _were _having a nightmare, and it seemed so real that you think you must have been awake to see it."

Wendy looked conflicted, "So it was just a dream?"

"If it wasn't, the monster probably would have eaten you up," Yang shrugged, causing Wendy to whimper.

"Yang!" Weiss growled through clenched teeth.

"Sorry. Bad joke," said Yang as she kissed the top of Wendy's head, "Do you feel better now, Kiddo?"

"A little," Wendy nearly whispered.

"I'm glad to hear that, Baby," smiled Weiss as she hugged Wendy, "Why don't you go play with your sister while Mommy and I clean up?"

"Okay," murmured Wendy as she hopped off her chair and trotted off to the living room.

Weiss sighed as she stood up and stressfully rubbed a hand over her face, "That went well, right?"

"I don't know… I'm so lost as to how Wendy knows what an apathy looks like," said Yang as she narrowed her eyes in thought, "She's never seen one, and she just told us she didn't even know what it was… So unless…"

"You don't think she _actually _saw an apathy last night, do you?" Weiss asked, incredulously.

"No, I agree that _that _is impossible," Yang sighed as she turned to the sink and picked up one of the dirty plates, "Yeah, I've got nothing. Hopefully, she becomes her old self again by the end of the day."

"Hopefully…" Weiss repeated as she looked at Yang, "Are you doing the dishes? Let me help you."

"No, it's okay. I've got it," said Yang as she flashed a quick smile over her shoulder, "I'll let you get back to work. I know you still have to make up for yesterday."

"Are you sure? It'll be really fast if we do them together," Weiss insisted.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't mind taking my time," Yang smirked as she winked at Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile as she sat down in front of her laptop and got back to work.

She still had so much to do; setting up squadrons, hiring extra huntsmen, and she had still not come to an agreement with Headmaster Lionheart about setting up a mining operation in Mistral.

Weiss sighed as she glanced at Yang and watched as she scrubbed at a plate. She could watch her for hours, despite nothing interesting happening.

Yang simply standing there in her pajamas was still more interesting than what she had to do setting up this costly search and destroy mission.

The work was tiresome, but it was not enough to detour Weiss now. She had worked so hard and waited so long for the opportunity to prove she was capable of leading the Schnee Dust Company as a trained huntress.

So, Weiss returned to her work, but every once in a while, she would give herself a break by watching her wife work on dishes at the sink.

_Wait… Is that the same dish?_

She checked the time on her laptop and looked back at the dish in Yang's hands. She smiled to herself.

_You are one distracted woman, Xiao Long…_

"Yang?"

Yang hummed and turned her head slightly so she could hear Weiss.

"Do you realize you've been washing the same plate for fifteen minutes now?" Weiss smiled.

"Huh?" said Yang as she checked the plate in her hands and placed it on the drying rack, "Whoops."

Weiss' smile fell slightly as she folded her hands on the table, "What's on your mind? Are you still worried about Wendy?"

Yang bit her cheek as she folded her arms and leaned her back against the counter, "No… Well, yes, but I wasn't thinking about Wendy. I was thinking about my mom."

Weiss closed her laptop as her smile disappeared completely, "Talk to me."

"I don't want to bother you with it right now," Yang sighed, "You have so much on your plate already."

"Yang," Weiss said, sternly, "You _always _come first. You _know _that."

Yang hesitated for a moment until her lips ever so slightly curled upwards, "Thanks… I just have a lot on my mind after last night. I could barely sleep because my thoughts were racing."

Weiss leaned forward in her chair, listening intently.

"I'm… Confused? Conflicted? I can't even describe how I feel right now," frowned Yang, shaking her head, "I spent my entire childhood holding onto hope that my mother would come back, and it felt like as soon as I had come to terms with the fact that she had no intention of doing that, she decided to show up. And that made me _so_… _angry."_

"I didn't think I would ever be able to look at her without feeling that burning rage inside, but after last night… _something_ happened. Spending time with Raven so casually made me feel like something that had been missing for my entire life was back… Like I was finally whole."

Weiss nearly gasped but held her breath, "So, are you're saying you liked it when you and Raven were able to communicate?"

"That's where I feel conflicted. I could never feel completely comfortable with her because I can't just forget what she did," Yang explained as she pinched her temples between her finger and thumb, "And I still don't even know _why _she did it… Why she left me…"

Weiss thought for a moment as she took in everything Yang was saying, "I know you have a lot of questions, and many of them might not have the clear answers you're hoping for, but all of them will be revealed with time."

"I don't know if I can wait that long, Weiss."

"I know for a fact that you can," Weiss disagreed, "I know you to be someone strong, who never quits when she sets her heart on something. Just look at us right now. If you hadn't been so persistent with me when we met at Beacon, we wouldn't have gotten married, and I don't even want to think about what my life would be like if you had chosen to give up on me instead."

"That situation is different from what's happening now with Raven, though," said Yang.

"Do you care about what happens between you and your mom from here onward?"

Yang looked at the floor, "Yes… I do. And I honestly believe that there is a truly good person deep down in there. I just need to see it. Soon."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Then, once again, I have no doubts that you can do it."

Yang bit her lip and turned around to finish the rest of the dishes, "I hope you're right."

Weiss stared at Yang's back for a few seconds and sighed as she opened her laptop. At last, Yang had started the process of healing her connection with Raven.

* * *

After spending several hours sitting at home, Weiss began to become distracted with everything on the main floor of the house, despite it being one of the quietest days of her life there.

It was for that reason that Weiss decided to continue her work in her office at the end of the hall on the second floor after lunch.

It was the most secluded room in the house, complete with soundproofed walls and a nice view of the back yard behind her.

Weiss found it unnerving to work in _total_ silence, however, so she usually left the door halfway open. That on top of the comforting orange glow the setting sun provided the room helped create the perfect working conditions for her.

She was cold, calculating, and critical. Her natural state of mind where she thrived and excelled.

The work she was doing right now was fast and efficient and she had already caught up with where she wanted to leave off for the day.

Weiss did not want to waste the rest of the sunlight, so she decided to keep working and get ahead until dusk. Perhaps she could use her extra time to finally relax or spend some quality time with her family.

It felt like all she ever did was work while she was home.

She looked up from her desk at the sound of a few knocks on her open door.

Yang half-smiled and leaned against the door, "Can I come in?"

"Always," Weiss replied without hesitation as she gestured to the couch in her office, "Please, sit down."

"Oh, this won't take long," Yang waved off as she stepped into the room, "But I'm sorry for disturbing you, nonetheless."

"Yang, we've been over this," said Weiss as she rolled her eyes and tiredly propped her head on the desk with one hand, "When you want to talk, you are always my priority."

"Oh, no, that's not what I'm here for," Yang chuckled, "I just wanted to tell you I promised the kids I'd take them out for ice cream today. They're closing soon, so it's now or never."

"That's fine with me," said Weiss.

Yang nodded as if she expected something more from her.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Is there… something else?"

"Well, I just thought you should come with us," said Yang, "It's been a while since we've spent an afternoon as a family; just the four of us."

Weiss' eyes widened, "Oh! I didn't even think of that. I…"

She paused as a quick thought came into her head. She was ahead in her work right now, so it would not hurt to go out with her family tonight.

But she wanted more than just a single afternoon out. She had already completed almost half a day's worth of work… Maybe if she worked a little longer, she could give herself a day off to spend with her wife and children.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline," Weiss finished her open thought, "But I promise I'll set aside a day sometime soon so we can do something big. Make a day out of it."

"Oh… okay," said Yang, with a clearly forced smile on her face.

"But you should still take the kids without me," implored Weiss.

"Of course," said Yang as she turned to leave, "We'll be back later, then."

Weiss reached out to say something as Yang left, but held her tongue. She did not like how that conversation went at all.

It seemed Wendy was not the only person in the family in rough shape…

_It will all be worth it. I know it._

After listening to the front door shut and the car in the driveway start up and drive off, Weiss sighed and let her eyes fall back onto the computer screen of her laptop.

She rubbed her neck and stretched her shoulders as she got back to work. Unfortunately, she was distracted by the memory of Yang's dejected look as she left her office.

Yang never looked like herself while she was like that, and it always made her uncomfortable.

All Weiss could do was tell herself all this work would be worth it.

Soon, Weiss lost track of time as she delved into what she could and could not do in terms of Mistral law while on this large-scale search and destroy.

She flinched at the vibration of her scroll on the desk and almost desperately grabbed it. The nervous anticipation within her fell as she realized the notification on her scroll was not from Yang, but from Qrow.

Apparently, he was at the front door.

Weiss cleared her throat and stood up; making her way out of her office, down the stairs, and to the front door.

She smiled and opened the door, "Qrow, it's good to see you. This visit is unexpected. Do you have anything new for me?"

The aging huntsman smiled, "Oh, just a few details that I thought might interest you."

Weiss stepped aside to let Qrow in, "Nothing bad, I hope."

"Nothing you can't handle," said Qrow as he walked inside and looked around, "It's pretty quiet in here… Is Yang home?"

"No, she took the kids out for ice cream," said Weiss as she shut the door and folded her arms, "She'll be back in a few."

Qrow's smile dropped into a grave frown as he found a seat on the couch, "Good, because we have a serious problem."

Taken aback by Qrow's sudden change in attitude, Weiss almost forgot to respond, "Problem?"

"Yeah. A big one," said Qrow as he pulled out a flask from his shirt, "Raven Branwen."

Weiss cringed and looked at her toes.

"First of all, I want to know why nobody told me my sister was back in town," Qrow rolled his eyes and took a swig from his flask.

"I thought you would have already known," said Weiss.

"Well, I didn't, so imagine my surprise when I saw her at the twins' birthday party," grumbled Qrow, "You seem _really _calm about her sudden appearance. Have you forgotten that her _bandit tribe _is currently the biggest roadblock for this dust raid of yours?"

"Of course I haven't," Weiss sighed and sat down in an armchair on the other side of the room.

Qrow took a deep breath, "Look. I went to Tai's place earlier today, and I know what she's trying to do here. I don't believe for a second that she really left the tribe behind. I'm telling you right now, it will _not _work."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because Raven has and always will put the tribe before anything else," said Qrow, "She's closer to you now than she's ever been before. What do you think she's going to do when she finds out you are messing with her tribe's land?"

"She wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"Probably not, but can you be sure?" asked Qrow.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort but found that she could not.

"Weiss… We are talking about a woman who has raided countless settlements, killing _everyone_ but the women and children, and leaving them, defenseless and waiting to be slaughtered by the Grimm," Qrow explained, "She is more than capable of hurting you for the tribe."

"Then what would you have me do?" Weiss asked, "As I've said before, you know Raven the best, so you must know some way to reason with her. Maybe we can turn this setback into an advantage."

"I don't know if that is possible."

Weiss let her head fall into her hands, "We have to try. Yang thinks Raven has the potential to be a good person, and if she thinks so, then I think so too."

Qrow huffed and stowed his flask, "I'm getting the feeling you still haven't told Yang about the threat of the tribe on this dust raid."

Weiss bit her cheek and frowned, "I haven't."

Qrow shook his head and stood up, "I don't think Yang would feel the same way if she knew Raven's tribe would be trying to kill you while you lead this mission on a different continent."

"She probably wouldn't. Which is why I'm giving her time to find some kind of understanding with Raven before I ruin it all."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Qrow frowned as he made his way to the door, "Good luck with whatever deal you're going to try to make with my sister. I've got to warn you though: Raven has never been known to play fair, especially after making a deal."

With that, Weiss watched Qrow let himself out. She sighed and rubbed at her eyes.

Everything that was transpiring right now with Raven could not have happened at a worse time.

Qrow had given her a much-needed reality check during this visit. In hindsight, he probably would have given it to her yesterday, but opted to wait until they were not celebrating good times at a party.

Weiss did not believe Raven would physically harm anyone in her family.

Cinder trusted Raven, and Weiss trusted Cinder with her life.

She was more worried about the fact that Raven's tribe having a heavy presence around the newly discovered dust mine in Mistral would completely destroy all trust Yang had formed with Raven.

Weiss knew what she had to do. She had to make a deal with Raven Branwen.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, as always. I was impressed by the last couple of episodes of Volume 7. I hope the rest are like them because that would really make the volume for me. Anyway, please leave a review!**


	13. The Big Bad Beowolf

"Mommy!"

Yang's eyes shot open at the loud cry. She threw off the bedsheets and was on her feet in the blink of an eye. All traces of drowsiness were gone as she rushed through her bedroom despite not being able to see a thing.

"Mommy!" the voice cried out in anguish.

Yang squinted through the darkness, using instinct and her knowledge of the layout of her house to make her way into Wendy and Wilma's bedroom.

The moonlight was draped over the whole room as it shined, brightly, through the window. It clearly highlighted the source of the cries that woke Yang up at such an ungodly hour.

Wendy was sitting up in her bed, her face covered in tears and runny snot dripping from her nose. Her shaking was intense and immediately noticeable.

"Mommy!" Wendy sobbed as she extended her arms for Yang.

Yang wasted no time as she scurried to the bed and embraced her crying daughter.

"It's okay, I'm here," Yang nearly whispered as she kissed Wendy's head and hugged her, tightly.

She did not even hear Weiss run into the room and would not have known she was there if she had not wrapped her arms around Wendy as well.

"We're right here, Baby," Weiss cooed as she rubbed circles on Wendy's back.

Wendy whimpered, and Yang could feel her little fists grip her shirt with no intention of letting go any time soon.

"What happened, Hun?" Yang asked.

Wendy tried her best to speak, but could barely get a coherent word out between her sobs and sniffles.

Weiss let go and placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, "Let me go get a cup of water for her," she said as Yang nodded.

After Weiss left the room, Yang turned her attention back to Wendy but felt something tug at her shirt. She turned and found a pair of sleepy, red eyes staring up at her.

"Is Wendy okay?" asked Wilma.

"She is now. You should go back to sleep, Sweetie," said Yang.

Wilma blinked and yawned as she turned around and got back into her bed.

Yang faced Wendy again and placed her hand on the bed. Immediately, her hand felt cold and damp.

Wendy seemed to notice the change in Yang's expression and looked down in shame, "I'm sorry, Mommy…" she choked out.

Yang frowned and hugged Wendy again, "It's okay, Sweetie. You couldn't help it."

She stayed there, lightly rubbing her hand in circles on Wendy's back until Weiss returned with a small cup of water and some tissues.

Weiss helped Wendy drink it and set the cup aside as Yang beckoned her closer.

"Can you grab some new pajamas for Wendy?" Yang whispered to Weiss.

Weiss instantly knew what had happened and nodded as she began searching through one of the dressers nearby.

"Feel better?" Yang asked Wendy as she gently wiped at her wet face and nose with a few tissues.

Although Wendy was still shaking slightly, she sniffled and nodded, shyly.

Satisfied with her handling of the situation, Yang stifled a yawn and tucked a loose strand of Wendy's platinum blonde hair behind her ear, "Why don't you come to your mother and my bedroom and get you into some clean clothes? Then you can tell us what happened," offered Yang.

"Okay…" Wendy sniffled.

Yang smiled and poked Wendy's chin, "You're Mommy's brave little fighter, you know that?"

"I'm brave," Wendy repeated as she took in a shaky breath.

"Yang, I've got them," said Weiss as she waited in the doorway to the room with a bundle of clothes in her arms.

"Ready?" Yang asked as she offered her hand to Wendy.

Wendy let out a soft confirmation and took Yang's hand, firmly.

As Yang stood up, she began to feel the call of sleep pulling at her. She yawned and walked Wendy to her bedroom.

* * *

Weiss greedily sipped her scalding coffee, too exhausted to care about how it burned her tongue and rendered her taste buds useless. Normally she would be annoyed that she would not be able to taste anything for a couple of days, but for now, all she could think to do was sigh and sluggishly rub her face.

"Are you feeling well, Weiss?" asked Cinder from across the kitchen table.

"Oh, it's nothing. You were saying?" Weiss smiled, tiredly, as she set down her coffee mug.

Cinder smiled brightly and cupped her hands around her own coffee mug, "Well, the real reason I wanted to come over was to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me?" Weiss asked over the soft voices of Wendy and Wilma as they played together in the living room, "For what?"

Cinder shot her a confused look, "For the great job you did getting Yang to work with Raven."

"Oh! Right," said Weiss, "Gods, I almost forgot about that."

Cinder's smile returned in full force, "Yeah. Because of you, Raven finally has something to do besides mope around at home," she chuckled, "Believe it or not, she actively looks forward to spending time with Yang now, although she'll never admit it."

"Something _you_ played no small part in either, I'm sure," Weiss smiled and suppressed a yawn, "You deserve some credit, too."

"I'd offer a toast in our honor, but I doubt you would be able to lift your mug high enough," Cinder teased, "You look exhausted, Weiss."

"Nothing a few more cups of coffee can't fix," Weiss sighed and sipped her coffee as Cinder frowned at her, "I'll be fine. I promise."

Cinder placed her hand atop Weiss' and gave her a concerned look, "Weiss, I've known you almost your entire life. You _know _you can tell me anything. And don't forget that I'm a doctor. I might be able to help."

Weiss glanced at Cinder's hand and sighed, "You're right… Sorry, I just didn't think it would be fair of me to rant about all my problems to you."

"You say that like you expect to bore me with them," Cinder furrowed her brows, "I always enjoyed listening to everything you had on your chest when you were younger. Just because it's been a while since I've done that doesn't mean I was ever bothered by it."

Weiss looked at her coffee mug and pulled her hand back with a nod, "Thank you for saying that. I just wasn't sure."

"Of course," smiled Cinder, "Now, what's gotten you looking so tired?"

"Wendy has been having nightmares for the last week."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Almost every night she would wake up, crying her eyes out and calling for me or Yang. I've changed her bedsheets three times already because of how many times she's wet herself," Weiss explained.

Cinder frowned, "The poor thing…"

"I know," Weiss concurred, "Yang and I are worried sick. We're afraid she might suffer some permanent damage from these nightmares if they don't stop soon. So, when we aren't comforting Wendy at night, we're usually just lying in bed trying our best to fall asleep."

"And the timing of this could not be any worse," Weiss rubbed her eyes, "I still have this damn search and destroy mission to worry about—which is currently facing a huge problem that I can't even talk to you about for liability reasons, I really want to help Yang with Raven as much as I can, and all of that is on top of mothering my two daughters."

Cinder sat quietly for a moment, "Wow… You really _did _need to rant."

Weiss sighed and pressed her face into her hands, "I haven't been _this _fatigued since I had Wilma. And Yang isn't faring so well either."

Cinder looked away and bit her cheek, "If you need to hold off on worrying about Yang and Raven, please do so. I feel terrible about asking you to do it in the first place. I wouldn't have done it if I knew this would happen."

"That's not an option," Weiss shook her head, "I'm glad you did that. I believe Yang really does need this."

"I really wish I could help… Psychiatry isn't really in my area of expertise, so I can't say for sure what's causing Wendy to have these nightmares."

"We already know what's causing them," said Weiss, "Last week, Wendy claimed to have seen a monster in her room. Obviously, it was only a dream, but ever since then, she's seen it every night in her nightmares."

Cinder furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a moment, "Wendy said she _saw_ a monster?"

Weiss covered her mouth as she yawned and nodded her head, "When Yang and I were trying to figure out what caused the initial nightmare, we asked her to draw the monster. Oddly enough, it looked a lot like an apathy, which seems impossible because she's never seen what an apathy looks like before."

"Do you still have the drawing?" Cinder asked as her leg bounced impatiently.

Weiss eyes Cinder's leg curiously, "Yes? Would you like to see it?"

"I would… Maybe I can help somehow," said Cinder.

Weiss sluggishly stood up from her seat at the table and made her way to a cabinet near the counter. She sifted through some papers and photographs before pulling out a single sheet of paper and handing it to Cinder.

She watched as Cinder frowned at the page and placed it on the table.

"It certainly does look like an apathy," Cinder said as she pointed to the red stick the Grimm had in its hand, "But what is that?"

Weiss sat down in her seat and peered at the drawing, "I think that's just Wendy being creative. She really loves her weapons."

Cinder hummed curiously, "When did you say this happened?"

"About a week ago. The night of the twins' birthday party," said Weiss.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she watched Cinder's expression get considerably darker.

"I'm really sorry this is happening, Weiss. I hope Wendy's condition improves as soon as possible," Cinder suddenly smiled, "I should be going, though."

"Oh, alright," said Weiss as she stood up, "Did something happen?"

"I was just reminded of something I forgot to tell Raven to do while she was out with Yang," said Cinder as she stood up, "Thank you for the coffee."

"Any time," Weiss smiled as she followed Cinder to the door.

Before Cinder walked out the door, she turned and observed Wendy playing with Wilma.

Weiss glanced between Cinder and her children, "Kids, come and say goodbye to Miss Cindy."

Cinder smiled and nodded at Weiss as she crouched in front of Wendy and Wilma. She hugged them both but stopped Wendy before she could return to her games.

"I heard you were having nightmares, Wendy," said Cinder, softly.

Wendy nodded her head, timidly.

"Well, you should know the monster in your dreams would never _ever _hurt you. Trust me. I know everything about it," Cinder smiled as she softly pinched Wendy's cheek.

"Everything?" Wendy asked, wide eyed.

"Everything."

Cinder stood up and opened the door as Wendy returned to playing with Wilma.

"Drive home safe," Weiss called out with a wave.

"I will," smiled Cinder as she stepped outside, "And keep up the good work with Yang!"

Weiss shut the door and rubbed her hand over her face, "That was… odd? No, I just need some sleep…"

* * *

"This is the place!" Yang smiled as she grandiosely gestured to a sign above the entrance to a small building in the middle of town.

She watched as Raven raised an eyebrow at her over-the-top introduction and glanced up at the sign.

"The Big Bad Beowolf," Raven read aloud, "Rolls right off the tongue."

Yang chuckled, "I'm glad you think so. Weiss always says it's too unoriginal."

"I think that's what makes it a good name for a… What exactly is this place?" Raven asked.

"It's sort of a café, but also a bar… It's hard to explain," Yang shrugged, "You've just got to see it for yourself."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"Right this way," Yang smiled and held the door open for Raven.

Yang made sure to gauge Raven's reaction to the atmosphere. She picked this place for them to spend time together because of how easily you can blend in. She knew Raven did not like to stick out in a crowd if she could help it, so she figured she would be very comfortable here.

The building was fairly dim with a few lights hanging from the ceiling. There were dozens of booths lining the walls, all of which provided an abundance of privacy, and some round tables with chairs spread around the main floor.

On the far end of the room was a wooden stage where a band was currently playing some live, relaxed music. To complete the establishment, there was a counter with bar stools that served as a place to order food and, of course, a plethora of alcoholic beverages.

Yang watched Raven's features closely and frowned at the lack of a response, "You don't like it?"

"That's not it, this place just seems familiar," said Raven, "It wasn't always a bar."

"Yeah, it used to be a b—"

"A bakery," Raven interrupted as she turned to Yang, "I used to come here with Tai for sweets when I was pregnant."

Yang's eyes widened briefly, "Oh… We could find somewhere else if you want."

"No," said Raven as she turned and began to look for a booth to sit in.

Yang followed Raven until she sat down in a booth all the way in the back corner of the establishment. Sitting down across from her, she yawned and folded her hands on the table.

"So, do we go up to order our drinks like a normal bar?" Raven asked.

"You could if you wanted to, but the hostess saw us walk in, so there will probably be someone to bring them for us soon," Yang explained.

As if on cue, a woman with dark blue hair in a bun and emerald eyes walked up to the booth, "Hey, Yang! It's good to see you! Been some time since you've stopped by."

"Yeah, I've been busy," Yang chuckled, "Being a huntress can be really time-consuming."

"I bet," the waitress smiled and regarded Raven, "I never thought I'd see the day when Yang came here with someone who isn't Weiss."

Yang laughed, "This is Raven. She's… my mom."

"Ah," said the waitress, "So, can I start you with a drink?"

"The usual for me," said Yang as the waitress turned her attention to Raven.

"Mistralian whiskey," said Raven.

With that, the waitress nodded and left to get their drinks.

"Does everyone in this town know you?" Raven asked.

"Pretty much," Yang shrugged as she sluggishly rubbed at her eye.

Raven narrowed her eyes at Yang, "Are… Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Yang smiled, tiredly, "I've just had some trouble sleeping."

"Nothing serious, I hope," Raven frowned.

"Nothing to worry about," Yang waved her off as she reached into her pocket and placed a deck of cards on the table, "Anyway, usually Weiss and I play a few rounds of poker when we come here. I thought we could do that too?"

Raven nearly smirked, "Are we betting anything?"

"No… We're just going to play for fun."

"Go ahead and deal, then," said Raven as she leaned back in her seat.

Yang smirked as she shuffled the deck, "I'm getting the feeling that you are underestimating me already."

"I underestimate nothing," Raven huffed with a smirk.

"Well, then you should know that Weiss and I have played tons of poker, and I think I'm pretty good at it."

"Who's better, you or Weiss?"

"Okay, but that's not fair," Yang pouted, "Weiss has been putting on fake faces for her entire life thanks to how she was raised. Of course _she_ would be better at poker than me."

"Nice excuse," Raven chuckled as two drinks were placed on the table.

"Yeah, whatever," Yang rolled her eyes as she passed five cards to Raven, "Here are your cards. I'll let you go first since I'm so nice."

Raven hummed amusedly and chose two cards to replace from the deck, "So is this your favorite place to go in your free time?"

Yang mulled her answer over in her head and replaced three of her cards, "Maybe not my _favorite,_ but it's up there. Weiss really likes it because sometimes they host open mic nights, and she will sing."

"That sounds fun," Raven commented as she sipped her whiskey and gestured to Yang's cards, "You ready?"

"Whenever you are," smiled Yang.

"What do we do? We don't have anything to raise."

"Whoever has the better hand wins, but if you think the other person has a better hand than you, you can fold and we'll call it a tie."

Raven shrugged, "You still call that poker?"

"Just go with it," Yang whined.

"Alright, alright," said Raven as she revealed her hand, "Three of a kind."

Yang bit her cheek and laid out her hand, "Dang. Two pairs… You win this round."

Raven gave Yang a smug look as Yang shuffled the cards again. She watched Yang deal out the cards and furrowed her brows.

"So, how did you and Weiss meet?" asked Raven, "If you don't mind me asking."

Yang glanced at Raven as she swapped out four cards, "No, it's okay. We met at Beacon. We were placed on a team together, but we weren't always on the best of terms."

"How so?" Raven asked as she swapped out a single card.

"To put it bluntly, she basically hated me at first, but that was only because she had so much pent up anger for her father that she didn't really know how to control. I helped her face her father, and I guess we both grew really fond of each other along the way."

"Sounds romantic," Raven chuckled.

"Some of it was… But it was also really stressful," Yang sighed as she revealed her hand, "Two pairs… again."

Raven laid her hand on the table, revealing a straight.

"Lucky, lucky," Yang chuckled as she gathered the cards to shuffle again, "You won't win next time."

"We'll see," Raven hummed.

As Yang counted out five cards for both of them, she grew curious about something.

"What about you and Cinder? How did you guys meet?" Yang asked.

Raven blew a long breath out her mouth and traded three cards, "That's a long story… The short version is that we met while I was raiding her hometown in Mistral with the tribe. It went terribly wrong for us, and the Grimm had set in much earlier than we expected them to."

Yang stayed silent as she traded one card.

"About a dozen of my warriors were killed, including our doctor. I was badly injured and, despite ravaging her town, Cinder refused to let me die. She saved my life."

"Wow…" was all Yang could say.

"Yeah. That's all I could think too," said Raven, "Ready?"

Yang eyed Raven, trying her best to read the older woman, and promptly set down her cards face down.

"I fold."

Raven smirked and raised an eyebrow as she set her cards down on the table, "Junk."

"Aw, damn it!" Yang pouted, "You were bluffing! I should've stayed."

Raven chuckled to herself as she reached for her drink, only to find her glass was empty.

Yang glanced at her own drink and realized they had both already finished their drinks.

"I'll go to the bar and get us some more drinks," said Yang as she stood up from the booth, "Do you want the same thing?"

"Yeah, a Mistralian whiskey," Raven answered and Yang made her way through the tables filled with people, all of which she could greet by name, to the bar.

The bartender saw Yang coming and smiled, "Hey, Yang. Need another drink?"

Yang sat down on a barstool and tried her best to smile her exhaustion away, "Yes, please. The usual plus one Mistralian whiskey."

As the bartender began to craft the drinks, Yang idly drummed her fingers on the bar, trying to keep her eyes open. Now that she was not making conversation with anyone, she really felt like she would doze off any minute now.

She shook herself awake and glanced to her side to see a woman sit down a few barstools away from her. It took her a few seconds to realize she had no idea who this person was. She could not remember the last time she met someone new on Patch.

Yang watched the woman, curiously, as she ordered her own drink.

_Drinking alone, huh? Interesting._

Yang stood up and sat down on a stool beside the stranger and smiled, "Hey. I haven't seen you around here before."

The stranger raised an eyebrow and looked Yang up and down as Yang did the same. She had light blue eyes, was wearing a brown vest with her arms exposed, and brown hair that was so short, it would be easy to mistake her for a young man if it were not for her womanly figure.

Yang's smile did not falter as she extended her hand, "My name is Yang."

The stranger stared at Yang's hand and shook it, "…Daisy."

"Nice to meet you, Daisy. It's not every day that I meet someone new, here on Patch."

"I won't be here long," said Daisy as her drink was placed in front of her and two drinks were placed in front of Yang, "Expecting somebody?"

Yang looked down at her two drinks and smiled, "Nah, my friend is in a booth near the back. So, what brings you to Patch, Daisy?"

Daisy cleared her throat, "I'm looking for someone. Meeting some family here for a vacation."

"Ah, _okay," _Yang chuckled, "I recommend the beaches on the East coast. They're the cleanest and, most importantly, there are no Grimm for miles. Perfect for the kids."

Daisy smiled and sipped her drink, "Cool. I'll keep that in mind."

Yang smiled back as she examined a rather large tattoo on Daisy's left arm, "I like your tattoo."

It depicted a few flowers and a blackbird that seemed to be reaching for a crescent moon above.

Daisy checked her arm and smiled at her tattoo, "Thanks. I designed it, myself."

"Oh, sweet!" Yang laughed, "I've always wanted something small somewhere, but my wife would kill me if I got one."

"Well, they _are_ very permanent," Daisy chuckled.

"That's true," Yang concurred, "I guess I should make sure my friend isn't misbehaving. Again, it was really nice meeting you, Daisy. I hope you find your family."

"Thanks, it was nice meeting you too, Yang," Daisy smiled and waved.

Yang picked up her drinks and started for the booth she and Raven were sitting at.

_Yes! Plus one friend! I've still got it. I hope I see her again… Weiss would like her a lot._

Raven smirked at Yang as she shuffled the cards, "What took you so long? I could've kicked your ass two more times by now."

"Ha!" Yang huffed as she sat down with the two drinks, "You've just been getting lucky!"

"How about I deal so I can win again already," Raven chuckled as she gave Yang and herself five cards.

"Except you won't win this time," Yang smirked as she sipped her drink.

"Care to make it more interesting then?" Raven offered, smugly.

"Interesting how?" Yang raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"If you win, you have to get a gift for your wife and I'll pay for it," Raven offered, "But _when _I win, I'm getting a gift for _my _wife and _you _have to pay for it."

Yang smiled wide, "Oh, you are _so _on!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, all! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or whatever you celebrate at this time of the year! Let me know if you would be interested in a spin-off story about how Raven and Cinder met. It would probably come sometime in the future if you guys are interested. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	14. A Doomed Deal

Cinder grit her teeth as she furiously paced around her house. She had barely contained her exasperation when Weiss showed her the drawing of what was causing Wendy's nightmares.

"What was she thinking!?" Cinder growled as she threw her hands in the air.

She had so much to say to Raven when she returned from her day out with Yang. She had not even sat down since she arrived home from Weiss' house. All she could do was fume.

Cinder's head snapped to the front door at the sound of it swinging open and dangerously narrowed her eyes as Raven shut it behind herself.

"Are you out of your goddamn _mind!?" _Cinder berated as she swiftly closed in on Raven.

Raven froze as her eyes widened slightly and a cautious yet confused look formed on her face, "Uh… What?"

Cinder stomped her foot down and growled as she turned around, "I can't _believe_ you! How could you do something so stupid and irresponsible!?"

Raven stepped forward and reached out for Cinder, "What did I do, Cindy?"

"Don't touch me!" shouted Cinder as she evaded Raven's hand and faced her again, "I went to visit Weiss today while you were out, and the poor thing looked like she was about to collapse from exhaustion because she's been worried sick about her daughter!"

"What the hell does that have to do with me?" asked Raven.

"It has _everything _to do with you!" Cinder snarled as she fiercely snatched her scroll from her pocket, "Because Wendy has been having intense nightmares ever since the twins' birthday party about a 'monster' that looks like _this!"_

Cinder held up her scroll with an image of Wendy's drawing on it for Raven to see.

Raven bit her lip at the clear depiction of a white and red mask and long, red stick that was undoubtedly meant to be Omen.

"Oh… shit…" she said under her breath.

"Yeah, 'oh, shit' is right, Raven!"

"That explains why Yang's been yawning all week," Raven said to herself.

"You know, for an experienced, highly trained fighter, you can be so stupid sometimes!" Cinder scolded, "I mean, do you _ever _think before you act? What do you think Yang would do if she ever finds out that _you _were the one that gave her daughter these nightmares!?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak but sighed instead.

"Now Weiss and Yang think Wendy has been dreaming of some apathy, despite never seeing one in her entire life!" Cinder added.

"Hey, I didn't mean to give the kid nightmares!" Raven raised her voice.

"What did you expect to happen, Raven!?" Cinder shrieked, "A five-year-old girl saw _you _wearing a mask that can make grown men_ cry _inside her home in the dead of night! A place that's supposed to feel _safe _for her, no matter the time!"

"Bullshit! You couldn't have known that would happen!" Raven shouted back, "You didn't seem bothered at all when I told you I went to Yang's house after the party!"

"You didn't tell me that you broke _into _their house! I thought you were smarter than to do something as idiotic as that!" Cinder growled as she pushed against Raven, only to push herself backward due to her lack of size and strength in comparison to her, "Why would you do that, Raven!? What could you have possibly gained!?"

Raven clenched her teeth and tightened her fists before letting her muscles relax, "I wanted to see my grandchildren. Up close and with my own eyes. It would have taken months for that to happen if I hadn't taken matters into my own hands. Yang wouldn't have allowed it because I _know _she has a problem with me being anywhere near them."

"So, _what? _Cinder asked in a calmer yet still irritated voice, "If Yang doesn't want you near her children, she has a right to keep them away from you. You can't just do whatever you want when you don't agree with something, Raven! Taking actions like what you did last week will only hurt what you and Yang are trying to build together. Mutual trust is wh—"

The sound of the doorbell rang loudly through the house and Raven turned around to raise an eyebrow at the front door.

Cinder huffed and narrowed her eyes at Raven as she walked by her, "This conversation is _not _over."

Cinder opened the front door with her best fake smile ready, only for a genuine one to take its place, "Oh, Weiss? Hi! I didn't expect to see you again today."

Weiss smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "Yes, I'm sorry about that. Is this a bad time? I'm sorry, I should have called."

"No, not at all," chuckled Cinder, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I'm here to speak to Raven," explained Weiss as she peaked around Cinder at the woman in question, "Could I have a word with her in private?"

Cinder furrowed her brows and briefly looked back a Raven, "Um, Yes… Of course."

"Thank you. It will only be a moment, I promise," said Weiss as Raven stepped out the door.

* * *

Weiss sighed and smiled at Raven as she extended her hand, "Good afternoon, Raven. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise," said Raven as she shook Weiss' hand and walked with her to the driveway.

"I apologize for dropping by so suddenly," said Weiss.

"It's fine. I don't mind," Raven smiled as she pointed a finger at Weiss, "I like your necklace."

"Oh! Thank you!" Weiss giggled as she looked down at the silver pendant, complete with a small red gem in the middle, around her neck, "Yang gave it to me today out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, I know," Raven huffed under her breath as she looked away.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Weiss asked as she looked up from her pendant.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" said Raven.

"Oh, right," said Weiss as her wide smile shifted to an intense business face, "I have something to discuss with you. I'm sure Cinder has told you about my plan for the company after my father retires."

"She's mentioned it once or twice… Maybe you could refresh me."

"I thought as much," Weiss nodded, "For liability reasons, my lawyer has advised me to keep my project a secret before I officially announce my plan. Is there a more private place we can talk?"

"Yeah, let's go to the backyard. There are some nice, high fences there," Raven nodded as she led Weiss around the house and into the backyard.

Weiss briefly watched the glass, backdoor to make sure Cinder was not watching and faced Raven, "Okay, so the part Cinder knows in terms of what I'm planning to do is that I want to start my time running the Schnee Dust Company by personally clearing all Grimm out of a dust deposit in the forests of Mistral. I want to prove to the world that the Schnees are still capable of getting their hands dirty and are one and the same with the rest of the common people."

Raven nodded, "Right… So, where do _I _come in?"

"This dust deposit is the largest ever found in Mistral," Weiss sighed, "As far as I know, it's filled to the brim with lesser Grimm. Beowolves, ursai, deathstalkers… You name it. But recently, one of my… _informants_ discovered another complication that could potentially make this search and destroy mission much more difficult."

"That being?"

"The presence of a large tribe of bandits in the area… We believe they are the Branwen tribe."

Raven bit her cheek and looked away, "Does Cinder know this?"

"No. My lawyer has advised that I keep this information very close to my chest in case I can somehow eliminate this problem before we get set to clear the deposit. And I am obligated to ask you not to tell her for liability reasons."

Raven nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I know the deposit you're talking about. The tribe has been using it as an emergency resource for dust in case some raids don't provide enough. Getting rid of them won't be easy."

"Which is why I need your help," said Weiss, "I don't want to have to send soldiers to risk their lives against your tribe if I can avoid it."

"I'm sorry, Weiss, but I can't," Raven shook her head.

"Wait! Let's make a deal," Weiss begged, "I can offer your tribe a small portion of dust from the mine, annually, for ten years. All they have to do is let my team clear out the deposit and my miners work unharmed."

"No, Weiss. You misunderstand," Raven sighed, "I _can't _help you. As in, I don't have the ability to."

Weiss furrowed her brows, "Why not? Can't you just tell your tribe to leave the deposit alone?"

Raven frowned and ran her hand through her hair, "No, because I don't control the tribe anymore. When I left, a new leader was appointed."

Weiss' mouth fell ajar as a look of disbelief found her face, "You cut yourself off from the tribe… completely?"

"I did," said Raven, "So I could stay _here_ instead."

"I see…" said Weiss as she clasped her hands together.

Raven studied Weiss' face and cleared her throat, "Hey, um… you haven't told Yang about this, have you?"

Weiss looked up at Raven, "No."

"Are you going to?"

"I… I don't know," said Weiss as she put on a clearly forced smile, "Thank you for your time, Raven. I should be going now."

Raven pressed her lips into a fine line and nodded, "Yeah, okay. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"Don't worry about it," Weiss smiled as she started for the fence gate, "I'm sure I'll find some way through this."

Raven watched Weiss leave and sighed deeply.

_Things just never go my way, do they…_

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the shorter chapter. I didn't want the last chapter to get too long and the next chapter is going to be a little more fluffy than ploty, so that's that. I'm curious about what you all think of my depiction of Raven and Cinder. Do you think they work well together in the story? Are they out of character? Let me know and leave a review!**


	15. Another De-stressing Day!

**A/N: This version of chapter 15 is not the complete one. If you want to read the full version of this chapter, please visit my AO3 at Snipersphere900. The story has the same name and everything. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Yang lazily rubbed at her eyes as she flipped through channel after channel on the television. Normally, her wife would badger her about her incredibly poor posture if Weiss were not slouching as much as she was.

They were both slumped on the couch, unmoving as if they were a pair of unkneaded dough piles, as their children, chased each other throughout the living room and kitchen.

Of course, Weiss was still working on her laptop, as per usual nowadays.

Yang felt irritable after the modicum of sleep she had barely managed to steal the last few nights. Her sleepless nights have become less common thanks to some improvements, however slow, in Wendy's nightmares, but she still could not help but worry. She was glad to find out Wendy did not suffer from any permanent damage, but now she just wanted to feel like herself again.

She was tired of being tired.

Yang's eyes followed Wendy and Wilma as they ran past the screen for the dozenth time, "Hey, can you guys quit running in front of the screen? You're making my head spin," she groaned.

The little girls paid her no mind and giggled as they ran off into the kitchen again.

"At least Wendy is laughing again," Weiss sighed, not even taking her eyes off her laptop.

"I'm starting to think she's been desensitized to the nightmares," said Yang as she flipped through some more channels.

Weiss tapped away at her keyboard, "…Yeah… Maybe," she responded, clearly focusing on her computer.

Yang glanced at her wife beside her and frowned, "Anything interesting going on?" she asked.

"…Very," Weiss answered after a few long seconds.

Yang sighed and turned her attention back to the television, "I don't know how you can work for so long without any breaks."

Weiss smirked and spared a glance at Yang, "My father says it's an ability that runs in the family."

"Uh oh," Yang huffed and grinned, "I hope that doesn't mean Wendy will completely forget how to have fun when she starts school… Like _somebody _I know…"

Weiss furrowed her brows and stared at Yang, "What's _that _supposed to mean?"

Yang laughed and set the remote down as she found a channel she was satisfied with watching, "Nothing, Babe. Absolutely _nothing."_

Weiss shot Yang an unamused look and continued working.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Yang asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how many supplies I need to purchase. It's going to take maybe three to five days to clear out the dust deposit of all hazards to my miners," Weiss explained without looking up from her screen, "I've got to figure out the quantity of resources my huntsmen and Atleasian soldiers will need. How much ammo, how much dust, food, water, shelter, armor, equipment… and _so _much more."

"Yeesh," Yang whistled, "I never realized so much thought had to go into this mission of yours… It must be really stressful."

Weiss sighed and curled her fingers into fists for a moment's respite, "Yeah… It is."

"But, you're still going," Yang smirked, "I'll _never_ know how you can manage so much stress."

"I'm not the only one," said Weiss as she locked eyes with Yang, "We both haven't exactly been stress-free as of late."

"You can say _that _again," said Yang as she rested her head against the back of the couch, "With everything that's been going on… The mission, Raven, worrying about the kids… I don't know about you, but I've barely had any time to let my mind shut off and think about nothing in particular."

Weiss hummed in thought as the kids ran by the couch again.

Even over the sounds of tiny feet pitter-pattering across the floor, Yang noticed Weiss' computer keys stop clicking. She briefly thought to check on Weiss but opted to rest her eyes instead. Now all she could think about was the mission, Raven, and her kids.

What if Weiss' mission goes wrong? What if Raven whimsically decides to leave again? What if Wendy's nightmares suddenly became a lot worse out of nowhere?

"Yang?"

Yang opened her eyes and lifted her head up, "Yeah?"

"Let's take a break."

Yang raised an eyebrow and watched Weiss, curiously, "What do you mean? A break from what?"

"From everything," said Weiss, perking up as she shut her laptop and turned in her seat to face Yang, "Let's do De-stressing Day early this year. Just the two of us, together."

Yang almost chuckled at the mention of her funny, little, made-up holiday. They had set up a day every year since the first one at Beacon to forget about their problems. To fall in love with life again and just be free.

"What about your work? It never seemed like you had any time to spare while planning your mission," said Yang.

"Well, I _am _about a full day's worth of work ahead of schedule," admitted Weiss, "I was saving up this day to spend with you and the kids, but we can use it today for us."

"Wait, I don't want to do this if you want to save your spare time for Wendy and Wilma," said Yang.

"There will be plenty of time to spend with the kids _after_ this mission is over," Weiss reassured as she placed her hand on Yang's arm.

Yang frowned and watched as Wendy and Wilma ran into the kitchen, "Even if we _do_ decide to do this, the kids are still going to be here the whole time anyway."

"That shouldn't be a problem," said Weiss, "We could ask Ruby if they could stay the night at her house."

Yang bit her cheek, "I guess it _has_ been a while since they spent a night with their cousins…"

Weiss smiled and stopped Wendy as she was about to run by the couch, causing Wilma to bump into her from behind.

"Mother, my tooth is _really _loose!" Wendy smiled as she wiggled her baby tooth with her tongue.

"Wow, it won't be long until it falls out and you grow another, big girl tooth!" Weiss smiled as she cupped Wendy's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

Wendy and Wilma jumped in place, giggling all the way.

"Hey! How would you two like to have a sleepover at Yelena and Nyssa's house?" Weiss asked.

Wendy gasped, "Today!?"

"Yeah! Today!" Weiss laughed and nodded.

Weiss smirked at Yang as the two little girls cheered, ran up the stairs to their room, and started packing.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Yang's face, "Okay, Weiss. You've convinced me… I'd better let Ruby know our kids are coming over."

* * *

"Girls! Auntie Ruby and Auntie Blake are here!" Weiss called up the stairs as she opened the front door, "I hope you're done packing!"

"Hey, Weiss!" Ruby smiled as she squeezed the life out of her old partner.

"H-hello, Ruby," Weiss wheezed as she managed to tear the ever-energetic woman off of her, "Thanks for letting Wendy and Wilma stay the night. Yang and I _really_ needed a night to relax."

"No problem, Weiss," Blake smiled as she went in for a much tamer hug, "Just know that you owe us one, and I expect you to do the same for us when your workload is lighter."

"I'll keep that in mind," Weiss chuckled as Ruby lightly slapped Blake's shoulder.

"Alrighty! The girls are all packed up!" Yang sighed, satisfactorily, as she set two, pink, sparkling backpacks on the floor beside Weiss, "Now, where _are_ the little monkeys?"

Weiss furrowed her brows at Yang, "I thought they were packing up with _you?"_

"_No…,"_ Yang raised an eyebrow as she looked around the living room.

With the room silent, Blake and Ruby shared a glance at the sound of tiny footsteps coming closer.

"Ah. There they are," chuckled Yang as Weiss rolled her eyes.

Wendy screeched to a stop in front of Weiss and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I'm ready, Mother!"

"I can see that!" Weiss smiled and placed her hand on her back, "Wait… Wendy, what happened to your tooth?"

"It fell out!" Wendy giggled.

"What? Let me see," said Yang as she turned Wendy's wide-smiling face to her, revealing a small gap where the girl's loose, front tooth used to be, "Oh, yeah. That sucker's _gone."_

Ignoring Yang's comment, Weiss crouched down in front of Wendy, "I can see that, Sweetie. Where is it?"

Wendy shrugged, "I don't know. I was running!"

"That was our baby's first baby tooth," Weiss frowned, "Wilma, did you see it fall out?"

Wilma shook her head, "I was running, too."

"Weiss, we can look for it later," said Yang, placing her hand on Weiss' shoulder, "Right now, we have other things to focus on."

Weiss sighed and looked up at Yang.

"My blood tastes weird!" giggled Wendy.

"I'm sure it does, Sweetheart," Weiss could not help but chuckle as she stood up, "Yang's right. See you tomorrow, guys?"

"It depends on whether Yang's going to pick up Wendy and Wilma or not," said Blake.

"Yeah, I can do that," said Yang, "It's the _least_ I can do."

"Auntie Ruby? Where's Yelena and Nyssa," asked Wilma as she tugged on Ruby's pants.

"Closer than you think! They're waiting for you in the car!" Ruby smiled as the two kids joyfully ran out of the house, "Bye, Weiss! Bye, Yang!"

"Bye, Ruby and Blake! And thanks again!" Weiss called out the door before shutting it and turning to face Yang, _"Finally!_ Now we can get to the relaxing! What should we do first?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't really feel like leaving the house right now, though," Yang sighed.

Weiss hummed as she folded her arms and paced in the living room, "There ought to be _something _we could effectuate, given those parameters!"

"Um… What?"

"I think I have an idea!" said Weiss as she held up her finger, triumphantly, "We should enjoy the nice, summer weather while it's here. What do you say we make some lemonade and sit outside? We would _technically_ still be at home."

Yang smiled and kissed Weiss' cheek, "Sounds wonderful to me. But let's do ourselves a favor and save us the hassle of _making_ lemonade. The store-bought lemonade in the fridge will do just fine."

Weiss smiled warmly, "Good call. I'll get the lemonade, and _you _go get comfortable outside."

"As you wish, my _queen," _said Yang with an over-the-top bow, causing Weiss to playfully roll her eyes.

Yang smiled as she watched Weiss' hips sway on her way to the fridge and chuckled as she stepped outside.

_Gods, I never thought I'd miss something as small as that adorable eye-roll she does…_

Yang shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked up at the sky. The amount of poufy, white clouds in contrast with the light blue was perfect.

She breathed in the scents of the flowers and the grass. Why did they smell so much richer?

Who knew forgetting about your problems, even for only a day, could make you feel so _fantastic!_

Yang sighed as she found a seat in one of the two outdoor chairs separated by a small table on the patio. The way the sun's warmth kissed the exposed skin of her arms, legs, and face felt like a blessing.

She had not even changed out of her pajamas—even if they were only a pair of black shorts and an orange tank top—from this morning and was thanking her past self for neglecting to change into some daytime clothes like Weiss did.

Closing her eyes, she basked in the comfortable warmth of the sunlight for a few minutes until she heard the back door slide open.

Yang cracked an eyelid open and took one good look at Weiss before both her eyes were wide open and an excited smirk formed on her face.

"I've got the lemonade," Weiss smiled as she set two glasses of juice, complete with tiny umbrellas, on the table and sat down in the other chair, "Sorry it took so long. I wanted to change into something more comfortable."

"I do _not _mind one bit," Yang chuckled as her eyes traced Weiss' body.

She was no longer wearing her usual daytime clothes. Instead, all Weiss wore was an oversized t-shirt that fell to just below Weiss' hips.

Yang could not even tell Weiss was wearing panties until she sat down.

"Gosh, it's _so _nice out. Aren't you going to drink your lemonade?" Weiss asked as she sipped her drink through a bendy straw.

"My what?"

Weiss smirked and pointed at Yang's drink.

"Oh, right," smiled Yang as she picked up her lemonade and drank some. Her eyes, however, never left Weiss.

She did not know why, but the way Weiss looked, so relaxed and comfortable, made her excited. It was like this sight was so rare, that it elicited some sort of intrinsic response.

Watching her was so _addicting… _She wished Weiss would show this side of herself more. The side of her that was capable of letting herself catch a breather and live her life for a while.

"It's been a while since you've worn one of my shirts around the house," said Yang.

"They're a little too loose to wear with the kids around," Weiss sighed without opening her eyes, "Why bring it up? Do you want me to change again?" she teased.

"Gods, no," Yang chuckled, "You know I like it when you do this."

"You're right," Weiss smirked.

Yang sighed and finally tore her gaze off of Weiss to close her eyes. She noticed there was the slightest breeze that cooled her skin and created the perfect temperature to relax in.

The lemonade tasted so much sweeter than usual. That was probably Weiss' doing.

She did not know how much time went by while they sat, peacefully in the backyard. The combination of the quiet swaying of leaves in the forest and Weiss' soft breaths at her side was all she needed to let her mind wander.

The pull of sleep began to tug at her, but she had no intention of letting it take her. She still had a whole day to relax with her wife.

Yang's eyes reluctantly fluttered open and traced Weiss' body once before scanning the tree line of the forest. They stopped when they fell upon a small swing set meant for Wendy and Wilma.

She and Weiss spent good lien on that thing, and the kids barely even used it.

Wendy and Wilma played with the wooden swords Yang made in her shed more than that overly expensive swing set.

Yang chuckled and smirked, "Hey, Babe?"

Weiss hummed in reply; her eyelids, closed.

"Can we play on the swings?" Yang asked, innocently.

Weiss cracked open an eye and gave her an amused half-smile, "We'll break them."

"Not if we're careful," said Yang, "Please? Just for a little bit? Five minutes tops."

"I thought you wanted to _relax _today?" Weiss chuckled.

"I do. I relax by having _fun." _Yang smiled as she sat up and threw her legs off the side of her chair.

Weiss rolled her eyes with an amused hum as she sat up as well, "Very well, my five-year-old wife. We can play on our children's swing set."

"Oh, hush. I _know _you want to play on that thing just as much as I do," smiled Yang as she gripped Weiss' hand and pulled her off the patio and to the swing set.

Yang giggled as she did her best to fit into the seat that was far too small for her.

"This is _not _going to end well," Weiss shook her head.

"Stop worrying!" Yang giggled, "I can't go on my own. Come push me!"

"You're kidding. You _seriously_ can't work this on your own?"

"No, my legs are too long. Just do it!"

"Alright, alright! I see you have taken up your role as the resident kindergartener while Wendy's away," Weiss teased.

"Like mother like daughter, I guess," Yang shrugged as Weiss walked around the swing set.

"Ready, Sweetie?" Weiss asked in a mushy, teasing voice as she placed her hands against Yang's back.

"Yes! Now push!"

Weiss laughed as she pressed all her weight into Yang's back, sending her swinging. She pushed her a few more times afterward for good measure.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Yang laughed as she swung back and forth.

"Yang, the chain is wobbling a little more than I think it should be," Weiss laughed as she watched Yang swing.

"Nah, it's alright. It'll hold," Yang giggled.

As soon as the words left her mouth, one of the links in the chain holding the swing up snapped.

Yang yelped as she was sent, bottom-first, into the grass.

"…Uh oh."

Yang sent an apologetic look over her shoulder at Weiss.

Weiss had her hand clamped over her mouth and wide eyes staring at Yang sitting on the grass. Soon, tiny, joyful giggles erupted from behind Weiss' hand until she had to clutch at her stomach for breath because of how hard she was laughing.

Yang listened to Weiss' angelic laughter and smiled widely, "What are _you _laughing at?" she asked from her seat on the ground.

"It's just— Ha! Ha! —The way you fell and are now sitting there like a little kid!" Weiss managed between fits of laughter, "Oh, my Gods! Ha! Ha! I wish I had a camera! You're so _cute!"_

Yang joined in Weiss' laughter as the latter tried her best to regain control of her lungs and breathlessly laid down in the grass beside Yang.

Yang followed suit and laid down as well.

"Your shorts probably have grass stains," Weiss sighed out the remnants of her laughter.

"Probably," said Yang as she supported her head with her hands folded behind it.

Weiss shimmied closer and rested her head on Yang's bicep as they both watched the clouds lazily float across the sky.

The grass was so soft, and Weiss' body gave her just enough warmth to never want to move.

Yang was content with laying together for the rest of the day, doing absolutely nothing.

"That cloud looks like a bonnet," said Weiss as she pointed at the sky.

_This is good, too._

Yang traced where Weiss' finger was pointing and nodded, "It _does _look like a bonnet… Oh! And _that _one looks like a hot dog!" Yang pointed out.

"I think it looks more like a banana," said Weiss.

"Nope! You can't convince me that is _anything_ besides a hot dog."

"Fair enough," Weiss giggled.

They watched the sky for any other clouds that could resemble something, but they both soon forgot the game they were playing. Minutes ticked by while they relished each other's embrace.

Yang felt nothing but pure, unconstrained happiness and love.

She propped herself on her elbow and looked down on Weiss' face.

Her eyes were closed, allowing Yang to see that beautiful scar over her left eye in all its majesty. The way her pristine, shining, white hair encased her flawless face made Yang's heart swell with love.

"I love you," Yang whispered as she brushed her fingers against Weiss' hair.

Weiss opened her eyes and smiled at Yang, "I love you, too."

Yang's smile faded into a frown as she continued to play with Weiss' white locks, "I feel like I don't say it enough…"

"Then say it more," Weiss chuckled, softly, as she brushed her thumb against Yang's cheek.

Yang thought for a moment and smiled again, "I love you."

"And I love you."

Yang leaned down and stole a chaste kiss from Weiss' lips. Without another word, she was lying beside her again.

"I guess I should fix the swing," Yang sighed after a few more moments of comfortable quiet.

"You should, but that can wait until tomorrow," said Weiss as she sat up, "I don't want to stay out here for too long. The sun feels great, but I'll turn into a tomato if I stay out here."

Yang chuckled and sat up as well, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, stood up, and offered her hand, "Come on. We can still do plenty inside."

Yang took Weiss' hand and smiled as she was escorted back into the house.

"So," said Weiss as she faced Yang and clasped her hands before her, "What would you like to do next?"

"I don't know," Yang shrugged, "I think a hot bath would be nice."

"Right. We'll save that for tonight," smiled Weiss, "Can you think of anything that you'd like to do until then?"

"Honestly," said Yang, "I kind of feel like sitting around."

"How about cuddles and a movie?" Weiss offered.

"Oh! I like the sound of that better."

"So do I," Weiss giggled as she turned and practically glided into the living room, "I'm putting on one of yours."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"It's easier to turn my brain off when I'm watching a load of senseless violence without any semblance of a plot."

"Gotcha," said Yang as she moved into the living room and sat down.

Weiss started up the television and got the movie playing. As she went to sit down, she eyed a blanket on the armchair.

"Blanket or no blanket?" she asked.

"No blanket," replied Yang, "I'm still a little warm from being outside."

"Good, me too," said Weiss as she curled up on the couch, clinging to Yang.

Yang could not help but smile and wrapped her arm around Weiss' shoulders. The movie played in the background, but Yang never paid attention, and by the way Weiss' eyes stayed peacefully closed, she could tell Weiss was not either.

She could tell Weiss was enjoying the proximity just as much as she was. There was something about being so comfortably close that Yang adored. She could not put her finger on what it was exactly. All she knew was that she would like it if moments like this happened more often.

Soon, a strange feeling began to grow in Yang's lower back. She shifted in her seat in an attempt to fix the sensation, but it only pulsated and made her more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Yang, what's wrong?" Weiss asked, without opening her eyes.

"Nothing, my back is aching a little. I think I did something to it when I broke the swing."

"Do you want a massage?"

"You don't have to do that."

"I _want _to," said Weiss as she looked up at Yang.

Yang smiled at Weiss' crystal blue irises and sighed, "Well… If you insist… Thanks."

Weiss stood up, the movie, completely forgotten, and pointed at the floor, "Lay down on the carpet with your arms folded under your head."

"Yes, ma'am," Yang chuckled as she slipped off the couch and laid on her stomach as Weiss instructed.

"Now, close your eyes and relax," Weiss nearly whispered as she sat down on Yang's butt with her knees on either side of her.

"That's an interesting position for a massage," Yang quipped.

"Shhh! I said relax," Weiss hushed as she lifted Yang's shirt and bunched it up at the base of her head.

Yang breathed deeply as she felt the contact of Weiss' small, warm hands on her back.

They slowly kneaded away at Yang's taught muscles, loosening them and leaving them soothed. The small circles Weiss' thumbs made between Yang's shoulder blades relieved tension Yang did not even know was there.

Yang groaned as Weiss' dexterous fingers traced the strong muscles of her upper back and pressed into the tight tissue on either side of her spine. She felt the stress melt away as Weiss moved down her spine and pressed light circles into her lower back with her thumbs.

"Does that feel good?" Weiss whispered.

"Like heaven…" Yang sighed.

Weiss pushed against Yang's lower back and let her hands slide up to her shoulders, then back down to her lower back. She continued this pattern for a few more seconds.

"Do you feel better, now?" Weiss murmured.

Yang hummed and nodded against her folded arms, "Let me get you, now."

Weiss rubbed Yang's back some more and lightly chuckled, "I'll fall asleep if that happens, and I'd rather _not _sleep the rest of this day away."

"Okay… Then let's do something else," Yang smirked and pushed off the ground, tipping Weiss backward with a yelp.

Within a short second, Yang was on her feet and pulling Weiss up to meet her.

"Wow, the massage really did the trick, didn't it?" Weiss giggled as she was pulled close to Yang.

"I feel _great," _Yang smiled as she placed a hand on Weiss' hip and began to sway in place while humming a cheerful tune.

Weiss laughed as she was pulled around the living room in some strange, messy waltz.

"Do you remember when you taught me how to waltz at Beacon?" Yang hummed.

"I do," Weiss smirked, "It's a shame that _this _is all that remains of my lessons," she said as she gestured to Yang's flawed footwork with her head.

"Are you implying that my waltz is _sloppy, _Miss Schnee?" Yang smirked back.

"I suppose I am, _Miss Xiao Long…"_

Yang let out a crazed, over-the-top cackle and pulled Weiss into a strong embrace, "Come 'ere, you!"

Weiss laughed as Yang peppered her face with kisses. She tried her best to bring her arms up in defense, but Yang gripped her wrists in her strong hands and continued her assault.

"You won't get away with such a vicious attack on a noble lady, Miss Xiao Long!"

"Is that so?" Yang chuckled as she ceased her assault and opted to plant a long kiss on Weiss' lips.

Weiss sighed into Yang's kiss and attempted to wrap her arms around Yang's neck, but could not.

Yang kept Weiss' arms stuck by her shoulders and deepened the kiss as she gently pushed her wife against the bookshelf. At this point, she released Weiss' arms and moved her hands to cup her cheek and rest on her hip.

Weiss finally got to wrap her arms around Yang's voluminous, blonde mane, pulling her even closer.

Yang moaned as she felt Weiss' mouth open wider to allow Yang more control.

"Mmmh… Bed?" Weiss breathed between kisses.

"Mph… Too far…" Yang managed in reply.

Weiss sighed as Yang intensified the kiss by trailing her hands over Weiss' toned midriff.

"Couch…?" Weiss asked in a heavenly sigh.

"Better."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It was about time we got some freezerburn fluff in this story. It _is _a freezerburn story after all. My idea for this chapter was to be what De-stressing Day would have been like if Yang and Weiss had decided to stay in the dorm room in the chapter "De-stressing Day" on Project Freezerburn. Obviously, the part with the kids and the house were different. Basically, I wanted these two chapters to 'rhyme' if that makes sense. I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave a review! **


	16. Journey

**A/N: Hello! Just a disclaimer: all bad grammar for this coming dialogue is purposeful! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Then, the monster tried to hit me, like _this!"_

Wendy jumped and waved a crooked stick over her head as the three toddlers in her audience sat and stared up at her in wonder. She adjusted the paper mask she wore and had made with a sheet of notebook paper, yarn, and a red crayon.

"What happened after?" asked the little faunus girl, Nyssa. Her eyes were wide and her furry, black, cat ears were angled towards the eldest girl among them.

"I was going to be _killed!" _said Wendy as she pointed her stick at Nyssa, "But he disappeared before he got me."

"Where did he go?" asked Yelena. Her red hair was being combed through by Wilma, who was idly listening to Wendy's story too.

"I think he went back to his lair," said Wendy, "Because I stopped him from killing Wilma."

"Woah. Good thing Wendy saved you, Wilma," said Yelena as she looked back over her shoulder.

Wilma looked up at Wendy, "Wendy said I was sleeping when he came," she admitted.

Wendy stabbed her stick into the grass as she sat down in front of her baby cousins and little sister.

They were all playing in Auntie Ruby's backyard before Wendy and Wilma's parents came to pick them up.

Talk of Wendy's encounter with the monster quickly captured the interest of the fraternal twins, Yelena and Nyssa.

"Yeah, and he was staring at you with big red eyeballs," said Wendy as she pointed at her paper mask, "Like _this _but scarier!"

Nyssa stared in awe at the messily crafted mask. It had red scribbles emphasizing the torn-out eye holes and marking where the piece of yarn helped to secure it around Wendy's face.

"Wendy? Can you make _me _a mask?" asked Nyssa as she leaned forward on her hands.

"No, only _I _can have a mask," said Wendy as she held onto the paper in front of her face, defensively.

"_Please?" _Nyssa begged, "Why can't I have one _too?"_

"Because there's only _one _monster," Wendy explained, "It would be weird if there are two kids with masks."

Nyssa frowned and idly pulled some grass from the dirt.

At seeing Nyssa's reaction, Wendy briefly looked to the side while playing with her fingers.

"Wait a minute… You can make a different mask!" Wendy suggested as she leaned towards her younger cousin, "Then you can be scary, like me, _and _there can be _two _monsters."

Nyssa looked up at Wendy with sparkling, golden irises that were wide with wonder, "Ohhh… I want to make a mask!"

"I want to make one too!" chirped Yelena as her hand shot up in the air.

"Your hair is really long, Yelena…" Wilma absent-mindedly commented as she continued to comb through red locks.

"Wilma, you should make a mask, too," said Yelena.

"I don't want to," pouted Wilma as she folded her arms.

"But Wilma," Nyssa whined, "Why? Do you want to be monsters with us?"

"I want to be a princess, not a monster," said Wilma, matter-of-factly.

"Everybody, stop!" commanded Wendy as she stood up, "I am the leader of the monsters! That means everyone has to do what I say."

"I don't because I'm not a monster," said Wilma, "I'm a princess."

"Yes, you do!" cried Wendy, "Or else we will _eat _you!"

"Why do _you _get to be the leader," Yelena asked.

"Because my monster is _real," _said Wendy.

"But Mother said it was a dream," said Wilma.

"Then ask Miss Cindy," pouted Wendy, _"She _said she _knows _the monster. That means he _is _real and he really tried to kill us!"

"Does he ever come to your house anymore?" Yelena asked, her silver orbs, glowing with interest.

"He only comes in my dreams now," Wendy explained, "I used to be really scared of him, but now he isn't that scary."

Nyssa gasped, "Are you _friends _with him?"

"No!" said Wendy, mildly offended, "He's gross and annoying! I want him to _stop_ but he won't!"

"Tell Miss Cindy to tell him to stop," Wilma piped in.

The other children turned to Wilma and looked at her like she was crazy.

"That won't work," said Wendy, "He'll kill her."

"But you said Miss Cindy knows him," said Wilma, "She could tell him to stop bothering you."

Wendy thought for a moment.

Yelena gasped and stood up as well, "Wilma has a good idea, Wendy! Tell Miss Cindy to make the monster leave you alone for good!"

Wendy took off her paper mask and shoved it into her pocket, "I have to go to her house."

Wendy started for the fence gate but was stopped when a small hand grasped hers.

"You can't go by yourself!" said Yelena, "Just go with your mommy!"

Wendy frowned and looked down on Yelena as Wilma and Nyssa backed her up, "I bother my mommy too much. That's why she made us stay here for a sleepover."

"But you'll get lost," Nyssa whimpered.

"No, I won't," said Wendy, "I've went to Miss Cindy's house a _hundred times."_

"Woah… a _hundred?" _said Nyssa, wonderstruck.

"That's a lot of times…" whispered Yelena.

"I'm coming, too," declared Wilma as she took to Wendy's side.

"What should me and Yelena do, Wendy?" Nyssa asked.

Wendy looked at the fence gate behind her and hummed in thought, "The fence is locked, so you have to help me and Wilma get over it."

"My mommy said we can't go past the fence," mentioned Yelena.

"You guys stay here," said Wendy, "Don't tell anyone where we're going, too. This is a secret mission."

"I won't, Wendy!" cried Nyssa.

"Good job, little monster," Wendy smiled as she patted Nyssa's head and walked to the fence, "Wilma, let's go."

Wilma walked to Wendy and, with the help of Yelena and Nyssa, hoisted herself up until she could reach the top of the fence.

Wendy pulled herself up and landed on her feet on the soft grass outside the fence.

"Help Wilma get over, guys," Wendy called over the fence.

After a few grunts and shuffling from the other side of the fence, Wendy saw Wilma's head peek over the fence and caught her as she dropped down.

"Wendy, Wilma, are you okay?" Nyssa asked in a hushed voice over the fence.

"Yeah," answered Wendy, "We'll be right back! Come on, Wilma."

Wilma took Wendy's hand as she trailed behind her.

"How far is Miss Cindy's house?" Wilma asked.

Wendy hummed in thought as she led Wilma to the sidewalk in front of the house, "About fifty miles."

"How long does that take?"

"Five minutes," answered Wendy as they reached an intersection in the neighborhood, "Look both ways before you cross the street, Wilma."

Wilma did as was instructed and looked up at Wendy, "There are no cars."

"Then we can get to the other sidewalk," said Wendy as she pulled Wilma across the street.

After a few more seconds of walking on the sidewalks, Wilma began to hum a song.

"Wilma, you can't sing on secret missions," Wendy complained, "Huntresses don't sing on missions!"

"I'm want to play," Wilma declared.

"Huntresses don't _play _on secret missions!"

"Let's play the spy game," said Wilma, ignoring Wendy's pleas.

Wendy was about to chide Wilma again, but soon realized she was also quite bored.

"You mean the 'I Spy' game?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! I want to play that!"

Wendy looked around the neighborhood and smiled, "Okay, I'll go first. I spy, with my little, purple eye, something… fuzzy!"

Wilma laughed and looked around the street and sidewalks, "Is it… a mouse?"

"There are no mouses here, Silly," Wendy chuckled, "You have to find it."

Wilma looked again until a tiny black and yellow bug buzzed by them, "Bumblebee!"

"Yeah! Your turn," Wendy giggled.

Wilma jumped with excitement, "I spy, with my little, red eye, something blue!"

"Blue?" Wendy wondered as she looked up, "The sky!"

"No!" Wilma giggled, "Blueberries!"

"There are no blueberries here, Wilma," pouted Wendy, "Go again, and _this _time, you have to pick something that we can _see."_

Wilma hummed and gasped as she found her target, "I spy, with my little, red eye, something blue!"

"The sky," Wendy smiled.

"No!"

"There's nothing else that's blue!" Wendy whined.

"Yeah! Look!" Wilma cried as she pointed at a small, blue bird flying in circles overhead.

Wendy gasped and grinned at the bird, "A bluebird! I've never seen one before!"

The two kids stopped walking as they watched the bird circle them.

"Hi, bluebird," Wilma waved, "I like your wings."

Seemingly noticing the two little girls watching it, the bluebird deviated from the circle it was flying in and glided down towards them.

"Look, Wilma! I think he heard you!" Wendy cheered, "I like your wings too, bluebird!"

They watched as the bluebird landed on the sidewalk. It tilted its head as if it were studying them.

Wendy and Wilma giggled as they approached the little bird, only for it to slowly back away.

"I won't hurt you, Birdie," Wilma whispered as she inched closer.

"Wilma, wait!" Wendy commanded in a hushed voice as she grasped Wilma's shoulder, "What if the bluebird wants us to follow it. Maybe it will lead us to treasure like the blackbird at Grandpa's house!"

Wilma's eyes sparkled as a sense of wonder filled her, "Ohhh…"

"Let's get the treasure first, and then we can go to Miss Cindy's house."

The two girls stared at the bluebird, awaiting its next move.

The bird picked at its feathers and snapped its head in every direction before taking off to the sky.

"Come on, Wilma!" giggled Wendy as she grabbed Wilma's hand and pulled her along the sidewalk.

They followed the bird for a few minutes until it swooped down and disappeared behind a tree beside the path they were on.

"It went behind that tree!" said Wendy, heaving and out of breath from running, "The treasure's buried there!"

Wilma joined Wendy in her giggles as they neared the tree. As they were about to follow where the bluebird disappeared around the tree, a woman stepped out from behind it, causing the children to screech to a halt in front of her.

The woman smirked and rested her hands on her hips, "My, my… What have we here…?" she chuckled.

Wendy squeezed Wilma's hand tighter and stepped back. Their laughing faces were nowhere to be found.

"Please, don't be afraid," said the woman as she held up her hands, "I don't mean you any harm."

"I h-haven't seen you before…" Wendy nearly whimpered, keeping Wilma behind herself.

"I'm… new around here," the woman explained with curious, blue eyes, "My name is Daisy. Nice to meet you."

The little girls said nothing.

Daisy smiled sweetly as she noticed the girls staring at her arm, "You like my tattoo?"

"Birdie…" Wilma cooed.

Daisy chuckled, "Yeah. It's a raven. Although, I'd say I like blue jays better."

The girls shared a look and Wendy loosened her grip on Wilma's hand.

Daisy raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, "What are you kids doing all by yourself? Are you lost?"

Wendy checked the area for any hint of where they were and frowned, "No…"

Daisy hummed amusedly and scanned the street.

Wendy followed Daisy's gaze and found some well-known neighbors watching from all around the street.

Daisy momentarily nibbled at her lip and smiled at the two girls, "How about I show you kids the rest of the way to… 'Miss Cindy's' house?"

"My parents said I can't go anywhere with strangers," said Wendy, unsure.

"Especially if they have candy!" Wilma added.

Daisy nodded, "That's wise of them… Maybe it would be better if you went with my friend…"

The woman disappeared behind the tree, and, not a moment later, the bluebird flew over Wendy and Wilma and landed in front of them on the sidewalk.

Wendy looked back and forth between the little bluebird and the tree. She let go of Wilma's hand and quickly ran around it.

"Magic!" Wendy shouted as she gripped Wilma's hand again, "The lady is gone!"

Wilma stared at the bluebird, "The birdie is back."

"Yeah, he's friends with the short-haired lady," Wendy reminded, "She said so."

Wendy turned her attention to the bird, "Hey, Birdie… Do you know where Miss Cindy's house is?"

The bluebird chirped and turned around.

"I think that means 'yes.' What about you, Wilma?"

"Uh-huh," Wilma nodded.

Wendy giggled and smooched Wilma's cheek as she patted her head, "Okay, Birdie! Lead the way!"

* * *

Yang let out a satisfied sigh as she enjoyed the way the wind carried her hair. There was nothing more satisfying and comfortable than cruising through Patch on a hot summer day with the windows rolled down.

She adjusted her sunglasses as she glanced at her passenger seat where Weiss was currently humming an angelic tune.

Today, Weiss had decided to let her hair down instead of having it in her signature side-tail. Although she _always_ looked gorgeous, Yang had to admit she savored the image of Weiss in this state. So loose and relaxed…

"Hey, Weiss," said Yang.

Weiss smiled at Yang, "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I see you've taken my advice to heart," Weiss laughed, "I love you too."

"I'm making sure I say it enough," Yang smiled back, "And you're going to let me pay you back for that massage, by the way."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want that?"

"You have this nasty habit where you'll do something nice for someone and then not let them do something nice for you back."

"I do not," Weiss chuckled, "I just don't want them to feel obligated to repay me for doing something that I _wanted _to do."

"That's not what you said in the bath," Yang smirked and winked at Weiss.

Weiss did her best to hold back her smile but ended up bursting into laughter, regardless.

"Gotta love post-orgasm Weiss," Yang chuckled as she turned the car onto a different street.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked as she came down from her laughter, "This is how I am normally."

"No, it's not," Yang teased.

"It is, too," Weiss lightly slapped Yang's shoulder, "How am I, right now, any different from how I am normally?"

"Well, for one thing, you just laughed at a sex joke," Yang smiled.

Weiss tried to hide her smile with her hand, "Drat… You're right," she giggled.

"And you're _still _giggling like Wendy."

"Okay! Okay! You've proven your point," Weiss laughed.

Yang chuckled to herself as she pulled into Ruby and Blake's driveway. She took her keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car.

"I hope the kids didn't give Ruby and Blake too much trouble," said Weiss, "Especially with Wendy's nightmares."

"I'm sure Wendy slept like a baby with her cousins around," said Yang, rolling her eyes, "They probably stayed up all night."

Yang knocked on the door and waited a moment until Blake opened it with a smile, "Hey, Yang. I didn't think you were coming, Weiss."

"I probably shouldn't have, but I thought I could spare a few minutes to pick up the kids with Yang," Weiss smiled.

Blake stepped aside to let Weiss and Yang inside, "Come on in. We can have some tea while the kids pack up."

"Okay… I suppose we could stay a little while," said Weiss as she and Yang made their way to the living room.

"Hey, guys!" Ruby greeted as she jumped up from her seat on the couch and hugged Weiss and Yang, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Weiss and Yang said, simultaneously.

"I would feel even better right now if I _didn't_ have exactly fifty-eight unread messages from yesterday," Weiss added.

The three women laughed as Blake smiled and walked to the sliding door that led to the back yard.

"Yelena! Nyssa! Auntie Yang and Auntie Weiss are here!" Blake called out, only to furrow her brows at the lack of a response, "Kids…? Hm…"

"What's up, Blake?" Yang asked as she plopped down on the couch.

"I thought the kids were in the back yard, but they must be upstairs in the twins' room," Blake mused.

"Yeah, I think I saw the twins come through here earlier," said Ruby as she sat down beside Yang.

"Ah, good," said Blake as she stood at the base of the stairs, "Girls! Auntie Yang is here!" she called.

The women were silent as they awaited the sound of tiny feet coming down the stairs.

"Huh… I guess they don't like me anymore," chuckled Yang.

"No, they love you," said Blake, "They should've been on top of you by now."

"Maybe their asleep?" Weiss asked, worriedly.

"Let me go check on them," said Blake as she started up the stairs.

"I'll come too," said Weiss, following Blake.

"Girls?" Blake called as she hurriedly pushed the little girls' bedroom door open, "Oh… There you are," she sighed in relief.

Yelena and Nyssa froze and stared at Blake as Weiss came up behind her.

Blake looked around the room and tilted her head, confused, "Girls, where are your cousins?"

Yelena shrugged as Nyssa shyly looked away while mumbling something.

"What do you mean you don't know? They were with you all day," said Blake as she looked at Weiss' wide eyes, "Weiss?"

"They must be hiding somewhere," said Weiss, hurriedly.

Blake nodded and called down the stairs, "Yang, come up here!"

A moment later, Yang was upstairs with Ruby not far behind, "What's up."

"Help me look through the rooms up here," said Blake, "I think Wendy and Wilma are hiding somewhere."

"Oh, I've got an easy fix for that," smirked Yang as she cupped her hands around her mouth, "Wendy! Wilma! Come out or I'm calling your mother!"

Yang's smile slowly faded away as the seconds ticked. She shared a look with Blake and went with her to start looking.

"Oh… no…" said Weiss as she placed a hand on her head and leaned against the wall.

"Weiss…" Ruby consoled as she kept Weiss from sliding down the wall, "Everything will be okay. They're probably just playing hide and seek."

Weiss clutched her chest as her breathing began to become shallow.

After a few more minutes, Yang and Blake returned to Weiss and Ruby. The frowns on their faces said it all.

"Weiss, I am _so _sorry," said Blake with a pained expression, "I swear they were here an hour ago…"

"Oh, no… No…"

Yang reached out for Weiss, but took her hand back, "They couldn't have gotten far. Ruby, I need you to search the town and Signal Academy. You can do it quickly with your semblance."

"We'll find them, Yang," Ruby nodded as she disappeared in a puff of rose petals.

"Yang, I—"

"It's fine, Blake," Yang cut her off as she took Weiss' hand and gave her to Blake, "Take Weiss home. I'm taking my car and searching the neighborhoods."

Blake frowned and nodded.

"Girls, get in the car," Blake ordered the twins.

Yang spun on her heel and dashed down the stairs. She knew her kids could not have gotten far.

* * *

**A/N: So... That happened. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to split this huge chapter somewhere. Stay tuned, and please leave a review!**


	17. Overdue Introductions

So quiet and peaceful… Raven had no idea how Cinder could stand living alone in this house for so long. She would not forgive herself for making Cinder do that in the first place. She did not think she deserved forgiveness.

Where was the peril? The drive to become stronger? Living out in the Grimm-infested forests of Mistral was a testament to the few who could stand it, but living here in comfort and serenity?

Raven a month ago simply would not understand it; even then, she had barely started to see the beauty in choosing happiness and love instead of power and strength.

Although, Raven also noticed some similarities between the two lives she has had the privilege of experiencing. With the tribe, each tribesman was the others strength: much like the family she had come to know, however briefly, on Patch.

The only difference was that if a tribesman ever displayed their weakness; any reason that might hint at their true enervation, they would be cast out and left for dead. It was a cruel but fair world in the Mistral forests. If you were not useful, you were gone.

Raven recently realized that, in this current life of hers, each member of the family shared a weakness. If it was bringing one member down, it brought all members down, and it was the duty of the family to bring that person back to full strength.

In a family, no one gets left behind.

That brought a sense of comfort to Raven. One she had not experienced before. Not with her brother or with Taiyang… not even with Summer. The one person who sparked that feeling within her was Yang, but she knew that should not be the case.

Every thought in Raven's head expected for that person to be Cinder because that would make sense. She had spent _years _with Cinder, and she had only _truly_ known Yang for less than a month.

Cinder would not leave her behind as long as Raven did not leave Cinder behind first. But Yang?

Raven sighed, deeply. She rested her folded hands on the kitchen table and allowed her eyes to rest.

The talk she had with Weiss the other day had been gnawing at her from the inside out. The news of her old tribe occupying the area around the massive dust deposit Weiss mentioned was not new. She had not foreseen their presence there to be a problem. She regretted not moving the tribe's home camp before leaving them.

Then again, she had no idea that Yang's wife would want to take the deposit for herself, let alone be the daughter of the CEO of the largest dust conglomerate on Remnant, Weiss Schnee.

The worst part was that Raven could do nothing to help with the situation. Of course, she could go back to the tribe and tell them to let Weiss do whatever she wants at the deposit, but they would surely want to know why she had been gone for so long.

On top of that, she was not certain how the new tribe leader would feel about her return. For all she knew, she could be killed on the spot, however unlikely.

Raven wished she could talk to Cinder about it, but she knew it would be a bad idea regardless of whether Weiss wanted it or not. The fewer people who knew about it the better. That way, there was a smaller chance of Yang hearing about it.

Raven rubbed a hand over her face and groaned, tiredly.

_Why does everything have to be so damn difficult…_

It felt like the pile of secrets Raven had locked away grew larger by the day. Eventually, Yang would start asking the big questions, and Raven would have to give her an answer. If the answer was a lie, the pile would grow. If it was the truth, the whole pile would collapse and probably bury everything she had established with Yang so far.

Raven already knew Yang was not comfortable with Weiss going on that search and destroy mission without her. So, how much worse would it be for Raven if Yang found out the people she used to raid villages with could potentially contribute to her wife's death?

Yang would hate Raven more so than before she even knew her.

However, Yang still talked to her, so that meant Weiss must not have told her yet. That was something Raven was extremely grateful for. Clearly, Weiss wanted the bond between her and Yang to hold just as much as she did, for better or worse.

Maybe all these secrets were a sign. Would Yang really be better off with Raven around? That question had plagued her ever since she realized how much she genuinely enjoyed being in Yang's life.

Raven nearly flinched as a pair of soft hands gently squeezed her shoulders and slipped around her torso.

"How are you holding up?" asked Cinder as she rested her chin on Raven's shoulder and kissed her cheek, "You've been moping more than usual."

Raven indulged in the contact and nuzzled into Cinder's warmth, "I've had a lot on my mind recently is all."

"You seem to always forget that I'm here to talk," Cinder chuckled.

"I thought you were still mad at me."

Cinder was quiet for a moment, and Raven could feel her frown, "Yeah… I shouldn't have screamed at you. It wasn't productive or helpful, and I'm sorry."

"You're too hard on yourself, Cindy," Raven sighed, "Everything you said was right. I shouldn't have invaded Yang's privacy like I did, and her kid paid the price for it."

"If it makes you feel any better, Weiss told me Wendy's nightmares are getting better."

"Already?"

"Yeah, Weiss thinks it has something to do with what I said, but I suppose there's no real way to prove that," explained Cinder, "But enough about Weiss' family. I want to hear about what's on your mind."

Raven opened her eyes and pulled her head down. She kept her eyes trained on her fists that were resting on the table.

"I'm dreading what will happen when Yang knows the truth… Everything I've done… The misuse of my abilities… Why I left all those years ago…?"

"You're worried Yang will not like your answers?"

"I _know _she won't like them," said Raven, "I'm worried about what she'll do afterward. I think she'll be reminded of everything she hated me for and want me gone for good. And even if she _didn't _want that, would she ever be able to look at me again without seeing a monster?"

"I would've thought you would have more faith in Yang," Cinder frowned and pulled her arms away, "Especially after you've finally gotten an idea of the type of person she is."

"Oh, I know what kind of person Yang is. She doesn't trust people easily, and when that trust is broken, she'll never trust you again."

"You can't possibly know that."

"I do," Raven sighed as she turned in her seat to look Cinder in the eye, "Because I'm the same way."

Cinder stared into Raven's deep, red pupils, "Well, after nearly a decade of knowing Yang, I think she's a kind and compassionate person, who always does her best to see the good in everyone."

"Stop kidding yourself, Cinder. I know you're not that naïve," Raven huffed as she looked down at the table, "You saw how she acted when I first got here. She'll go right back to that when she knows the truth."

Cinder sighed tiredly as she sat down in the seat adjacent to Raven and grasped her hand, "You need to have faith."

Raven shook her head, "I should just go back to the tribe and beg them to let me stay. It'll be easier for all of us."

Cinder furrowed her brows in disgust and pulled her hands way from Raven's, "Is _that _what you've been thinking about for the last couple of days?"

Raven did not meet Cinder's eye, "It was one thing among a few others."

"I thought you were serious about this!" said Cinder, betrayal lining her voice.

"I _am," _said Raven, "But even if Yang didn't want me gone after everything is said and done, what the hell am I supposed to do here? You want me to sit back and be a nice little grandmother to two kids that I haven't even formally met yet? Yang does _not _trust me and she never will."

"Have you forgotten that Yang is your daughter?" Cinder asked in disbelief, "How about you make good on your promise and actually _be _there for her? She's spent her whole life without a mother because her first one abandoned her and her second one died. Do you have any idea how traumatizing it can be for a little girl to lose a parent at such a young age!?"

Cinder paused as she felt the warm streaks on her cheek. She looked down on the table to find a tiny round puddle on its surface.

"I didn't mean to open old wounds…" Raven bit her cheek as she stared at the teardrop; letting the seconds tick by, "I… I don't know if I can do that."

Cinder wiped at her eyes and wiped the tear on the table with her sleeve, "You have to. You promised."

"You don't understand," whispered Raven, "I don't know _how_. Even if Yang doesn't hate me by the end of this, _how_ am I supposed to be there for her? She already has a loving wife, children, and everyone else who lives here… What am _I _supposed to do?"

Cinder looked at Raven, almost puzzled. The quiet in the room was nearly tangible before she folded her hands.

"When I was hired by Jacques Schnee, I thought I would serve as the family physician. It wasn't until the first time I met with him that I found out he had chosen me to be the one and only physician for his daughter Weiss. Frankly, I thought my talents were being a little underutilized, but I digress."

"At first, everything went normally. I would see Weiss a few times a year plus any times she fell ill. But I realized Weiss was changing as the years went by. I didn't know it at the time, but Jacques was getting harder and harder on her. She would smile less, say less… her health, both physical and mental, was taking a huge toll. I'm no psychiatrist, but Jacques demanded anyway that I _'fix'_ Weiss, so I began to see her more often for therapy."

Raven looked up at Cinder, "I remember that."

"Then you'll also remember that I had little idea of what I was doing," Cinder chuckled, "I got to know Weiss very well in that time, which is why it was so heartbreaking to learn of everything she went through on a daily basis. Her father always screamed, her mother always screamed back, and her sister always took the brunt of the punishment for both of them."

"Weiss idolized her sister, so when she left, she was completely lost. Her condition grew worse and Jacques asked me to work with Weiss even more. Every week, she would talk to me and I would listen, but she would always hold herself back… keep careful control of her emotions… Eventually, her mother became as neglectful as her father, and she had no one… No one except for me."

"There's a reason Weiss likes me so much," Cinder smiled, "It's because I would spend hours with her; listening to her when she'd rant, embracing her when she'd cry… I never had the chance to have a daughter, myself, but I know I was the closest thing to a loving mother Weiss had and it was all because I cared about her."

"I had no idea…" Raven frowned, "Did she get better afterward?"

"She did, eventually, but Yang played a bigger role in that than me," Cinder smiled to herself and looked Raven in the eye, "But what I'm trying to say is all you have to do to be there for Yang is show her that you _care. _If Yang's about to leave for a hunt, wish her good luck. When she comes back, ask her how it went. Haven't heard from her in a while? Call and ask how she's been. Show her that you are interested in her life and that you _want _to be a part of it."

"That sounds like…" Raven trailed off and bit her cheek.

Cinder's smiled faded and her brows furrowed as she examined Raven's unsure expression, "Raven… Do you _truly _care about Yang?"

The two women turned as the doorbell rung repeatedly. They shared a puzzled look under the loud, imperishable clangor.

Raven stood up, her chair grinding against the tile, and held her hand out to keep Cinder at the table. She prowled to the door, and slowly pulled it open.

Confusion was her first response until she looked down and became stupefied.

Two little girls, one with bluebell colored eyes and the other with red, stared at her and smiled.

"Hello, again!" the taller of the two girls greeted.

"How the…" Raven trailed off as she peeked around outside looking for girls' parents.

"Do you remember me!? I remember you!" giggled the small platinum-blonde.

"Wendy and Wilma," Raven mumbled as she turned her head to call into the house, "Hey, Cindy! Could you come over here?"

Cinder was by Raven's side in a second and was equally bewildered, "Kids?"

"Miss Cindy!" Wendy and Wilma cheered in unison.

Cinder shared a glace with Raven and looked around outside, "Where are your parents? How did you get here?"

"We followed a little blue birdie," said Wendy as Wilma nodded in confirmation.

Cinder furrowed her brows as she ushered the two girls inside and shut the door, "Come inside. Weiss and Yang are probably worried sick."

The two girls giggled and ran into the living room.

Cinder turned to Raven and frowned, "Raven…" she growled.

"It wasn't me," Raven defended herself as she raised her open hands, "I was here all day with you."

Cinder groaned and ran her fingers through her hairline, "I need to call Weiss. Can you watch the kids?"

"Actually, I don't—"

"Could you _please_ just do it?" Cinder grimaced as she went back to the kitchen to get her scroll.

Raven bit her cheek and sighed as she watched the little girls run in circles in the living room. She trudged into the room and plopped down on the couch.

Two pairs of wide eyes were trained on Raven as soon as she was settled.

"That's the lady I saw at Yelena and Nyssa's birthday party, Wilma," Wendy whispered to her sister, despite being loud enough for Raven to hear, "Doesn't she look like Mommy?"

Wilma stared at Raven, "With black hair… and old…"

Raven looked to the side, unamused, "…Yeah… I'm old."

"How old are you?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, how old?" Wilma reinforced.

Raven eyed the two girls and folded her arms, "Fifty-five," she mumbled.

"You're _way _older than Mommy," Wendy laughed.

"You're Mommy is _way _older than _you." _Raven huffed.

"How are you Miss Cindy's best friend?"

"We've known each other for a long time," Raven answered, brusquely, "Do you two ask this many questions to _everyone_ you meet?"

The two girls shrugged.

Raven chuckled and smirked, "You say you followed a blue birdie here… Did you see anyone with it?"

"Yeah! Daisy!"

Raven raised an eyebrow.

_Daisy…? I don't know anyone with that name…_

"Hmmm… Interesting… So, you just ended up here because you were following that bird?"

"No!" Wendy shouted as she folded her arms in offense, "I knew the way! I didn't need the birdie's help!"

"Then why _did _you come here?" Raven asked.

Wendy pouted and hugged herself tightly, "Because Miss Cindy knows the monster."

"Monster?" Raven asked before realization dawned on her, "Oh…"

"Me and Wilma wanted to ask Miss Cindy to tell the monster to go away forever."

Raven frowned. That would probably be best for the two girls… If she left for good.

"I know the monster too, you know," said Raven as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, "I know her better than Miss Cindy does."

"The monster is a _girl!?" _Wendy shrieked in shock, "She's so _ugly!"_

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah…"

_These kids just can't stop insulting me…_

"Tell her to go away," Wilma piped in.

"Yeah! Since _you _know the monster more than Miss Cindy, _you _tell her to stop bothering me when I'm sleeping!" demanded Wendy.

Raven smirked as an idea popped into her head, "Can I tell you girls a secret?"

The two girls gasped and inched closer to Raven by the second, "Secret!? I won't tell!"

"Did you know the monster is more scared of _you _than you are of her?"

"What!?" Wendy cried in disbelief, "But she scares me all the time!"

"Only because she wants to make you _think_ she isn't afraid of you," Raven smiled, solemnly, "She told me that's how she felt."

_More so than you will ever know…_

"When will she stop trying to scare me, then?"

"That's up to you. Only _you _can make her go away," explained Raven, "Show her that you're not afraid of her. Show her that you're _strong."_

Wendy stared at Raven with wonder in her eyes and looked to her side at Wilma, "I'm _strong, _Wilma."

"_I'm _a princess," Wilma smiled in return.

Raven chuckled and sat up in her seat, "You two are going to go far… I can already tell," she murmured under her breath.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Raven turned in her seat.

Cinder smiled at her with her arms folded from where she was leaning against the wall.

The two of them watched the children play. Their joyful laughter bounced off the walls like ripples in a pool of water.

At the sound of a hurried knock on the door, Raven watched Cinder scurry toward it and open it.

"Cinder! Thank Oum you found Wendy and Wilma."

Raven stood up and stared as Yang stepped through the front door.

"Actually, _they _found us," Cinder chuckled, "They rang the doorbell and imagine how surprised we were to see them when we answered."

Yang flashed a smile at Cinder and halted as her eyes met Raven's.

"Yang," Raven greeted with a respectful nod.

"Raven," Yang smiled as her eyes darted between Raven and the children beside her, "…Nice to see you again."

Following Yang's quick looks, Raven stepped back from the children, who had finally spotted their mommy.

"Mommy!" Wendy laughed as she scampered into her legs, hugging them, "I know how to make the monster go away!"

"That's great, Wendy, but what were you thinking?" Yang scolded, "You left Auntie Ruby's house and no one knew where you were. What if something happened to you? That goes for you too, Wilma."

Raven found her place at Cinder's side, "I thought you said you called _Weiss,"_ she whispered.

"I _did," _Cinder hushed.

Wendy pouted and hid her face between Yang's legs, "I'm sorry, Mommy. It's not Wilma's fault! We had to ask Miss Cindy something and I didn't want to bother you. I already did that so much. That's why you gave us to Auntie Ruby."

Yang watched with a conflicted expression as Wilma slowly approached her and joined Wendy in hugging her legs.

Yang sighed and placed her hands on her children's heads, "Sweetie, you can never _bother _your mother and I. We always want to be there for you and make sure you are _safe. _If you have a problem, we are here to help you, okay?"

Wendy and Wilma whimpered as they nodded into Yang's legs.

"Now let's go home. Your mother is worried sick," Yang smiled as she nudged her children towards the door and smiled at Cinder and Raven, "Thank you guys for looking after them. You have no idea how relieved Weiss sounded when she called me."

"Of course," Cinder smiled softly.

Yang nodded at Raven, "I'll see you later?"

Raven, almost surprised Yang acknowledged her, watched Wendy and Wilma as they trotted out the door, "Um, yeah. Later…"

Yang's smile faded slightly as she turned and walked out the door.

As soon as the door was closed, Raven sighed deeply and ran a hand over her face, "Her face said it all, Cinder."

Cinder placed her hand on Raven's shoulder and squeezed, softly, "Just give it time."

Raven frowned and went back to sit at the dining table. The ring of the doorbell made her raise an eyebrow.

"The kids must have forgotten something," Cinder reasoned as she opened the door.

Yang was standing there with a huge smile on her face and her hand on either of her daughter's shoulders, "Hey, Cinder. Could you grab Raven for me?"

Cinder smirked and looked back at Raven, "It's for _you, _Rae."

Raven gave Cinder a skeptical look and took her spot at the front door.

"Hello again, Yang. Is there something I can do for you?" Raven asked.

"Actually, I wanted to introduce you to my girls," Yang smiled, widely, "This rascal who always seems to get in trouble is Wendy."

Wendy giggled and hopped in her place.

"_This_ one, the little quiet one with no filter, is Wilma," Yang chuckled as she introduced her younger daughter.

"Mother says I am polite," Wilma added.

"She really takes after Weiss," Yang shrugged.

Raven stared, mouth agape at Yang, Wendy, and Wilma.

"It's really nice to meet you two," Raven said a little too quickly and grimaced at the way Cinder giggled behind her.

Yang chuckled as she steadied Wendy and Wilma and nudged them forward, "Kids, I'd like you to meet someone," she began as she met Raven's eyes, _"This _is your grandmother, Raven… My mom."

"You have a mom too?" Wilma asked.

"I thought only Mother had a mom," Wendy contributed.

Yang sighed as Raven chuckled, "Yes… I have a mom. There she is… Right in front of you."

Wendy and Wilma shared a look before smiling, "Grandma!"

The two girls leaped into Raven's legs, nearly sending her to the floor, and held on tightly.

Raven giggled as she rubbed at the girls' back and Yang and Cinder watched with happy smiles.

"Does this mean I get more presents?" said Wilma, her blunt nature not failing to make everyone laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it! I don't really have much to say here, so... See you next week! Please leave a review!**


	18. Visitor

"Weiss! We're h—"

"Where are the kids!?" Weiss interrupted as she nearly trampled over Yang.

"They're right here," scoffed Yang as she looked behind herself and furrowed her brows at the lack of children following her, "Or not…"

Yang poked her head outside the front door and pressed her lips into a thin line as she found Wendy and Wilma trying their best to blend in with the wall.

"Come on, girls. You can't hide from your mother," Yang sighed.

Wendy and Wilma shared uncomfortable looks and inched through the front door.

"There you are!" Weiss cried in relief as she crouched down and threw her arms around the two little girls, "You scared me half to death! What were you thinking, running off like that?"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Wendy's lip trembled, "I had to get to Miss Cindy's house. I thought she could help me with the monster."

"That's fine, but you can't just go all by yourself," Weiss strained as she hugged tighter, "You could've gotten hurt or worse!"

Wendy mumbled something under her breath and buried her face in the crook of Weiss' neck.

Weiss rubbed circles against Wendy's back and whispered, "What did you say?"

"She said she didn't want to burden us," Yang piped in, "She thinks we were tired of dealing with her since we handed her off to Ruby and Blake yesterday."

"_What?" _Weiss asked in disbelief, "Is that true, Wendy?"

Wendy slowly nodded her head into Weiss' neck.

"Oh, Sweetie…" Weiss cooed as she cupped Wendy's cheek and looked upon her with fond eyes, "Mommy and I _love _you. We love _both _of you. In fact, we wouldn't know what to do _without_ you. There's just a lot that we both have to deal with right now, and we needed all our focus to handle it. And you shouldn't go off on your own like you did."

"I'm sorry…" Wendy sniffled.

Weiss bit her cheek and stood up, "It's okay. Don't cry. Just never do anything like that again. That goes for you too, Wilma," she said as Wendy wiped her eyes, "Now, go to your room. You're in time-out for the next twenty minutes… no, ten minutes… five minutes. You're in time out for the next _five _minutes."

Wendy and Wilma nodded as they sluggishly climbed the stairs.

Weiss watched the stairs for a few moments longer and groaned as she slid her hands down her face, "I've _really _got to get back to work…"

Yang heard her but was not really listening. She stared at nothing in particular as the car ride home replayed in her head.

"Yang?"

Snapping out of her trance, Yang focused on Weiss, "What?"

"You weren't even blinking," Weiss tilted her head, curiously, "Did something happen at Cinder's house?"

"Yeah, the kids know about Raven being my mom and, by extension, their grandma," Yang explained, "But that wasn't what I was thinking about."

"What _were _you thinking about?"

"Something weird that happened in the car while I was driving home with the girls," said Yang as she furrowed her brows and shook her head.

* * *

Yang chuckled at the image of Raven's surprised face. To be honest, she surprised herself by letting Wendy and Wilma know the truth.

It was only fair, right? Raven kept her children safe when they went off on their own. That meant Raven could be trusted.

Yang could not get over the warmth in her chest. She could tell Raven was touched by her display of trust. It almost seemed like the small introduction impacted Raven more than it did Wendy and Wilma.

They had only known one grandmother, Weiss' mother, for their entire lives, and they rarely got to see her anyway.

Yang reasoned the addition of another elder did not mean much to little girls such as her daughters.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Wendy?" Yang answered, despite her attention being scattered between the road and her thoughts.

"Why do me and Wilma have two grandmas?"

"Because your mother and I both have our _own_ mothers," said Yang as she flashed a curious look over her shoulder at the back seat of the car, "Don't you know that?"

"I _do _know that!" growled Wendy, clearly offended, "You said our grandma died already. Before I was born."

Slowly, Yang's thoughts of Raven were pushed aside by her memories of Summer Rose; the mother of her sister, Ruby, and the second wife of her father.

Yang frowned and sighed, deeply, "Yeah… What happened was… It's complicated."

"Why?" asked Wilma.

"Because it just is," Yang snapped, impatiently.

After a few moments of silence in the car, Yang's head cooled off and she sighed again.

"Long story short, Grandpa got married twice. The woman you just met was his first wife, and your grandmother that died was his second," Yang explained, "Technically, she was never your grandmother to begin with. She was my step-mother, meaning we weren't actually related."

"I don't get it," said Wendy.

"I figured you wouldn't," frowned Yang, "I'll explain it to you both again when you're older, especially if you two want to be huntresses. The top graduate of all time at Beacon Academy, to this day, is Summer Rose, you know."

"Summer Rose?" Wendy repeated, "I read that on the rock. Wilma, remember the rock?"

"Yeah," Wilma nodded.

"A rock? Have you been painting roses on rocks?" Yang asked.

"_No! _I'm talking about the rock at Grandpa's house!"

Yang's mind raced for a few moments before realization dawned on her.

"What the… You've been to Summer's grave?" Yang asked as she stopped the car and turned in her seat so she could keep her daughters' attention, "You went into the forest? What did I say about going into the forest?"

"I'm not allowed to go into the forest," Wendy pouted.

"That's right. So, why did you go into the forest?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Wendy defended herself, "The birdie was showing us where the treasure was! Right, Wilma?"

Wilma nodded, shyly.

"Wait, so Grandpa _didn't _take you down the path behind his house?"

"No, the birdie did," said Wendy, "But he went away after."

Yang stared, mouth ajar, at her kids before facing forward again.

_Birdie? What, like the raven? Come to think of it… I haven't seen that thing in a while. Raven did say it was hers, so maybe she can explain…_

* * *

"I considered going back to ask Raven about it, but I thought I should bring the kids home and talk to you about it first."

Weiss hummed in thought and sat down on the couch, "That's strange… How can this bird be so intelligent? It seems to be capable of communicating with Wendy and Wilma somehow."

"I'm more concerned with how the kids are suddenly learning about things that they shouldn't be," said Yang, "First, Wendy somehow knows what an apathy looks like, despite never seeing one in her life, and now she's been to Summer's grave without anyone knowing?"

"It's certainly a cause for concern," Weiss agreed, "Do you think the raven is what's doing it?"

"Impossible," Yang shook her head with a chuckle, "No bird can do what the kids are claiming, no matter how well trained or whatever. That's just their imaginations at work."

"Hm… Maybe you're right," Weiss folded her arms, "Wendy _did_ claim to see a live monster in her room. Maybe she's just in a strange phase?"

"I hope so," Yang sighed as she sat down beside Weiss, "But I'm not going to wait around to find out… I'll have to talk to Raven."

* * *

_Click… Clock… Click… Clock…_

That incessant sound. It kept Raven awake and thinking.

Cinder had gone to bed hours ago, yet Raven was still here, sitting all alone at the dining table.

_Almost _alone.

She gazed into the empty eyes of her mask, which rested across from her on the table. She could not recall the time she last moved. She had not moved even to stretch or yawn. She only _sat_ in an unending staring contest with her hands folded on the table.

The mask taunted her. Its emptiness begged to be whole. But some great strides had been taken today. The whole situation has changed.

Yang established trust in Raven. At least to some extent.

That gave her hope. Hope that she might actually find a permanent place here, and as the crickets chirped on throughout the night, the mask's vile solicitations grew more undesirable.

Through the quiet, Raven heard something. It was faint and would have been unnoticeable to anyone with an untrained ear.

Her eyes finally left the mask, and she squinted through the window. Everything seemed to be in order, and the sound had ceased.

Raven narrowed her eyes and stood up. She quietly crept to the glass, sliding door that led to the backyard and peeked past the blinders.

Seeing nothing but darkness, Raven flipped the porch light on, which did little to help the situation.

Keeping her eyes wide, Raven slipped on a pair of shoes and stepped outside. It was surprisingly chilly for a summer night on Patch, and as the slight breeze carried her hair, she felt the familiar feeling of being watched.

Raven scanned the high fences that enclosed the backyard and provided some much-needed privacy as she treaded further. Soon, she stood in the middle of the yard, listening and…

"I had a feeling I'd be seeing you," Raven spoke into the dark.

"I hope I gave you something to look forward to," a woman answered from behind.

Raven slowly turned and blood-red eyes met sky-blue. She did not have to _see_ to know there were two more shadows coming up behind her.

"Expecting someone else?" Raven asked as she glanced over her shoulders at the woman's escort.

"It's like you always said:" the woman began as she stepped closer, "You can never be too careful in foreign territory."

Raven looked the woman up and down and frowned, "You shouldn't have come here, Vernal."

"I thought you would've been grateful," Vernal chuckled, dryly, "If it weren't for me, your… _grandchildren… _would probably be lost in the forests by now. _Scraps_ for the Beowolves."

Raven folded her arms, "What do you want?"

Vernal sighed and looked at the ground, "You've been gone for a long time. The tribe is wondering where you went."

Raven fell silent and looked to the side.

"Things haven't been going well," Vernal explained, "We need leadership. We need you to come back."

"I was expecting _you_ to rise to the call in my absence," said Raven, "I've taught you everything I know, and I know you're more than capable of leading the tribe."

"Maybe _you _believe that, but the tribe doesn't share that belief," said Vernal, "They want a Branwen to be in charge. They want _you."_

Raven sighed deeply and let her arms fall to her sides.

Was this a test? One last round of temptation before she would inevitably have to make her choice?

All those years ago, when she held Yang in her arms and chose to abandon her, she traded one family for another, more twisted one. Since then, she had been working to redeem herself.

In the process of doing that, however, she abandoned the tribe which, despite being twisted, was still like family.

But there was one, astronomically important factor that separated the tribe from her family on Patch.

Yang Xiao Long. Her daughter.

Raven had come to value the connection she shared with Yang, and a part of her regretted leaving her in the first place.

Raven had made her choice.

"I'm sorry, Vernal," Raven shook her head, "But I can't help you. I'm not coming back."

"But, why?" Vernal asked, "What makes this place so special? What do you even do here? You would throw away everything you have just to be with _Cinder _and a daughter that has hated you her entire _life."_

"I had the same outlook on my situation at first," said Raven, "But I've found something here. It's strange, and I don't entirely understand it, but it's just… so _surreal. _I wish I'd discovered it sooner."

"What about _us? _What are _we_ supposed to do now?" pleaded Vernal as she gestured to herself.

"You will lead the tribe," said Raven as if it were obvious, "Use the knowledge and experiences I gave you. Lead as I did. The smart tribesmen will fall in line."

Vernal's face fell, "I think you overestimate me."

"No," Raven shook her head, "You underestimate yourself."

Vernal's hand tightened into fists, "I guess this will be the last time we meet, then."

Raven frowned and look at the grass, "I think that would be for the best…"

"Well then… Good luck with whatever it is you're trying to do here," said Vernal as she and her tribesmen escort started for the fence gate.

"Vernal," Raven called out; grabbing her attention one last time, "I suggest you move the tribe away from the dust deposit to the East. It'll be for your own good. Trust me."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Vernal smiled weakly and disappeared behind the fence gate.

There Raven stood, the clear night sky of Patch overhead. The quiet had returned, and her choice had been made.

Now only time would tell if it was the right one.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back everyone! At this point, Volume 7 has concluded, and the hiatus has begun! I'll be sure to be here to supply you all with your RWBY fix, haha. But probably not next week, because I think I need to take a break. Don't worry, I'll only miss one week if I do decide to take a break. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	19. Vernal

The sun beamed, brightly over the green trees; rich with life and warmth. The gentle sway of the leaves under the cloudless sky swished in the breeze.

The air was clean, and the ground was soft with healthy grass. The sounds were natural as the call of songbirds echoed in the distance. The hot summer sun of Mistral kept many of the other creatures hidden in the shade.

The dull shink of a whetstone on tempered steel rang from one such shadow.

Raven sat under the shade of a tall tree. Her legs were crossed and her back was supported by the large trunk. Her deep, red eyes peered through the slits of her ghostly, white mask and traced over the razor-sharp edge of the blade on her lap.

With one last drag of the whetstone over her sword, Raven held it up and admired the way the small shards of light that peeked through the leaves above her reflected along its length.

She felt the soft grass beside her and plucked one strand from the ground. Lifting it above her sharpened sword, she let go of the blade of grass and watched it split in two as it fluttered onto the edge. Although no one could see it, Raven wore a small smile behind her mask.

Satisfied with her work, Raven sheathed her blade, only to draw another one from her rotating holster. This blade was black, instead of the deep red of her primary blade.

Once again, the whetstone was drawn against the blade with the intent of making it as sharp as the last.

Raven continued her operations while overlooking a modest clearing of grass in the quiet of the forest. Each of her blades received the same treatment, and by the time she was sharpening the last blade from her sheath, she heard the familiar sound of trudging footsteps through the grass approaching her.

"Where is it?" Raven asked without looking up from her blade.

A bow and a single arrow were thrown before Raven, followed by the knees of a young girl as her head hung low.

"It got away… again," said the young girl, "I am not worthy of your teachings."

Raven ground the whetstone against her blade in silence. She could feel the girl's anxious glances between her and the bow that laid in the grass.

At last, Raven inspected her blade, hummed in approval, and sheathed it. Not paying the girl any mind, she stood up and propped Omen against the tree.

"On your feet," said Raven.

The girl scrambled and quickly stood up as her light-blue eyes stared up at Raven's white mask.

Raven looked down on the girl and began to walk around her, "You believe you are unworthy," she declared more than asked.

"I am," said the girl as her eyes fell to the grass under her boots.

"I disagree."

Raven stopped in front of the girl.

The girl avoided Raven's gaze; keeping her eyes trained on her feet.

"I didn't save you for no reason, and I certainly didn't save you to hear you mope," Raven spoke down, "I have seen your potential. I know you are skilled in a great many things."

"Apparently, I'm not skilled enough to kill a simple hare," the girl pouted.

Raven shifted her weight and rested a hand on her hip, "Do you expect _pity _from me, Child?"

The girl frowned and continued to avoid Raven's mask.

"_Vernal," _Raven insisted.

"Of course I don't," Vernal whined as her lip trembled slightly, "I'm only telling you the truth. Every time I almost have him, he gets away… He always hears me coming, and always moves too fast! I can't use a bow; I'm not good with it, and I never will be. Your time is wasted on me…"

"You don't get to decide whether my time is wasted or not," Raven warned, "It's no wonder you keep coming back empty-handed. You are essentially trying to use a jackhammer when this task better fits the use of a scalpel."

"I… I don't understand," said Vernal, "Shouldn't the bow be considered the scalpel?"

"The bow is your weapon… your _tool," _said Raven, _"You _are the scalpel."

Vernal glanced away, clearly trying to comprehend what Raven was telling her.

Raven folded her arms and resumed circling around Vernal, "Close your eyes."

Vernal immediately did as was instructed; closing her eyes and standing still.

"Your eyes can be deceiving. They show you everything in front of you, but that is never enough. You focus on what you can see, but nothing else," Raven began, "You must focus on the world around you. _Feel _it. Take in _all _that the environment has to offer you."

Vernal furrowed her brows and lifted her head up.

"Yes… Listen to the wind in the trees… Feel the heat from the sun on your skin… Mind your breathing…"

Raven stopped beside Vernal and breathed in the air. She relished the quiet.

After a few minutes of silence, Raven slowly looked down at Vernal, "What do you notice, Child?"

Vernal took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax where she stood, "I… I hear water running… There must be a stream nearby."

"Excellent," said Raven, "What else is there? What knowledge have you gathered of the world around you?"

"The air…" Vernal trailed off as she breathed in through her nose, "It smells almost sweet… Does the tree we're under bear fruit or have any flowers?"

"Both," said Raven, "Good."

"There… There's something else," said Vernal as she furrowed her brows and focused, "Something I can't figure out… I hear birds, and bugs, and… It feels like they're watching us or waiting for us."

"We are in their world," said Raven, "They have survived for this long, so they know the lessons I am teaching you now. They mind the world as we should."

"The hare… That's why he always gets away," Vernal concluded.

"Yes, but that is not the only reason," said Raven as she walked to the tree and reached into a bag near its base, "The hare has another ability that is _key_ to his survival."

"What is it?" Vernal asked, hastily.

"The ability to understand the circumstances of his surroundings… and appropriately _react," _said Raven, "Think fast!"

Vernal's eyes shot open as she narrowly managed to bend her body around a knife as it flew through the air past her.

Raven did not let Vernal have a chance to get her bearings as she dashed towards and swung at her. Her hand met nothing but air as Vernal dashed backward out of the shade and into the clearing.

Raven sunk down into a fighting stance and raised her arms with relaxed hands.

Vernal took a deep breath and loosened out her arms before bringing them up in front of her. Her eyes narrowed as she now shifted her focus away from her surroundings and onto Raven.

Raven wasted no time, dashing for Vernal with a roundhouse kick.

Vernal gasped and deflected the blow with her hands while backing up.

Raven followed through and threw a flurry of straight punches at Vernal. She was pushing her attack, forcing Vernal on the defensive.

Vernal grit her teeth as she barely kept Raven's assault from breaking her guard. She was visibly struggling, but there was a twinkle of determination in her eye.

Raven smirked behind her mask. She charged up a punch and threw it at Vernal's shoulder, but feinted it into a sidekick.

As expected, Vernal did not see the mix up coming and felt the full brunt of the kick in her chest. She grunted as her aura absorbed the blow.

Raven rolled her shoulders and took a moment to crack her neck as she approached Vernal and squared up again.

Vernal took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She curled her hands into fists and jumped at Raven.

Raven sidestepped the first attack and watched as Vernal barely managed to recover her balance.

Realizing her mistake, Vernal narrowed her eyes and approached Raven again. This time, she threw a palm strike aimed for Raven's stomach.

Raven hopped backward and countered with a right hook. She had to admit, she was surprised when her fist missed its target.

Vernal swiftly ducked under the punch and stepped around Raven. Seeing her chance, she struck at Raven's exposed side, but Raven knew it was coming.

She spun and faced Vernal once again. She smirked: this time because Vernal had used her small size to her advantage.

They circled around each other, and Raven could tell exhaustion was creeping up on her young protégé.

Vernal was breathing hard and sweating under the hot summer sun's heat.

Raven would not go easy on her. She flung a lightning-fast kick at Vernal's head, easily dodged by the young girl, and followed up with a left cross that struck her guard.

Vernal used her arms to block strike after strike from Raven until she spotted an opening in her pattern.

Raven could tell Vernal was getting antsy while waiting for her moment. As she threw an uppercut, she watched as Vernal dodged the blow and lunged at her unguarded stomach. She did not expect such an attack, but she managed to counter it anyway.

Vernal gasped as her feet were kicked out from under her, and prepared to hit the ground.

Raven stopped the fall, however; gripping Vernal's hand.

She nodded at the young girl, "Impressive."

"I didn't even land a hit on you," Vernal frowned as she was pulled to her feet, huffing for her breath.

"And?" Raven asked.

"I proved that I'm unworthy."

Raven stood before Vernal and shook her head, disappointedly, "Listen _very _closely, Child. _I _was the one who chose to save you and raise you as one with the tribe. Calling yourself unworthy is an insult to my intelligence and my judgment."

Vernal looked at the grass, clearly trying to hold back tears, "I… Forgive me."

Raven folded her arms and looked down on Vernal, "You _are_ worthy, and it would be foolish to say otherwise. In order to survive here, you must be at your peak at all times. By disparaging yourself, this becomes impossible and the inevitable comes to pass. The weak die, the strong live."

"Those are the rules…" Vernal recited.

"That's right," Raven nodded, "I saved you because I see your strength. Do not align yourself with the weak, or you will suffer their fate."

Vernal drew in a deep breath, and looked up at Raven with determination, "I won't be like them. I won't be weak… Thank you…"

Raven sighed and reached for her mask; pulling it off her face as she placed her hand on Vernal's shoulder, "You grow stronger every day. I'm eager to see the powerful warrior you will become."

Vernal looked into Raven's red pupils with wonder in her own eyes and smiled.

Raven smiled back and started for the tree where Omen awaited her, "Now. I think it's about time we get that hare."

She sat down at the base of the tree, placed her mask beside her, and closed her eyes as the breeze blew through her dark hair.

Vernal raised an eyebrow and confusedly looked around, "We? Are you going to help me?"

"Yes," Raven said, simply.

"Then why are you sitting down?"

Raven opened her eyes and huffed in amusement, "Come, Child. Get your bow and sit with me."

Vernal rushed over to the bow under the tree's shade, grabbed it, and sat down beside Raven with her legs crossed.

"To catch the hare, we must use all our tools; all of our skills," Raven began, "In nature, the hare is small and swift and _that _is how it is able to evade the fox. But the snake, however, waits and listens while the hare seals its own fate. But as the snake hides, the fox will relentlessly search for, and make an easy meal of it. It is important that you learn when to be the fox, when to be the snake, and sometimes, when to be the hare."

Vernal nodded and watched as Raven closed her eyes again. This time, she followed suit.

Raven knew Vernal would be waiting eagerly. She did not have to open her eyes to know Vernal peeked at her every once in a while.

Seconds… Minutes… Hours passed. The sun still shined brightly, though its position in the blue, unclouded sky had changed some.

It had been a while since Raven had the chance to listen to the forest like this. Months of training the young girl were mostly spent sparing and honing skills and strategies against opponents, both, Grimm and human.

Raven briefly recalled her time learning the very lessons she was teaching Vernal when she, herself, was a pre-teen. She used to be far less patient than Vernal.

A soft rustling in some bushes caught Raven's ear. It sounded different than when the wind passed through them.

Raven opened her eyes and watched as a large, brown hare peeked its head into the clearing.

"The hare seals its fate…" Raven whispered.

Vernal curiously eyed Raven until she followed her eyes. She gasped at the sight of the hare emerging from the safety of the brush.

"W-what do we do?" Vernal whispered, hurriedly, as she got up on one knee.

"Ready your weapon," said Raven, matter-of-factly.

After a moment's hesitation, Vernal plucked her single arrow from the grass and stood up with her bow in hand. She quietly placed the arrow on the string and extended her arm. Readjusting her grip on the handle, Vernal drew the string back and focused on her target.

Raven watched as Vernal's hand shook and trembled. The arrow rested on the girl's finger, but never steadily.

Raven stepped behind Vernal, leaning down and placing her hand on her shoulder, "Be calm," she whispered, "Keep control of your breathing. Allow your arrow to let loose with it. Make it work for _you."_

Vernal kept her eye on the hare. She took a deep breath through her mouth and held it. Suddenly, her hands were steady, and her arrow flew as she let go of her breath.

The arrow soared through the clearing, splitting the calm air until it pierced fur and flesh and bone. It punctured the hare and pinned its corpse to the ground; killing it instantly.

Raven stood proudly as Vernal shot her arms towards the sky.

"I did it! I got him! Did you see that!? I finally got him!" Vernal smiled widely.

"I saw it," Raven chuckled as she placed a hand on Vernal's back, "Now, go get your kill. We won't let him go to waste."

Vernal nodded and giggled happily as she sprinted to her kill and lifted it by the ears. She ran back to Raven as she was gathering her weapon and mask.

Raven smiled as she and Vernal began to walk away from the clearing, "You've done well, today," she said as she placed her hand behind Vernal's shoulder.

"It's because of your teachings," Vernal smiled back.

"If only that were true, Young One," Raven chuckled, "What do you say we head back and have the cooks whip up something special for you? I think it'll be your first hare, correct?"

"Yeah," Vernal sighed, "Gods, I feel like it's been a week since we've been home."

"It hasn't been _quite _that long," Raven hummed.

She would not readily admit it, but Raven was feeling a bit homesick. She knew ever since she became the leader of the tribe, she had gotten used to delegating within the main camp. Going out on recon or to train Vernal was still something she enjoyed from time to time, but, ultimately, she preferred being with her people in the one place she could make them feel safe.

_Home…_

* * *

Raven closed her eyes as she breathed in the crisp morning air. The pink and orange hues over the white fence bathed the yard.

She sat under the only tree; dragging a whetstone over her sword.

It was so quiet… So peaceful…

As she heard the sound of the glass, sliding door open, she watched as Cinder emerged from the house while wrapping her robe tightly around her.

"It's kind of chilly, today," Cinder commented as she moved under the tree.

Raven hummed in agreement and returned her attention to her blade.

Cinder combed her messy hair with her fingers and leaned against the trunk, "You look tired. How long have you been up?"

"All night," Raven answered as she momentarily stopped sharpening her blade, "Couldn't sleep. Needed to clear my mind a little."

"I can see that," said Cinder as she eyed the blood-red sword in Raven's lap, "Thinking about Yang again?"

"Not last night, no," Raven place the whetstone in the grass and ran her thumb against her blade, "We had a visitor. Vernal and a few tribesmen."

"Vernal is on Patch?" Cinder asked, with a straightened spine and concerned eyes, "She was here?"

Raven nodded and slid Omen into its sheath, "I had my suspicions before, but I wasn't certain until earlier. It doesn't matter anymore though. She's gone now."

_Probably…_

Cinder visibly relaxed her posture, "Oh… Well, I'm sure she didn't just come here to visit. What did she want?"

"Apparently, all is not well with the tribe. She said they wouldn't follow her, and that they wanted me back," Raven strained as she stood up.

"And?"

"And now, more than ever, I feel like I'm doing exactly what I did to Yang to the tribe," Raven explained as she stared at the grass, "to Vernal…"

Cinder sighed and shifted her gaze to the grass as well, "I know how much Vernal meant to you, Raven. I was there, remember? You took her under your wing after you… After the _tribe_ raided our village."

"I owed it to her to make sure she could survive on her own."

"Yes, you did," said Cinder, "She was almost like a daughter to you, but the truth is, she wasn't your daughter. I'll be brutally honest with you, Raven: you made a commitment to her when you already had a commitment that you were neglecting somewhere else. Now, you're paying the price for it."

"I had a commitment to the tribe before that."

"You broke that commitment and made a new one the minute you thought about settling down with Tai."

Raven furrowed her brows in thought.

"Damn it," Raven groaned as she rested her fist against the tree, "Everything was fine. It was going so well! It's like as soon as everything seems clear, something has to change everything!"

"The situation hasn't changed, Rae," Cinder began, "At least I don't think it has. Yang is still here, and she has opened up to you _so _much. She just let you meet her children officially _yesterday._ She has _trust _in you now."

"Vernal did too."

"Vernal isn't your daughter, Raven. Yang is," Cinder frowned, "I hope her visit hasn't changed your choice to stay here."

Raven flinched, "It hasn't," she said hastily, "I just… I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. It hurts to have to choose between two things I care about."

Cinder bit her cheek and slowly grasped Raven's hand, "I'm sorry. I realize I might have been a little callous, but my point still stands. You have already shown such improvement from being here and repairing things with Yang. You're more patient, more compassionate…"

"I get it," Raven sighed as she squeezed Cinder's hand, "I suppose I'll stay here as long as Yang wants me to."

* * *

Yang pursed her lips as she parked her car on the dirt driveway. Ever since Wendy mentioned Summer and the blackbird, the number of questions she had were steadily increasing.

She told Weiss she was going to talk to Raven about it, but then she had a chance to sleep on her thoughts last night.

After a quick breakfast and text message to her wife, Yang hopped into her car and started for the person she needed to talk to.

As her thoughts swirled around in her head, Yang made her way to the front door of the house and absentmindedly pushed it open.

"Dad," she walked inside and barely got a word out before she was sitting on the couch beside him.

Taiyang curiously looked Yang up and down as he reached for the remote to turn down the television, "Um, hi, Yang. Let me get the door for you."

"What?" Yang asked as she realized she had just barged into her father's house, "Oh, sorry. Do you have a second to talk?"

Taiyang chuckled at how scatterbrained Yang was acting, "Always. What's on your mind, Kiddo?"

"Um, right, so…" Yang tripped over her words as she folded her hands in her lap and faced forward, "I was driving the kids home from Cinder's house yesterday, and Wendy started talking about things. And now I'm conflicted, and I don't understand, and I have so many questions and—"

"Slow down, Yang," Taiyang smiled, "I'm getting pretty old. You've got to give me a second to pick up what you're putting down. What did Wendy say?"

"She mentioned mom… not Raven… Summer."

Taiyang's smile fell and he bit his cheek.

"I know they went to her grave," Yang added on.

Taiyang sighed, "Yeah… They did."

Yang nodded, appreciating her father's honesty. If only she knew what to say next.

She had so many questions, but she did not want any answers from _him_ if her suspicions were true.

Wendy had mentioned a blackbird, but that did not mean Raven was behind this strange visit to Summer's grave, did it? There are plenty of birds on Patch after all.

"I… I have a question," said Yang.

Taiyang nodded and gestured for Yang to continue.

"I need to know… Was Raven involved in this?"

"Yes," said Taiyang, without hesitation, "Though, I feel like you already knew that."

Yang cringed. To be honest, that was not the answer she wanted, despite Taiyang being right about her already knowing.

"Yeah… I guess you're right. Thanks for being honest with me."

Taiyang frowned and looked down at his lap, "I talked to Raven at the twins' birthday party, you know. I asked her about why she—"

"Stop," Yang interrupted as she looked into Taiyang's aged eyes, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Taiyang blinked puzzledly, "I don't understand. I thought you would _want _to hear about everything."

"Let's just say I understand why you didn't want to tell me that Raven was on Patch last month," said Yang as she stood up to leave.

"Wait," said Taiyang as he stood up as well, "What are you going to do now?"

Yang did not meet Taiyang's gaze. Instead, she looked at the door and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back a week later than I said I would be, and I am sorry. I very much underestimated how busy I would be during midterms! We should be returning to weekly uploads again. Before I go, I want to recognize a reader and fellow writer by the name of KillamriX88! This person; this absolute GOD/GODDESS went through the entirety of Project Freezerburn, _and _all of Of Family and Fulfillment so far and left reviews on nearly _every _chapter! Yay for you and thank you from the bottom of my heart! Your works are currently at the top of my reading list for when I have time. Leaving reviews consistently is a great way to get a shoutout from me, my wonderful readers! So, please leave a review!**


	20. Dinner And A Show

Yang laughed as Wilma narrowly slipped away from her grasp.

"You missed me!" Wilma giggled while trying to put as much distance between herself and her mommy as possible.

"I guess you're too fast for me, huh," Yang smirked as she turned her attention to Wendy who was crouched behind a chair on the patio.

Wendy's eyes shot open as Yang locked eyes with her. She screamed and ran the other way.

Yang grinned and chased after the little girl. It was not hard to catch her, but she made sure to make it look like it was difficult. She tagged her and held her hands up.

"You're it! No tag backs!"

"Darn it!" Wendy pouted until a massive grin found her face. She spotted Wilma standing on the other side of the yard and broke into a sprint towards her.

Yang chuckled to herself with a fond shake of her head as she watched her daughters chase each other around. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked to the sky. It was a little cold for a summer day, and the wind was blowing rather harshly. She shifted her gaze to the window where Weiss' office was, disappointed that the blinds were still drawn shut.

Yang sighed and rested her hands on her hips. She could hardly believe how quickly the last couple of months flew by. Being busy with missions, Raven's arrival, and Weiss' taking over of the Schnee Dust Company were surely to blame for this discrepancy. She only wished she could have spent more quality time with her wife and children before Weiss left for Mistral in just _two_ weeks.

Then again, Weiss was always busy, and there was not much Yang—or anyone for that matter—could do about it.

Yang yelped as two little girls smashed into her and tackled her onto the grass.

"You're it, Mommy!" Wendy declared as Wilma giggled sweetly while sitting on Yang's stomach.

"Oh, wow," Yang groaned as she attempted to sit up, "You girls really pack a punch!"

"I want to play a different game," said Wilma.

"Let's play hide and seek next!" Wendy offered.

"Okay," Yang chuckled, "Let me go check on your mother first."

Wendy and Wilma clambered off of Yang and ran off.

Yang stood up and brushed herself down. She hardly scoffed at the small grass stains on her pants and walked inside the house and up the stairs. As she neared Weiss' office, the telltale sound of keys clacking on a keyboard grew steadily louder. She noticed the office door was closed and listened before knocking on it.

"Come in," Weiss' muffled voice called.

Yang turned the door handle and timidly pushed it open; smiling as Weiss rubbed at her eye, "Hey, Babe. Sorry to bother you."

"It's alright," Weiss smiled back, "What is it?"

"I was just thinking… We've hardly spent any time together this summer, just a handful of days. I know you're really busy, but I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner one last time before you leave. Tonight."

Weiss opened her mouth and played with her fingers as she checked her computer screen, "Yang, I… I don't know… I still have a few things to finish up, and I'm expecting a call from someone important."

"Do you have an idea of when they'll call?" Yang asked.

"He said he would call before noon, but—" Weiss was cut off by a ring from her scroll on the desk, "Oh! Yang, I have to take this."

Yang nodded and grabbed the door handle, "Tell me if you can do this after your call. I'll be downstairs."

Weiss nodded and answered her scroll as Yang pulled the door shut.

Yang took a deep breath and combed her hair back with her fingers. With one last glance at the door, she walked to the stairs and shuffled down them.

"Mommy."

Yang flinched and clasped her chest as she gripped the railing for support, "Jeez! You scared the crap out of me," she breathed as she looked down on Wendy and Wilma, "I thought you guys were playing hide and seek."

"We got bored!" Wendy declared.

"When are we going to see Grandma again?" Wilma did not miss a beat.

"Uh…" Yang scratched her head, "I'm not sure, Sweetie. But now that you mention it, I think I should visit her soon. It's been a hot minute."

"Can we come?" Wendy asked with twinkling, bluebell eyes.

"We'll see, Hun," Yang smiled as she ruffled Wendy's hair, "Hey, are you two alright with possibly staying at Grandpa's house for the night?"

"Grandpa!" the two girls cheered in unison.

"I'll take that as a yes," Yang smiled, "Now to tell Dad…"

"Yang!"

Yang raised an eyebrow and watched as Weiss came running down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"What happened?"

"I just got word that _Lisa Lavender_ from the Vale News Network will be covering the whole mission in Mistral _and_ it'll air, live, worldwide!" Weiss grinned.

"What? That's insane!" Yang laughed and squeezed Weiss in a crushing hug.

"I k-know!" Weiss strained as she gently pushed against Yang so she could breathe, "We should celebrate!"

"Yes! Celebrate! How about dinner in town tonight?" Yang offered again.

"I was just about to bring that up, yes," Weiss rolled her eyes, "And I've been thinking, maybe we can invite Cinder and Raven to come out with us? I haven't caught up with Cinder in a while now."

"Oh, that's a great idea. That sounds really fun!"

Weiss chuckled and tilted her head curiously, "For some reason, I thought you wouldn't have approved."

"Why wouldn't I?" Yang asked.

"It's just… You know what? It doesn't matter! I'll call them and ask if they want to join us."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

With the sun now much lower in the sky, Weiss and Yang were on their way to one of their favorite places to eat on Patch.

Yang was excited to spend some more quality time with Weiss, and she noticed she was very much looking forward to seeing Raven again. The night already seemed like it would be a great one, were it not for one small whisper that lingered in the back of Yang's head.

Ever since Weiss brought up the fact that her whole mission in Mistral would be televised and have full coverage for the public, the nagging feeling that something terrible would happen resurfaced within Yang. She could not help herself. She loved Weiss with all her heart, and she would never forgive herself if she got hurt.

Yang promised herself she would not let these thoughts hinder her night out, and she had been successful so far, but as she and Weiss sat down at their table while waiting for Cinder and Raven, it became unbearable.

"Hey, Babe?" Yang spoke up.

"Mhm?" Weiss hummed as she looked through the selection of beverages the restaurant had in stock.

"I don't mean to bring up old things, but could you please let me come with you on this mission?" Yang asked.

Weiss put down the menu and grasped Yang's hand with a soft smile, "Yang. You really don't have to worry about this mission. After all the preparations I've made, I would be shocked if _anyone _gets hurt, let alone me. I'll be _fine. _I'm a big girl, and I graduated from Beacon, same as you. I know what I'm doing. And, if it makes you feel any better, Qrow—one of Beacon's top graduates of all time, mind you—will be right there with me."

Yang had to admit, that _did_ make her feel a little better. She still had to ask:

"Then why not let me come with you? If everything's going to be alright, just let me be there."

"I understand you just want to keep me safe, Yang. I really do, and I love you for it. But you also have to trust me and respect my decisions."

"I _do _respect your decisions," Yang hastily replied, "Look, just be safe out there, okay?"

"I will," Weiss smiled and squeezed Yang's hand before letting it go, "Now, where is Cinder? They're late."

After a few more minutes of waiting, Cinder and Raven walked through the front door. Cinder spotted Weiss almost immediately and waved as she approached the table.

"Hello, girls! It's good to see you," Cinder smiled as she and Raven sat down across from Weiss and Yang.

"Thanks for the invite, Weiss," Raven added with a crisp nod towards the platinum-hair woman.

"Of course," Weiss smiled sweetly, "It's about time we all did something together: just the four of us."

"Yeah, I was just thinking that," Yang chuckled.

The waitress was soon at their table with a notepad in her hand, "Hey, you guys! What can I start y'all off with?"

After the four women ordered their food, Cinder clasped her hands together with a grin.

"Weiss! Congratulations!" she said, gleefully.

"Thank you! Now, all this hard work is going to pay off," said Weiss.

"Wait. What's going on?" Raven asked.

Cinder narrowed her eyes at Raven with a chuckle, _"Raven. _Weiss just found out that her mission in Mistral is going to be aired all over the world, remember?"

"Oh, right! Congrats, Weiss." Raven half-smiled as Weiss nodded in thanks.

"How are your plans going for that, by the way? Not too stressful anymore, I hope," said Cinder.

"It's going well," Weiss answered, "Right now I just have a few loose ends to tie up. Then, I'll be all set to leave in two weeks for Atlas."

"Woah, woah, woah… _Atlas?"_ Yang interrupted, "I thought this giant cavern was in _Mistral?" _

"It is," Weiss confirmed, "But I have to go to Atlas first because my father hasn't announced his retirement to the public yet. He wants me to be there to pass me the torch in front of the press. It'll only take a few hours, so right after that, I'll fly straight to Mistral."

"That's going to be a very busy day for you," said Cinder.

"You have no idea," Weiss chuckled.

The food arrived at the table shortly afterward. The women spoke and the atmosphere only grew friendlier as their plates became emptier.

"So, how did you two meet?" Weiss asked as she set her fork down.

"Now, _that _is a _long _story," Raven sighed as she briefly made eye contact with Yang.

Weiss looked between Yang and Raven, "We have time, right? I'm curious."

Cinder chuckled and placed a hand on Raven's arm, "Well, it was a very long time ago. Before I met _you, _Weiss. We met in my home town, and, let me tell you, Raven was certainly a tough one."

"Oh, _this _is interesting," Yang laughed as she leaned forward, _"Please _tell me what Raven was like in her twenties."

"It was more like her early thirties, right Rae?" Cinder asked as Raven nodded, "Yeah. When we first met, Raven was always so _brooding _and _mysterious. _Trying to make conversation with her was almost like talking to a bear with a headache."

"Haha! No kidding!" Yang laughed, "Weiss was _just _like that when I first met her."

"What?" Weiss interjected, "Oh, please. I wasn't _that _bad."

"To be honest, I don't remember being that bad, either," said Raven as she raised an eyebrow.

"What about the time we stayed a week in Shion when that rude huntsman tried to—"

"Okay! Maybe you're right. Let's not bring that up, though," said Raven.

"I am _so _going to find out what happened with that rude huntsman in Shion," Yang laughed.

"Not tonight you're not," Raven challenged as Weiss and Yang laughed.

"What else did Raven do back then?" Yang asked, excitedly.

"Well… After a few weeks—maybe a month or two—of knowing Raven, I realized she has this adorable sweet side. She would do all kinds of cute things for me. She gave me flowers, took me on walks in the woods, things like that," Cinder explained.

"Aw! That's adorable!" Weiss smiled as she placed her hand over her chest.

"I would never have guessed," Yang chuckled.

"I was just being nice," Raven rolled her eyes as she folded her arms and slouched in her seat.

"That's not what it sounded like in the songs you played for me with that guitar you used to have," Cinder hummed.

"You play the guitar?" Weiss asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I used to pluck a few strings from time to time. Whenever I had a moment to spare," Raven admitted.

"Oh, boy. Here we go," Yang chuckled to herself.

"I had no idea you were into music!" Weiss cheered.

"She isn't so much anymore, sadly," Cinder cut in, "I've missed it dearly, to be honest."

Raven furrowed her brows and looked at Cinder, "What? Really? I thought you didn't like it."

"I never said that," said Cinder.

"Then why didn't you talk to me whenever I played?"

"I can't listen to your music if I'm talking over it, Dummy," Cinder chuckled.

"_Thank you!" _Yang nearly shouted as she gestured at Cinder, "Weiss, isn't that what I _always _say when you used to sing around the house?"

"I always thought that was an excuse," Weiss pouted.

"Are you kidding?" Raven chuckled as she folded her hands on the table, "I've heard you sing before. You've got talent."

"_You _have heard me sing?" Weiss asked.

"I may or may not have asked her to come with me to a few of your concerts when you were younger," Cinder answered for Raven with a shrug.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other briefly.

"Wow, I have definitely learned something about your relationship today," Yang laughed as she glanced out the window, "I guess I meant to say tonight."

Weiss followed Yang's gaze and was mildly surprised to find it was dark outside, "I had no idea we've been here so long.

"Well, you know what they say: time flies when you're having fun!" Cinder smiled.

"No kidding," Yang chuckled, "I hate to see the night end so quickly."

"The night is young," Raven began, "There ought to be _something _we can do for an hour or two more."

"Oh! Weiss, I almost forgot. Raven brought home a few bottles of this really nice wine from Mistral. I want you to try some. I think you'll really like it."

Weiss hummed and smiled at Yang, "I think I could _really_ go for some wine right now. It's been a while since I've had a drink."

"As long as you don't go overboard," Yang smiled as she reached around Weiss' shoulders and pulled her close, "I'm game."

"Excellent! Let's go to my house," Cinder smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"We'll meet you there," said Yang as she nodded at Raven.

The two couples stood up and each left a tip on the table before heading out the door. They waved as they climbed into their respective cars and were soon on their way to Cinder's house.

"I think that was really fun," said Weiss.

"I think so too," Yang nodded her head as she turned the wheel, "I didn't realize we had so much in common with them."

"You _are _related to Raven."

"Yeah, except she's so much more like _you _somehow," Yang chuckled.

"Well, you _did _take more after your father. Perhaps you both have the same taste in women?"

Yang laughed heartily and shook her head, "You know, that actually makes a lot of sense."

"I wouldn't have said it if it didn't," Weiss shrugged.

"Fair enough," Yang smirked, "So, how long do we want to stay there?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow and turned in her seat, "Why? Do you not want to go?"

"Yeah, of course I want to go. I just couldn't help but notice the look in your eye when Cinder mentioned alcohol," Yang explained.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean? Do you think I'm an irresponsible drinker?" Weiss asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm just worried you might be a little too… _eager," _said Yang.

Weiss sighed and slumped back in her seat, "Yang, I have been working my ass off all summer so far. I hardly got to drink anything at the twins' birthday party because I knew I had to catch up the next morning. Now that my workload is getting a little lighter, I just want to have a nice glass of wine and relax for a night."

Yang sighed and scratched at her scalp, "Alright, I get it. I'll still have my eye on you, though."

Weiss huffed and smirked, "You haven't been this protective of me in years… It brings back old memories."

Yang bit her cheek and forced a smile as she kept her eyes trained on the road, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Weiss' safety was all Yang wanted, especially now. With the thought of Weiss leaving for her big mission lingering in her mind, how could she _not _be protective?

The rest of the drive to Cinder's house was mostly quiet. When they arrived, Cinder and Raven were already there and let them into the house.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," said Cinder as she gestured to the couch in the living room, "I'll be right there with the wine."

Raven rolled her eyes with a fond smile and beckoned Weiss and Yang to follow her. She sat down in an armchair adjacent to the couch and leaned back.

Weiss and Yang followed suit and sat down on the couch.

"It feels like I haven't been in here in _ages," _Weiss said to herself as she took in the room, looking for any differences from her last visit.

"So, how have you both been?" Raven asked, "Wendy and Wilma doing alright? I um… heard about those nasty nightmares they've been having."

"Not Wilma, just Wendy," Yang corrected, "And they've been getting better. She still wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes, but it happens way less often than it did at first."

"That's good news," Raven sighed, almost sounding relieved.

"Yes, and in other news, they have entered a new phase as of late," Weiss rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah! You should've seen them the other day, Raven," Yang laughed, "They were playing with markers and instead of drawing pictures with them like normal kids, they thought it would be cool to draw on their faces."

Raven laughed, "Sounds like fun."

"For them, I'm sure it was," Weiss smiled, "They have taken a liking to drawing a single line over their eyes and pretending to be me."

"They still don't understand the concept of scars yet," Yang explained.

"I'd be flattered if I were you," Raven hummed in understanding and leaned forward; resting her elbows on her knees, "I've actually been wondering: how did you get that scar, Weiss? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

"Oh, it's alright. I don't mind," Weiss answered immediately, "Long story short, I got it in a fight with a Geist. I was pretty young at the time and mostly inexperienced, so it was doomed to happen, really."

"Right on your face, too. I bet it took a while to get used to it," said Raven.

Weiss laughed and shared a look with Yang, "It certainly did. Yang can tell you _all _about that later."

Raven chuckled and leaned back in her chair, "I've got a few of them too. I would show you, but I don't think that would be entirely appropriate right now."

Weiss and Yang laughed, causing Raven to smile.

"What about you, Yang? Got any scars yet?" Raven followed up.

"Yeah, I've got one on my left rib, but… that was from when I was a little kid," Yang's face briefly fell, but not long enough for Raven or Weiss to notice, "Other than that, I haven't gotten one on the job, unlike _you _two."

Weiss rolled her eyes and slapped Yang's shoulder as the latter laughed away at her own teasing.

"Okay, I've got a glass for everyone," said Cinder as she entered the living room, nimbly holding four wine glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other, "Would you like some wine too, Yang?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind a taste," said Yang as she accepted a glass from Cinder.

"Hold on a second," said Raven as she and Weiss were handed glasses as well, "Aren't you going to be driving tonight?"

"I can handle one glass of wine," Yang chuckled.

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Cinder spoke too soon.

"Nobody drink yet!" she commanded as she poured a portion of wine into everyone's glass.

Weiss swirled the drink in her glass and hummed, "It's a little lighter than most red wines I've seen… This ought to be good."

"Okay, girls. In celebration of Weiss' achievement and all the hard work it took for her to accomplish one of her biggest dreams, I want to propose a toast," said Cinder as she raised her glass, "To Weiss. May her mission in Mistral go without a hitch!"

Raven smirked and raised her glass, clinking it with Cinder's, "To Weiss."

Yang followed suit and clicked her glass with the others, "To Weiss! Love you, Babe."

"Oh, thank you, guys," Weiss blushed as she hugged Cinder, "Especially you, Cinder. I really wasn't expecting this."

"You're welcome, Hun," Cinder smiled warmly as she placed her hand on Weiss' arm, "Now drink up! I want to know what you think."

Weiss looked into the red liquid and swirled it around as she brought the glass to her lips. She took one sip and narrowed her eyes.

Cinder tilted her head, "You don't like it?"

"No, I like it… It's just a little sweeter than I expected," said Weiss as she took another sip and allowed the liquid to sit on her tongue, "Yes… Much mellower of a taste than usual Atleasian wines… Could I have some more?"

"Absolutely," said Cinder as she poured more of the red liquid into Weiss' glass.

"Weiss…" Yang warned.

"Relax, Yang. It's a celebration!" said Weiss as she sipped from her glass again.

Yang rolled her eyes and turned to Raven as Weiss and Cinder continued to talk about the wine, "What do you think?"

"I'm more of a whiskey person," Raven admitted as she set her glass down on the coffee table, "I only brought the wine because Cinder's somewhat of a connoisseur of that type of thing."

"Yeah, I've never really cared much for wine either," Yang concurred, _"There's_ something we have in common."

Raven chuckled as Yang took one last sip from her glass and set it down.

Yang smiled briefly too, but then she had to wonder what was so funny. She folded her hands on her lap and stared at the glass.

"Something bothering you?" Raven asked as she leaned closer from her seat on the armchair.

Yang shook herself out of her short trance, "I'm just thinking about this mission. I can't help but be a little on edge about the whole thing. It feels like I'm not doing the most that I can…"

"No, I get it," said Raven, "One of the things I've learned during my time here is that its painfully difficult to let go of the things you care about."

"You can say _that_ again," Yang huffed.

"I'd want to keep her close too," Raven added, "Just be persistent and always bring your best. That way, you can never beat yourself up by saying you never tried."

Yang furrowed her brows and momentarily watched Weiss, "Yeah… I think I'll do that."

* * *

"Do you know how much I _looove _you?" Weiss giggled as she sluggishly rubbed her cheek against Yang's shoulder.

"You may have mentioned it a few times," Yang smiled as Raven and Cinder laughed.

"Well, let me tell you: I love you_—hic!_—_sooo _much. I just want to _hug _you and _kiss _you and _fu_—"

"Okay! I think it's about time I take Weiss home," Yang looked at Cinder apologetically, "Thanks again for the drinks."

"_Aw… _Come on, _Yaaang! _We've barely been here an hour!" Weiss drawled and yawned.

"Actually, it's been over two hours," Raven chimed in.

"Yeah, _and_ you're drunk," said Yang as she stood up.

"_No… _I'm not _drunk—hic!_ _You _are drunk! I only had, like, _two_ glasses."

"Try _four, _Babe," Yang rolled her eyes with an amused smirk as she reached around Weiss' torso and attempted to lift her to her feet, "Up you go."

Weiss giggled and clung to Yang's arms, "Stop it_—hic!_ You're tickling me…"

When Weiss was on her feet, she wrapped her arms around Yang's torso and looked into her eyes, "I _love_ you," she yawned and buried her face in Yang's ample chest.

Yang sighed and smiled down on Weiss' head, fondly, "I love you too, Weiss."

"I can help her to your car," Cinder offered as Yang nodded and handed Weiss off to her.

"Oh, hello, Cinder… I love Yang a _lot," _Weiss giggled.

"I know you do, and it's so _sweet," _Cinder laughed as she supported Weiss through the front door.

Yang sighed with a goofy grin on her face.

"I can see why you married her, now," Raven chuckled as she leaned against the back of the couch.

Yang turned and smiled at Raven, "Thanks for letting us stay for a while. Weiss really needed this break."

"Yeah, of course," Raven half-smiled and scratched the back of her head, "Hey, um… Listen. If you ever want to talk about stuff. I'll always be here to listen."

Yang's mouth fell ajar. She had not expected something to sound so genuine coming from Raven. Before she knew it, Yang slowly closed the distance between herself and Raven and pulled her into a warm hug. She rested her head on Raven's shoulder and felt her go frozen stiff.

"Thank you…"

Yang did not know how long it took for Raven to relax and wrap her arms around her, but she did know that it felt strange. Strange in a good way. Like a breath of something new entered her lungs and left her feeling refreshed.

Like things could only change for the better.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I didn't upload last weekend because it was freezerburn week, and I totally forgot to write stuff for it. If you want to see what I came up with last week, go ahead and check out my submissions on my profile! I also might skip another week soon because Monochrome week is coming up this month, and I want to participate in that. You can check all that out on my Tumblr: Snipersphere900! Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	21. Decisions, Decisions

Raven was always fond of peace and quiet. During her time with the tribe, she would enjoy the occasional walk in the woods surrounding the campsite. The many trees served as a sort of buffer that deafened sounds from miles away. They also housed creatures from all walks of life that made their own respective sounds. The ambiance was comfortable and reminded her of times that have long since passed.

On this day, the ambiance was missing, and Raven was not used to it. There were no birds chirping nor frogs croaking. The dearth of any large trees in the neighborhood contributed to this, on top of the fact that the neighbors were keeping to themselves in their homes, for once.

The whole street would have been silent were it not for the periodic pluck of a string on an instrument Raven had not touched in years.

Raven cringed as the string vibrated and emanated a tune that was horribly out of pitch. She adjusted the tuning pegs and tried strumming the guitar again. This time, she hummed in delight.

"Much better…"

Now, as she looked down on the guitar, she bit her cheek. It had been so long since she last played the guitar that she was almost afraid of what it would sound like if she tried right now. She was not sure if she would be better off forgetting about ever playing the guitar or taking the chance and returning to an old hobby of hers.

With one last reluctant curl of her fingers, Raven plucked at her guitar strings with dexterous fingers and allowed one of the easier songs she remembered from her past to float with the late summer breeze. It was far from perfect and nowhere near as enchanting as it used to be, but Raven was satisfied and even impressed by how much she remembered.

With her confidence increasing, Raven thought deeply in search of any other more challenging songs she used to know. As her notes and chords continued to reverberate in the air, her vision became clearer; her memory, more complete. She recalled a song she learned a little while after she met Cinder in Mistral.

The song was about forlorn love and was carried out in a minor key. Its sound was somber, yet faithful. At least, that's how Raven felt when she would play that song.

Raven stopped playing her song and adjusted the tuning pegs to better fit the sound she was seeking. With a deep breath, her thumb stroked a string and her next song began. The strings vibrated and sent a doleful sound about the back yard. The white fence only reflected the sound back, helping Raven realize there was something off.

"No… That's not it…"

This song was borderline depressing. The song Raven had in mind was sad, but also hopeful. It reflected the dark times she experienced at the time, yet emphasized that all was not lost, and that there was enough in her life to keep her strong. This sound felt almost like all hope she ever held onto was lost, and that she had died afraid and alone.

Raven altered her strums and the chords she had initially chosen. It did not take her long to feel sick to her stomach by how happy the song sounded now. She had always thought happy songs were boring, just as happiness was a boring emotion. Not to say she did not like happiness. How could she not like happiness? She simply felt that expressing other emotions in songs was much more interesting.

She stopped her strums and sighed as she looked up into the cloudy skies. Once again, the deafening silence filled the yard. She had to ask herself: what did she feel at the time? What emotions caused her to come up with the song that she did?

When she had an idea, Raven readjusted her grip on the guitar and began to play again. This time, the tempo was slower and more forgiving. Her fingers delicately plucked at the strings, letting their sound reverberate for longer and with more strength. The way the chords caused her to melt proved she had found something close to the song she knew.

She let her eyelids fall shut, cutting off the distractions of the world around her. She felt the emotions of times long gone and poured them into her song. Her song of dread and hope. At last, the muscle memory kicked in, and her fingers danced along the strings almost like they did all those years ago. And as her song concluded, her eyes slowly opened, and the emotions of her past returned to their time.

"I always loved that song," a soft voice hummed from behind her.

Raven slowly looked over her shoulder from her seat in an old wooden chair on the patio. She smiled, warmly, as Cinder closed the sliding glass door behind herself.

"Those quiet nights sitting around a bonfire…" Cinder sighed fondly, "Everyone drifting off to music after a long night of feasting…"

"It almost sounds like you miss those nights," said Raven.

"I do," Cinder confirmed as she approached, "And I'm glad they happened, but they're in the past where they belong."

Raven kept quiet and looked down at her guitar. She hummed and leaned it against the wall behind her.

"It's good to see you still know how to play," said Cinder as she sat down on Raven's lap and curled up against her.

"It took a _little_ bit of practice," Raven smirked and placed a kiss on Cinder's head.

Cinder nearly giggled as she snuggled closer, "Where did you get the guitar?"

Raven adjusted the bandana in her hair and looked out into the yard, "Well... After talking to Weiss last night, I started thinking about some things. I figured, now that I have all this free time, it would be good for me to pick up a hobby. I know I used to enjoy playing the guitar, and I remember leaving one at Tai's house before I left, so I went there earlier this morning to grab it."

"That's sweet of Tai to have kept it after all these years," Cinder murmured.

"I knew he wouldn't have gotten rid of it," said Raven, "It's not in his character."

Cinder hummed in agreement, "So, all that talk of singing and music last night got you back into playing the guitar, hm?"

"Mm… More or less."

"Then I'm _so _glad we went out last night," Cinder chuckled, "When I heard you playing, I felt some things I haven't felt in a _long _time. Maybe we can have some bonfires of our own now. We could invite the family over… Maybe make some s'mores for the kids…"

"Hm… Yeah…" Raven hummed and sighed.

Cinder sat up slightly so she could see Raven's aloof face, "You don't seem very excited about that, my love."

"No, it sounds fun," Raven corrected, "I'm just thinking about everything. I feel like every time I see Yang, there's something else to sort out in my head."

"Oh," Cinder nodded in understanding, "What do you have to sort out this time?"

Raven bit her cheek. She tried her best to figure out where to start.

"Last night was… One of the most fun nights I've ever had on Patch. I couldn't help but look at Yang and feel like there was finally a solid connection between us. I almost forgot how this all started, and why. I can't believe, almost a couple months ago, neither of us wanted anything to do with the other. And now, I'm able to _talk_ with her and _joke_ with her."

"I won't say I told you so," Cinder chuckled.

Raven failed to smile at Cinder's light jab, "We talked for a long time. I learned a lot about her, and I wish I could say she learned something about me, but I can't. I said things that I truly meant. I told her that I would be there for her if she needed me, and I know that meant the world to her."

"Yang has _so _much trust in me now, and I know I don't deserve it. I never _will_ deserve it. Not after everything I've done. All of the ruthless, _evil _crimes I've committed and tried to disguise with the excuse that it had to be done for the survival of my lie I've been living here…"

Cinder frowned and hugged Raven, tightly, "I know it's hard, Rae," she cooed.

Raven shook her head, "I've never felt more conflicted in my _life. _I mean, what am I supposed to tell her?"

"You could tell her you regret it all."

"Cinder, I've been here for under two months, and there are already some things I've done that I regret. I still did those things, regardless of whether I regret them or not."

"By regretting it, you're admitting it was wrong," said Cinder.

"But how am I supposed to _tell _her that," Raven growled, "How am I supposed to tell my _daughter,_ whom I abandoned for a reason she doesn't even know, that I spent the last twenty-eight years killing and stealing? How am I supposed to tell her that I broke into her house in the middle of the night just because she didn't want me to see her children? How am I supposed to tell her I spied on her whole family for _weeks!?"_

Raven clenched her teeth and realized her voice had gotten much louder than she wanted. She sighed, rubbed at her eyes, and rested her hand on her lips.

Cinder slowly pulled away from Raven and looked down on her, solemnly.

"What am I going to do, Cindy…?" Raven groaned.

Cinder shook her head, "Raven… a few months ago, I would've said you should get it over with and tell her everything… But now? I… I don't _know _if that's the best thing to do… So much so fast could overwhelm Yang, but how long can you live with hiding it?"

"That's… Not what I wanted to hear," Raven sighed.

"I'm really sorry about that," Cinder frowned, "I think this is a choice _you_ need to make."

Raven looked out into the yard. She was afraid Cinder was going to say that. She knew she was right, though.

Now, Raven had to make a choice.

* * *

Yang hummed, sweetly, as she danced from one corner of the kitchen to the other. It was a beautiful, new day, and the warm light that flooded the room through the windows only added to its majesty.

The succulent smell of frying eggs and vegetables in an oiled pan drifted to the kitchen and all throughout the house. It was sure to beckon the woman sleeping upstairs to her breakfast any moment now.

As Yang tossed a pinch of salt over the pan, she smiled at the pops and crackles. Not wanting to overcook the ingredients, Yang sauntered to the panty and pulled a single tortilla from a package and placed it neatly onto a plate beside the stove.

She sighed, contentedly, as she waited a few moments longer for the food to cook before finally pouring the contents of the pan onto the tortilla. She carefully shoveled the ingredients into a neat line and wrapped it up.

Satisfied with her work, Yang smiled and turned her attention to the coffee pot that had just finished brewing. As she was pouring the steaming, dark liquid into a mug, she heard soft footsteps coming from the living room.

"Good morning, Babe," Yang sang without turning.

"Good morning," said Weiss in a groggy voice as she entered the kitchen.

Yang briefly looked over her shoulder and watched as Weiss slumped into a chair at the dining table.

Weiss groaned as she buried her face in her arms, "Something smells, _wonderful…"_

Yang giggled and swiftly placed a plate in front of Weiss, paired with the mug of coffee.

"Thanks," Weiss grunted as she rubbed at her eye, "You have no idea how much I needed this."

Weiss' hand went straight for the mug, and she gulped down a few sips, not even flinching at the scalding temperature.

Yang smirked and filled the mug back to the top. She began to hum again as she tended back to the stove.

"My head is killing me, right now," Weiss cringed as she rubbed at her temples and picked up her fork.

"I told you not to go overboard last night," said Yang in a sing-song voice.

"Oh, hush, you," Weiss snipped, playfully, as she placed some of her breakfast into her mouth and chewed, "Thank you for the food, by the way. It's absolutely delicious."

"Oh, I know," Yang winked over her shoulder causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"You seem to be in a cheery mood today. What's got you so peppy?" Weiss asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, nothing… I'm just really happy about last night," Yang smiled.

"What happened last night?" Weiss asked with furrowed brows.

Yang looked over her shoulder and furrowed her brows back, "You don't remember?"

"Of course I remember, I just… need a little reminder," said Weiss as she diffidently looked out the window.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," Yang laughed and picked out a tortilla for herself, "Last night was so fun! It was kind of cool talking to Raven about all kinds of stuff. Honestly, things couldn't be better between us right now."

"Really? It didn't seem like anything was different for most of the night."

"Right, but before we left, Raven pulled me aside and we talked a little more. She really _is _going to stay, I just know it! She said she would always be there if I needed anything, Weiss."

"Wow, that's wonderful, Yang. I'm glad things are going well," Weiss said and cleared her throat, "So, does that mean you two… cleared everything up?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked with a chuckle.

"Um… You know... Has Raven told you everything? Like… why she left?" Weiss asked, hesitantly.

Yang hummed as the smile on her face slowly fell, "Well…" Yang attempted to speak as Weiss cringed; clearly contrite for spoiling Yang's good mood, "No, I didn't ask her."

"Are you going to ask her now?" Weiss asked and waited a few moments for a response, "Yang."

Yang sighed and looked out the window, "No."

Weiss frowned and set down her fork, "Why?" she asked.

"I've spent nearly _two _months working with Raven to find some kind of common ground. You always challenged me to try and see if my life could get any better with Raven in it, and now I finally see that you were right. That piece of me that went missing with Raven is finally back in place. I don't want anything to change between us, and I won't risk throwing that all away."

"Yang, I don't know if avoiding this topic is possible anymore," said Weiss, "Keeping everything hidden from each other? Don't you want closure?"

"Of course I want closure, Weiss," Yang groaned, "But not if getting it will make me hate her even more than I did before."

"You won't know if that is going to happen until after all is said and done. For all you know, your relationship could get stronger because of this," Weiss pushed.

"It's like I said. I'm not taking the risk," said Yang as she looked down at the counter.

"Yang Xiao Long, in the twelve years that I've known you, I have _never _known you as one to run away from your problems!" Weiss declared as she stood up from her chair, "What did you do all those years ago when I was nothing but toxic to you and your sister? You wanted to find out if I was more than just a bratty, teenage, rich girl. You tried so hard to get closer to me despite how difficult it was. Did you give up?"

Yang was quiet for a moment and sighed, "No…"

"That's correct. You didn't give up," said Weiss, proudly, as she approached Yang, "And because you didn't give up, we have had the happiest years of our lives together. We have a wonderful house on Patch and two beautiful little girls, and _none _of that would've happened if you gave up on me and decided I was a problem that wasn't worth your time."

"Except I didn't have anything to lose when I made that choice," said Yang as she turned and faced Weiss, "Now, I do."

"I'm telling you right now that I speak from experience when I say this:" Weiss began, "Your connection with Raven will never be on solid ground unless everything between you both is out in the open."

Yang looked away, but Weiss turned her face back towards hers.

"_Trust _me," Weiss whispered with a slight shake of her head, "I _know _what you're feeling right now. For years, even after my father wanted to fix all the mistakes he made, I wondered why he spent so long valuing that stupid company more than his own flesh and blood. It never left my mind, and it was _torture. _But after I got closure? All of my feelings were out in the open and I finally had the strength to _forgive_ him. Just like you will with Raven."

Yang pressed her lips into a thin line, and Weiss finally let her look away. She often forgot about how Weiss used to struggle with her family, and also realized how closely her situation mirrored her own. The fact of the matter was, Weiss had completely nailed how Yang was feeling. That single question that plagued her mind for her whole life was still a thorn in her side.

_Why? _

Why did Raven leave? Why did she come back? Why now?

And why is it taking Yang this long to ask?

Yang looked back down at Weiss who was waiting, patiently, just inches in front of her. She immediately forgot the last time she had the chance to gaze deeply into her wife's crystal, blue eyes. It was like staring into a mesmerizing galaxy that infinitely sparkled with love and life.

And they were all hers to look at.

The eyes that have always been there by her side; lifting her up from the deepest pits of despair and keeping her head held up high. The eyes that supported her through all life's challenges and the difficult times of late.

Weiss has been the _one_ person to stay with her through it all. Through thick and thin.

Yang did not know what she would do after Weiss left for Mistral. If she was really going to go through with this, she would need Weiss more than ever before. She would miss her greatly for the weeks she would be away.

Yang sighed and rested her head on Weiss' shoulder as her arms delicately wrapped around her torso, "I don't know how I would've done any of this without you…"

"You never had to worry about doing this without me," Weiss whispered as she gently played with Yang's hair, "We're a team. We're in this together."

"And that's why I love you," said Yang.

"And I love you," Weiss hummed, "Always."


	22. An Incommodious Truth

Raven sat hunched over on the couch. Her elbows resting atop her knees kept her torso elevated as she blankly stared at the television.

Although it was on and displaying the news, the television served little purpose outside of being a source of noise for Raven.

Her focus was elsewhere as she waited for her cheery daughter's arrival. With Cinder away at her office for the day, the incessant bouncing of Raven's knee was all that could distract her from her thoughts. Though, Cinder's words had effectively plagued her mind already.

After opening up to Cinder about her regrets of the current situation she was in, she had more time to think about what she would do next. She reckoned she _could _go on without saying anything to Yang about her past, but until recently, she failed to account for the fact that Yang would likely ask about that anyway.

Raven realized Yang would find out the truth eventually no matter how hard she tried to hide it, but that did not mean she was robbed of a choice in the matter. Her options were to either tell Yang the truth now or wait until she asked.

She decided early on that she would have an easier time regaining Yang's trust if she were to initiate the conversation, so she spent a few days preparing herself. She needed some time for herself without Cinder, Yang, or anyone. It was easier said than done, however, since Yang had called a few times throughout the week wanting to spend some time together.

Yang probably wanted to do something with the whole family one last time before Weiss left Patch.

Soon, Raven would have her chance. She called Yang earlier today and asked her if she would like to go to the bar, to which she agreed. Now she felt uneasy and nervous. She felt like she was back in her days at Beacon whenever someone suspected her true intentions there.

Raven had done little besides sit on the couch and try her best to be still, but the large living room only felt cramped and the air, stagnant.

When a knock at the front door finally broke the silence, Raven's knee stopped bouncing and her head turned towards the sound. She sighed deeply, clicked the television off, and pushed off the couch to her feet.

_Here it goes…_

Raven pulled the door open and smiled warmly at the head of curly blonde hair in front of her.

"Hey, Raven. Ready to go?" Yang smiled, brightly.

"Actually, I need one more minute. Would you like to come inside?" Raven asked as she stepped aside to let Yang in.

"Sure," said Yang.

Raven led Yang to the living room and gestured to the couch, "Why don't you have a seat?"

Yang sat down and folded her hands on her lap.

"Um… Would you like something to drink?" Raven asked, refusing to meet Yang's eyes.

"Aren't we going to a bar?" Yang chuckled.

"Right," Raven cleared her throat and sat down on the other end of the couch, "Could we talk for a minute before we go?"

Yang briefly looked away, "Uh, yeah. Sure. What's up?"

Raven folded her hands and looked everywhere except for where Yang was sitting. She had spent days figuring out what she would say here, and now that Yang was sitting across from her, waiting expectantly, her mind had run blank.

"So… I just wanted to say…" Raven sighed and shook her head, "How do I even start this?"

Yang's mouth fell ajar for a moment and a solemn look dawned on her face, "I think I know. You can start by answering this question:" she began with a cracking voice, "Why did you leave?"

Raven was taken aback. It seemed Yang was on the same page, and that made her feel a little better about initiating this conversation. She took a moment to compose her mind.

"There were a few reasons," Raven finally spoke, "But the main one was because it was never my intention to stay."

Yang furrowed her brows in confusion.

Raven nodded and looked away, "As you know, I grew up in Mistral with a tribe of bandits. My brother and I were the only Branwens left since our parents both perished in a raid shortly after we were born. We only ever heard stories of how brave and bold they were. Naturally, I wanted to live up to my name and lead like they did when I came of age."

"As I grew older and wiser, I began to accompany our warriors on raids. We were nearly unstoppable and neighboring villages got scared. They began hiring huntsmen to protect them. Suddenly, the number of successful raids we carried out began to drop. The tribe realized the only thing stopping us from achieving our goals were huntsmen. They always ruined our raids and killed many of our warriors."

"The temporary leader at the time knew we had to figure out a way to eliminate the threat if we were to survive with our way of life. It was then that we decided we would send some of our young to a huntsmen academy. It just so happened that my brother and I were the perfect age. We were afraid the headmaster of Haven at the time might recognize us as members of the Branwen tribe, so we went to Beacon instead. Not to learn how to fight the Grimm and protect Remnant, but to kill the huntsmen that always stood in our way."

Raven shook her head, "Your uncle always thinks he's so heroic and noble up on his high horse as a huntsman, but he and I _both _applied to Beacon with… unfortunate intentions. When our teams were assigned we both thought the next four years would be hell. Summer was always so _happy _and was a bit of a brat. Tai was an idiot who smiled too much and thought everyone liked him."

"But both of them changed us," Raven almost smiled fondly, "Summer and Tai were great influences on Qrow and me. I hated both of them at first, but as time went by, there was something about Tai that I found so… _endearing. _Over the years, I forgot about why we came to Beacon and the goals I had set."

"After we graduated as licensed huntsmen and huntresses, we traveled the world and stayed as a team for a while. We did plenty of missions and saved hundreds of lives. We had fame and lien, but nowhere we could call home. We decided to settle down on Patch, and Tai built a house for us to live in. It was surreal…"

Raven blinked and sighed again, "We spent a few months there and, eventually, we had _you,"_ she said as she momentarily looked at Yang and shook her head, solemnly, "The moment I held you in my arms and looked down on you… I should've felt _something._ I should've felt _happy_ or _proud,_ but instead, I felt _empty._ I suddenly realized how far I had deviated from my goal and that none of that was supposed to happen… That house… Tai and I… _You _weren't supposed to happen."

Yang's lip trembled as she tried to keep the inevitable tears from streaking down her cheeks.

Raven frowned at Yang and looked down at the couch, "I had to make a choice… Live on Patch in the lie I had constructed or go back to the tribe to do what I was originally meant to… And I chose the tribe. That night, I collected my sword and was gone the next morning… Just like that."

"You didn't even think about it for more than a day?" Yang asked with a sorrowful shake of her head, "It was _that _easy for you to choose your tribe?"

Raven clenched her eyes shut and turned her head away.

"Then why did you come back? Why now?"

Raven looked down at her hands, "I wish I could say it was because of you, Yang. The truth is I never thought I could ever care about you. I was so invested in the tribe that _they_ were all I ever cared about. After Cinder left Mistral to work for the Schnees, we saw each other less and less. I would use my semblance to see her."

"You see, my semblance is unique because it requires _two _people to work," Raven began, "I can make a special bond with someone that allows me to create a portal to them wherever they are on Remnant. I have bonds with my brother, Tai, Cinder, a close friend from the tribe… and you. That's how I was able to see Cinder at all while still being with the tribe."

"But it was hardly ever enough. Cinder wanted me to live with her here so we could actually be spouses for once. She couldn't handle being alone anymore and said she would move on if I refused to stay with her. I wasn't prepared to lose Cinder, so I did what she asked. At the time, I only wanted to reconnect with you because Cinder asked me to do that too. To make up for making her live alone all these years."

"I wouldn't have admitted it at the time, but I always wondered how you turned out," said Raven, "The curiosity I had was unbearable, and I had a hard time controlling myself. I was impulsive and impatient… I did a few things I regret… Like spying on you."

Yang wiped the drying tears off her cheeks, "What do you mean by spying?"

"I would fly to your house and sit in the trees… watching and learning."

"Fly?" Yang furrowed her brows.

Raven chuckled joylessly, "That must sound really crazy," she said as she shook her head, "The Branwen bloodline has been around for millennia. We have carried down many traditions and practices from times long forgotten. One of those practices happens to be a form of alchemy. Magic, if you will. As a child, my brother and I were gifted with an ability passed down through generations. The ability to take a new form as a bird."

Yang looked at Raven like she was insane, "So… You're telling me that the raven that I used to see around my house… That was _you?"_

"Believe it or not," Raven nodded, "That's how I was able to see you during the day and, regrettably, invade your house."

Yang's mouth fell open as her eyes trailed away from Raven and drifted around the room.

"Now, I know that sounds bad, and it _was. _I just wanted to get a closer look at Wendy and Wilma. I would never hurt them, and I'm sorry."

Raven noticed Yang staring at something behind her with narrowing eyes. She followed her line of sight and found her mask on the mantle and her sword leaning against the wall.

"It was you…" Yang whispered just loud enough for Raven to hear, "That drawing… Wendy didn't see an Apathy that night… She saw _you _wearing that mask…"

"Yang, I swear to the gods, I didn't mean them any harm," said Raven as she reached out for Yang.

Yang shot up from the couch with rage burning in her eyes, "It was all _you!_ My kids always talk about seeing birds and following them! It was really you!"

"Yang, _please," _Raven tried.

"_You _lead my girls through a Grimm-infested forest to Summer's grave!" Yang shouted as her irises blinked to an angry red, _"You_ gave my kid nightmares! You scared her for _weeks!"_

"I know what I did was _wrong,_ and I'm _sorry!" _Raven pleaded as she stood up, "I want to fix it all! Everything! I want to be in your life!"

"Don't _lie _to _me!" _Yang roared, "I heard what you said, Raven! You are just a sad, selfish _coward! _You _lie _and _steal_ and _kill_ and that's _it!_ Don't lie to me again by saying you ever wanted to be in my life! You could have come back whenever you wanted if what you said about your semblance isn't a lie too! But, _no!_ You would have been just fine playing with that damn tribe of _killers _and _thieves _if Cinder didn't threaten to leave you, and for once, I don't blame her!"

"Just listen to me!" Raven implored, reaching out to Yang.

"Don't touch me!" Yang screamed and stepped backward, "I can't _believe _I let myself think you were anything but a _monster!"_

Yang took a moment to catch her breath. She shook her head with the pain in her heart seeping through her features. She stormed to the door.

"I spent my whole life _hating _you," said Yang, "After all this time, I thought those feelings weren't justified… But you _hurt_ me. You hurt my _family._ And now, I know those feelings _are _justified…"

Yang opened the door and looked over her shoulder, "You can go back to your tribe now, Raven. I never want to see your face again."

As the door shut behind Yang, Raven felt something settle in her stomach. Her talk with Yang went even worse than she thought possible. Now her daughter hated her even more than when she arrived.

It happened so quickly that she could only stand there, blinking at the door with only one question on her mind.

_What can I do now?_

* * *

Weiss quietly hummed to herself as she tapped away at the keys on her laptop. With just over a week left until she would leave Patch for her mission, a lingering nervousness began to settle in her. She wanted it to go without flaw so she could return to her family just as quickly as she left.

She bit her cheek as she turned her attention to the carpet just in front of the couch where her two daughters were playing with a dozen or so dolls.

To be honest with herself, Weiss was almost jealous of them. They barely had a clue about the hectic time Weiss had this summer, and the same could be said about Yang and her mother. They probably would not understand if she explained it to them, but she figured they should know regardless.

"Girls," said Weiss in a caring yet commanding voice that was sure to garner her daughters' attention, "Would you come here for a minute?"

Wendy and Wilma set down their toys without a moment's hesitation and scooted across the carpet to where Weiss was. They looked up at their mother with wide eyes.

"Pretty soon, I'm going to be gone for a while," Weiss began, "But don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay, Mother," said Wendy.

"While I'm away, I want you two to be extra good for Mommy. Understand?" Weiss asked, satisfied at the two, crisp nods she received in response, "Very good. Now, go play some more. I'll get dinner started soon."

Weiss could only hope Yang's day with Raven was going well as she returned to her laptop. Her wife said she would sit down with Raven to talk later today, most likely after they have both had a drink or two at the bar.

Not even a full minute after Wendy and Wilma picked up their dolls to play again, the front door swung open and slammed against the wall with a dull thump.

Weiss jumped at the sudden sound and watched as Yang stormed into the house with red-hot irises.

"Yang?" Weiss asked, concerned as she sat up straight.

Yang did not stop and stomped into the kitchen.

_"Goddammit!" _Yang's voice boomed.

Weiss' mouth fell ajar as she closed her laptop and locked eyes with Wendy and Wilma who both had uneasy looks on their faces. She set her laptop to the side and stood up.

"Go to your room, Girls," Weiss cooed and took Wendy and Wilma's hands; leading them to the stairs.

When the children disappeared on the second floor of the house, Weiss pressed her lips together and walked into the kitchen.

Yang was standing at the counter with her hands supporting her weight and her head hanging low.

Weiss slowly approached the steaming woman and hugged herself, tightly, "Yang… What happened?"

"You wanna know what happened?" Yang chuckled sardonically, "I found out Raven's a cowardly _fraud _and only cares about her damn self! You know she's been _spying _on us? This _whole _time! She even broke into our house in the middle of the night, and Wendy saw her!"

Weiss had to admit that was a little unsettling, but she did not believe that would elicit the amount of rage Yang was currently displaying.

"And I finally got around to asking why she left me," Yang continued as she turned to face Weiss, "Turns out she only went to Beacon so she could get better at _killing _other huntsmen, and she would rather do that than stay with her family! That damn _tribe _of degenerates is all she cares about besides herself! She never even wanted to be here in the first place! She only wanted to get to know me because Cinder threatened to leave her sorry ass!"

"Wow…" said Weiss, "Raven really did tell you _everything."_

Yang snapped her head towards Weiss and narrowed her eyes, "Wait, why did you… Weiss, did… Did you _know _about this already?"

Weiss looked away and sighed, "I… I only know Cinder was the one who wanted Raven to reconnect with you. Cinder came to me and asked me to work with you to try and give Raven a chance."

Weiss saw no point in lying.

Yang's shoulders fell as her narrowed eyes turned sorrowful, _"Weiss…_ How could you keep this from me?" she murmured.

"Yang, it wasn't like that," Weiss shook her head, "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to _help."_

Yang closed her mouth and a fierce scowl returned to her face, "You think hiding the truth is _helping _me? You let me get led on by Raven thinking she had actually changed and wanted to be better! Now it's all crashing down and old wounds that I healed _years _ago are now wide open and _bleeding _again!"

"But what if Raven _has _changed," Weiss argued, "Maybe she was no different at first, but look at all the great times you've spent with her over this summer. Be _honest _with yourself, Yang. You wouldn't have let Raven in if you knew the truth."

"For good reason, dammit!" Yang shouted, "Because I could've ended this whole mess before it even started!"

Weiss sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"You were out for less than thirty minutes," said Weiss.

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you listen to everything Raven wanted to say to you, or did you get angry and leave right away?" Weiss asked.

"Are you kidding me, Weiss!?" Yang roared, "Don't tell me you're going to take Raven's side!"

"I'm not taking her side," Weiss replied, calmly, "I just think Raven _has _changed a lot. Did she do some stupid things? Definitely. She's probably really sorry and wants nothing more than for you to forgive her. I think she could _prove_ herself if you'd only give her the chance. When my father first—"

"Oh, here we go again!" Yang interrupted with a roll of her eyes, "You _love _to bring up you and your father. Newsflash, Weiss! Raven is _not _your father! Your father didn't abandon you to run around Mistral with a bunch of animals killing everyone in sight! When are you going to get it through your _thick _skull that our situations are _not _the same!?"

Weiss was taken aback. She did not even know what to say to that.

Yang scoffed and shook her head, "I guess you were always too busy with your damn _suicide mission_ to notice."

Weiss' mouth fell open, and she struggled with finding Yang's eyes. She could not believe how uncalled for her accusation was.

"Yang… _What_ has gotten into you?" Weiss asked with a disbelieving shake of her head.

"What's gotten into me?" Yang repeated, "I'm sick and tired of everyone hiding things from me! _Lying _to my face! My Dad did it! Raven did it! Even _you _did it! The one person in the whole world I could trust deliberately hid the truth from me!"

Weiss had enough. She closed her mouth as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Maybe people wouldn't hide things from you if you didn't _blow up_ all the time!" Weiss bit back, "Have you ever considered that just _maybe _you overreact sometimes!? Your mother shows up on our doorstep and you scream at Cinder! Your father tells you to go easy on Raven and you shout at him! Raven is transparent with you and tells you the truth about something she clearly _knew _could ruin everything you've done so far and you storm out and start ranting to me! Now when _I _can see the good Raven's done, you accuse me of being complacent in this whole situation!"

"Well, _obviously, _you don't understand the situation because Raven's a selfish liar, and she'll _always _be a selfish liar!" Yang bellowed.

"_I _don't understand the situation!? Wake up, Yang!" Weiss shouted, "You refuse to see all the good Raven has done for you! You were more patient and understanding! You were even cautious to ask Raven about these things because you didn't want that to change! Now the patience and compassion you instigated are gone and replaced by this _anger! _You're letting your emotions _blind _you! You're so angry over all that Raven has done that you're choosing to ignore the fact that _you _have made an impact on _her! _I have no idea why you are denying it, but Raven _has _changed!"

"As if you would know that!" Yang countered, "Correct me if I'm _wrong, _but I'm pretty sure it was _me _who spent full _days _with Raven, not _you! _You've been so busy the last two months with your stupid mission!_"_

"You aren't _listening!" _Weiss stomped her foot, "I already told you Cinder came to me for help regarding _you! _She knew you would do everything in your power to shut Raven out! We have _both _been working together to support you and Raven! We keep in touch and she told me _herself _that Raven really does care about you! But you just won't understand that!"

"Well, I understand _something _now!" Yang screeched so loudly Weiss flinched, "You and Cinder have been playing behind the scenes like some psychotic puppet masters while _I _was the one getting hurt! You were _never _on my side for _any _of this! You _never_ would've cared if Cinder didn't ask you to, and that's why you always defend Raven instead of _me!"_

"That's not true!" Weiss cried, "I have always cared because you are my _wife, _Yang! It doesn't _matter _what Cinder wants! You always come first in my life because we are a _team! _I only want what's best for you!"

"Don't give me that _shit!" _Yang roared at the top of her lungs as she curled her hands into fists, "I see through your excuses! You're only a part of this disaster because you want to please Cinder! Gods, it's like you treat every lifeline you had growing up in Atlas as if they're some divine entity! You were like that with Winter at Beacon, and you're like that with Cinder here!"

Yang's golden hair flared as she growled and barged past Weiss.

Weiss barely managed to keep her balance and followed Yang as she stormed through the living room.

"Yang!"

Yang reached for the door handle.

"Where are you going!?" Weiss demanded.

Yang tore the front door open and scowled over her shoulder, "Somewhere no one is going to hide things from me," she grumbled brusquely.

The door slammed shut behind her, shaking the house to its very foundation.

Weiss stood there with her eyes narrowed at the door. She could only wait to see if it would open again.

But as the seconds ticked by and the deep silence that held the room became tangible, the scowl on Weiss' face fell and her hand instinctively reached up to balance her spinning head.

Everything went numb and her legs could barely withstand her weight. She managed to shakily sit down on the arm of the couch as her breaths turned shallow.

Weiss could not remember the last time she and Yang had an argument like that. The image of Yang with her blood-red irises and fiery hair was burned into her mind, and it scared her that even a fraction of it was directed at her.

It broke her heart.

Weiss' hand moved to cover her mouth as the sting of tears pinched at her eyes. Her eyes squeezed shut as the aching in her chest turned painful and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

She did not know when Yang would return. She only hoped she would calm down enough to look at all that's happened in a new light. Only time would tell, and Weiss had no intention of seeing Yang like she did today ever again.

Weiss would decide what to do eventually, but for now, she just sat alone in her living room, quietly weeping.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! We _finally _have our confrontation! I hope it was worth the wait ha ha. I want to remind you all that Monochrome week is next week, so I probably won't have a chapter for this story ready by next week, but we'll see. Check out my Tumblr if you want to see what I do for monos week at Snipersphere900! That's all I have for you for now! Please leave a review!**


	23. Collapse

Yang suppressed the soft gurgle of a tired groan. She tossed and turned, trying to find a more comfortable position, and settled with burying half her face in the pillow with her arms folded underneath it. Her situation improved marginally.

Her eyes were locked shut by the irritating sand from her long, restless night. The taste in the back of her throat was particularly putrid.

The groan she was suppressing eventually came out as whine as she pulled the comforter over her messy, blonde mane. Even with her eyes closed, she could see the light peering inside her bedroom from the window. She must have forgotten to draw the curtains closed last night.

The brief comfort Yang's new position provided was gradually replaced with a dull ache in her shoulders and chest. She turned to her side, making sure to face away from the window.

Despite sleeping for most of the night, she felt fatigued and groggy— which, much to her chagrin, had been the new norm for the last week. Although, it felt like much longer than that.

Yang moved her hand and pressed it into the mattress under herself. She felt how warm it was from her body heat. As her hand moved farther out, the warmth gradually faded away until she felt like her hand was lying atop an icepack.

She frowned and sighed despondently as she slowly tore her eyes open. Her hand was slowly drawn back as the cold became unbearable.

The empty space beside her was neat and untouched aside from the few wrinkles Yang had just made in the sheets. So clean and easy on the eyes. It was almost relaxing to look at it.

Yang was bored of seeing it that way. She woke up like this every morning since her fight with her wife. She had stormed out in the middle of the day and went straight to the bar. By the time she returned, it was already morning. She did not even know Weiss had left for Atlas until she saw the sealed envelope waiting for her on the dining table that afternoon. All it told her was that the kids were at Taiyang's house.

With a dissatisfying stretch of her arms, Yang dragged herself up and rubbed at her eyes. When her vision cleared, she looked out the window with a slight squint.

The sky was covered by clouds. There was no blue in sight and Yang could only tell the sun was there because of a single bright spot in a sea of grey.

She slouched in her place as another sigh escaped her chapped lips. Her legs sluggishly swung over the side of the bed, and she looked back over the displaced bedsheets. She stood up, made the bed as best as she could, plucked her scroll from its charger, and went straight for the bathroom.

The first thing that caught her eye was the tired woman that stared at her in the mirror. The lilac in her eyes seemed duller than usual, and her hair was far less vibrant.

Yang blinked, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She already knew it was passed noon which meant she had missed the live broadcast where Jacques Schnee would publicly hand over the reins of the Schnee Dust Company to Weiss. She also missed the announcement of Weiss' first mission as the new CEO in Mistral.

She figured there was nothing she could do about that now, so she opted to finally leave her bedroom and go downstairs. Maybe there was something on the television that would captivate her interest.

After stepping down the creaking stairs, Yang glanced into the kitchen and found Wendy and Wilma sitting at the dining table. They were doodling away with crayons without a care in the world.

She sighed and agonizingly sat down on the couch, biting her cheek at a knot in her lower back. Reaching for the remote, she realized it was resting on the television stand. The mere thought of standing again to get it almost made her cringe, so she settled with staring at the empty wall.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" called the whiny voice of Wendy from the kitchen.

Yang rubbed her tired face and pushed through the discomfort of standing up. She made her way into the kitchen and went straight for the pantry. She grabbed two bowls and a box of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Crunch before pouring some of the sugary cereal out and offering it to the two little girls.

Yang tried to return to her seat on the couch as Wendy and Wilma pouted at their bowls.

"I don't want cereal," said Wendy, "Can I have eggs, Mommy?"

"Huh?" Yang snapped out of a brief stupor, "No, Sweetie. Not this time," she said, with a rasp in her voice.

Wendy frowned and picked up her spoon.

Yang looked away and stared at the remote. She really should not have missed Weiss' announcement. She scoffed and walked to the kitchen sink with a shake of her head. This was not how she wanted to feel right now. She was tired of feeling like she was wrong about everything.

Her hand found a filthy dish on top of a tall stack, and she began to wash it. The mindless task of washing the dishes did little to hinder her pestering thoughts.

Yang could not help but be frustrated with Weiss. All she wanted was support and someone to be there for her. She never thought Weiss would try to keep _anything_ from her, let alone something so important as Raven's motives for returning to Patch. Though, she had to admit: she would never have given Raven a chance if she had known she was only there for Cinder.

But was there anything wrong with that? Raven did not care _then_, so why would she care _now? _What could have changed in one _season?_

It did not matter. Raven was probably back with her _precious_ tribe by now anyway.

Meanwhile, Weiss has been in Atlas for a week. She probably left early because of their argument.

_Of course_ _that's why she left… _

Yang shook her head and scrubbed harder. She had every right to be frustrated with Weiss… But she knew she should not have yelled at her. She said some things that she did not mean and others that she knew were not true… All in the heat of the moment. She also knew there was no excuse for herself.

At the end of the day, Weiss would never intentionally hurt Yang, and that was a fact. Perhaps she truly did think withholding a little bit of important information would help, even if Yang would disagree.

Yang had already decided she would apologize for what she said when Weiss returned, but she was terrified about the potential damage that she might have done. There was nothing she could do about it now, though, so she tried her best to push it outside of her mind.

She sighed deeply as her gaze drifted off to the side and out the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. It looked like it had gotten even darker. She would not be surprised if it started to rain soon. The irony of how closely the weather matched her mood almost made her want to chuckle.

"Mommy?" Wendy asked softly.

"Yeah, Hun?" said Yang as she turned her attention back to the dishes.

"When is Mother coming home?"

Yang's hand halted, and her grip tightened slightly, "I—um… I still don't know, Sweetie. Hopefully soon."

"Are you still mad at Mother?" Wendy asked shyly.

"I'm not mad… Just a little surprised," Yang lied and set the dish down in the sink.

She suddenly heard whisper-quiet sniffling behind herself. She turned before Wendy could speak again.

"A-are you and M-mother breaking up?"

Wilma seemed to take the hint and teared up by her big sister's example.

Yang rushed over to the table and gently pulled the two children into her embrace.

"No! No… That is _never _going to happen," she cooed, "Your mother and I love each other too much. We wouldn't be able to _breathe _without each other. That would hurt _a lot_, right?"

Wendy only nodded into Yang's neck and held onto her shirt tightly.

_I just need Weiss to understand why she should never do something like this again…_

Yang waited for Wendy and Wilma to stop crying before taking their bowls to the sink. By the time she was finished, the two girls were sprinting out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room.

_Maybe this little break is for the best…_

With how busy Weiss was over the summer with putting together her grandiose take-over of the SDC, Yang was surprised she had not seen this whole situation coming sooner. It always felt like Weiss wanted to find the quickest way to solve her issues with Raven instead of being the pillar of support she really needed.

It has become obvious Weiss needed some time to focus on herself, so Yang reasoned now would be the perfect time to do the same.

_I just hope it was all worth it._

Yang sighed and shuffled to the refrigerator. She had some leftover coffee from yesterday that was begging her to reheat it. As soon as she placed it into the microwave, she felt her scroll vibrate in her pocket.

Absent-mindedly pulling her scroll out of her shorts, Yang glanced as the screen and answered the call. She clamped the scroll between her ear and shoulder so she could grab a snack from the pantry while her coffee was re-heating.

"Hey, Blake. What's up?" Yang asked.

"_Yang, are you alright?"_ Blake asked in return with a concerned and almost panicked voice.

"Um… What?" Yang stopped in her place and took the scroll into her hand. She could hear something in the background on Blake's end. It sounded like Ruby… Was she crying?

Yang forgot about her coffee and felt a wave of dread flood over her. Something was wrong, and she did not like it.

"Blake, what… What's going on?" Yang asked cautiously.

There was a pause on Blake's end until her shaky voice spoke up again, _"Yang… The Vale News Network…"_ she barely choked out.

Yang felt her breath escape her. She dashed out of the kitchen and snatched the remote from the television stand. Her heart pumped relentlessly as she waited for the television to turn on. Her scroll was now lying face-down on the coffee table while she flicked through the channels until…

"_This just in, live in the kingdom of Mistral: we have reports from the site of the Schnee Dust Company's largest dust mine to date that a large portion of the cavern has indeed collapsed. Earlier this morning, a team of highly trained operatives including the famed huntsman, Qrow Branwen, and the newly appointed CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee, entered the cavern with intentions to exterminate the creatures of Grimm infesting it. A number of eyewitnesses report seeing several large explosions in and around the cavern, presumably from agitated dust crystals, which caused the collapse and has effectively sealed the extermination teams inside. We have lost contact with the teams, but Mistralian officials are working tirelessly to get them out safe and sound. I'm Lisa Lavender, stay tuned for the latest developments of this heartbreaking disaster."_

Yang's grip on the remote grew weak as a bird's eye view panned over the entrance of the cavern. She felt her breath grow short as the remote slipped out of her hand and her irises darted across the screen. The entrance was filled with massive boulders and large clouds of debris that made it nearly impossible to see the dozens of people working to try and clear it out.

"No… No, no," Yang whispered as her legs crumpled underneath her, "This can't be happening… She prepared _so _much. Nothing was supposed to happen…"

Yang clutched at her chest as a dull ache pulsed inside it. She could feel herself panicking and was helpless to stop it.

"I should've never let her go alone!" Yang growled as her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched painfully, "What was I thinking!?"

She should never have taken no for an answer. She always said she and Weiss would both be safe if they went to Mistral together, yet she was the one who drove Weiss away in the first place.

"Damn it!" Yang cried with angry tears in her eyes. She hated herself for letting Weiss leave with how things were between them. The last thing she said to her wife was an insult, for Oum's sake!

Angry tears quickly turned to sorrowful sniffles as Yang sat on the carpet with her hand cupped over her mouth. Thanks to her she would lose everything… Her wife, her mother… Even Uncle Qrow…

_Uncle Qrow…_

Yang sat up straight as a thought rampaged through her mind like a hurricane. She shot up and was on her feet in an instant. Running up the stairs, she barged into Wendy and Wilma's room, slightly out of breath from the combination of crying and sprinting.

"Girls, get your things together! We're leaving!" Yang commanded as she turned to run to her bedroom.

"But I want to—"

"Could you just!—" Yang quickly realized how loud she was and took a moment to recollect herself, "Please go put your shoes on and sit in the car. _Quickly."_

With a cringe at how harshly she had just shouted at her daughters, Yang rushed into her bedroom and threw on her hunting gear as quickly as she could. She slipped Ember Celica onto her wrists and was glad to see Wendy and Wilma waiting by the front door.

"Come on. Hurry," Yang impatiently nudged the two girls out the door, "Get in the car."

Yang snatched her scroll from the coffee table, did not even lock the house, and was in her car with her two children in record time. She sped down the dirt roads of Patch faster than she had ever done before. It was dangerous, but there was no time to lose.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, she hastily tapped at her scroll and put it to her ear.

_Come on… Pick up… Please…_

The scroll rang in Yang's ear for a few agonizing moments and dropped. A quick glance at it showed a message on-screen.

_CALL FAILED. USER: WEISS SCHNEE NOT IN RANGE OF CCT._

"Damn it!" Yang miserably growled under her breath.

"Mommy, what's happening?" Wendy whimpered.

Yang glanced into the rearview mirror and noticed Wendy holding onto Wilma's hand. They were both scared.

Yang frowned and turned her attention back to the road, "Nothing, Sweetheart. Mother's just in a little bit of trouble, and I'm going to help her."

Wendy and Wilma looked at each other, "Where are we going?" Wilma asked.

Yang puffed through her nostrils and narrowed her eyes at the road stoically, "To Miss Cindy's house."

She doubted her plan would work, but she could not sit around and do nothing. She _needed_ to help Weiss, no matter the cost. It just so happened she knew someone who could get her to Mistral in seconds.

_Raven Branwen._

The night of Yang's argument with Weiss, Raven revealed her semblance to her. The perfect ability if the former tribe leader ever wanted to stay close to those she cared about. She could make a portal to someone as long as she has created a certain bond with them. One such bond was with Uncle Qrow, who went with Weiss to help out with the mission.

Considering the last thing Yang said to Raven was that she never wanted to see her again, it was immensely difficult to hold onto hope that she would even still be at Cinder's house. Her mind raced as she considered the probability of Raven leaving Patch. It's what she expected her to do after everything she said.

Yang could only hope Raven cared enough about Cinder to stay, because if she was not there… Getting to Mistral in time would be impossible.

The car all but screeched to a stop in front of Cinder's house, and the car door flew open.

"Stay here," Yang commanded over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut and ran for the front door. She knocked on it incessantly and with increasing force, "Come on! Come on! Open up!"

A few short seconds later, the door was open and Cinder, her mouth agape, was standing in the frame, "Yang? What are you—"

"Is Raven here?" Yang interrupted, hastily. She did not have time to waste.

The surprised look on Cinder's face turned puzzled as she looked over her shoulder and stepped to the side. Raven stepped into the frame with shocked yet curious eyes. She was dressed in her hunting gear with Omen at her hip.

_Thank the gods!_

"I need your help," Yang pleaded, desperately, "Please! It's Weiss! She's—"

"I know. We don't have much time," said Raven as she stepped outside and walked past Yang. She drew her blade and sliced the air, tearing a blood-red rift through it, "This portal will get us to Qrow, and since _he _is still alive, there's a good chance Weiss is too."

Yang nearly pounced through the portal but caught sight of her children in her car. She turned back to the house and was happy to see that Cinder had come out with them.

"Here," said Yang as she handed Cinder her keys, "I need you to take Wendy and Wilma home and watch them until we get back."

"Of course," Cinder said with a nod as she started for Yang's car.

Yang watched as her children gazed in awe at the fickle portal and waved to her. She waved back as Cinder drove off.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked.

Yang nodded and gazed into the portal, "I'm coming, Weiss," she said and stepped through.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy... I really didn't mean to make you guys wait a whole month for this one. With how the world currently is, I thought I would have _more _time to work on this story, but boy was I wrong. Classes were moved online, and suddenly I had so much more to do... Anyway, I have finals this week, so there probably won't be another chapter for two weeks. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this suspenseful chapter! Please leave a review! PS: Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	24. For Family

_Damn it all…_

Months of preparations gone to waste. The most important mission of her life has turned into a catastrophic _failure._

As her blade tore through the dark hide of a Beowolf, she could hardly contain the growl of frustration that hissed through her clenched teeth.

It was supposed to be _simple. _The preparations were extortionate! Excessive, even! How could it all have gone so wrong?

Myrtenaster pieced the skull of yet another of the many creatures of Grimm that surrounded its wielder. All she could think to do was curse herself under her breath.

_Such a fool… How could I have let this happen…?_

Not even ten minutes into the mission, a chain of explosions traveled along the ceiling of the cavern. Naturally, Weiss was ahead of her troops and narrowly escaped the collapse. The only problem now was that she was separated from all the help she had garnered.

She did not know if they managed to escape the collapse in time. For all she knew, they were dead. She still held onto hope they were able to evade the collapse or perhaps find themselves waiting for a rescue in a pocket of air as she was.

A small gap in the unending waves of Grimm that threatened her provided the slightest respite. Weiss looked to her sides and bit her cheek.

She brought a few divisions of Atlesian Knights to aid her in her mission. Most of them were on the other side of the wall of debris blocking her exit, but a handful of them were sealed in with her. Half of them now laid in the rubble, torn to mechanical shreds.

As the clicking of robotic parts and reloading firearms echoed throughout the cavern, Weiss frowned and looked up at the massive wall of boulders and rubble that blocked her way out. It would take days, maybe even weeks, for her team on the other side to get through this.

Weiss was surprised she could even see all the rubble inside the cavern. There were thousands of glowing dust crystals embedded in the walls and ceiling. Some were the largest she had ever seen before. Different, vibrant colors of fire, ice, lightning, and more lit up the cavern for her to see well enough to defend herself from the onslaught of Grimm.

But something did not add up. How could it be these dust crystals were still here? The chain reaction should have blown the entire cavern to bits and left no structural integrity in it what so ever. They were certainly agitated, but they had yet to react. She _still_ had to be careful.

Perhaps the fact none of the dust had combusted was her complimentary stroke of good luck after the initial, random explosions.

Still, as the brief moments of relative peace ticked by, Weiss' mind raced. She realized she had not given enough thought to the possibility of her not coming out of this mission alive. There was no way out of this pocket. Even if the Grimm did not get her, she would starve or run out of air eventually.

The thought of her last moments with Yang made her heart hurt. She regretted leaving things the way they were. She hoped Yang would forgive her…

And her girls, Wendy and Wilma… What would Yang tell them? That their mother died alone in a cave because all her preparations did not matter in the end?

A nearby howl pulled Weiss from her thoughts. Her anger returned as her blade leveled with the incoming wave of Grimm. She counted a mixture of a dozen or so Beowolves, Beringels, and Manticores.

Wasting no time, Weiss channeled ice dust through her blade and plunged it into the ground. A massive trail of ice shot out in front of her, completely encasing a good portion of the Grimm.

With half of the creatures subdued, Weiss cried out as she sped toward the nearest monster with her blade extended. Metal pierced dark, soulless fur and the howl of the Begringel was choked and short; a cry for help.

Weiss shifted her weight and felt the breeze of a paw swinging inches past her face. She tore Myrtenaster from the evaporating corpse of the Beringel and slashed at a Manticore as it bared its angular teeth at her. The Grimm growled as an orange heat leaked from its maw.

Weiss caught on to the telltale signs of the beast's fire breath and hastily formed an ice glyph within its mouth. The following blast would surely have set off the agitated dust crystals in the cavern were it not for the glyph which simply disintegrated the Manticore into snowflakes.

The sound of metal clanking and screeching against stone stole Weiss' attention. Another Atlesian Knight reduced to scraps. She only had two left. The knights had not gone to waste, judging by the Grimm that laid around them, disintegrating into smoke.

She still was not pleased with how quickly her only support was being depleted. Her blade tapped the ground, forming a massive glyph at her feet.

In seconds, a glowing, white Boarbatusk rose from the glyph and ground its hoof against dirt. It charged the remaining Grimm, knocking them into rocks and breaking their bones. Finally, Weiss sent the summon into all the frozen Grimm, shattering their frozen bodies to pieces along with their incasing.

At last, Weiss allowed the scowl to fall from her face as her summon withered away with the Grimm. She wondered how much longer she could keep this up.

_I refuse to die without a fight…_

She stole the precious moments to rest as she steadied her spinning head with the hand not gripping Myrtenaster.

Two loud cracks made Weiss jump, and she opened her eyes just in time to watch her last two Atlesian Knights' headless bodies crumple under their own weight. Her scowl returned, and she turned to face where the sound had come from.

She was met with a woman with brunet hair, cut short, and light blue eyes. The smirk on her face and her leisurely gait spelled trouble despite the fact she was unarmed.

"Well, well… Look at what we've got here…" hummed the woman.

Weiss heard a few pairs of feet land around her. She glanced at her sides, confirming that she was surrounded. She narrowed her eyes.

"Weiss Schnee… How nice it is to finally meet you," the woman huffed.

"I can't say the same for you, whoever you are," Weiss nipped.

"The name's Vernal. It would be wise of you to remember that," said the woman as an angry frown overtook her features.

Weiss raised Mytenaster and ground her teeth, "It appears I underestimated you."

"That will be your _last_ mistake," said Vernal, dangerously.

"Forgive me, but I hardly expected a lowly band of thieves to try their hand at sabotaging a full-scale incursion on their dust mine."

"Unfortunately for you, this is personal," said Vernal.

"Let me guess," Weiss nearly chuckled, "This cave is where your tribe has collected its dust resources for decades?"

"Your _wife _has taken something from me. Something I held dear. I want her back," Vernal growled.

"You must be the new leader of the Branwen tribe," Weiss shook her head, "Pathetic. Raven has changed. She would never stoop back to the level of filthy _rats_ like _you."_

"She won't have a choice," said Vernal, "After I'm done with you, your wife _will_ hear about what happened. She will know Raven's tribe was responsible for ruining this ridiculous mission, slaughtering _everyone…_ She will _hate_ Raven. She will never want to see her again. Raven will have nowhere else to go."

Weiss could barely contain her anger. Her scowl grew deadlier and she sank into a stance with the tip of her blade aimed at Vernal.

"Over my dead body…"

Vernal laughed, baring her teeth as she slowly pulled two disk-like blades from her back, "That's the idea…"

* * *

Yang shook her head as she blinked away the strange sensation Raven's portal inflicted. Her head steadily stopped spinning, and she could see clearly again.

As she expected, the portal had transported her inside the cavern. She had not prepared for how loud it would be, however.

Monstrous growls and roars muffled by the hundreds of cracks and pops from weapons' fire. Dozens of Altesian Knights and a few Paladins lit the area with their flashlights and floodlights just well enough for the huntsmen teams and the foot soldiers to see the Grimm coming.

Towering piles of rubble sat on the frontline as well as the rear. Yang concluded the fireteams were blocked off from the rest of the cavern _and _the entrance was sealed when the collapse happened.

Seeing so many of the soldiers still breathing brought a great deal of comfort to Yang. If all these people survived, Weiss _had to_ have survived as well. It was just a matter of finding her.

"Do you see her?" asked Raven from behind her.

Yang almost forgot Raven was there with her. She scanned the ongoing fight without a word.

The Atlesian Paladins were standing in the back, closer to where Yang presumed was the entrance of the cavern. The high-tech mech suits were providing a generous amount of support with their massive assault cannons and bathing the whole air pocket with the lights from their floodlights, which made it much easier to see everything else.

The foot soldiers were wisely letting the Atlesian Knights keep the front line. In fact, Yang could not find a single human body on the ground. There were only piles of scrapped knights and decaying Grimm corpses.

As Yang looked farther up the path of chaos, the number of dead Grimm grew. The huntsmen and huntresses were clearing out as many Grimm as possible before they got to the front line and it did not look good.

Yang's eyes darted to each huntsman and huntress, desperately hoping to find a head of white hair. With each person she counted, her heart sank deeper into her chest.

"No," Yang shook her head and answered Raven's question, "But I _do _see Qrow!"

Qrow was leading the other huntsmen's charge. He was skillfully cleaving off the heads of every Grimm that crossed his path while taking special care to watch his team's back. The only problem was that they were grievously outnumbered. They were going to be overrun any minute.

"Come on! We have to help them!" Yang commanded as Raven nodded.

She broke into a sprint, extending Ember Celica into their gauntlet forms with Raven and Omen on her heels. Leaping forward, she screamed a battle cry as her gauntleted fist rammed into the skull of a Beringel that was about to strike Qrow from behind. The headless Grimm was flung across the cavern, decimating a trio of Beowolves along the way.

Qrow whipped his head around, disbelief flooding his expression, "Yang!? How the hell are you—" he made eye contact with Raven who was impaling a Manticore a few feet behind Yang, "…Oh."

"Qrow, what's going on!?" Yang shouted over the booming roars and weapons' fire.

"We're pinned down! These damn monsters just keep coming!" shouted Qrow as he fired Harbinger's shotgun rounds, "They're getting in through some tunnels near the boulders! We need to—"

A piercing roar shook the whole cavern. Even some of the Grimm halted.

Yang squinted as she tried to make out a shape emerging from the dark. A massive paw stepped into the floodlights followed by a pair of wide, burning eyes. With a beat of its mighty wings, a Sphinx reared its bony head and cried out to its Grimm brethren.

"Shit…" Qrow huffed under his breath, "It's a good thing you're here, Firecracker, because I'm going to need your help with this!"

"You have my help as well," said Raven as she backed up Yang.

Qrow eyed Raven with a spark of uncertainty in his eye but did not complain.

"Raven and I will clip its wings. After that, you should have a clear shot at its torso," said Qrow, "There should be no armor there."

"Right. I'll draw its attention while you're at it," Yang nodded.

Qrow raised Harbinger and extended it into its scythe form, "Everyone, maintain a defensive perimeter! Leave the Sphinx to me!"

The Grimm assault continued as more Beowolves and Beringels charged. The soldiers and other huntsmen did their jobs keeping them off Qrow, Raven, and Yang.

As a bright glow garnered behind the Sphinx's crooked teeth, Qrow and Raven sprang into action. The two siblings deftly avoided the fireballs shot from the Grimm's mouth and swiftly closed the distance.

The Sphinx locked its fiery eyes on Qrow and dropped its massive paw onto the ground he had just occupied. Realizing it had missed, the Grimm swiped at Qrow only for Raven to slash at its arm with Omen.

The Sphinx screeched and beat its wings as it briefly stood on its hind legs. More flames leaked from its jaws as it slammed its paws into the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the cavern. While Qrow and Raven were stunned by the vibrations, the beast spat a fireball that singed the end of Qrow's cape.

The Grimm reared its head back as its breath was set aflame again. It opened its mouth to let another fireball loose, but Yang would not let that happen. A well-placed rocket from Ember Celica detonated the fireball within the Sphinx's maw, creating a plume of fire around its cat-like face. The agitated Grimm locked onto Yang now, preparing another fireball.

"Go! I've got its attention!" Yang shouted as she rolled away from a blast of fire.

Raven and Qrow got to work.

"Qrow, I need a boost!" Raven shouted.

"Climb aboard!" Qrow called and presented his scythe.

Raven knew exactly what to do and leaped onto the flat blade of Harbinger. As Qrow spun in a circle, gaining momentum, Raven jumped into the air.

Satisfied with his throw, Qrow thrust the blade of his scythe into the dense wing of the Sphinx.

The Grimm cried out and attempted to change its target, but Yang denied it with another barrage of rockets.

Raven recognized what her brother was trying to do and altered her original plan. Instead of following through with her own strike, Raven hurled her blade at the Grimm's other wing. It spun with blinding speed and sliced cleanly through the wing.

The beast shrieked again, but it would not be able to react in time.

Raven allowed gravity to pull her down. She landed on top of Qrow's scythe, sending it all the way throw the second wing with ease.

The Sphinx slammed its paws into the ground as it became enraged and swung its head around, violently.

"Yang! Now!"

Before Qrow had finished shouting, Yang propelled herself into the air with Ember Celica. She rained half a dozen rockets down on the Sphinx's exposed midsection, a battle cry punctuating every blow.

A large crater in the Grimm's hide spelled doom for it, but it was not dead yet as it cried out in agony.

Yang fired her gauntlets behind her, propelling herself toward the Sphinx like a meteor. Her fist collided with the soft, exposed entrance she had made with her rockets, allowing her to blow completely through the beast and bury her fist into the ground underneath it.

The Sphinx faded away before it could even hit the ground.

Sensing the shift in their assault, the Grimm howled and retreated back to their caves, most likely to prepare for another attack.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Qrow cheered, "That was some fine work, Firecracker!"

Yang did not even dust herself off before she was standing in front of Qrow, "What happened?"

The grin on Qrow's face fell and he cleared his throat, "Right… Yang, it wasn't supposed to be like this. The instant we entered the cavern, something happened. The whole ceiling exploded and now we're trapped in here."

"Where is Weiss?" Yang asked impatiently.

"She was ahead of everyone else when the explosions happened. We were separated by that wall of rubble," Qrow answered as he pointed to a tall pile of boulders that stopped them from delving deeper into the cavern.

"Damn it," Yang grunted, "We'll never get through this…"

"_Raven Branwen?" _a man's voice called as he approached.

Raven and Yang turned to face the new man. He was a huntsman wearing an Atlesian uniform of sorts. He had brown hair and kind, teal green eyes.

"Yeah? How can I help you?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You're under arrest," said the man as he removed a pair of gravity handcuffs from his belt.

"Hey!" Yang shouted and stepped between Raven and the man, "What the hell are you doing? She's here to _help _you."

"Raven Branwen is wanted for her crimes against the Kingdom of Mistral. I need to take her in."

"And go where, huh? To that giant wall of boulders?" Yang bit.

"Why are _you _defending her? I know who you are, Yang Xiao Long. Do I need to remind you that she is responsible for the destruction of dozens of settlements all around Mistral?"

Qrow stepped between Yang and the man, holding his hands out, "That's enough, Clover. We have much bigger things to worry about right now than my sister."

The man, Clover, looked stunned, "You can't be serious! You _trust _her?"

Qrow sighed and briefly locked eyes with Raven, "This time."

Clover pursed his lips and folded his arms as he thought, "Damn it, Qrow… This is why I hate working with you! I can't deny the success rate for your hunts. Don't make me regret this."

"Yeah, whatever," Qrow rolled his eyes as he turned back to Raven and Yang, "Anyway, what's the plan?"

"I know she's alive. She _has _to be," said Yang as she turned to Raven who was frowning at her feet, "I need to get to the other side of this debris."

"There might be a way through the caves," Clover piped in.

"That would take too long," Raven shook her head, "I was thinking about using an old Team STRQ trick."

Raven knowingly eyed Qrow as he chuckled to himself.

"That one always came in handy. Got us record times on the obstacle courses at Beacon," Qrow shook his head.

"What is he talking about?" Yang asked.

"A clever way to use my semblance," Raven answered, "You see, I can create a portal within a specific radius of someone I am bonded with. It doesn't matter if there is a physical barrier between us. This allows me to make a portal that we can use to bypass a physical obstacle."

"She can make a portal through walls as long as you're standing close to it," Qrow clarified, "Came in _real _handy when we had to get somewhere fast."

"The only problem is that it drains more aura the farther away the portal is, or the thicker the wall is in this case," Raven added, "That shouldn't be a problem though. I doubt the distance is greater than I can handle."

"Do it. We can't waste any time," Yang commanded.

With a curt nod, Raven unsheathed Omen and approached the wall, "Yang, could you place your hand on the wall?"

Yang did as was instructed and watched Raven take a deep breath. As she has witnessed before, Raven's blade tore through the air, forming a swirling red and black rift that hummed quietly.

"That should do it," Raven sighed.

Another howl rang from the caves. Qrow bit his cheek and looked over the Atlesian soldiers he was commanding.

"You both should go without me," said Qrow, "I need to stay here. No one is dying. I'll make sure of it."

"After we find Weiss, we'll get the rest of you out," Yang reassured and turned to enter the portal.

"Yang," Qrow called out with a flick of his weapon, "Good luck."

Yang nodded and disappeared through the portal.

* * *

"Weiss!"

By the time Raven stepped out of the portal, Yang was already sprinting.

The loud roars and screeches over the noise of metal clanging on metal rang in her ears. She was relieved to find Weiss alive.

She was locked in combat. Grimm were all around her but were hardly the only threat to her life. She was fending off the Grimm _and _someone else.

_Vernal…_

Raven's former protégé, along with several other familiar faces that belonged to her old tribe, was attacking the wife of her daughter.

Weiss was barely holding up her defense. She was horribly outnumbered with the Grimm at her heels and the tribe constantly bombarding her with strikes. Raven was beyond impressed she had held on for so long.

Yang had undoubtedly noticed Weiss' struggling as well and was focused on reaching her. So focused, she did not see the Beowolves charging at her.

"Yang, behind you!" Raven cried and dashed to Yang's aid.

Yang barely managed to turn around by the time Raven's blade severed the Beowolf's arm from its body and its head soon after.

Raven noticed the other Grimm had backed off of Weiss, most likely drawn away by Raven's outburst.

"We _need_ to get to Weiss!" Yang shouted over her shoulder as the beowolves surrounded them.

"We can't get to her with the Grimm in our way," Raven frowned, sensing Yang's unease, "Don't worry. She's doing just fine."

The Grimm sprang towards the two huntresses.

Yang ducked, giving Raven clearance to split it in half as more of the creatures converged on them. Working together, she and Yang made quick work of them.

Raven sheathed her blade and narrowed her eyes, "Vernal!"

She watched as her protégé froze. The metal clanging stopped and all eyes were on Raven.

Vernal locked eyes with Raven, speechless.

"Yang?" Weiss asked with disbelief as she desperately tried to recover her breath.

Yang was by Weiss' side in an instant, supporting her weight.

Weiss clung onto Yang, huffing, "Yang, I-I'm so sorry…"

Yang looked between Raven and the people who were attacking Weiss, "Not right now, Weiss."

"Raven…" Vernal whispered.

"Raven, who are these people. Why the hell were they attacking Weiss!?" Yang demanded.

A smirk formed on Vernal's face as she stared at Yang, "You don't remember me?"

Yang studied Vernal's face but realized who she was by the tattoo on her arm, "Daisy? From the bar?"

"So, you _do _remember," Vernal chuckled.

Raven shook her head, "What have you done…"

"What's necessary to get back what was taken from me," Vernal scowled, "I thought you wouldn't show up. I was wrong."

"I told you to abandon the mine," Raven frowned.

"What are you talking about? Who is this, Raven?" Yang asked.

Raven sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go on. Tell her exactly who we are," said Vernal.

Raven locked eyes with Yang, "They're bandits… From the Branwen tribe. Vernal was my second in command."

"_That's _all I was to you? Your second in command!?" Vernal cried.

"You _knew _they would attack the mine!?" Yang roared at Raven.

"It's not like that, Yang," said Raven, looking back to Vernal, "She came to me in the dead of night on Patch. She asked me to come back. I refused, and I foolishly thought that would be the end of it. I had faith Vernal wouldn't act this brashly."

"But she did! And Weiss almost paid the price!" Yang shouted as her fists tightened.

"Stop it!" Weiss cried and stepped between Yang and Raven, "Vernal is trying to turn you against Raven, Yang. It was her plan from the start. As a member of the Branwen tribe, she wanted to kill me so you would want nothing to do with Raven."

Raven locked eyes with Yang and gazed at Vernal, "Is that true?"

Vernal scowled, "It is. And when the Schnee falls, your daughter will blame you. It _is_ because of you that she will die, after all. But then again: now that she's _here,_ I think a change of plans is in order."

Yang's jaw tightened; so much so even Raven noticed it.

"I'm disappointed," Raven sighed sadly, "Look at what's become of you…"

"I am what _you _made me!" Vernal sneered.

"Back down, Vernal," said Raven with a shake of her head.

"That's not an option," Vernal growled and readied her weapons.

"Please, don't do this. I'm _begging _you," Raven pleaded.

Vernal's expression turned deadly.

Yang let go of Weiss and extended Ember Celica, "Weiss, go sit down."

"No. I'm alright now," said Weiss, "Let's do this together."

Raven sighed and shook her head as she pulled Omen from its sheath.

Vernal turned to her subordinates with a snarl, "Kill the Schnee and her wife! Raven is _mine."_

The tribesmen charged Yang and Weiss as Vernal lunged at Raven. Raven caught a glimpse of Yang holding her ground and turned her attention on her old protégé.

With a growl, Vernal swung her blades adeptly and with precision. The skillful blows which Raven blocked and dodged were fast and deadly; a clear improvement from the last time they sparred.

Vernal spun around in a roundhouse kick but it only split the air as Raven dashed back out of her range.

"Fight me, damn it!" Vernal commanded as she pointed her disk-shaped blades at Raven and shot a beam of dust energy at her.

Raven deflected the beam into the ground with her sword, away from the highly combustible dust crystals.

"No one has gotten hurt yet, Vernal," Raven began as she steadied her blade, "You can stop this. Let me help you."

"The only way I'm stopping is if you come back to the tribe," Vernal shook her head and lunged at Raven again, "Lead like you're supposed to!"

Raven dodged another string of strikes.

"I can't do that. That life of thieving and murder…" Raven blocked a kick with her forearm, "It's in the past. It was wrong, and I wish I saw that sooner."

Vernal slipped through Raven's guard and caught her abdomen with a slash against her aura.

Raven stepped back, surprised. She watched Vernal glance at Yang and followed her gaze.

Yang and Weiss were holding their ground, but the sheer number of tribesmen were wearing them down. It seemed they were locked in an even fight for now.

"Soon you won't have a choice," Vernal laughed and picked up where she left off in their battle.

Vernal threw one of her blades at Raven, who dodged it with a roll to the side. The disk ricocheted off a rock and found its place back in Vernal's hand. She leaped into the air, intending to land on Raven.

Raven did not recognize this move from her protégé and positioned her sword to parry the attack.

Vernal's blades trapped around Omen, preventing Raven from moving it.

Raven caught on immediately and detached the blade, sending Vernal flailing and off-balanced. She used the hilt to tear another blade from her sheath, ready to punish Vernal's overly-headstrong attack.

She saw her opening. Such an easy target.

Vernal's feet touched the ground a short distance away. She had not missed Raven's hesitation.

"I won't fight you," Raven shook her head and stood up straight as Omen returned home to its sheath.

"If you won't fight me, I'll kill them all! The Schnee, your daughter, Cinder… All of them!"

"You are misguided," said Raven, "I raised you to be a killer. Let me show you what I have realized since then."

Raven extended her hand.

"Grimm!"

Raven turned her head towards the shout. Another wave of Grimm had emerged from the caves and were attacking the tribesman and Yang. Her hand reached for Omen when a glint caught her eye.

Vernal, her weapon raised, cried out as she shot a beam by Raven.

Raven followed the beam as it burned past her and collided with a massive dust crystal. Her eyes shot open and a gasp was all she could manage as she braced for the inevitable.

A deafening crack followed by a blinding light sent Raven sprawling across the cavern. She could not see, and a high-pitched whine was all she heard.

"Y-yang!" she called, though to her it was silent.

* * *

Yang felt the ground beneath her feet rumble as a loud boom echoed throughout the cavern. She turned to the sound and watched as dust crystal after dust crystal combusted in a chain reaction, sending shards of dust and debris everywhere.

"Weiss!" Yang shouted over her shoulder.

"I'm here!"

The ground rumbled harder and cracks began to form under their feet. All around them, Grimm and tribesmen fell through the cracks as the ground began to collapse underneath them.

Panic filled Yang's features as she desperately looked for somewhere to go. The tribesmen had to have gotten in from somewhere. There _had _to be a way out!

"Raven! Make a portal!" Yang desperately checked her surroundings and found Raven lying on the ground not far from Vernal, "Raven!"

"Yang, run!" Weiss shouted as she stabbed the tip of Myrtenaster into the earth.

A massive glyph formed in the blink of an eye with the Arma Gigas on its feet just as quickly. The Arma Gigas gently lifted Raven into its arms before making a break for it with Weiss in tow.

"I said _run!"_

Yang broke into a sprint, speeding past Vernal. She could hear the ground shattering behind her. She did not _dare _look back.

"Look! There's a cave above!" Weiss pointed.

The Arma Gigas lifted Raven up and set her down inside the cave before helping Weiss up. It knelt down in wait for Yang to reach them.

"Yang, hurry!" Weiss cried desperately.

Yang's legs pumped as hard as they could. She had not remembered the last time she had pushed herself this hard.

Her vision was blurred, but she heard Weiss' voice. She could see her in the cave on higher ground. She focused on her.

"Behind you!" Weiss shrieked.

Yang did not have to look to know the ground just behind her was falling away. What surprised her was the voice.

"You're coming with me!"

A hand gripped her boot with enough force to bruise. With a gasp and one last look at Weiss, Yang's chin slammed into the stone floor as it fell from beneath her.

"YANG!"

Yang screamed as she was pulled down into the depths of the cavern. The hand on her boot disappeared, and she found herself tumbling down a rocky incline. She tucked her limbs in to protect her body and caught brief glimpses of another body stumbling with her.

She reached the bottom of the pit before long and groaned as she found her footing. Her head was spinning and her back ached.

"You took _everything _from me!"

Yang could hardly hear the battle cry that approached her as she felt the sting of a sucker punch to the cheek. She supported herself against some rubble as a pained moan escaped her. Her vision cleared up and she saw Vernal approaching her.

"Get up!" Vernal snarled as she gripped Yang's collar and threw her against the ground, "You are _weak!"_

Yang clumsily got back to her feet and raised her gauntlets with a deep breath.

Vernal readied her blades and set her attack in motion. She struck at Yang with ferocity and aggression.

Yang barely kept the heavy blows at bay as she was knocked around the field of debris.

"You are _nothing! _Just a selfish, coward!"Vernal screamed, "Arrogant! Ungrateful!"

Yang threw a speedy right hook only for Vernal to duck under it and slash across her chest.

"You're half the warrior I am!" said Vernal, "Yet she still chose you!"

Vernal roared as she landed a powerful kick to Yang's abdomen.

"You have it all and you still want _more!_ Why does she waste her time with you!?"

Yang growled as Vernal broke through her guard again.

"There was one thing in this cruel world I had! I had a purpose! A role to play!" howled Vernal as her attacks grew deadlier, "Now I have _nothing!"_

Vernal pointed both her weapons at Yang and blasted her, sending her into a boulder.

"And I'll kill every last one of you to get her back…" she said, coldly.

Vernal stood over Yang, bringing her weapon back to strike her again.

What little light there was in the pit gleamed off Vernal's blade, and it almost looked beautiful to Yang. As time slowed within her mind, her life flashed before her eyes.

_Is she right? Have I been selfish? Have I been looking at this wrong?_

When Raven first came into Yang's life, it seemed like a cruel joke. The one person she had waited her whole life to meet only revealed herself when she had given up.

And what about Weiss? Wendy and Wilma?

_Have I been selfish with them?_

Yang remembered the times before Raven. The times before this mission in Mistral. Everything was perfect. It was like she was living a dream.

_Was it Raven who changed that… Or me?_

"You're right!" Yang hastily spat.

Vernal's anger shifted for the briefest moment. She was confused.

"I _have_ been selfish," Yang groaned as she painfully sat up, "I _have_ been arrogant. Even ungrateful… But I haven't taken _anything _from you!"

Yang slowly stood up.

"Liar!" Vernal growled as she dealt the final blow.

Yang's eyes sparked and her hair began to glow. With a shout, she parried the strike hard enough for Vernal to drop one of her weapons. She knew her aura was low, so she had to do this quickly.

"You call me selfish, but look at you!" Yang began as she rained fire on Vernal's guard, "You are willing to destroy the lives of hundreds, all so you can have Raven back!"

Vernal aggressively swung at Yang, but she saw it coming and delivered a devastating hook in her stomach.

"I see now we aren't so different," Yang grunted as she dodged another desperate attack, "I know what it feels like to be left behind! I know that feeling of betrayal in your heart!"

Yang slammed her knuckles into Vernal's chest, dazing her for a moment.

"We both responded with bitterness and _anger," _Yang took a quick breath, "But now I know that was wrong of me! It was selfish!"

With one last punch to the chin, Vernal cried out as her aura shattered against the cold, hard ground.

"That's the difference between you and me," said Yang, out of breath, "At the end of the day, I want to do what's best for my family. _You _only care about yourself."

Yang's eyes flashed back to their usual lilac as her hair ceased its burning and her aura crackled away. Her knees hit the ground as a breath escaped her.

"Yang!"

Yang looked up and chuckled as a glowing, white Nevermore landed a few feet away from her. Weiss leaped off the summons and sprinted toward her.

"Yang, are you okay!?" Weiss cried as she slammed into Yang, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Yang teared up as she clung to Weiss, "And I'm so glad you're alright too."

Raven dismounted the Nevermore and slowly approached Vernal.

Yang looked up, confused, "You're okay! What are you going to do with her?"

Raven sighed as she held out her hand, "My offer still stands, Child."

"What?" Yang stood up with Weiss' help, "Are you out of your mind?"

"You have taught me that sometimes it is worth it to give someone a second chance," said Raven, "I think Vernal has every right to the same treatment."

Vernal looked up at Raven, shocked, "I… I-I accept. Raven… I'm _so _sorry…"

Raven smiled, still waiting for Vernal to take her hand, "I'm not sure if it would be wise to forgive you right now… But in time, we can fix things."

Vernal looked away, "T-there's something else… Something you won't like."

"What did you do?" Yang growled, dangerously.

Raven held up her hand to stop Yang, "What is it, Vernal?"

"I had… A plan. A contingency in case I failed to—Um… _kill _the Schnee," Vernal looked down in shame, "I sent some of my people to Patch. They were instructed to take Cinder hostage. They'll kill her if I don't contact them by sundown."

Yang's eyes widened, "Shit!"

"Raven… We'll never make it out of this cavern in time," said Weiss, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not just that, Weiss!" Yang shouted, her eyes frantically bouncing from place to place, "I left the kids with Cinder before I left!"

Weiss' face went still as the color drained from it.

"Don't panic. I have enough aura to portal us back to Cinder. Vernal can tell her tribesmen to stand down," said Raven as she unsheathed Omen.

"Portal?" Weiss asked, mildly shaken.

"It's her semblance," Yang explained.

"Stand back," said Raven as she slashed the air.

Yang gripped Vernal by her upper arm and pulled her to her feet, "If any of your murderers have even touched my girls, I will break your legs," she whispered dangerously into her ear.

Yang pushed Vernal through the portal and followed.

* * *

As Raven stepped through the portal, her aura flickered. She was nearly depleted.

"Where the hell are they?" Yang asked as she looked at Raven.

Raven looked up and realized they were in the front yard of Yang and Weiss' house. The clouds were still thick and refused to let any sunlight penetrate its cover. The slight winds were cold and made her spine tingle.

"They must be inside," said Raven, "Vernal, it would be best if you went in first."

Vernal glanced at Yang, timidly.

"Don't worry. I'll hold your hand," Yang rolled her eyes and pushed her forward.

The four women slowly entered the house. The front door was ajar. Unsurprising.

They entered and, interestingly, still felt a breeze.

"All the doors are open," Yang scoffed, "The air conditioning better not be on."

"Yang," said Raven as she pointed out the open glass door, "Look."

Yang's eyes landed on two tribesmen in the backyard. They were standing with Cinder. She could see a revolver jammed into her neck.

Her blood began to boil. Wendy and Wilma were with Cinder. Both of them had tear-stained cheeks.

She was ready to kill these tribesmen.

"Don't," said Raven as she stopped Yang, "We can still resolve this peacefully. Let me handle this."

"If my kids get hurt—"

"I won't let that happen," said Raven with reassurance.

Yang scowled and pushed Vernal out the door and onto the grass.

"R-raven…" Cinder managed as her eyes lit up at the sight, "I tried to stop them…"

Raven frowned at the cuts and bruises all over Cinder's hands and face, "Everything's going to be alright."

"Mother! Mommy!" screamed the sobbing voices of Wendy and Wilma as they desperately tried to run to them.

Weiss started for her children.

"Stay right there!" demanded one of the tribesmen.

Weiss bit her cheek and crouched so her face was level with Wendy and Wilma, "Wendy, Wilma, just look at me. Everything is going to be just fine. Just focus on _me," _she cooed.

Yang scowled at Vernal, "Tell them to let them go."

Vernal stayed silent.

Raven turned to her protégé, "Vernal?"

Vernal looked into Raven's eyes with anger in her own.

The two tribesmen glanced at each other and one of them spoke up, "Let go of Vernal."

Yang's grip on Vernal's arm tightened, "You… Damn liar! I'm not letting go until you give me my daughters!"

"Let go of her, Yang," said Raven.

Yang's scowl snapped to Raven with disbelief.

Raven looked into her eyes, "Please trust me."

Yang's eyes darted to everyone there until they landed on Cinder with the revolver at her neck. She looked down at Weiss. She understood and let go.

Vernal slowly walked across the gap and joined her tribesmen. She held her hand out and the revolver was placed in it.

"I'll give you one last chance, Raven," Vernal shook her head and gripped Cinder's upper arm, "Come back to the tribe."

Raven sighed. She could not even begin to describe how disappointed she was. She wanted to believe Vernal was still redeemable, but it seemed like that time had passed some time ago.

"I can't do that, but I also can't let you kill Cinder," said Raven as she stared into Vernal's soul, "I will give you one chance to walk away. Leave Patch and never return. You can live your lives and let me live mine."

Vernal narrowed her eyes at Raven until she felt the tribesmen at her sides shift. They looked at each other again and began to back away.

Vernal looked over her shoulders with ire in her eyes, "Cowards! I'll kill you both for this!"

The tribesmen disappeared into the forest, leaving Vernal alone with her hostages.

Vernal pressed the barrel of the revolver to Cinder's temple and gripped Wendy's shoulder to keep her in place, causing Yang to tighten her fists.

"Raven…" Yang hissed.

"This isn't you, Vernal," said Raven, "This _anger. _This _indignation… _That's never what I wanted for you."

"Of _course _I'm angry! You _left _me!" Vernal bit.

"Yes. I did," Raven sighed, "But it wasn't because of you. I left because I realized there were bigger problems in my life that I needed to address."

"You left because Cinder _told _you to!" Vernal grit her teeth as she jabbed Cinder with the revolver, "You never cared enough to stay! You betrayed me!"

"Vernal. Listen to me. I need you to understand something," Raven began, "I have made many mistakes in my life. Killing and stealing for as long as I did? That was a mistake, and I have to live with the consequences of that. I had a life. A daughter who I left behind long before I found you. I wronged her, and I have been working to earn her forgiveness. To fulfill my role in her life."

Vernal looked at Cinder, Yang, and her other hostages: the two whimpering little girls on her other side.

"I see now… I see why you're so calm. You are willing to lose Cinder. Her life isn't worth as much to you," said Vernal, almost chuckling, "I bet _hers_ is."

Vernal pulled the revolver away from Cinder and pointed it at Wendy.

"Get that thing away from my little girl!" Yang roared as she raised Ember Celica.

"Trust me," said Raven, _"Please."_

Yang's anger fell, and Raven saw what she was really feeling. There was no rage in Yang. There was only _fear. _Yang was _petrified _at the thought of losing her daughter. Raven would not let that happen.

"I realize I've wronged you too, Vernal," Raven began as Weiss tried to calm Wendy and Wilma from where she was crouched, "I destroyed your village, killed your real family, and took you under my wing."

"You _saved _me from my family. They were abusive and you know that!" cried Vernal.

"No," Raven shook her head, "I didn't save you. I _stole_ you. Taught you to be a monster like me. Look at you: you were willing to kill an entire battalion of soldiers and huntsmen to get to me."

Vernal's angry expression shifted as her grip on the revolver loosened. Her gaze shifted briefly.

"Now you see it. You were right about everything. I _have _wronged you," said Raven, carefully, "I never should have left Yang..."

"Stop…"

"I never should have come back to the tribe…"

"No…"

"And I never should have taken _you. _For that, I am sorry."

Raven could see Vernal's heartbreak as tears rolled down her cheeks. Vernal's grip on the revolver was shaky and loose. Now was the time to strike.

Raven slowly moved her hand to Omen's hilt.

Vernal desperately tried to control her tears and locked her eyes onto Yang. The anger returned and she bared her teeth through tearful eyes. She screamed as loud as she could; letting her rage and torment channel into her actions.

She aimed the revolver at Yang.

Time seemed to slow as Raven watched the hammer pull back. In a movement of pure instinct, she dashed in front of Yang.

Omen was not even half-way out of its sheath by the time the bullet shattered Raven's aura, digging into the minimal armor Raven's tunic provided and piercing flesh.

With a sharp breath, Omen fell to the grass, followed shortly by Raven's knees.

Cinder clasped her hands over her mouth, "RAVEN!" she screeched.

"NO!" Vernal cried.

Raven's vision was unfocused and dimming. It was getting harder to breathe. She could _feel _the blood filling her lungs.

She only saw movements. Blurred blobs of color shifting around her.

Wendy and Wilma ran to Weiss' waiting arms.

Yang tackled Vernal to the ground and raised her gauntleted first to strike her down.

"Yang!" called a voice. Raven thought it sounded like Weiss.

There was a pause in Yang's movements before she dealt the blow. What a shame.

It was now Raven realized she was lying on her back with her head on Cinder's lap. She looked up and could make out her tear-filled, golden eyes. What a wonderful sight to be her last.

_That's what's happening, right? I'm dying?_

At least she fulfilled her duty as a mother to Yang. She would die keeping her alive.

_I hope Cinder can forgive me…_

She could not hear Cinder's pleas to keep her eyes open anymore. She felt far too tired.

At last, as thunder sounded and the rain began to fall, she failed to keep her eyes from closing, and the darkness consumed her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry! Not only have I made you guys wait over a month for the climax, but I ended it on yet another cliffhanger! I really did not think it would take me that long to get this chapter out, but here we are. I wanted to make sure I got this chapter right. Hopefully, it isn't another month until the next chapter is out! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	25. For Fulfillment

Raven's face felt warm. As she trickled back into consciousness, she breathed in, deeply, feeling no resistance as her lungs expanded in her chest. She slowly cracked her eyes open, squinting at the orange light coming in from her window.

She was in a small room with colorful, tiled floors and white walls. The bed on her back felt like the clouds in the sky, and the blanket over her legs kept her warm.

She attempted to sit up and hissed at a dull pain in her chest. Suddenly, shards of what happened began to link themselves together as she placed her hand over the treated entry wound from a dust round.

"Y-you're awake!" called a voice from beside her.

Raven was surprised she had not spotted the rooms only other occupant. She turned and found Yang sitting beside her bed. She had a smile on her face. She looked tired.

"Take it easy," Yang cooed as she helped Raven lie back, "You don't want to break your stitches."

"What happened?" Raven asked in a groggy voice.

Yang looked down at her boots. She was in her hunting gear, filthy with debris and dried sweat.

"Um… You took a hit… Do you remember anything after that?" Yang asked.

"I can't say I do," Raven shook her head.

"After you were hit, Weiss took the girls and flew back to Mistral to help with the collapse while Cinder and I rushed you to the medical clinic on Patch. You were bleeding… It didn't look good," Yang began as she stared at the ground, "On the drive there, you kept coming in and out of consciousness. Cinder kept rambling about something, and it sounded like hysterics. She kept saying you couldn't breathe… I'm not sure what happened exactly. The doctor should be able to explain it better, but from what I understand, Cinder was able to keep you alive long enough for a medical airship to bring you here."

"Where _is _here?" Raven asked.

"The closest hospital in Vale," Yang answered as a man in a white coat knocked on the door and entered.

"Miss Branwen," the man smiled, "I am Doctor Carter. You were under my care while you were recovering. May I ask how you are feeling?"

"Fine," said Raven.

The doctor hummed, "Really? No soreness or aching? Your injuries were nothing to scoff at."

"It wasn't the first dust round I've taken," Raven shook her head.

"Well, quite frankly, you're lucky this one wasn't definitively your last. A round of such high caliber from point-blank range? Even with an aura, it's a miracle you survived," the doctor explained, "In fact, if it were not for the quick thinking of Doctor Fall, you wouldn't have been so fortunate."

"What is he talking about?" Raven asked Yang.

"You better let _him _explain it," Yang shrugged.

Doctor Carter smiled, "After speaking with Doctor Fall, it would seem you were experiencing the first effects of hypoxia. Consciousness was fleeting, which certainly would have ended in death. This was because the dust round that penetrated your chest created an opening for air to flood into your chest cavity, collapsing your lung in the process. Lucky for you, Doctor Fall was able to perform a needle decompression and allow the air to escape, thus allowing your lung to function appropriately. On top of that, she was able to keep you alive until we could get you here where we could tend to your wounds properly."

"She saved your _life," _said Yang.

Raven looked down at her chest, looking at the bandages in a new light. She smiled with a huff.

"Would you look at that," she shook her head, "How long was I out?"

Yang thought for a moment, "Almost a full day, I think."

"I believe that is correct," the doctor confirmed.

Her smile slowly faded, "And Vernal… She's—"

"Alive," Doctor Carter interrupted, surprising Raven, "Although, after a psych evaluation, it would appear her mental state is not entirely sound. The girl has some trauma, but I have faith a few therapy sessions should help greatly."

Raven could not help but feel relieved. Vernal deserved better than an unceremonious death after doing something despicable. She hardly heard the doctor mention he was needed somewhere else and leave the room.

Raven looked at Yang, confused, "Vernal… You didn't…?"

"Kill her?" Yang asked as she looked up at Raven, "I won't lie to you… After I saw you go down, I felt so _angry… _I was _going_ to kill her. I had a shell ready to end her, but then Weiss called my name. I looked back at her and saw her holding Wendy and Wilma. I realized what I was about to do… I will _not _be a murderer. That's _not _what I want to teach my kids. So, I just knocked her out cold. That way, the police force on Patch could take care of her."

Raven nodded, "That's why you're better than me, Yang," she smiled, "You always have been. And for what it's worth… I'm proud of you."

Yang chuckled humorlessly and bit her lip, "How can you say that? I was hardly ever understanding."

"You never had a reason to be," Raven shrugged and winced at the pain that shot through her chest.

Yang frowned and stared at the bandages, "In the cavern, Vernal was ranting about how I never deserved you. She said I was arrogant, and I realized she was right. I _have_ been arrogant. I never thought about how _you _might feel. I never tried to see things from _your _perspective."

"I understand that reaction," said Raven, "I know you must feel some malice for me since I left you."

"I know," said Yang, "And that's the point I'm trying to make. _You _have put yourself in my shoes. I haven't been so understanding."

"Yang, I—"

"Just _listen," _Yang nearly growled as her hands curled into fists, _"…Please."_

Raven slowly closed her mouth and nodded for Yang to continue.

Yang bit her cheek and folded her hands in her lap, "I misjudged you. Maybe I didn't at first, but I never thought you could bring yourself to care about me after what you did. I can't say it was easy growing up always hoping you would come back someday because it _wasn't._ Every day, I would think about where you could be, asking the same questions… After I met Weiss, I tried to force myself to stop caring. I vilified you in my head… Turned you into some kind of _monster. _I was so sure I'd never forgive you when I first saw you."

"I was surprised when I somewhat started to _enjoy_ your company. It felt like I had finally found something that had been missing for my whole life, which is partly why it hurt so much to find out why you left in the first place. All of a sudden that _malice _and _hatred _came flooding back in. I never wanted to see you again…"

"But when that revolver was aimed at me, and I was staring down its barrel," Yang shook her head as her lip began to quiver, "I felt my life _flash _in my head. Everything I had found… Everything I had done… Everything I would _lose_ in one split second. And you were _there."_

Yang wiped at her eyes, not letting the tears slide down her cheeks, "You _saved _me. You literally took a _bullet _for me and saved my _life… _How can I _hate _you for that?"

"I meant what I said, Yang," said Raven as she softly smiled at her daughter, "I truly _do _care for you. I guess I just didn't realize it until recently. And besides: Weiss and your daughters need you. I wasn't about to let you leave your family behind like I did."

Yang chuckled through her tears as they finally began to flow freely. She threw her arms around Raven and clung onto her as tightly as she could without hurting her.

"Thank you, Mom…"Yang nearly whispered.

Raven was taken aback by the sudden contact. She briefly wondered if she would ever get used to it and rested her hand on Yang's back as a smile graced her lips.

She definitely could.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" said a gravelly voice.

Raven looked up and rolled her eyes at her brother, "Qrow…"

Yang turned and sniffled as she wiped her eyes, "Uncle Qrow! I'm so happy to see you're safe!"

Raven glanced around Qrow and found Weiss with Wendy and Wilma. There was another face she remembered seeing very briefly at the cavern: Clover.

"Yeah, it got pretty hairy back there," Qrow chuckled, "We ended up losing all but three Atlesian Knights and one Paladin before we were pulled out."

"Qrow, thank you again for helping me with this," said Weiss, "You have no idea of how grateful I am."

"Any time," Qrow smiled, "I'm just glad I was able to get everyone out _alive."_

"Yes. At least now we can try again. _Without _the sabotage this time," Weiss chuckled.

"How did you get them out in time, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"She used the big knight!" Wendy cheered as she hopped in place.

"It took a few aura stims, but I was able to use the Arma Gigas to clear out a small exit for everyone," Weiss sighed, tiredly.

Raven cleared her throat, stealing everyone's attention, "So… I'm guessing you're here to arrest me," she frowned at Clover.

All eyes were now on Clover. The man stepped around Qrow and cleared his throat.

"Under normal circumstances, I would be," he began, ignoring the sigh of relief from Yang, "But when Headmaster Lionheart heard that you had assisted in the evacuation of the collapse, he decided sending you to prison for the rest of your life would be a waste. And honestly, I'm inclined to agree."

Yang smiled at Raven and looked up at Clover with a twinkle in her eye, "So she's free to go?"

"I didn't say that," Clover grimaced as he locked eyes with Raven, "Lionheart wasn't initially so forgiving. In fact, the death penalty was on the table."

Yang's jaw fell as Raven looked away with a frown.

"_Relax. _Lucky for you, _someone _was able to reason with Lionheart and show him how useful you can be," said Clover as he cocked his head back at Qrow.

Raven briefly looked at Qrow, who smirked in response.

"He and the other councilmen have agreed to let you walk," Clover continued, "But you are required to complete two-hundred huntsmen contracts free of charge. You will also be placed on a watchlist, but I'm sure you expected that."

Raven shook her head, "I'm not sure I deserve this type of mercy."

"You've spent a long time hurting people," said Clover, "Lionheart thinks it's about time you start _helping_ people, so that's what you'll do."

Raven felt Yang's hand on her shoulder and nodded her head, "Yes… I _will _do that."

"Great," Clover cleared his throat, "Now if you'll excuse me: I have to report back to General Ironwood. He's going to want to hear about the successful evacuation."

"See ya, Mr. Goody Two-Shoes," Qrow waved, causing Clover to sigh in frustration as he left the room.

"Qrow," Raven spoke up with a shake of her head, "I don't know what to say…"

Qrow smirked and pulled his flask out of his shirt, "Try 'thanks,' Sis," he chuckled, "Anyway, I better call Robyn soon. She probably thinks I'm dead."

Yang chuckled as Qrow took a long swig from his flask.

"It's a miracle she tolerates you," Weiss rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"_Someone _has to," Qrow huffed, "Give Winter my regards."

With that, Qrow shuffled out of the room. It was quiet for a moment until Wendy and Wilma rushed to Yang's embrace.

"You smell bad, Mommy," Wilma pouted.

"Sorry, Hun," Yang laughed as Raven and Weiss smiled, "I haven't taken a bath yet…"

"Are you okay, Grandma?" Wendy asked as she looked up into Raven's eyes.

Raven was taken aback by the title and struggled to answer, "Uh… Yeah, I'm alright."

Yang laughed again and pulled Wilma onto her lap, "Grandma took a bullet for Mommy. Say thank you to Grandma for saving Mommy's life," she cooed.

"Thank you, Grandma," said Wendy and Wilma simultaneously.

Raven chuckled and played with her fingers, "Maybe you should just call me Raven… Grandma makes me feel… _Old."_

Everyone in the room laughed as Raven blushed lightly.

Some loud, rushed footsteps clicked outside the door. It almost sounded like glass against the tile was getting nearer until a woman rushed into the room.

"_Raven?" _Cinder gasped in between shallow breaths. She sped to Raven's bedside and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her as if her life depended on it, "Thank the gods you're awake!"

Raven did not hesitate to hold her wife close to her as she relaxed in her embrace.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Yang whispered as she led Weiss and her kids outside.

"Raven…" Cinder whimpered as she pulled back to look into Raven's crimson irises, "I was so _scared…"_

Cinder had tears in her eyes. Her face was still bruised, and the cuts had small bandages over them holding the red skin together.

"It alright. I'm here," Raven smiled sadly, "And it's all because of you."

Cinder looked confused, "How did you…"

"The doctor told me everything," said Raven, "You _saved _my _life, _Cinder… And I'm not sure if I deserve this second chance…"

"Don't say that!"

"Cindy… I am _so _sorry," Raven shook her head, trying desperately to hold it together, "I have been disgustingly unfair to you. I've been selfish and a terrible wife."

"Please don't talk like that, Rae," Cinder sniffled as she cupped Raven's face in her hands, "You're everything that I need and more!"

"But it's _true," _Raven continued as she pursed her trembling lips, "I never should have spent so much time with the tribe. I made you feel like you meant nothing to me. I'm ashamed of myself for doing that."

"But you changed that! When I asked you to reconnect with Yang, we were finally together!" Cinder cried.

"And then I told you I would stay with you as long as _she_ wanted me around," Raven frowned, "That's no way to _live,_ Cinder. Always worried I might leave you behind because of something out of your control. I can't believe you never said anything about that…"

"It made _sense!" _Cinder choked as she looked away,_ "_Of _course _you would only want to stay if Yang wanted you to. She's your _daughter!"_

"And _you _are my _wife," _said Raven as she held onto Cinder's face so she would look at her, "That should have been reason enough for me to stay."

Cinder frowned as the tears burst from her eyes, "I-I don't understand… When we were on Patch with Vernal, you told her everything with the tribe was a mistake. That you should've stayed with Taiyang when Yang was born… I never said anything because I always thought us being together was just another effect of your choice. And I was always able to look past that because I _love_ you…"

Raven shook her head as a pained expression washed over her features and a single tear rolled down her cheek, "Oh, Cinder… I've done so much wrong on the path I chose, but the one thing I _know _I got right was marrying _you."_

Raven pulled Cinder closer to her, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead against hers.

"And I promise from now on, I'll do everything to make sure you know that," Raven whispered, "I love you, Cindy."

Cinder chuckled through her sniffles and curled up beside her wife, "You don't realize how happy I am to know that…"

Yang smiled fondly as she pulled the ajar door closed as quietly as she could. She could not help but listen to her mother's conversation with her wife.

_Wait… Would that make Cinder my step-mom? Oh, boy. That's going to take some getting used to… Or will it? She's always been kind of like a mom to Weiss and I…_

Yang shook the thought from her head as she turned and spotted Weiss with Wendy and Wilma holding onto her hands down the hall. Breaking into a slow jog, she caught up with her family.

Weiss softly smiled up as she watched Yang approach, "Ah, _there_ you are."

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I just wanted to check on something," said Yang.

"I didn't mind," Weiss sighed as she brushed some stray hairs out of her face, "I think I should take the girls home soon. They've had an exceptionally long day."

Weiss' conclusion was confirmed by a short, squeak of a yawn from Wilma.

"Yeah, and they're not the only ones," Yang smiled warmly.

Weiss looked like she could collapse at any moment. With everything that happened at the mine before _and _after their confrontation with Vernal, her aura was bound to be drained along with any energy she had.

"Oh, I'll live," Weiss chuckled, "I take it you're going to stay here for a while longer?"

"I was planning on it," Yang nodded, "The more company my mom has while she's bored out of her mind here, the better."

Weiss smiled at the joke and looked to her feet, "Okay then. I'll see you at home?"

"Can't wait," Yang smiled again and turned.

"Yang, wait," Weiss spoke up, causing her wife to face her again, "Before I go, I… I have a confession to make…"

Yang furrowed her brows and reclaimed her spot before Weiss, "Okay?"

Weiss frowned, not able to look Yang in the eye, "When I started planning out the mission in Mistral, I had Qrow scout out the areas surrounding the mine. I expected him to return with news of some unusual Grimm concentrations or something like that, but instead… He told me about a group of bandits in the area."

Yang pursed her lips. She could already see where this was going.

"And you didn't tell me," Yang interrupted.

Weiss looked up at Yang, "You were already concerned about how dangerous the mission was going to be. At the time, I didn't think you would let me go…"

"I wouldn't let you go _alone," _Yang corrected.

There was a pause as Weiss looked away again.

"So, you knew there was a chance the Branwen tribe would interfere with the mission?" Yang finally asked.

"I did," Weiss shook her head, "And I should've told you… I know you must _hate _me right now. I already hid so much from you with Raven and Cinder… I wanted to tell you, but after the fight we had, I just—"

"Stop," Yang ordered, "First of all, I will _never _hate you for doing what you believe is right. And, yeah, I really didn't like that everyone was hiding so much from me. It made me feel like I couldn't trust anyone, and I was angry. But then I got that call from Blake…"

Yang clenched her teeth, "And I turned on the news… I wasn't _angry_ anymore. I was _scared. _I thought I had _lost _you. And with how things were between us when you left? I was so _terrified _those words would be the last I would ever say to you…"

Yang gazed into Weiss' teary eyes as tears of her own fell to the hospital floor, "I _never _want that to happen again…"

"Yang…" Weiss' voice trembled, "I'm _so _sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Yang choked as she wiped the wetness from Weiss' cheek, "I get why you all didn't want to overwhelm me with everything at once. I was never one to take bad news with a level head…"

"Hiding it was still wrong of me to do," Weiss shook her head, "You deserved to know."

"Then let's make a promise to each other," Yang offered with a sniffle, "I promise to work on my anger and keep a level head to the best of my ability."

"And I promise to always be open and honest with you about everything from now on," said Weiss with a tearful smile, "As I always should have been."

"Then it's settled," said Yang, "What's past is behind us now. I don't care about it anymore. It's not worth it."

Weiss huffed with a small smile as she wiped her eyes and looked at her toes, "Do you know what this reminds me of?"

"What?" asked Yang as she lifted Weiss' chin with her knuckle.

"Do you remember our first time at that one café in this city? You asked me to draw you," said Weiss.

"One of the most important days of my life," Yang smiled down at Weiss, "We forgave each other for all the terrible things we did during our… _Feud._ And we started over."

"Right," Weiss shook her head fondly.

"Mother, I'm hungry," Wendy whined as she tugged at Weiss' uniform.

Weiss smiled down and rested her hand on Wendy's back, "Maybe we could stop by that place before we return to Patch."

"I'm sure my mom won't miss me if I'm gone for an hour," Yang smiled as she clenched her eyes shut and pulled Weiss into a strong hug.

Weiss immediately reciprocated, and the blissful smile on Yang's face could only double in size as she felt the small arms of her two children wrap around her legs.

This was it. _This _is what Yang would go to the ends of Remnant and back to protect. The feeling of having all the love she could ever dream of in her arms.

The love of her life, and the two works of wonder they bestowed upon the world. Her perfect domestic dream.

Her _family._

And just as Raven had fulfilled her role in Yang's life, she would make it her mission to solidify hers.

Her role as the spouse to Weiss Schnee.

Her role as the Mother and protector of Wilma Schnee and Wendy Xiao Long.

"I love you," was all Yang could ever say to these lights in her life.

And the collective chorus she received in return was all she could ever need.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! It's so strange that this story is already over! It seems like the last year just blinked by. I have a few things I want to talk about before I go. Obviously you're free to go about your day if you'd like, but stick around for the epilogue/sneak peek at possible future content and please leave a review!**

**For the rest of you who decided to stay for a little longer, I wanted to go through some things that went through my head while writing this story. If you somehow didn't already know, this story is a sequel to my first fanfiction, "Project Freezerburn." Something I wanted to do for this story was sort of make it 'rhyme' with the first story. I think if you read both, you'll find a lot of similarities. I think it would be cool if someone can tell me everything they noticed in a review or something.**

**Those of you who have read the first story might also recall that I heavily implied Qrow and Winter were a couple in that story and have now implied Qrow and _Robyn _are a couple in this one. To that I say: A lot can happen in 12 years! And I kind of like that pairing now... Sorry.**

**Anyway, I'm really curious about what you think of this story. I think it came out pretty good aside from a few things that I won't go into detail with. I also want to know what you think of Wendy and Wilma. I know I always found it hard to like OC's in a lot of other stories, so let me know if you wouldn't mind seeing more of them from me.**

**Tell me what you think about the Cinder X Raven aspect of this story. I know that seems like a sort of crackship but I've always thought it was a cool and edgy pairing? I don't know. Tell me if it worked! Also, since I sort of wanted it to be a surprise early on, I've kept them unpaired in the tags. Should I pair them? Let me know!**

**Finally, I have decided to change the title of this story to "For Family and Fulfillment," so that's why the title is different in all the other A/Ns.**

**I think that's all I wanted to say. If I remember anything else, I'll say it in the epilogue. Speaking of the epilogue, look out for that. I'm planning on getting that up here next Sunday.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	26. Epilogue

_Eleven years later…_

* * *

Wendy felt her heart swell with a warm feeling of familiarity as her bluebell eyes scaled the height of her home on Patch. The heat and light of the setting summer sun did not do the aging structure justice.

The snapping shut of car doors behind her was a reminder to not keep her grandparents waiting. She looked back over her shoulder, smiling at her parents and younger sister as they hoisted their luggage.

She readjusted the strap of a backpack on her shoulder and pulled her rolling suitcase behind herself with a smile as large and as bright as the sun itself. Her hand hovered over the doorknob as she waited for her family to catch up to her.

"What are you waiting for, kiddo?" Yang laughed as she stopped beside her, "Grandma's waiting."

"I just want us all to be here," Wendy shrugged as Wilma and her mother caught up.

Wendy beckoned for Wilma to join her as she swiftly pushed the door open. They both jumped inside.

"Guess who's here!" Wendy cheered.

Raven and Cinder gasped, briefly startled by the sudden appearance of their grandchildren.

"Wendy!" Cinder cheered as she leaped from the couch and crushed the girl in a hug, "Look how much you've grown!"

"Yeah, it feels like every summer we see you, you get even bigger," Raven chuckled as she stole a quick hug as well.

"That is because we _do _grow bigger," Wilma added with her finger in the air.

"Wilma! It's so good to see you again," Cinder grinned as she hugged Wilma even tighter.

"Y-yes. It is so wonderful to see you too, Doctor Fall," Wilma wheezed.

Cinder pulled back and looked at Wilma with a chuckle, "Would it _kill_ you to call me Cinder? Or even Miss Cindy if you _have _to."

"I think Cinder will do," Wilma laughed as her cheeks turned pink.

"Wilma, Hun, we go through this every summer," Raven laughed as she briefly hugged Wilma, "You don't have to act so professionally with us. We're your _family."_

"Right. Forgive me, Grandmother," blushed Wilma, "Er… _Raven."_

Raven and Cinder laughed until Wendy and Wilma joined them.

"Hey, Mom! Hey, Cinder!" Yang smiled as she set her luggage on the ground.

"There you two are," Cinder grinned as she pulled Yang and Weiss into a hug, "I took the liberty of tidying everything up before you got here."

"Cinder, you're too kind," Weiss smiled fondly, "You really shouldn't have."

"Yeah, I mean we're probably just going to make everything a mess again," Yang shrugged.

"I tried to tell her," Raven shrugged back.

"Oh hush, you," Weiss and Cinder scolded their respective wives.

A wave of laughter rippled over the room.

"Well, we certainly know who takes after whom in this family," Wilma rolled her eyes, playfully.

"Yeah, no kidding," Yang chuckled as she pulled Wilma into a tight side-hug.

"Mom, what did I say about personal space," Wilma strained as she lightly pushed away from Yang.

"My bad, Hun," said Yang as she planted a kiss on Wilma's cheek.

"So, how has life in Atlas been treating you two?" Raven asked Wendy and Wilma.

Wendy nearly smirked at the familiar question. Her grandmother, Raven, asked that every time they came to Patch for the summer.

After her mother, Weiss, became the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, the whole family had to move to Atlas so her mother could be closer to her work. Since her mom, Yang, was a huntress, it was easy for her to find work in and around the floating city too. However, they would always return to Patch over the summer to spend some time together with family in their old home.

"Same as it always is, honestly," Wendy began, "I can't wait to be done with prep school. I'm going to apply to Beacon as soon as I can and pray I get it."

"Well, you have two generations of top huntsmen and huntresses in your family, so I'd be shocked if you don't," said Cinder.

"Wait a second," said Raven with furrowed eyebrows, "Didn't Jaune and Pyrrha mention their son has been admitted to Beacon the other day?"

"I think so," Cinder nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Weiss, "Jaune and Pyrrha are Beacon Academy alumni too, after all."

"Hang on. _Priam_ is here?" Wendy asked, "Like, on Patch? Right now?"

"Yes? Your parents didn't tell you Jaune and Pyrrha are visiting Patch this summer?" Cinder asked.

Wendy eyed her parents.

"I didn't know it was that big of a deal," Yang shrugged and looked at Weiss.

"I-it's _not," _Wendy stuttered, "It's just been a while since I've seen him."

Wendy ignored the knowing look she received from Wilma. Priam is Uncle Jaune and Aunt Pyrrha's only child. She remembered how inseparable they were when they were younger. Argus was not terribly far from Atlas, so they would get to play together a lot… That was until Priam started prep school in Argus.

"Oh, that's right! I wonder if Priam even remembers us," Yang chuckled.

"It hasn't been _that _long," Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Hey, so I don't mean to cut our reunion short, but Tai's hosting a bonfire tonight, and he said we should head over there as soon as you all got here," said Raven.

Cinder gasped, "I almost forgot!"

"Oh, awesome! Is everyone already there?" asked Yang.

"_Everyone,"_ Raven answered.

"It will be nice to see Lena and Nyssa again," said Wilma as she smiled at Wendy, "I'm sure Auntie Ruby and Auntie Blake are dying to see us as well."

"You should've heard them over the scroll," Raven chuckled as everyone began to funnel out of the house.

"R-raven," Wendy nearly whispered as Raven was about to follow everyone else outside.

Raven stopped and turned to Wendy expectantly, "What is it, child?"

"Is… Uh… Is _Priam _going to be there?"

Raven smirked and walked out of the house, "Come and find out."

A small smile crept its way onto Wendy's face as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

_That's my grandma for you…_

Looking ahead, she could only feel happy. Her family being together like this was not something that happened often, but it was always worth the wait.

Being surrounded by so many people who love her was the best experience of her life. They would always be close to her heart no matter what.

She learned that lesson from her own mom after all. When it mattered, Yang had her family to fall back on.

And Wendy knew that her family would be there for her forever and always.

* * *

**A/N: This epilogue, like the one for Project Freezerburn, is more of a sneak peek for future stories I have an interest in writing while showing you guys what life is like for our freezerburn family now. Wendy and Wilma are grown up, and I'm already shipping one of them with another OC, Priam. I think I'm going to take a break from this 'freezerverse' for now, though. I think I'm going to write about a different ship. I've been feeling a Fallen Petals vibe. Maybe a nice, angsty Monochrome story? I'll probably just end up writing another freezerburn story. I do love the Weiss x Yang dynamic! Once again, thank you so much for reading my story! Please leave a review and stay posted for new stories.**

**I will be posting this story on AO3 too!**


End file.
